Freedom
by ShyGirl36
Summary: Stephanie breaks up with Joe who is unwilling to let her go. He threatens her to trap her into a relationship. Ranger & his men help her escape and protect her while Joe uses his position as a police officer to try to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

Chapter 1

SPOV

Ugh! Another damn car gone. I'm laying on the sidewalk outside the bonds office. Yes, laying. It's 5:30, and the girls, Connie and Lula, had already left the office for the day. Lula dropped me off at my car after we caught our last skip, and when I went to start my car, I smelled gasoline. Not wanting to risk it, I got out of the car, closed the door, started walking towards the building to call for a ride and BOOM! My car explodes, knocking me on my ass. I can't seem to will myself to move. My arms are stretched out above my head and to someone walking up to the scene, I probably look dead. I may as well be when Joe gets here. He's going to be livid. Another damn car! What are the chances!

I'm Stephanie Plum, aka the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. At first I was flattered with the title Bombshell, but when I found out it referred to all my blown up cars, it pissed me off. The only people that still occasionally call me Bombshell and get away with it are Ranger's Merry Men. Ranger of course being Ricardo Carlos Manoso, owner of Rangeman, a security company here in Trenton. I'm in love with Ranger, but please, don't tell him that. The other man in my life, double Ugh!, is Joe Morelli, or detective Joe Morelli with the Trenton PD. **Nothing but trouble there.** Speaking of which…

Sure enough, I hear the familiar rumble of Joe's POS cop car and a door slamming. Sure, there were other cars arriving, but his is the one I recognize. I hear sirens in the background, getting louder by the second. Great, the calvary is coming. I hear loud footsteps stomp over to me and then Joe's oh, so familiar gravely voice telling me what a fuck up I am. "Jesus Cupcake, what did you get yourself into this time? You're a disgrace to bounty hunters everywhere! When will you just stop embarrassing me, your family and friends? I'm talking to you dammit! Open your eyes and stop ignoring me! Come on, you belong in my house, cooking my dinners, barefoot and pregnant and we're going to put that plan into motion tonight!" What Joe didn't know was Ranger, Tank, Bobby & Lester were standing behind him listening to every word, tight, angry expressions on their faces. Ya, I peeked. I couldn't help but peek when I felt a familiar tingle on my neck.

After a few moments of silence, I felt strong hands, rubbing down my body from my hands, down my arms, my torso, and finally resting on my waist. I knew these hands. I still didn't open my eyes completely, but I smiled. "Babe, are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you have pain anywhere?" I could feel a tear escape my left eye and roll down my cheek. I sniffled before replying, "Yes, I am, the pain I'm in you can't help me with." I will not cry in front of Ranger. "Babe, you know I'd do anything for you."

I sat up. Ranger took my hands and helped me to my feet. I swayed a bit and he put his arm around my waist, looking me in the eye, silently questioning if I was in deed physically ok.

"Goddammit Cupcake, get over here! Manoso, get your arm off my fiancé." Joe was obviously having a tantrum over seeing me so close to Ranger. "Babe?" How can he use one word to mean so many things?

Before I could respond, Big Dog came over, accessed the situation and requested Joe's help, thankfully taking him away from us. "I'll be right back Cupcake, and I'm taking you home! If you leave… I'll find you!" Ouch! The venom in his voice was palpable.

Tank took me over to one of the SUV's and helped me sit at the open back. Ranger had stepped to the side to answer a phone call and Bobby was instantly at my side, checking my blood pressure. "Steph, your heart is racing. You're shaking, what's going on?" If he only knew. "Bobby, please, I can't go home with Joe. If he gets me alone tonight…. Please, Bobby, I'm scared…"

"He's your fiancé, what do you have to be scared of?" His concern was touching as he continued to check me for other injuries, lifting my hair, feeling for lumps. Putting some anticeptic on one of my scrapes, I winced at the sting of the alcohol. "I'm not his fiancé! He won't let me go. I broke it off with him three months ago. I avoid him as best I can, I can't go out anymore by myself or with anyone else. He's threatened me. I'm sorry, I know this isn't your problem. I'll just walk home before he realizes I've left…" I hopped down off of the SUV when I was grabbed by a large, strong hand and pulled into a warm chest and encased in a leather coat. Mmmm…Bulgari. "Not so fast Babe."

"Ranger, Steph was just saying…" Bobby tried to relay the conversation we just had but was cut off. "I know, I heard it all. Babe, everyone knows you're engaged, what's going on?" Ranger sighed as he said I was engaged. Ranger never sighs.

"I'm not! I swear to you! He's told everyone we are and said if I contradict him, I'd live to regret it. I don't know what to do. These last couple of months he would smack me around, always where no one could see the bruises. He threatened that if I told anyone, he would make me disappear. He's got me trapped. He's a cop for crying out loud! He of all people can get around the law. I haven't been in his bed in over five months! You've got to believe me!" I was crying so hard, I barely got out what I whispered next. "I've been so lonely not being able to tell someone the truth."

"Babe, would you come back to Rangeman with us, would you let us protect you while we figure out how to handle Morelli?" His eyes were pleading with me. How can I resist such an invitation? "Yes, I would like that." I looked up at Ranger's face and even though he wasn't smiling, the look in his eyes told me he was happy with my agreement.

I got into the back seat of the SUV and could hear Joe yelling in the background "Steph, where the hell do you think you're going…Manoso, you're going to regret this!" When I looked back, he was running towards us as Tank peeled onto the street and towards Haywood.

"Ranger, Joe is right, he can make you regret helping me. He can make life difficult for you! Are you sure about this?" I hate the thought of bringing drama into his life more than I already have. "Stephanie, there is nothing more important to me than you, and I'd do anything to keep you safe. Let's talk more about this at home." I know he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, and I certainly knew he wasn't afraid of the likes of Joe Morelli. Hmmm, Ranger said he was taking me home. I like the sound of that. For however long he'd let me stay.

The drive to Rangeman was quick. Then again, when you fall asleep, everything goes by quickly. My door was being opened and Ranger asked if I needed help getting to the elevator. "No, I'm ok. Just a little stiff is all." I wobbled slightly as we walked towards the elevator, Ranger at my side, an arm around my waist for support.

"Stephanie, we need to talk about Morelli" Ranger said with a serious tone. "I know you tend to keep things to yourself and I assume when you spoke of what's been going on, you weren't telling us everything." He was right of course. I had been vague, only giving them a gist of what had happened over the last three months.

"Ranger, I will tell you everything, but it's embarrassing. Do you want to talk about it now, or later?" Later, later, please say later. "Since you will most likely need some protection for a while, let's have this talk in the conference room with the core team, is that alright with you?" Ranger asked, hoping she would go along with his plan. "Ya, I guess. I was just hoping to keep this as quiet as possible, but you're right, the guys need to know." And with that said, I stood up and went to the window, staring out at nothing in particular. "Babe, you know the guys are your friends. They've missed you over these last months. They won't betray your trust, they want to see you safe, as do I." Ranger stood behind me and wrapped me in his arms, I wrapped mine around his. I could feel his support. If only I could freeze this moment.

Ranger's phone rang and broke the silence we were enjoying just the two of us. "Yo…We're going to eat dinner first. We'll be there in an hour…Gather the core team…" And he hung up. Will he ever learn to properly end a phone call? "Babe, why don't you freshen up before dinner."

In the safety of Ranger's bathroom, I was trying to calm myself for what was coming. I felt weak. I had let a man control me and get under my skin. Joe had everyone believing his lies for these last few months and I had to watch as my friends became more isolated from me. Come on Steph, you can do this… now if only I could believe that. I emerged from Ranger's bathroom and joined Ranger at the dining room table as we quietly ate dinner. After loading the dishes in the dishwasher, I was ready. We quietly rode down to the 5th floor. I was greeted by several Merry Men as we passed by their cubicles and the monitor bay. I gave them all a week smile or a slight hug. They were all so welcoming to me, it warmed my heart. Not having seen them for so long, I wasn't sure what to expect. **"I hope I'm not going to be disappointed. I hate when that happens."**

Upon entering the conference room, I noticed we were the first to arrive. Ranger guided me to the seat to the right of his. "Babe, when the guys get here, we'll start. You have a few minutes to calm yourself, can I get you a bottle of water?" "Yes, please. And Ranger, thank you. I feel safe here. I don't know how I'm going to repay you for this." A smile took over his previously serious expression. "No price, Babe. Ever. I mean that."

"Hi Bomber." Tank came up and gave me a big hug. "You're looking good." He said while not quite letting go yet. "Thanks big guy. You're looking pretty good too. Lula fills me in occasionally on you. I'm glad you two are happy together." His face broke out in a huge grin. "Thanks girl, I am happy."

"Hey Beautiful! Let me get a good look at you." Lester said while his eyes scanned me from head to toe. "Nope, no singe marks. That was one hell of an explosion tonight! It's been a while since one of your ride's blew up." I hit him on the arm. "Thanks a lot Les, you had to remind me of that!"

Bobby came in next with Hal and pulled me out of Lester's hug. "Steph, how are you feeling?" After a brief hug, he held me at arm's length, looking me over from head to toe. "A little stiff, I'll be alright though. Thanks for checking me out tonight Bobby." "No problem Steph, that's what I'm here for…anytime."

I looked over at Hal and nodded in his direction. "Hi Hal. I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?" "Great Bombshell, it's good to see you again. It's been too long." I looked down at my feet. I didn't know how to respond to that.

TPOV

"Men, take your seats, let's get this meeting started." Ranger's voice broke through the awkward moment. We all took our seats at one end of the huge table. "Report!" Hal started. "Morelli left the scene and went straight to Steph's apartment. We followed a safe distance behind, not being detected. He re-emerged from her apartment a few minutes later and then went home. He was there for about 10 minutes before returning to her apartment. He spent 30 minutes in the building, went to a nearby bar, "The Watering Hole" where he was scene very cozy with a blonde. He's still there." Hal was careful not to make eye contact with Stephanie during his report, just looking at Ranger on the occasions he took his eyes off the report.

"Babe, we need to all hear from the top what's been going on between you and Morelli." Ranger said looking at Steph, encouraging her with a gentle tone. We all looked at her with anticipation, expecting her to tell us they were just fighting, in another one of their 'off-again' stages. What we didn't anticipate was the tears that started silently streaming down her face. She was looking at the glass conference table and we could see her wringing her hands together in a frustrated manner. Ranger reached over to her and lifted her chin to face him. "Take your time Babe, and remember what I said. These men are your friends as well as Rangeman employees. They're here to help you, not only because I asked them to, but also because they care about you." Stephanie was trying to blink the tears away and looked slowly around the table at all of us. We were nodding and giving her an encouraging smile of support.

SPOV

"Well…let me go back a ways. I've dated Joe for the last couple of years because…well, because I've always known him. He was safe. After my loveless marriage to Dickie that I was pushed into by my mother, I needed someone safe. What I didn't realize until a few months back was that he was safe because I didn't love him and knew that because I didn't, he could never break my heart. My Mom, whenever we were on one of our off-again stages would relentlessly harp on me that Joe was my last chance at happiness. I didn't want to believe her, but after you've heard something for so long…" I paused, not looking up, trying to find where to go from there. "I was never going to be what he wanted. He wants a housewife, a mother to his children, all the things I never wanted…with him. I told him that I loved him as a friend and could never love him more or be what he wanted. I told him it wasn't fair to keep him from finding someone that could fulfill his dreams." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped in feet first. "That was the first time he really hit me. I never saw it coming. Joe told me I was stupid and couldn't see what a perfect life I had in front of me. He told me I needed to grow up. When I started to yell at him, he lifted me off the ground and held me against the wall with his hand against my throat. I was having a hard time breathing. He told me I _was_ going to be his wife and the mother to his children and to get used to the idea." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks again and quickly wiped them, not wanting the guys to think I was weak. "I was scared. I hadn't seen that side of Joe before. When he let me go, he backhanded me and when I fell to the ground, he kicked me in the gut, knocking the air out of me. When I woke up the next morning, I was on his couch. I gathered my things, intending to never return. Before I could go, he threatened that if I valued my life, I wouldn't speak a work of this to anyone, that he could make my death look like an accident, or worse, pin it on you." I was interrupted "Babe…" I looked up at Ranger and pleaded with him. "Please, let me finish." He nodded his head and I continued. "That was over three months ago. I tried so hard to avoid him whenever I went out. I would spot him watching me at takedowns, he would always approach me and touch me at the station when I took an FTA in, and if I ever went out personally, when I'd get home, I could tell he had been in my apartment, so I stopped going out. If I contradicted him or disagreed with him, he'd hit me. Whenever I go to my parent's house for dinner, he was always there. I even changed up the days I'd go, but he was _always_ there. My Mom always invited him. I'm…I'm…" I paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word. "I'm trapped."

For the first time, I looked up and what I saw were faces of men that were trying hard to maintain control. They were failing miserably. Anger emanated off of them and I had an overwhelming urge to run. I got up and started for the door only to run into a wall of delicious smelling muscle. "Babe, where are you going?" "I'm so sorry Ranger, I see how upset you all are, I'm so sorry…I'll just get my things and leave." Just let me leave. "Babe, we're not mad at you. We had no idea you were living your own personal hell. Please, let us help you."

After I sat back down at the table, Bobby was the first to speak up. "Steph, was that the only time he abused you like that?" Ah, hell! "I was hoping like hell you wouldn't ask that. It was the first time. There have been a few other times since. Once, he thought I was too 'friendly' with an FTA. Another time, I was at the bonds office at the same time as you, Ranger. I didn't leave early enough, and he thought we were having a secret trist." God, I only wish! Bobby kept prodding "Steph, did he ever violate you against your will?" Oh, please, if only the earth would just swallow me up whole. "Joe came over to my apartment frequently. One night, he brought over pizza and beer. After just one beer, I was feeling funny and everything got blurry. The next thing I know it was the next morning and I was naked in my bed." I couldn't continue, I was full on crying. Ranger intervened and called for a break. All the men left the room, I felt Ranger lift me and put me on his lap. "It's ok Babe, everything is going to be alright." He had his hand under the back of my shirt, rubbing little circles with his thumb. "I had no idea, Babe. Please, forgive me." I sat up quickly. "WHAT? What did you do?" "I let you down. I wasn't there when you needed me. I didn't protect you. You name it, I let you down. I can't believe what you've been through. "Ranger, you're my best friend, you could never let me down! You didn't know what was happening." If only I had told him what was going on from the beginning.

"Stephanie, I heard you were engaged and my pride was hurt. I knew I had lost my chance with you because of my own stupidity. It was me that told you to go back to him and I knew when I heard that you were engaged that I'd never love again." This time it was Ranger that looked defeated. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. "Ranger, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't push me away. Promise me we'll still be friends." It was time to come clean, but I was scared of losing his friendship in the process. "I promise, Babe. Anything you have to say could never make me push you away." Time to lay it on the line.

I closed my eyes and in what was probably a really pathetic voice, I told him "I'm in love with you. Hopelessly so. Always have been." I could feel my face being cradled by two strong hands that I knew would never be used to harm me. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, I am in love with you as well. I can't imagine my life without you and when I thought I lost you, a big part of me died." I leaned in and kissed him with all the love, all the feeling that I could muster. Feeling the kiss deepen and him reciprocating was heaven.

"Babe, we need to continue the meeting. Can we talk about us more later upstairs in our apartment?" I was hoping she'd catch on to the words I'd used. "Sure." I opened the door to the conference room and let the men back in. "Wait! _Our_ apartment?" "I was hoping, if that's alright with you, to make it _our_ apartment, _our_ home." I couldn't even answer. I was smiling so big my face hurt.

"Boss, whatever you did, it worked." Lester was trying to be charming. "Beautiful, you look happier." That's funny, I've never felt happier. Lester started laughing. "Oops, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Les came and gave me a hug. "I'm glad to hear it Steph."

"Let's finish this meeting." Ranger got us back on task. "Babe, is there anything else you think we should know before we start planning what to do about Morelli?" All eyes, once again, were on me. "No, not that I can think of. I'm embarrassed to say this, but I'm truly scared of Joe. I'm exhausted from dodging him all the time. I don't sleep. I can't eat. I haven't truly relaxed months. My next step was to run away, change my name and start a new life where he can't find me." I was once again scooped up and placed on Ranger's lap. "Babe, promise me that you won't run. Let us help you." I can't imagine not having this man in my life. No, I would not let Joe take this away from me. I will stay and fight for the future I want.

Ranger took over the meeting. "Steph, obviously Morelli is going to figure out where you are. To be safe, I'd like it if you always had someone of the core team with you when you need to leave the building. He's going to be unpredictable and like you said, he's a cop and can skirt around the law like no one else." He was looking to me for a reaction. I surprise him when I said, "What? That's the best you've got? I want to add something to that. I am happy to have one of you fine looking man with me when I leave the building because I'd like to return here, in one piece. I'm ready for some backup. There's something I need to do for me though. I want to spread it through the 'burg grapevine that Joe and I are not engaged. I can't stand the thought of being connected to him, even fictitiously for one more second!" Ranger tightened his hold on me. "Proud of you, babe." "Oh, and one more thing…you're not going to like this one, but…can Ella make me some pineapple upside down cake? I know, I know, 'that stuff will kill you', but I don't think I'll be seeing my Mom for a while once she hears about me and Joe, and I'll miss my favorite cake." That request made laughter erupt in the room. "What? Can't a girl have her cake and eat it too?" When I felt Ranger shaking from laughing so hard, it made me happy to hear him say, "You never disappoint, babe." And with that contented feeling, I turned around to straddle his lap, not caring what his men thought, nuzzled my face in his neck, and felt myself relaxing.

TPOV

We all sat in shock after seeing Steph straddle Ranger in the middle of a meeting to give him a hug. And when we heard her sleeping, we knew this was the first time she had felt safe enough to do so in a while. We helped Ranger get up and position himself on the sofa, putting a blanket over him. I had never seen my best friend so openly admitting his love for Steph, and was pleased to see they were finally on the same wave length. I took over the meeting and we continued discussing several scenarios and how to handle them. We all loved this woman, in our own way and would stop at nothing to protect her. After an hour, Ranger called the meeting to a close and carried Steph upstairs to his apartment. I noticed Hal had been particularly quiet when Steph was talking initially, so I asked him to stay for a few minutes.

"Hal, you're not normally this quiet, what's going on? Do you not want to be on Bomber duty?" "No, that's not it, not at all." He started pacing and then spoke "my sister was abused by her husband. We didn't know because, like Morelli, her husband threatened her with death. None of us knew until a nurse at the hospital that I went to school with contacted me and told me she had treated her and asked if I knew. Of course I didn't know! Like Steph, my sister started pulling away, seeing us less, not going out in public. We thought she was happy because that's what _he_ told us. I felt like a fool then and I feel like a damn fool now!" His voice was rising with his words. "I swear if I'm there when he tries to take her or hurt her again, I hope Ranger doesn't hold me responsible for my actions, I will not be able to control myself!" Bobby and Lester had rejoined us when they heard the volume coming from the conference room, even though the door had been closed. Bobby spoke first "we all love her, man, we'll do what we can to protect her." Lester, looking deep in thought spoke next. "I'll go up and talk to my cousin. I think we need all of Rangeman to know what's going on, to some degree, even though it's us that she'll be going out with. They need to know to keep Joe out of the building, and we might need two men on her at times. I'll let you all know what he thinks."

RPOV

The next afternoon, after watching my Babe sleep since the meeting last night, I had a feeling of peace. I knew we were headed into a battle, us against Morelli, but knowing she could sleep with me by her side peacefully made me feel good. I haven't had positive thoughts like this in far too long. I would not willingly let her go, no matter the cost. Lester had been up to my apartment the night before and I agreed, the whole building needed to know about the situation as well as be reminded of their confidentiality agreement that was part of their employment contract. Tank had called later to let me know about his conversation with Hal. I decided to hold off on letting him go out with her. He needed some time to reign in his emotions so he wouldn't be distracted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

Morning came much too quickly. I heard the alarm clock earlier, but when I turned over and saw it was still dark out, I simply pulled the soft chocolate brown comforter up over my head to drown out the noise of any future interruptions from it. "Babe…babe, it's time to get up." Mmmm, waking up to a handsome Cuban. I heard chuckling. "Babe, you're thinking out loud again. It's two in the afternoon, you've slept past breakfast _and_ lunch. Are you feeling alright?" "I am, it just feels like forever since I've been able to sleep soundly. I've slept here and there, but it's been so interrupted and on guard." I rolled over, kicked my legs off the bed and sat up slowly. "Ranger, thank you. I feel so safe here. I really appreciate you helping me." I looked at him as sincerely and warmly as I could. "Thank you Babe, although it's hard to take you serious with your hair looking as crazy as it does." I looked up at him and he had an infectious smile on his face. It was so good to see him looking happy. Ranger helped me up and led me towards the bathroom. "Clean up and I'll make you a snack. We need to talk." After closing the door to the luxurious bathroom, I thought about what I wanted to say. I assumed he thought we needed to talk about what I told him about my feelings toward him. I know he said he loved me too, but that didn't mean he would want a committed relationship with me. I felt butterflies in my stomach over the future conversation. Or then again, maybe I was just starving since I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before.

I put on the clothes that Ranger had set out for me. It was a new pair of jeans which fit perfectly and a light pink low cut t-shirt which hugged my body. It seems Ella not only knows my clothing size, but even my shoe size and bought me a cute pair of Doc Martins. Bless Ella. My hair was cooperating today, and with the new make-up I found in the bathroom (and of course the Bulgari shower gel I lathered up with), I felt good, confident even. I was ready to face anything! Well, within reason.

When I found Ranger in the kitchen, he was reading some work files, waiting for me. He had prepared a delicious looking snack of assorted crackers, cheeses, apple, pear and wine. I licked my lips in temptation and was surprised to feel Ranger's arms snake around my waist, feeling him inhale the scent of my hair, I smiled when I heard him say, "if you'd rather satisfy another hunger babe, I'd be happy to oblige." I turned around and kissed him, tenderly but not too passionately. My stomach took that opportunity to make it's self know. "Let's feed the beast, babe."

After a yummy, although healthy snack, Ranger and I made our way to the living room with a glass of wine each. "Babe, if we just talk from the heart and thoroughly hear each other out, I don't think this will be too difficult." I smiled slightly and nodded. "I agree. You go first." "Babe, I like you being in my apartment. I thoroughly enjoyed waking up with you in my bed, in my arms. This afternoon, before I woke you, I just sat for a while and watched you sleep. The only thing better than having you in my bed would be if you were in my bed as mine." He looked at me, maybe waiting for an adverse reaction? "Stephanie, I need to know what you want." Well that's easy. "I've had nothing but time to think about my life as I laid awake at night these past few months. It is my dream to be in your life, not just as one of the best friends I've ever had, but as your partner." Ranger was unusually quiet. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your partner, but babe, if we do this, I can't go back. I won't ever let you go, I just can't. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another." I calmly set my wine glass down on the coffee table, and moved into his arms, "I love you Ranger, I love you so much!" I was crying, placing kisses all over his face. "I don't want to lose any more time than we already have. Oh…can we tell the guys?" I was practically jumping up and down, so excited to have finally admitted our feelings for eachother. "Let's go tiger, the building has been humming since you arrived. Everyone will be glad to see you."

On the way down to the fifth floor, I turned toward Ranger in the elevator and asked, "has everyone heard what happened yesterday?" "Several men heard the 'burg grapevine's version of what happened. They've been asking around for confirmation though. I was planning a meeting for this evening to catch the shift just getting off for the day as well as the shift just coming on so we can give them the truth. I wanted to run by you first what we were going to say. I don't want to disrespect your privacy, but I need the men to be prepared so they can best protect you." I was shocked. I just stood there. "Steph, tell me what you're thinking." "I've never heard you say so much without stopping. I'm just…" he cut me off, "smartass!"

It was nice to spend some time on the fifth floor and catch up with the guys whom I had missed terribly, especially after catching up on sleep.

It's been a few days that I've been at Rangeman. I'm in a good place, physically and emotionally. Ella has been making some fabulous meals, and it's been nice having an appetite again. I didn't realize how much stress I was under until I was in a place where I could let down my guard. I trusted all of these men with my life, especially now that they knew most of what was going on with Joe. Ranger has been amazing. Even though we sleep together in his bed every night, he hasn't pressured me to do anything sexual. Sure we're having hot and steamy make out sessions, I mean, I'm not dead, but he's letting me set the pace. Ella has stocked Ranger's closet and dresser with beautiful clothes, undergarments and negligee, and of course shoes, but I miss some of my own things. I've asked Ranger to take me back to my apartment to pick a few things up. Rex had miraculously appeared at Rangeman the same night I did, but I need my comfort clothes.

"Babe, we don't have to do this." We had just stepped off the elevator, into the garage, and I just stood glued in place looking at the gated garage doors, not able to move. "No, I need to do this. I can't let him dictate my every move anymore. I'm just scared. I don't know what to expect." I didn't want to leave the safety of the building, nor the safety of all the men in it that would protect me. We took the Cayenne and drove across town in silence. My thoughts were interrupted when Ranger appeared at my side, holding the door open. "Babe, shall we?" And he extended his hand to help me out of the SUV, I replied, "it's now or never!"

We took the stairs and when we got to my apartment door, Ranger reached out and swept my body behind his when he saw the apartment door had been kicked in, the wood holding the deadbolt splintered. "Tank, I need you and Les at Steph's, NOW!" I didn't even see him pull out his phone and he was already re-holstering it. I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt him put a small gun in my hand. "The safety if off, Babe. You've used this one before. Be ready to use it again. Let's go in." Still behind the safety of his large frame, we slowly entered my apartment, clearing the foyer, kitchen, living room and finally bedroom. It took me a moment to register the destruction we had walked through. My apartment was trashed! My _whole_ apartment. There was spray paint covering the furniture, walls, mirror, tv, _everything_! The words whore, bitch, slut were scrawled out in large letters. In my bedroom, my mattress was in disarray and slashed beyond future use. The mattress had all of my lingerie on it, the word 'MINE' spray painted over it all in several places. Clothes were strewn about the room, sliced with a knife. My world was spinning and I couldn't stop from swaying and everything went dark.

RPOV

I was accessing the damage and looking for anything that still might be a threat when I noticed Steph swaying and got to her just as she fainted. It must have been too much to see all of her belongings destroyed in such a violent, personal way. I held her until back up arrived. Upon entering and seeing me holding a very limp Steph, Tank and Lester rushed over. "What happened?" I motioned for Tank to put his jacket on the sofa and I laid Steph on top of it, not wanting to wake her. We walked over by the front door and I spoke. "She was overwhelmed, understandably shocked that someone would violate her space like this." I asked Lester to call for back-up and to stand guard at the front door until they arrived. When Tank and I entered the bedroom to see if anything could be salvaged, he whistled for me to join him in the bathroom. 'You'll pay for disobeying me' was written in lipstick on her bathroom mirror. I took a picture of the handwriting with my cell phone. Her makeup and perfume all broken beyond use. There was nothing in her apartment that could be salvaged, even her beloved cookie jar was destroyed, thrown against the wall and smashed into thousands of pieces.

Hector and Binkie arrived and would stand guard until the police were called. Lester, Tank and I stood whispering in the living room. Before we called the police, Morelli showed up demanding entry into the apartment. Hector and Binkie could only do so much when he started waving his badge and threatening to arrest them. They held their position, the two of them in the door way, legs shoulder width apart, arms bent to their sides with hands on their hips. They were a wall of muscle he couldn't get past. I quietly woke Steph up and put my finger to her mouth, warning her to keep quiet. "Steph, Morelli is here. I think it would be best if we waited for the police to arrive, you can give a brief statement and Tank and Lester will distract Morelli while we calmly leave." I raised my eyebrow to see silently ask if she agreed. She nodded her head and added "Don't leave me alone with him." Her voice was dead serious and I winked at her. "Never."

Big Dog and Eddie were the first to arrive. Hector and Binkie let them through and Morelli followed. I was standing against the wall with Steph leaning against me, her back to my front, with my arms protectively around her. Eddie walked over to Steph and spoke first. "Steph, are you ok?" He looked down at Ranger's arms and then back to her eyes. "It's ok Eddie. I'm with Ranger." She lowered her voice so Morelli couldn't hear her. "I haven't been with Joe in months, Eddie, he's been stalking me. I can't get rid of him, he's been abusing me to keep me quiet and I think he did this to my apartment." Eddie looked shocked at first, then nodded, seeming to understand. I felt Steph's arms grip mine tightly and her body went stiff with fear. I looked past Eddie and saw the source of her fear walking towards us.

SPOV

"Cupcake, what the hell are you doing here with him?" He reached out to grab me and Ranger immediately swept me behind him. "She's with me now Morelli. The sooner you get this through your head, the better." His voice was low and menacing, it was a tone that would make most men wet themselves. Joe was not going to let me go without a fight. He reached for me again, drawing his gun and pulling out his badge. "Manoso, you are interfering with an official police investigation. Step out of my way. Steph, I need to get your statement, alone, in the bedroom." That was when Eddie approached us. "Actually Joe, Stephanie and Ranger have already made arrangements to give their statements at Rangeman. I'll be taking their statements personally." "Like hell you will. She's my fiancé, I'll be taking her statement, privately!" He was in Eddie's face, challenging him. "Joe, stand down. I outrank you and I'm ordering you to go back to the station." Joe made one more step towards me and said in a low voice. "You're mine Cupcake, you'll do best not to forget that. I can forgive this indiscretion with minor disciplinary action. Since you don't have a place to live anymore, I expect you to be moving in with me. I'll take _good_ care of you." I can only imagine what he meant by that.

RPOV

"Morelli, you say one more word to her and you'll live to regret it." I started moving towards the door with Stephanie behind me, out of his reach. After we passed through the front door into the hallway, Hector and Binkie once again made a wall Morelli couldn't get past. I pulled her along with me and we ran for the Cayenne, got in and tore out of her parking lot, not knowing how much time we had. We got back to Rangeman in record time. Stephanie hadn't talked the whole drive back. By the time we got back to Rangeman, she was shaking and staring ahead with a white, expressionless face. I pulled out my phone "Bobby, meet me on seventh." I carried Steph up to my apartment and placed her on my bed. Bobby was right behind us. "Boss, what happened?, shit, man… she's in shock." "Bobby, I'll answer your questions later. We either need to break her out of this or sedate her, I'll explain everything in a bit." It was painful to see her in this state, I found myself praying for some relief from this pain that she was feeling. After giving her an injected sedative, I was laying beside her and when I felt her body go limp and her breathing evened out. I stepped out of the room quietly and joined Bobby in the living room. Tank and Lester had joined him.

LPOV

"I can't believe he destroyed everything she owns, just so she'll move in with him. And disciplinary action, can you believe that shit? He threatened her right in front of us." Lester said, furious. "Santos, what the hell are you talking about?" "Sorry, man, I forgot you weren't there. Joe showed up at Steph's apartment. He tried to get her to leave with him and said he would only _minorly_ discipline her if she left with him. The look on her face was sheer terror, like she was picturing, or more like remembering, what he was capable of. I'm not surprised she went into shock."

BPOV

I was in the dark and as the only one that wasn't there, I hadn't seen the apartment's condition. "What was the condition of the apartment?" Tank decided enlighten me. "He destroyed everything she owns. Nothing was salvageable. He's trying to destroy her, to break her. We can't let that happen!" And with that Tank stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. We all went running into Ranger's bedroom when we heard a shrill scream. Stephanie was sitting straight up in the bed, covers pulled up under her chin, shaking in fright.

RPOV

"Babe, you're safe in my apartment. We thought you'd be asleep for a little while. Shhh… I've got you, Babe." I was cradling her to me, rocking her back and forth trying to sooth her. "Ranger, he's going to find me. H-h-he's going to d-d-discipline me." She was looking up in my face like a wounded animal. How dare he do this to her. "Babe, look at me, look at my men. He will not hurt you. He will not get you alone. And he will certainly not discipline you." We sat clinging to each other for a few minutes, Steph taking deep breaths to calm herself. I heard my front door open and Ella wheel the dinner cart into the apartment. "Babe, are you hungry?" Maybe I could distract her with food. "Not really, but I'll try." I reached my hand out to help her up and she blushed slightly that she was just in my t-shirt and panties. "No worries, Babe. I changed you to make you more comfortable. Let's add a pair of boxers and go eat."

We tried to relax my babe by joking around and making small talk. It seemed to work. At first she just picked at her food, but by the time the guys were ready to go, she was eating most of what I put on her plate. I could count on her to always like Ella's cooking. With her stress level being so high that it took her appetite away for so long, she had lost more weight than she could afford to lose, I even talked Ella into making Steph chocolate cake for dessert. Of course, she was happy to do so.

SPOV

When it was time for bed, I decided I really needed a shower. I was just too nervous to take one by myself, still feeling shaky from the sedative Bobby gave me. "Ranger, would you care to shower with me?" Stopping him in his tracks as he was getting ready for bed, Ranger looked up at me and was at my side within three swift strides, his wolf grin making me shudder. "Babe, do you even have to ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

Freedom

Chapter 3

_Previously: _

_When it was time for bed, I decided I really needed a shower. I was just too nervous to take one by myself, still feeling shaky. "Ranger, would you care to shower with me?" He looked over at me with a wolf grin "Babe, do you even have to ask?" _

SPOV

All the times Ranger teased me that he was good in the shower, I have to admit I was disappointed. He kept it platonic, much to my disappointment. By the time we got out, I was humming with need. "Ranger, I need you." I was looking at him as seductively as I could, hoping to convince him this was a good idea.

"Babe, I won't take advantage of you when you're vulnerable. I'm not going anywhere, we have lots of time for this." "Ranger…" Time to change strategies. "Carlos…"

"Babe, you're playing with fire."

"Who says I don't want to get burned?"

"Babe…" I left him speechless.

I dropped my towel and was standing in front of him, naked. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I haven't been able to do anything I wanted for the last few months. My apartment has been destroyed. My life as I knew it is over. Please, don't take this away from me too." Before I could even take a breath, Carlos picked me up and placed me in the middle of his bed. He stood back, just looking at me with such…such adoration. No one's ever looked at me that way before. He slowly undressed and started climbing up the bed until his lips met mine.

After a kiss that made me want to melt, he stopped and in a low voice said, "Babe, I love you more than life itself and nothing would please me more than to make love to you, but if you're even slightly unsure, now's your chance to say so. Because once I start worshipping your perfect body, there's no going back."

"Worship me, please. I need you. I love you." I pulled him into a kiss that I hoped had showed him just how much.

Hours later, after being _made loved to_ for the first time in my life, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. I woke to find a note on Carlos' pillow.

_Babe,_

_You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you after last night's workout. _

_Call me when you wake up or come on down to my office. _

_Breakfast is in the kitchen._

_Love, Carlos xo_

I couldn't wait to see Carlos after last night, so I quickly dressed and ate part of a muffin before pouring some coffee into a thermal mug and going down to his office. I gave my little finger wave to all the Merry Men as I passed by and I knocked on Ranger's door. The door flew open and I was pulled into Carlos' arms and kissed until I was breathless. Guess he saw me coming.

"Babe, did you sleep well?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course I did, after all the exercise I got last night. I slept like a baby." I couldn't help but smile, remembering the last few hours.

RPOV

"What would you like to do today, Babe?" I was hoping she'd be content staying at Rangeman, to allow her some time to relax.

"Well, I'd like to do some searches for you if that's ok. I was hoping to talk my old employer into hiring me back part time. It seems I have a whole lot of items to replace and an empty bank account."

"Babe, nothing would make me happier than to have you working here. Although I do have one problem." Her face dropped. "As much as I like the idea of you coming back part time, I would love it if you'd back full time. You can keep finding skips for Vinnie if you want, but through Rangeman. And with a partner. I'd like to know you're doing your job as safely as possible. Also, if you'll think about it, I'd like for you to learn more of the business. Your instincts are invaluable and I really need you."

"Carlos, are you sure? I mean, I'm a magnet for disaster. I don't want to be responsible for bringing your business down. Wait… you need me?"

I gave her a hug, trying to reassure her. "I don't take risks. And I believe in you and your skills. We do need to improve your physical abilities so you'll be safer and your partner will be able to rely on you." I saw her relax slightly. "And yes, I need you." There's the smile I know and love.

SPOV

"Do you have time for me to ask you a couple of personal questions, or do you want to wait until later?" I don't want to interrupt him for too long while he's at work, but I know I'll just stew about this if I don't attempt to find the answers.

"I have a little time before I have a client coming in." I set his paperwork down and guided me over to the leather couch in his office. We each sat down, I scooched to the edge and turned to face him.

"First of all, I started calling you Carlos without you prompting me to, is that alright?"

"Babe, I like to hear my name on your lips. Although I liked it even better last night when you were chanting it." I smiled,thinking about the first time I called him by his given name and then repeating it over and over last night.

"Is there a time when I should call you Ranger still?" He smiled when I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"I would prefer you calling me Ranger in front of skips." Ok, I can understand that.

"This next one is really hard to ask. I…well…uh…never mind. Just forget I said anything." I started to get up and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Babe, there isn't anything you can't ask me. Just take a moment, collect your thoughts and ask."

Hmm, that is so much easier said than done. "It's not really a question as it is an option for you. If you want to walk away from this, from me… I mean, I know this isn't how you imaged us being together, and I don't know how much more you can handle." His blank face just slammed down. "Don't do that! Don't shut down on me, just hear me out. I've given this a lot of thought. I called Mary Lou today to hear from her what's going on out there. I know you're protecting from bad news and rumors when I'm here, but she said Joe has been spreading rumors about you brainwashing me and holding me against my will. I'm sure he's trying to save face so he won't have to admit that I've dumped his sorry ass. He's also spreading rumors about your company not operating on the right side of the law. I won't… I can't be responsible for hurting you or your company."

RPOV

Lord, this caught me off guard. I have the most beautiful, sexy, intriguing, intuitive woman sitting on my lap, and she asks if I still want her. I've wanted her for so long, I can't remember a time when I didn't. "Babe, I see I have my work cut out for me here. I will never change my mind on you, on us. I love you with every fiber of my being. I've loved you since I first met you and it has only deepened with time. Like I told you before, when I thought I lost you, a big part of me died. I was surviving, going through the motions of life, but I stopped living." She was looking at me with such sad eyes, absorbing what I'm saying to her. "I can't live without you, Babe. The question is, do you still want to be with me?" I assumed after last night that there was no way either of us could go back. She wasn't smiling, she was making me nervous, and I don't do nervous.

"Carlos, I have loved you for so long, but didn't think you wanted me, not all of me. Not for keeps." She sighed deeply and then continued. "I knew if I let go of my fears and let myself love you, gave myself to you, and if you rejected me, I wouldn't survive it. So I protected my heart from being hurt by also surviving, but not fully living. I knew when I broke up with Joe that I would be alone, but I didn't care. Being alone was better than living a lie. When you made love to me last night, I knew I was home simply because I was with you."

Those were the magic words I was hoping she's say. "Babe, would you move in with me…permanently? I want you… all of you, forever. I'd like to make you my wife when this mess is all over, but that is up to you…" I had hardly finished when Steph turned and clutched me, as if for dear life, then kissed me with more urgency than I've ever felt from her before.

"Yes I will move in with you, and when the time comes, I will be happy to be your wife. I love you!"

SPOV

"Babe, I hate to interrupt this, but I have to get ready for this client meeting. I would very much like for you to sit in on it with me. I was going to take you out to a nice restaurant and speak with you about this, but now seems to be the right time. You would be a real asset in so many ways for me. There are numerous clients that are a bit intimidated by myself and Tank. A woman would help put them at ease, and people are so naturally drawn to you. Would you like to?"

Wait, he wants me to take a more active role in his business? He wants me to be out front and represent his company with clients? "Yes, Babe. I do." Crap! I said that out loud.

"Babe, I want you as a partner in every way. And you'd never meet with clients alone. Either myself or Tank would always accompany you to explain the technical side of the job to the client. It would be nice to work with you more. I miss being with you. This would give us more time together."

Wow! My life, just a few days ago was such a polar opposite of this moment. I felt like I was on a practical joke show. But when I looked into the eyes of the man I love, I knew he was being honest. This was real. I just hope the other shoe isn't about to drop. "Carlos, give me a couple of minutes to change, and I'll join you for that meeting."

The meeting went well. The client signed, thankfully. I didn't think I would give much input, but found myself talking quite a bit. In a good way. The client was eager to have Rangeman provide services for them and I could tell by the glances I got from Carlos, that he was proud of me. Hell, I was proud of me. It was a high that I enjoyed feeling, knowing I was contributing in a lucrative way to the man who was always bleeding money to protect me. It was finally time for me to give back.

I had felt quite content staying in the building and I had no reason to leave, but I was starting to get antsy. I needed to go shopping or to go out to lunch with the girls… or something… anything! I knew Carlos and the core team were working on proving it was Morelli who vandalized my apartment, but they couldn't. Sure, his fingerprints were all over the place, but he could easily explain that away since we were (supposedly) engaged. I was hoping he would forget about me and move on, but unfortunately, there was no way of telling if that was going to happen without going out in public again. I didn't know where my first outing should be, so I decided to start small and go to the bonds office to visit with the girls. Tank offered to take me…I think he just wanted to see Lula anyway. We called Connie to see if they would mind me bringing lunch over. Of course they wouldn't refuse food! Tank and I picked up lunch at Cluck in a Bucket. I was so excited! I hadn't had their greasy goodness in too long! Tank asked me why I was beaming. "Well, the last few weeks before I moved into Rangeman, I was hardly making any money, and for Lula and I, **w****e don't get paid and there's no Cluck in a Bucket for anyone**." He started laughing. "Hey big guy, laugh it up! Not all of us make a boat load of money and can afford to eat three meals a day." His expression turned almost sad with my words. I could tell he hadn't thought of mine and Lula's life like that before.

We had hardly pulled up to the curb out front of the bond's office when Lula came running up to us. "White girl! Where you been?" Lula gave me a big hug.

"Lula, I can't breathe here!" I barely was able to choke out.

"You been holdin' out on me white girl. I hear you shackin' up with Batman now." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lula to turn something so amazing into something that sounded almost crude.

"I am with Batman now in every way. I'm happy. For the first time in my life, I'm truly happy."

Connie chimed in next "Steph, you look amazing. I've never seen you glow like you do. Whatever Carlos is doing for you, or to you, it seems to be working for you."

I could tell she was genuinely happy for me. It was nice to spend some time catching up with two of my best friends. We had been there for about an hour and was laughing about some of the 'burg escapades and gossiping about people we mutually while we enjoyed our food knew when the front door to the office was thrown open with such force it seemed to suck the air right out of the room. I turned around from where I was sitting to see none other than Joe. Tank was immediately over at my side, using a stern arm to lift me and place me behind his large body. I couldn't even see Joe past Tank.

"Cupcake, stop this nonsense and come with me, NOW!" Where did he get off ordering me around, and in front of Tank and my friends.

"No, Joe! I'm not going anywhere with you, ever again!" I leaned over to one side and could see Joe, hands made into fists with white knuckles, barely keeping his temper in check. His face was red and he was seething.

"Cupcake, you belong to me and you _will_ be leaving with me." I couldn't believe this caveman routine!

"I'll do nothing of the sort! I broke up with you almost four months ago Joe, but you wouldn't listen, you wouldn't let me go! I've moved on. I'm with Ranger now. Let me go Joe, please…just let me go." I didn't realize this would be so emotional, but by the time I got my last words out, I was crying, pleading with him.

"You're with Ranger? I don't think so! He's a common criminal! You've let that bastard put his hands on you?"

Tank spoke up next in a low, baritone voice. "Morelli, if I were you, I'd forget all about this little girl here. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and walk out that door and never come back."

Joe tried to get at me by first faking he was going to the right and then ended up going left. After feeling his fist make contact with my left cheek bone and then grip my arm, he was jerked off of me by a fiercely angry Tank and four more men in black backing him up. I don't know at what point they came in, but they looked furious. I was picked up and carried out to an awaiting truck by Lester and saw Hal was already behind the wheel, waiting to get us out of there. I was grateful to get away from Joe but was very worried about what was going to happen to Tank, Ranger, Hector and Bobby who were still there with him.

"Don't worry about them beautiful, they know how to handle themselves, staying just on the right side of legal." Joe's still a cop and I didn't want them going to jail for me. I could picture Ranger behind bars and the thought had me panicking. I was gasping for air.

"What if he gets arrested, what if he … what if…" I can't imagine him being taken now that he's mine.

"Cousin, you need to get back home, Steph is getting real worked up." Lester's call to Ranger was appreciated, but I didn't know if Ranger would listen. We pulled into the secure garage at Rangeman and Hal and Les escorted me to the apartment.

"Lester, how did you guys know Tank needed backup?" I was grateful, but curious.

"We knew first of all because Tank activated his panic button. Secondly, Connie called, frantic, to alert us." I wasn't surprised Tank activated his call button, but **t****he last time Connie was frantic was never.**

"Stephanie, your hurt. Will you let me look at you?" Hal lifted me up to sit on the bar and started poking around my cheek that felt like it was swelling already. "I'm going to put some antiseptic on it and then give you an ice pack to hold to it. The cold will hurt, but it will help with the swelling. I'm afraid you're going to have a nasty bruise though. What happened?" Hal hasn't talked to me much lately and every time he passed by my cubicle, is pace seemed to speed up, avoiding me.

I was confused by his show of concern. "Joe showed up and told me I was leaving with him. I told him I was with Ranger and he blew. He dodged Tank and gave me this." I gestured to my cheek. "Then grabbed my arm and tried to take my forcibly. That's when you all arrived."

"Steph, I know this is uncomfortable, but would you have left with him? Is there any chance of you going back to him?"

"What? What the hell Hal!" I jumped off the bar and started ranting, complete with arms flailing. "I can't believe you'd even ask! What do you think I'm just a tramp, staying in Ranger's bed for awhile only to back to that scum?"

I was so mad, the room started spinning. I fell to my knees, my hand going to the ground in front of me, and I saw two black boots appear before me. I cowered, slumping back, bracing for impact.

I heard Carlos bark out, "Explain yourself Hal!" Thank god he's here! But the black boots before me belonged to Hal who dropped to his knees and tried to gather me in for a hug. I pulled back further, covering my head with my arms.

"Steph, I'm so sorry! I…I just couldn't stand the thought of you going back to him, to let him hurt you anymore."

"Hal, I said, explain! I heard what she was yelling at you…why? What the fuck did you say to her?" He gritted out.

"Shit! I didn't mean to.. I…" Hal jumped up and stormed out of the apartment.

"Bobby, make sure he gets to his apartment and stand guard outside his door until I find out what's going on!"

RPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing when I unlocked my door. And to walk in and see the woman I love on the floor, cowering to one of my men had me seeing red! "Babe, it's ok." I got down on the floor with her, sitting with my back to the wall cradling her, rocking her slightly. "No one's going to hurt you. Stop crying, mi amore." She was tembling, obviously shaken.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Carlos! Please don't be mad at me."

"Babe, I could never be mad at you. What would make you think that?" She looked up at me, mascara streaming down her face. I took the hem of my shirt and wiped the make-up away.

"I don't want to come between you and Hal. He's a friend and one of your core employees. I'm sorry for…"

"Babe, whatever just happened just needs to be clarified. I'm not mad at anyone, just frustrated trying to figure out what I walked in on. Why were you afraid of Hal?" I looked up and saw Tank and Lester standing off to the side, but on alert. I'm sure they would take care of any threat to me, even if it was one of their own.

"He asked me if I would have gone with Joe today, if I was going to get back together with him. I got so mad, and I couldn't breathe, and I fell to my knees and when I saw his boots in front of me, I thought.." Ahh. Now it makes sense.

"You thought it was Joe. Maybe not Joe specifically, but you thought what was coming next was what Joe would do to you." No wonder.

"Yes. I would never think that any of your men would hurt me, but in the heat of the moment, and not being able to see him, I panicked."

"Babe, we need to talk about Hal." I carried her to the living room, keeping her on my lap, sat on the sofa and told her everything I knew about his sister and the abusive marriage she was in and how he blamed himself for not seeing the warning signs. I told her he blamed himself for not seeing them with her either, since he'd already been through it with is sister. I told Steph that he was very protective of her too and would never hurt her. When I was done, she obviously understood, but now felt bad herself for letting him think he was capable of violence towards her. I phoned Bobby. "Send him up."

Moments later, Hal walked in with Bobby, Tank and Lester. He looked defeated. I was surprised by what happened next. Steph walked over to him and gave him a tender hug around the large man's waist. He noticeably relaxed and simply hugged her back. She was the first to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry Hal! I understand now why you asked those questions, but at the time it really hurt that you could think that of me. I don't love Joe, I never did and I don't want to be with him, now or ever again. I'm in love with Ranger, always have been and will be until I die."

"Steph, I'm sorry for asking those questions. My sister went back to her husband time and time again and it was so painful to watch. Until he almost killed her was she able to admit she had to escape. I couldn't watch you do that. I had to know you wouldn't."

I understood why when he explained, but I needed him to really understand, "Hal, I wasn't abused until after I broke it off with Joe. He held me captive so to speak with threats against my life. I was stuck. My car exploding was a gift from God, because it brought you all to me. You came to my rescue for the umpteenth time from what you thought was just another car explosion, but you really rescued me from a fait far worse." I took a deep breath and continued. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me earlier, but in the moment, all I could see was Joe's boots walk in front of me, and I was preparing for the worst. I had a flashback that felt so real."

"You're right Steph. I would never hurt you! Ever! I will do everything in my power to protect you." My heart felt so much better now that that was cleared up.

"Friends?" I knew the answer but still needed to ask. "Do you even need to ask?" I guess not.

"Let's break it up already! I need some time with my woman. I'm offline the rest of the day." Ranger herded the men to the front door and locked it behind them.

"Carlos, you cannot waste the rest of your day babysitting me, we're in a secure building for crying out loud." "What makes you think I'm babysitting. Maybe I want to spend the rest of the day with the woman I love. Holding her ice pack, watching movies, making love." With those last two words his voice was low and husky. Vavavoom!

"Okay, I suppose I believe you. But you have to tell me what happened after we left."

"Let's just say that Joe has a few new bruises in places that can't be seen outside his clothes." I smiled.

"Sounds like you gave him a taste of his own medicine." "Something like that. He left in a hurry. I hate to tell you this, but he kept going on about me keeping my hands off you…" I could almost hear him saying it.

"Carlos?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Would you please lay your hands on me… all over me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

~*~ Please Review! ~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Freedom

Chapter 4

RPOV

I can't believe Steph has been with me for two weeks now. It has been enlightening having her in such close proximity for so long. I have never lived with a woman before, so I knew we would experience our share of firsts. What I didn't expect was how all of her little idiosyncrasies would endear her even more to me. Like the way she humms when she's getting ready even though I thought I liked the quiet. She always meets me at the apartment door with a hug when I come home from a stakeout or apprehension, asking how everything went, but more importantly, asking if anyone on my team was injured, not just me. I love the way she looks at me like a boston cream donut every time I get out of the shower. I love her and everything about her. She truly is my soulmate.

Today, Tank & I spent a good part of the morning hunting down and dropping off an FTA, Vance Hansen, wanted for larceny, possession and carrying concealed. After collecting our body receipt, I decided to pay detective Morelli a little visit. He was behind his desk when I entered his office. He immediately rose when he saw me, and not breaking eye contact walked right over to me, flexing his jaw muscles, hands in fists in an obvious effort to maintain control.

"Where the hell is Stephanie, Manoso?"

Like he doesn't know. "She's with me, safe. Look Morelli, I'm going to say this once, so listen well. Stephanie is mine now and I fiercely protect what's mine. She started telling you she was done four months ago and for the last time last week. Step out of the way or you'll live to regret it."

"You've got that backwards Manoso, Stephanie is mine, always has been, since she was eight years old. I was her first and I'll be her last. I will get her back and I'll make her forget you ever existed." I started to pull my fist back, ready to beat him bloody when Eddie and Big Dog walked in.

Eddie broke the tension. "Ranger, I have that phone number you wanted. Can I speak with you outside, please?" It was for the best, I would've gotten arrested for assaulting an officer if they hadn't intervened.

"Ranger, I've been thinking about what Stephanie said in her apartment the other night. She was genuinely scared of Joe and I believe what she said has been going on. He hasn't been acting himself lately. Here is my personal cell phone number, you can call it any time, day or night. Program it in to all of your phones, especially Steph's. If Joe doesn't back down and you need help, call me." I'm impressed.

"Thank you Eddie. I appreciate it." Tank pulled up in the Bronco, good timing as usual, and we headed back to Rangeman.

Once back at the office, I called the core team together to keep them apprised of my conversation with Morelli. They were surprised to say the least at his tenacity. We discussed his current psychological state as well as the lengths he may go through to get her back. The way he said he could make her forget I ever existed was definitely a threat and if he got his hands on Steph, the likelihood was good that he would kidnap her and disappear. We will be stepping up her protection detail whenever she goes out, making sure she has two panic buttons both with GPS, and a cell phone on her body. We will all wear two panic buttons as well, just in case.

Next we discussed her ability to defend herself deciding she needs to be trained twice a day, two hours each session on self defense, improving stamina and gun range training. I know she won't like this and may have to do some creative convincing. All this thinking about and discussing the woman I love leaves me feeling the need to touch her, hold her and see for myself that she's safe. I used to work myself to the bone, skipping dinner or grabbing a sandwich from the break room, working until late into the night, caring only about furthering my company. I've realized however in these last two weeks that I was just filling my time, or should I say, filling the loneliness I didn't realize I was feeling. Having Stephanie in my life on a permanent basis has filled me with a sense of contentment and happiness I never thought I deserved with my dark past. I'm getting a second lease on life and I won't let anything destroy it.

Two days after my run in with Morelli, it's Friday afternoon and we are back at the police station with a violent FTA wanted in several states for drug trafficking, amongst other more serious felonious crimes. It took four of us to get him into the station, Tank, myself and two contract workers. Since this was a million dollar bond, we will be celebrating this apprehension with the entire Rangeman staff and contract workers. It gives me a great opportunity to show my appreciation for their hard work, especially the men that helped with this carefully and thoroughly planned apprehension through research, stakeouts, and the actual take down. We decided on celebrating with dinner from Rossini's. I could hear the two contract workers excitedly talking up the festivities and shot them a look warning them to keep quiet. I didn't like to broadcast my business. You never know whose listening.

Back at Rangeman, I had Ella call in the order and was asking for a volunteer to go pick up the dinner. Stephanie jumped at the chance. She was eager to get out of the building and try some of the techniques she learned with Lester to spot a tail. Normally when they go out, they take a Bronco, just like any other team, but tonight she wanted to drive the Cayenne. I can't blame her. And as much as I'd like her to stay in, I can't keep her locked up, it wouldn't be fair to her.

SPOV

I am so excited! It's been over two weeks and I've only left the building once where I was actually able to leave the car. That was when we went to the bonds office, and let's just say it didn't go so well. The other three times were with Lester learning driving techniques such as spotting a tail and diversionary tactics. Those times I had to dress like one of the guys and wear my hair up in a baseball cap. I didn't mind, I just enjoyed leaving the building.

I heard from Connie that my mom has been calling at least daily. She told her the same thing I did when I called that first night, that I was working on a case for Rangman and would be out of contact. Apparently, she's been calling Rangeman too. My dad of course knows the truth and agreed that it was best to keep my mom in the dark. He warned me a couple of days ago when I called his cell phone that one of his neighbors keeps telling him that Joe has been meeting with my mom when dad was on duty for the taxi company he drives for. This is not good news and it affirms Carlos' recommendation of keeping her in the dark.

I'm finally dressed and ready to head out. I finally decided on my hip hugger jeans that are form fitting with brown boots that ended just below the knee. My red sweater is slightly low cut and emphasized my figure. I felt pretty and even though it sounds corny, it was like I was slightly dressing up for Carlos since this was a celebration. I'm used to wearing my Rangeman uniform in the building while working, so it's fun to dress in clothes that express my personality.

About sixteen miles in to the drive (Lester has me keeping track of miles too, all part of always being aware of my surroundings), a red strobe light on top of an unmarked police car that I didn't recognize in my rear view mirror broke the darkness of the evening sky. I pulled over and waited to see what I had done wrong. I was disappointed to be delayed in indulging in Rossini's yummy lasagna and garlic sticks. When I looked in my driver's side mirror, I froze and heard a gasp which I'm sure was from me.

LPOV

When I heard Steph gasp, I turned around in my seat to look out the back window and saw none other than Joe Morelli. Steph put her hand on my arm and wrapped her fingers around it in a death grip. The fear she was feeling radiated off her. "Breathe, Steph."

Morelli appeared at her door and she rolled down the window. He looked at her with cold, hard eyes and demanded "License and registration."

Steph fumbled around with shaky hands to find her license while I pulled the registration out of the glove box. She handed both to him and he looked at it intently. He shined his flashlight into the back of the SUV and then in her face.

"Ms. Plum, I need to have you step out of the vehicle."

I didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but I didn't like it. "Why detective Morelli, did you pull her over?" What he didn't realize was I had activated the Cayenne's surveillance camera that is attached to the rear view mirror and points straight ahead, but I had turned it in his direction.

"Ms. Plum was clocked speeding and swerving out of her lane. Unless you want me to take you in, I recommend you step out of the vehicle." Steph looked at me with pleading eyes. She turned and got out of the vehicle, slowly. I opened my car door and stepped out of the SUV as well.

Morelli sounded pissed, barking "back in the truck, Santos!"

Ya, right. "Not on your life, Morelli." I stood at the rear of the vehicle within partial view of where they stood, grabbed my phone and hit video record, that way we'd have video from a different angle as well as audio. I listed to their interaction. I was going to let this play out just long enough to try to get Morelli to slip and record something that could get him in trouble.

SPOV

"I suspect you've been using drugs, I'm going to have to search you." What? He knows me better than to think I would ever use drugs! "Turn around Ms. Plum and put your hands on the hood of the truck."

I stood there staring at him, unwilling to move. I froze, I couldn't even will myself to respond to his ludicrous accusations.

He put his hands firmly on my shoulders and turned me. "Do as instructed Ms. Plum or we can do this in lock up at the station."

I put my hands on the hood of the Cayenne and looked into the cab of the truck. I saw the camera facing my direction with a little red light on and had seen Lester recording with his cell phone as well. I decided just to see where this goes.

Joe moved my hair aside and in a deadly serious tone said at a very low volume, "you fight me on this and Santos gets it between the eyes for assaulting an officer." I shivered at the threat and I closed my eyes. He had his gun out, on the side of my body where Les couldn't see it. He pressed it into my side, making his threat feel like a promise. Hearing Joe reholster his gun, I shivered as I felt his hands feel from the top of my head down my shoulders and my back. He stopped at my back side and cupped my ass cheeks. I shuddered as he massaged my ass then moved his hands down the backs of my legs and stopped at my boots. He slid his hands around to the front of my legs and started up, stopping at my crotch. He used his foot to kick my feet apart so my legs were separated. His left hand which was furthest from Lester went between my legs and massaged my private area for several moments. I could feel myself shaking and was making noises of disgust. Even though we used to be lovers, what he was doing now was forced and a definite violation. When I opened my eyes I could see Lester making a phone call and verified the recording light was still on in the vehicle. That's when I felt his hands rub up my stomach, under my sweater and massage my breasts, pinching my nipples, painfully hard. I could feel the tears streaking down my face and convulsed a couple of times, trying to keep from vomiting. Joe leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I know you like it Cupcake, it's been so long since I've been able to touch you. I'll be coming for you, my darling, we'll be together soon and can start our family." Joe turned my head and leaned in to kiss me when we heard a car screech to a halt behind us. He jerked back a couple of feet, abruptly removing his hands from my body and headed towards the other cop car.

I collapsed and laid my upper body on the hood of the Cayenne. Lester was immediately at my side gathering me into his arms. "Don't let him take me in Les, don't let him get me in the back of his car, please, I'm begging you." Lester took me around to the passenger side of the truck and put me in, buckling me up. He went to the back of the truck and when I turned I could see Joe storming off to his truck, peeling back into traffic and Lester talking with Eddie. Next thing I knew, Lester was back in the car and turned to me.

"Steph, are you alright?" I was lost in my thoughts and remembering the feel of his hands on me, shuddered noticeably. "That's it, I'm taking you back to Rangeman." I heard him start the car and woke from my trance.

"NO! Please, Les, you have to continue on. We have to pick up dinner. Everyone is counting on us. Please…"

"Steph, Ranger can send someone else. I need to get you back home, we don't know if he'll show up again. I don't know if I can keep you safe if he does."

"Lester, if you turn this car around, I won't talk to you for a month! I'll be fine. If he does show up, you'll protect me. You're the best, and you know it! Let's get dinner and go home and eat. I'm starving! Then I'll talk to Ranger. He deserves this party just as much if not more than everyone else. He works so hard Les, and I'm not going to ruin this night for him." I was determined to look as normal as possible. "Please…" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Well, dammit! I suppose delaying telling Ranger by a couple of hours won't hurt anything. But stay by my side, got it?"

I smiled. "Are you kidding? Of course I'll be by your side! Do you think I have a death wish?"

After a few moments of silence, Lester asked, "Beautiful, what Joe just did to you was disturbing, and it's got me wondering if he's ever done anything remotely close to it with an innocent civilian."

I thought about that for a moment, and shuddered. "I wouldn't be surprised. I know he slept with lots of women before we were together and heard he cheated on me when we were dating, but could never prove it. It was one of the reasons I never trusted him and could never commit to him. I realized when I broke up with him months ago that he's disturbed. **He gambled on everything, fornicated with anything and wasn't beyond an adventure into the kinky.** And that's just scratching the surface."

We picked up our Rossini's takeout and returned to Rangeman and the security of the gated garage and surveillance, not to mention all the armed men, without incident. Several of the guys met us to help carry up the salad, bread, lasagna, manicotti, eggplant parmesan and tiramisu. Just smelling it the whole drive back had me salivating with anticipation. Lester didn't bring what had happened back up during our drive and I was thankful. Instead, he distracted me with stories about him and Carlos growing up together. I forget sometimes that they're cousins and share a lot of familial history. He said the Manoso's are eager to meet me and Carlos has been putting them off until he could talk to me about it. I'm nervous, but at the same time excited to see this other side of Carlos.

Dinner was fantastic! But once it was over and the dishes had been cleared, I knew it was time to face the reality of what happened earlier in the evening. I didn't want this time to come to an end. I enjoyed watching Carlos talking and laughing with his crew, something I knew he'd never allowed himself to do before now. I'd never seen him so relaxed with and around his men and it warmed my heart. Outside of meetings, I'd never seen him carry on what us normal people would call a conversation with them. I could even hear him laughing, yes, out loud on several occasions as several of his more seasoned employees relayed stories of apprehensions that didn't quite go as well as the one this morning had.

I also enjoyed getting to know many of the men better. Asking about their relationship status, where they grew up, how long they've worked at Rangeman, their military background, etc. It was fascinating! I had a new found respect for these men who for the most part came from hard backgrounds plagued with familial dysfunction and violence, several of them joining the army to escape the death sentence they surely would have received on the streets if they stayed in the gangs they were forced to join, many of them from impoverished neighborhoods where joining a gang was not a choice. Yet at the same time, I noticed that whenever I was around, these men became teddy bears. So kind and caring towards me, showing me kind gestures and making me feel so safe. I suddenly couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if I had stayed with Joe. I would be missing out on the support and friendship of all of these admirable men. Thinking back over these last couple of weeks, I would have to say that Tank is the one that surprised me the most though. Before I started living here, he had always been so quiet and stearn with me, especially in public. But now, I think that man is all bad and scary on the outside and soft and mushy on the inside. I knew he would do anything to protect his, partner, his best friend, but now I knew he would do anything to protect me too.

I could feel myself getting misty eyed and decided it was time. I went over to Carlos, allowing him to wrap me in his arms and after a few moments, looked up at him and said, "we need to have a meeting with the core team, now, in the conference room." I could feel him stiffen in my arms and added, "it's ok, Lester and I just need to tell you about something that happened on our drive to get dinner earlier. Please…"

"Sure, babe." He signaled Tank and asked him to gather the men and we went on in to the conference room. Once everyone had arrived, I stood. I looked around the room at these men, Carlos, Tank, Lester, Bobby and Hal and started second guessing myself.

Seeing my nervousness, Lester spoke up. "On our way to Rossinni's this evening, while Steph was driving the Cayenne, she was pulled over by an unrecognized, unmarked police vehicle. Turns out the police officer was none other than detective Morelli." Ranger leaned forward towards the table, arms in front of him, steepling his fingers. I activated the video recorder in the Cayenne and after he asked Steph to step out of the vehicle, I followed and recorded from my phone from the vantage point of the back of the truck. I have the video from the Cayenne pulled up and ready to watch on monitor one."

The men turned in their seats and watched the video feed. At the point where his hands started rubbing down my body, everyone sat at attention. Of course, the camera only caught what happened from the waist up, because of the window being at the height it was. I'm sure they could all tell what was happening by the way my body was almost convulsing, but when his hands got to my chest, Ranger lost it, slamming his hand down on the table so hard it shook. I reached over to touch his arm, he make eye contact with me. I could see on the video where I started crying, my body obviously quivering.

Lester, not allowing any time to pass, introduced the next video. "The video from the cell phone is on monitor two." Once again, the men all watched in silence. Of course with this vantage point, everyone could see him massaging my ass and my legs being forced apart and his hand rubbing my crotch. It felt like the video would never stop! It was painful enough to experience the first time, but to watch it and my body's reaction to his touch on the big monitors was more than I could take. I put my head down on the table and cried, hard, gut wrenching sobs. I was embarrassed that these men who I consider my friends had to watch me get felt up by my ex.

Carlos was at my side, picking me up off my chair, setting me on his lap, cradling me. "I'm… I'm…sorry…" I managed to sob out a couple of words. He didn't respond, but just held me tighter.

LPOV

Ah hell, all eyes were suddenly on me. I was second guessing my decision to record what happened to Steph instead of stopping the son of a bitch, but at the time I thought it was important to gather some evidence. What he did was obviously an illegal search and sexual assault. "We need evidence, cuz, and if we don't start gathering some to use against him, he'll never be stopped! He has a badge for crying out loud! Fuck! I'm sorry Steph!" I went over to beside Ranger and Steph and sat down, rubbing her back gently. "I called Eddie so he could come stop him, I'm sorry he got as far as he did. In the dark, I didn't see some of what he was doing. I'm so sorry Steph. It's all my fault!"

SPOV

"Lester, it wasn't your fault! Joe is out of control and power hungry." I wouldn't let him think this was his fault, it simply wasn't.

Tank backed up the feed from the Cayenne on monitor one at the place where Joe talked into my ear. "Bomber, what was he saying here?"

How could I forget? "He said that if I fought him, he'd shoot Lester between the eyes and make it look like self defense."

Lester shot up out of his chair and started pacing. "Fuck! You went through that to protect me?"

I got out of Carlos' lap and stepped in front of Les' path. "No, like you, I thought if we could get some evidence on him, we might be able to get him to stop harassing me. I saw you turn on the camera, and no, I didn't think he'd molest me." I took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. "We both did what we had to at the moment."

Next Tank backed the footage up from Les' camera phone and asked through clenched teeth, "what was the asshole saying here?"

Ah, I couldn't get this out of my mind from earlier, word for word I told them what he'd said. "I know you like it Cupcake, it's been so long since I've been able to touch you. I'll come for you, my darling, we'll be together soon and we can start our family."

Ranger, standing up so abruptly that his seat went flying behind him, stormed out of the room without so much as a glance. Bobby and Hal who had been just as quiet as Carlos, followed after him. Tank was rubbing his face in frustration and Lester left for parts unknown. I guess the meeting is over. Now what do I do?

I went to the monitor bays and asked Hector who was watching them, where Carlos had gone. He pointed to the monitor for the gym and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I turned and bolted towards the stairwell. As I got to the gym door, Hal tried to stop me from entering. "Hal, don't you dare put your hands on me to stop me, this isn't your fight!" Stepping back, he put his hands up in a surrender motion and I proceeded to take off my shoes and join Carlos on the mats. I shoved Bobby back just as Carlos was making a lunge for him.

"Get out Stephanie!" Carlos growled at me.

"No!" I screamed at him, throwing my hands up in the air. He stopped and looked up at me. I kept challenging him, "You mad? You take it out on me! I'm a big girl!" I could hear Bobby on his phone calling Tank for back-up down to the gym. "Go ahead, give it your best shot!"

"Stephanie, get out of my way, I'm not fighting you!"

"Yes, you are! What do you call walking out on me back there? I was assaulted tonight by someone who keeps saying he loves me and wants to take me away, someone who threatened to kill one of my friends, someone who if he gets me alone would love nothing more than to probably rape and kill me just to keep me from being with someone else! I'm pissed as hell and you had no right to walk out on me!" I was screaming at him, something no one does to him and he smiled. The bastard smiled at me! "Don't laugh at me! You… you go to hell Ranger!" I turned and ran, shoving past Tank who arrived just in time to hear my little tirade. I ran down the stairwell, through the garage and out the side door, not looking back. I didn't know where I was heading, but I felt like my world was crashing down around me.

RPOV

"What the hell were you thinking, man?" Tank was in my face, shoving me. "How could you just walk out on her? You saw what she Morelli put her through, and you walked out on her!" He was poking his finger in my chest and none too gently.

I swatted his hand away. "He touched her! He fucking touched her and I wasn't there to stop him! My own fucking cousin was there and he didn't stop him! I vowed to protect her and I let her down. I'm ashamed." Where I had started shouting at Tank, the last part of what I said was said quietly. I told her I'd keep her safe, and he assaults her.

"Ranger, Lester did the right thing. If we don't start getting evidence to use against him, while she's in our protection, then we'll never get him to stop."

Lester chose that moment to walk in. "Cuz, I'm sorry, man, but Bobby is right. I wouldn't have let it get any farther. I may have not seen everything, but I wouldn't ever let him take her or hurt her. I called Eddie to come move him along. If I have to shoot and kill that asshole to keep her safe next time, I will. But for now, I'm trying to stay on the right side of the law, letting him stick his neck out. If we kill him to keep her safe, she'll never forgive us. If we get arrested to keep her safe, she'll never forgive us. We have to stay level headed."

I know they're right. "Why didn't you call for back-up? Why didn't you tell me when you got back here? Why did you wait so long?" He could've told me something happened to my woman.

"First of all, I called Eddie, because if I had called any of the guys, Morelli would be dead right now and one of our own would be in jail, you know that! We didn't tell you right away because Steph begged me not to. She wanted you to enjoy your evening because she knows how hard you work and she thought you deserved some down time with your men. I didn't see the harm in waiting a couple of hours, knowing she was safe in your secure building."

I did enjoy my evening, but it's still a tough pill to swallow.

"She loves you more than life cuz. And you ran out on her and then let her run out of here."

Shit! Les is right. Where did she go? I got on my phone, "Hector, Stephanie's location!"

Hector pulled up her GPS immediately. "She tore out of here about ten minutes ago, heading North on Haywood."

Fuck! Now I've really fucked up! "She ran out of the building, going North on Haywood. We've got to find her…before he does." The guys bolted for the equipment room, suiting up.

"Let's go find your woman." Hal yelled over his shoulder as he headed towards the stairwell in front of us all.

We spread out when we got outside, Tank staying on the sidewalk in plain view, the rest of us running in the shadows of night trying to stay hidden. I had a feeling she'd be at the park nearby and was relieved when I saw her small figure on the swings, soaring through the air, her legs powerfully pumping to make her go higher. It was a profound vision. Wonder Woman, flying. She has practically been a prisoner these last couple of weeks, certainly not the freedom Wonder Woman deserves. What I wouldn't do to take her away from all of this. She'd been leaning back, her eyes closed letting her hair fly behind her, but when she heard a truck door slam, her moment was broken.

"Babe, will you come back home with me?" She looked down at me, trying not to smile and stopped pumping her legs so gravity could still her. Then she looked past me to the sound in the parking lot that had made her alert in the first place. Morelli. "Babe, jump into my arms. Trust me, I'll catch you. We need to get out of here." She looked at me for a moment and then took flight. The trust in her eyes was humbling and I caught her with ease. I set her down and spoke to the guys on our throat mics. "Morelli is here. Hal, you come with me, we're taking Steph home. The rest of you make sure he doesn't follow." I looked at her and asked, "you up for a little midnight jog, babe?"

She didn't disappoint when she replied, "I'm up for any physical activity with you at midnight, batman." And she winked at me, taking off at a medium jog.

I quickly caught up and told her, "you don't know what you're in for when we get home."

SPOV

I felt foolish for running off like that, but I was feeling so overwhelmed and needed fresh air. It had been such a positive day, knowing I was the first person Carlos called after the FTA was turned in, and then getting to leave the building. The celebration was so much fun... for everyone, even Carlos. Hell, maybe especially Carlos. Sure, what happened with Joe was humiliating and hurtful, but having Carlos react the way he did was confusing.

We sat and talked when we got back to the apartment and he explained that he felt like he had let me down by not protecting me better. He said the possibility of me confirming those thoughts of being let down was too much, and that coupled with the reality of what happened, he had to leave the room and blow off some steam. I explained that he could never let me down, that he's always been there for me, protecting me, that if it wasn't for him I would probably be dead right now, either by Joe's hands, or my own. Of course when I said that, he pounced. He was kneeling at my feet, holding me in a suffocating grip. I started crying, the relief of knowing we'd get through this was overwhelming. When I regained my emotions, Carlos scooped me up, carrying me to the bedroom, sat me down and pulled my boots off.

Not able to wait, I asked him why he smiled at me in the gym. He said it was because he was proud of me, for fighting back with him, for standing up for me. And here I thought he was making fun of me.

When he had his hand at the hem of my sweater and started pulling it up, he stopped, looking into my eyes and asked, "Babe…?"

I nodded, knowing he was unsure of my interest in being intimate after what Joe did. I felt the opposite though, my need for this man was suddenly all consuming. I had to have him. "Please, Carlos…" That did it! My sweater, bra, jeans and panties were off in record speed and tossed aside. I looked up at Carlos and had no idea when his clothes had melted away too, but was startled by the primal look of lust in his eyes. I almost had an orgasm just with his look!

Without breaking eye contact, he pulled my feet until I could feel my ass at the edge of the bed. My feet were hanging off the edge, Carlos still standing looking at me. I smiled at him and brought my feet up to rest beside my hips, and opened myself up to him. The soft overhead light was still on and I know I was exposing myself in the most intimate way to him, and it turned me on all the more. He was looking between my legs, and darn if I didn't see him lick his lips in anticipation of the feast I was welcoming him to enjoy. Slowly lowering himself to his knees, I felt his warm, strong hands on my inner thighs, pushing them apart even farther. Before I knew it, his tongue had entered me, fast, taking my breath away. I was gasping with need. "Carlos…" He started licking my clit, rubbing the tip of his tongue in circular motions, driving me crazy. "Carlos, please…" He looked up at me with a sly smile.

"Please what, babe? Say it… I need to hear the words."

"Fuck me… fuck me… please!" Did I say that? Oh, the things he can make me do. I threw my head back when I felt his tongue on my clit again and was overwhelmed when he plunged three fingers in my wet, aching pussy, forcing an orgasm out of me with the power of his fingers. Not allowing me to come down from my orgasm, my body still trembling, I felt him dip some of my juices and rub them around my forbidden area. I had never let a man touch me there before, and I wanted to stop him but I was feeling the need for him to consume me so strongly, I didn't have it in me to stop him. His left hand reached up and put my left hand on my left breast, prompting me to touch myself, his left hand massaging my other breast, rolling my swollen, sensitive nipple between his fingers. He hadn't stopped pumping his three fingers in and out of my pussy when I felt his thumb entering my puckered hole, slowly and carefully. When I felt his tongue back on my clit, I relaxed and his thumb was buried deep within me. All four fingers were pleasuring me mercilessly and I came with such intensity, I nearly flew off the bed.

Moments later, after catching my breath, Carlos was laying at my side. "You ok, babe?"

"No, that was… that was… the single most intense experience of my life! I never knew it could be so powerful."

He was looking pretty smug with himself. "Babe, you think that was powerful? Now I'm going to help you really fly." He rolled himself onto his back and lifted me up until I was over him before dropping me, slamming my already swollen pussy onto his long, throbbing cock. It was heaven. I started moving slowly, teasing him, lifting myself off him, just barely keeping the tip inside before impaling him again. After several minutes of torture, he showed me what he wanted by grinding my hips on him. I leaned back, resting my hands on his thighs riding him hard. Shameless, uninhibited passion between us, I had never felt this intensely during sex before. He was right, I was flying! When his finger started rubbing my clit, I ground myself on him with such force, we both came hard. Panting for air, I collapsed on his chest, trying to catch my breath. "Babe, how about I carry you to the bathroom and we take a bath together, relax our muscles a little before the next round?"

"Mmm, that would be great." Wait! Next round? He was going to kill me! At least I was going to die a happy woman.

~*~ Please review. Be gentle though! First time author, first smut scene. ~*~

Thanks! Lori


	5. Chapter 5

Freedom

Chapter 5

SPOV

It's Saturday morning. Usually I'd be sleeping in right now, but noooo, we have to get up and go to the police station! Damn Joe Morelli. It had been such a fabulous and completely satisfying night. I feel like I'm emotionally being torn in half. I've never been happier and I've never been more sad (and angry!).

"Babe…" I was enjoying the warm water filled Jacuzzi bath tub when I heard Carlos calling for me. "Steph, we need to leave in 30 minutes." 30 minutes? Shit! I still had to get dressed, put on makeup, and eat breakfast. Shit, shit, shit! How long have I been in here? Carlos opened the door and looked at me with amusement, and asked "Do you need help drying off?" Oh, hell no! He touches me one more time and I think I'm just going to burst into a million pieces! Since he was still standing there, obviously awaiting an answer…

"We both know if you see me naked again, much less touch me, we won't be leaving this apartment any time soon. And I want to get this over with! Now, scat!" He raised his eyebrow at my tone. "Maybe later though, we can take a bath together…and you can dry me off then." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't take offense to my pissy tone. Convinced I would get up and get going without an audience, he turned and left. Oh, man of few words.

Twenty minutes later, my hair and make-up were done, and I was dressed. I called Carlos into our dressing room, unsure of what I had chosen to wear. When he came in, he stopped dead in his tracks and a huge grin slowly crept up on his face. "Babe." I couldn't help but smile back, god this man is sexy when he smiles.

"What? I'm channeling my inner Ranger! I need to feel strong today." I was wearing my Rangeman cargo pants and Rangeman polo shirt. What he didn't know was, I also had on my Rangeman panties and bra. I was tearing up, I was so nervous. I am not going to cry today! Sensing my mood change, Carlos came within a step of me and took my hands in his.

"I'll be by your side the entire time. I promise the guys and I will never leave you alone." He tipped my chin up to look him in the eyes. "I love you and will do everything in my power to protect you." I don't know why I'm feeling so weak all of a sudden.

"I know, I'm just…he… I… I need to feel safe." Great, I'm being reduced to a babbling idiot. How come in times of stress my words decide to tumble awkwardly out of my mouth instead of flow? My stomach decided to pick that moment to remind me I've neglected it.

"Let's get you a bagel, Babe. Unfortunately, we're late, so you're going to have to eat on the road. I already grabbed you a bottle of orange juice."

When the elevator descended to the garage, and the doors opened, I was surprised to see Tank, Hal, Bobby and Lester all waiting for us. "Hi guys, whatcha up to?"

"Babe, they're going with us. I told you, I would do everything in my power to keep you safe." The guys were all looking at me, waiting for my reaction. I can't say I mind the security. As much as he needed to keep me safe, I needed to feel safe.

"I'm glad. Who's driving?" They just stood there, opened mouthed. "Well…I thought we were running late! Let's get a move on." I walked over to the Escalade and hopped in to the back. Tank and Bobby got into the Cayenne, Ranger sat next to me in the back, Hal drove, and Lester rode shotgun. I leaned against Carlos. I have my guys with me, I'm such a lucky girl. I looked up and saw the men smiling. "Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Ya, Babe, you did. Don't worry, _your guys_ think they're pretty lucky, too." I closed my eyes and soaked up the strength of the wonderful man next to me.

We had an appointment with the Chief Drake, the current Trenton chief of police. When our little entourage of five tall, buff men in black and little ol' me walked down the hallway to his office, he looked a bit startled. He seemed relieved however when only Carlos, Lester and myself went in. "Chief Drake, this is one of my employees, Lester Santos. He came in with us today since he was with Steph Friday night during the incident. And of course, you know Stephanie Plum." He nodded.

"Ms. Plum, it's good to see you again." I didn't feel the same, so I shook his hand but remained silent. He continued. "I see you're working at Rangeman now. And I hear you're dating Mr. Manoso."

What? That is none of his damn business! "Yes, I'm working at Rangeman. And as far as whom I'm dating, that is my own personal business." He didn't look too pleased with my response.

"Well, let's sit down and discuss the matter at hand, shall we?" He moved over a third chair and motioned for us to sit down.

"I've already met with Detective Morelli and didn't think it necessary to have him present at this meeting. If you'd like for me to call him in, I'd be happy to, he's in his office." He was looking at me as he said this, with a smirk. I didn't like the vibe I was getting from him.

Carlos spoke up. "No, that will not be necessary. Being in the presense of a man who assaulted Stephanie would only be more upsetting" He looked pissed, obviously picking up the same vibe and proceeded, "I'd like to discuss Friday night Chief, if you don't mind. I have video footage both from the company vehicle that Stephanie and Lester were driving as well as Lester's cell phone footage as documentation of the assault and abuse of authority to Ms. Plum by Detective Morelli."

The Chief took the CD, and put it in his computer, viewing the footage. He closed his laptop and looked at us thoughtfully before proceeding. "As I've already stated, Detective Morelli has been given disciplinary action. He has assured me he will not be a problem in the future."

Lester jumped up out of his chair. "That's bullshit! He sexually assaulted her and he's still working? You've got to be fucking kidding me! You didn't even see what he'd done before you dealt with him?" Carlos gave Les a death glare that signaled him to rein it in and sit down. He reluctantly complied.

"Mr. Santos, just as Ms. Plum's personal life is her business, so is Det. Morelli's professional life his own." Carlos, who was keeping his temper at a slow simmer spoke through clenched teeth. "Chief Drake, I believe we've always had a good working relationship. I can appreciate your privacy with one of your employees, but this is a situation with special circumstances." He stared him down, waiting for a response.

He obviously thought his words through before responding, looking directly at me. "I understand that your fiancé had a hard time seeing you intimately with another man and is waiting for you to get this out of your system before coming back to him like we've all seen you do, time and time again."

I jumped up. "WHAT? He's not my fiancé! He never was! And I will never go back to him, ever again!" I stood in front of his desk with my hands on my hips. "You probably didn't even reprimand him! All part of the good ol' boys club here at the police station, huh? Well he assaulted me and threatened to kill the only other person at the scene if I didn't take it! I thought you were sworn to protect and serve!" The door to his office had flown open at the beginning of my rant. Probably knowing I would just escalate, Bobby came over and led me out of the office. He and Hal stayed with me down the hall by the back door, waiting for the rest of the guys. Not paying attention to my surroundings, I was pacing up and down the hall when I was stopped by a figure suddenly in front of me. Joe Morelli.

"You son of a bitch!" I launched myself at Joe. I was trying to hit him, but he had his arms around me, my arms trapped to my sides. "Let go of me, asshole!" I can't believe I let him trap me like this.

He whispered in my ear, "can't stay away from me can you, Cupcake." I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Joe's grip on me loosened. Looking behind me, a furious Hal had just knocked Joe out.

Through clenched teeth, Hal spoke. "We need to get out of here Steph before his cop buddies get here." Standing there, dazed, Hal picked me up and we were out of the station and into the truck before I knew what happened.

'This is so not happening, this is so not happening'. I was completely shocked by everything that just transpired. Finding it somehow comforting, I just kept saying this over and over, arms wrapped around me, rocking myself. I heard someone open the truck door, and Ranger lifted me out, carrying me over to the Cayenne, placing me in the passenger seat and taking off. He was silent, which was not unusual for him, but this was a different silence. Not to mention he was driving too fast and taking the corners practically on two wheels.

I didn't want to startle him, so I softly put my hand on his leg and quietly said "Carlos, you're scaring me." He pulled over into a parking lot and stopped the car. We sat in silence for what felt like hours but was probably only fifteen minutes. "Carlos…?" Still nothing. He was still holding the steering wheel and just staring straight ahead. "Ranger…?"

That snapped him out of it. He snapped his head in my direction and looked at me. "No! You will not go back to calling me Ranger!" He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened again, they were much softer. "Babe, for the first time in a long time, I don't know what to do." I was looking out the window, still startled from his initial tone. He unbuckled me, pushed his seat back and pulled me over onto his lap, lifting my chin so I was looking in his eyes. "I'm used to protecting you from stalkers and FTA's, but not the fucking police department! I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm not mad at you. I love you…" His lips touched mine in such a soft, loving kiss and I needed more, deepening it into a passionate kiss that left us both coming up for air.

"How about we pick up some pizza at Shorty's and talk about the visit at the police station with the guys back at Rangeman while we eat?" He was trying to be approachable, and I so appreciated it.

"I would like that. Can we order a combo with extra cheese for me?" I tilted my eyebrow like he always does, but was most likely unsuccessful as he burst out laughing.

"Sure Babe, anything for you. Why don't you call the guys and find out what they want and I'll call it in to Shorty's?"

Forty minutes later, we were back at Rangeman with pizza and salad, of course, and were sitting down to eat and start the meeting. After eating a few bites of his salad, Carlos started.

"First of all, Hal, Steph filled me in on what happened in the hallway at the police station. Thank you for helping her. He was still out cold when we passed by a few minutes later." He was trying not to smile, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. He proceeded to fill Tank, Bobby and Hal in on what was said during the meeting. He paused and spoke seriously "What has me concerned is the Chief taking what happened with one of his police officers so nonchalantly. At first I thought he was protecting Morelli because he's one of his own, but coupled with his strange fixation with Steph & Morelli's relationship plus his behavior the few minutes we spoke after Steph left the room has me thinking there's more to it. We need to look deep into the Chief's personal and professional life. Most importantly, we need to see what the street's are saying. If he's into something illegal and is in cahoots with Morelli, we need to know."

Tank, who had been particularly quiet, said "if there's something shady going on here, we don't know how many are involved or how high up the chain this goes. We don't know who to rely on."

Lester was shaking his head as he finished his third piece of pepperoni and jalepeno pizza. "Shit, we're on our own with this for now, aren't we?" And of course, they all turn and look at me.

"WHAT? I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!" I had pushed myself back from the table and was getting ready to stand up when Bobby spoke up.

"We're looking at you because we care about you, and that bastard hurt you and the fucking Chief of police won't do anything about it. We're scared of how far he'll go and if he'll ever be held accountable for his actions. We're not blaming you for any of this, and I speak for all of us when I say not only are we not mad at you, but we're proud of you for how well you're handling all of this. We just want you safe." I got up and went over to Bobby and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Bobby! I just want to get on with my life…" An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Hey! Speaking of getting on with my life, I have a favor to ask." I looked at Carlos.

"You've got the floor, babe."

"Well, when Joe had me in that hold today, and I couldn't get free, it pissed me off! I don't ever want to be in a position again where someone has control over me. Do you think we could step up our training?" Looking around the room, I saw they all liked my idea.

Lester chose to speak for the group. "Beautiful, I knew you were more than just a pretty face…you're pretty smart too! We'll re-think your training a little, keeping in mind the kind of training Morelli would've had at the training academy. I know I have more skills I'd love to show you." He was wiggling his eyebrows and I couldn't help but throw a pizza crust at him.

Carlos broke the potential food fight up and said "Tank, add some additional skills to Steph's training. In addition to her Self-defense and Gun-range, add B&E including door locks, car trunks, handcuffs, the works. I'll personally take over her workouts."

Les just couldn't pass up that opportunity without saying, "Oh, I'm sure you will. And Beautiful, if he doesn't work you out enough, you just come see me…"

Carlos, not appreciating the innuendo, scolded him, "Santos, meet me in the gym, tomorrow 0500 hours. You can show me just what kind of work out you'd like to do with my woman." His woman. He's the only man who could turn me on with talking possessively about me.

"Would you mind terribly if I went upstairs and took a nap? This day has taken a lot out of me." Carlos gave me a hug and tender kiss. "Sleep well, babe. I love you."

"Love you too."

I was walking towards the elevator and saw one of Rangeman's newer employees, Vince coming in my direction. I stepped off to the side to pass him and he stepped in front of me. He gave me a head to toe once over, then smiled slyly and moved out of the way. Weird guy. I'll mention it to Carlos later.

RPOV

I was proud of Steph today. She stuck up for herself at the police station, she calmed me when I was losing control, and she asked for help training. Just when I think I couldn't love her more, she proves me wrong. I'm heading upstairs to spend some time with my woman. I'm looking forward to making that a permanent arrangement…all in due time.

When I walked into our bedroom, I couldn't help but melt at the vision Steph made. It looked like she hardly made it to the bed before passing out. Her legs were partly hanging off the edge, and she was fully clothed. Touching her gently, she didn't stir, so I removed her cargos and top and couldn't help but get turned on with the sight in front of me. She wore her Rangeman bra and panties. It hit me just then. I've heard her say it numerous times, but it floored me how much strength she got from me. I knew my presence made her feel stonger, I could feel it when we were together. But to think that wearing her Rangeman uniform, all the way down to her undergarments gave her the guts she needed to confront Morelli's boss, hell, even attacking Morelli himself, I was flattered. I hope I never let her down again.


	6. Chapter 6

Freedom

Chapter 6

SPOV

I am absolutely enjoying the feeling of love and contentment that comes with living with Carlos. And even though I like my privacy and independence, I'm finding I actually like living at Rangeman too. I just have to keep reminding myself that when I step out of the apartment door, I'm being watched, and I never know by whom until I pass by the monitor room. Not that it matters, it's just that the other day I let my hormones get the best of me, and forgetting that the elevator was being monitored, I unzipped the front of my dress for Carlos before jumping into his arms, straddling his waist. And as luck would have it, I was wearing a sheer bra and barely there thong. The utter embarrassment when I realized what I had done was fortunately forgotten when Carlos ravaged me inside the privacy of our apartment. Our apartment. I'll never tire of the sound of that.

Other than baring myself to Hal who was on monitors that day, thank god things have been going well. I'm going on surveillances with the guys when my name comes up in the rotation, I'm getting lots of research done and actually helping Carlos and Tank get ahead on paperwork. Carlos mentioned going away to the beach in a couple of weeks. The thought of getting away gives me something to look forward to, something to get my mind off of my lack of personal life. I miss shopping and the internet just isn't the same. Not knowing what lengths Joe is willing to go to, all my purchases have to be x-rayed before I can have them which takes out any possibility of privacy.

Most of all, I miss my friends, I miss going out to lunch with Lula and gossiping at the bonds office. I miss getting my nails done with Mary Lou when her boys are in school. I miss being my whole self. That's the price I'm paying for not having to look over my shoulder, which for now is worth it. One thing I certainly haven't missed though is the constant nagging of my mother, most especially the disapproval and judgment that always came with my visits with her. Ella is such a wonderful cook, that I no longer crave anything mom used to make. She even makes a better pineapple upside down cake. But my mom is still my mom, and I'll always hope we can one day have a more normal mother/daughter relationship.

Snapping out of my daydreaming, I have to get ready for self-defense with Lester in the gym. He's hard on me and I can't say I look forward to our sessions. I know he's just trying to toughen me up and get me to fight back, but I'm not progressing as rapidly as I'd like.

Turns out I'm a natural with my gun in the gun range, go figure. Hal volunteered to make me more comfortable with my gun and I have to admit he's a good teacher. He's quite over protective of me and even though I'm not used to the attention from him, I do like having a big brother figure in my life. B&E has been going well, mostly because it's fun, and as it turns out, Tank who has spent the most time with me is pretty funny. The only area I'm not connecting with is my self-defense training.

Hoping to distract Lester a little bit and catch him off guard this morning, I dressed in a short pair of tight black biking shorts and a low cut sports bra. Maybe I can distract him enough to actually pin _him_ to the mats. At the very least, he won't be able to grab onto my clothes which he kept doing yesterday.

I decided to start my day on a positive note, so I'm heading down to the fifth floor hallway to say good morning to mr. early pants, my Carlos, when I heard my name mentioned inside the break room. I stopped outside the open door, just out of sight and eavesdropped.

I recognized Vince as the one talking smack about me, saying 'the boss man is whipped man, sure she's a sweet piece of ass, but is she worth all this trouble?' then he had the nerve to say 'he's neglecting his company, even losing a big contract yesterday that would have brought in a lot of money, but he chose to spend time with _her_…' His voice cut out, whispering something, then said 'she must be fucking the whole core staff to have them wrapped around her little finger like they all are.' I heard Cal's voice next, but didn't register what he said, I heard a faint ringing in my ears and felt the hot tears welling up in my eyes. I went back to the elevator and down to the gym.

Lester was already warming up. He nodded towards the stationary bikes, and I got on one, doing my usual fifteen minute warm up. Once we got in the ring, I knew I felt off. How could I not be, but I couldn't say anything to Les. After 45 minutes of trying to get out of various holds, I was beyond frustrated, getting still the same result… me pinned to the mats under Lester. Good grief, I'll never hear the end of this! "Les, let me up already!" I'm never going to get better at defending myself. It's been three days and the same frickin' result! Urgh!

"Why don't you try and make me." Oh, so he's going for cocky now, is he?

"Les, I mean it, get the fuck off me!" I screamed in his face. I guess I didn't realize how frustrated I truly was, because the next thing I knew, tears were streaming down my face, and in the position I was in on my back, I couldn't turn my head far enough to hide them. I could see Les deliberating, but fortunately for me, the Les that is my friend won, and he rolled off me.

"Steph, I'm sorry if I did something…"

"No Les, it's not you. You're obviously good at this, I'm the fucking pathetic one. I don't know who I was fooling thinking I could do this." I couldn't have this conversation, not now. I ran out of the gym and upstairs. I took a record breaking shower, got dressed in my new favorite pair of blue jeans and white swing style sweater and took the stairs to the garage.

I had already called Lula as soon as I got to the apartment, so she was waiting for me on the curb around the side of Rangeman. I was probably being immature, but dammit, I'm so fucking tired of all this shit! The one place I feel safe, that I can just be myself, and now this! I just need to re-group. I knew Carlos would try to track me which is why I only grabbed some cash and my i.d. I left the rest of my cell phone and purse with all its trackers back at the apartment.

RPOV

It has been a long morning. I was looking forward to having lunch with Steph and hearing how her training went this morning. Nothing seemed to be going well for me, but just being with her always helps my mood. I had just pulled into the garage when my phone rang, the caller id showed it was Santos. "Yo…"

There was a pause. "Boss, we have a problem." Shit! It has something to do with Steph, I could feel it.

"I'm heading in now. Meet me in my office." Now what? Like this day hasn't been shitty enough?

I walked into my office and saw not only Lester, but Tank sitting in the chairs across from my desk. "Report!"

"You're not going to like this," Lester started, "but Steph's training was off today, unfocused. She had a bad session from the start and it ended real bad. I don't know what happened. She ran out and fifteen minutes later, she took the stairs to the garage and around the building… we don't know where she is."

Shit! I'm trying to remain calm, but with the whole Morelli mess, Steph wanting time to herself outside the building was dangerous right now. I knew she had a great night last night, and was fine this morning when I left. We had a good conversation over breakfast about helping to ease some of the pressure she's feeling and we decided to have her phone calls re-routed to an answering machine so she didn't have to put up with any headaches. Something had to have happened after she left the apartment this morning.

I pulled up the surveillance in the monitor room and saw Hector was on shift. I flipped my phone open, "Hector, pull up all footage of Steph from the moment she steps out of the apartment this morning until she left the building. I'll be right there." Looking at Les and Tank, I told them to come with me. I didn't know if I should be mad at Les yet. Until I view the footage, I'm holding my comments.

Gathering in the employee conference room next to the monitor room, we put the footage on the flat screen and started viewing. Steph stepped out of the apartment looking happy enough, deep in thought, but happy. Her smile got bigger the closer she got to my office, but she stopped abruptly outside the break room, staying out of sight. "Hector, pull up the footage of Vince and Cal in the break room from just before Steph stopped until after she left." Immediately after stopping, her facial expression went from pleasant, to shocked, to sad. Before she turned and left, I could see tears running down her face. I was curious what brought the change on. Once Hector brought up the footage and audio, we could her Vince and Cal's discussion.

'The boss man is whipped man, sure she's a sweet piece of ass, but is she worth all this trouble?' What the fuck? 'He's neglecting his company, even losing a big contract yesterday that would have brought in a lot of money, but he chose to spend time with her…' I couldn't hear what he said next, the audio not picking it up. Then in a serious tone, 'She must be fucking the whole core staff to have them wrapped around her little finger like they all are.' He is going to get his ass handed to him for that comment, Vince is a dead man. So far, he was the only one to talk.

Then, shaking his head, Cal shoved back from the table and said, deathly serious, 'You sound like a jealous man to me. I ever hear you speak a negative word about Steph, and I'll personally see to it that you will be in traction!'

Then Vince had the nerve to say, 'what, is she fucking you too? She must be pretty good. Guess I'll have to get me some of that sweet pussy action…' Cal hauled off and threw a perfect right hook to Vince's left eye, knocking him unconscious. Cal turned and walked out of the break room and towards my office. He knocked on my office door and getting no answer, turned and walked to his apartment.

LPOV

I am livid! How dare he. "No wonder she was so upset. And yet instead of calling off her training she still tried. But she should have talked to me." Damn, I knew something was off but didn't ask her about it. "Vince is as good as dead!" Ranger was just sitting there, the rage evident. When he spoke, we knew Vince was history.

"Find the fucker and keep him under surveillance! He's mine, and I don't want him to know he's been made until I can deal with him. He's fired effective immediately, Tank start the paperwork. I'll be the one to tell him!"

Tank spoke up next, "Let's go find our girl." Steph is so unpredictable, who knows where she's gone. She knows to stay out of sight of Morelli, but what I haven't had a chance to tell her yet is Morelli put a price on any Steph sightings around town. We have our own contacts on the street who are keeping track of Morelli's activities. We're trying to find more proof of his illegal doings.

RPOV

Dealing with Vince would have to wait until later. First priority is finding my babe.

"Start calling around. Get Bobby and Hal up here and catch them up. The longer she's out there unprotected, the greater danger she's in." I had to get to the apartment and see if she left a note or any sign of where she might be heading. When I walked in the front door, what struck me was my cold, masculine apartment had become a home. There were pictures on the walls of our loved ones. Steph had brought in colorful throw pillows and incredibly soft blanket that she liked to cuddle in. There were candles on the coffee table and mantle, fresh flowers on the entry table. Steph brought life into my dark world as well as my dark heart and I would do anything to get her back. When I walked into our bedroom, I saw her purse with all its contents still in it, including her cell phone. She had no cash in her wallet and her driver's license was missing. There was a picture on the bed, face down. When I picked it up I recognized it as one of our favorites. It was a picture of us that Tank had taken with his cell phone. We were curled up with each other on the sofa, gazing into each other's eyes, the love evident. What hadn't been on the picture before was a set of lip prints over my face. What does it mean for her to kiss my face on the picture and leave it face down?

SPOV

I asked Lula to take me to her apartment. She was happy to oblige. When I walked through her front door, I was amazed at how nicely decorated it was. Lula usually dresses in bright colored, sometimes loud patterned tight spandex clothing and gaudy jewelry. Her apartment on the other hand is done in jewel tones. The furniture wasn't expensive, but looked comfortable and inviting. Her paintings were simple pictures of various landscapes around the country, from fields to the ocean to snow topped mountains.

Lula came over and simply said "my family was too poor to travel, so I found these pictures at a craft sale some photographer was sellin'. These are some places I want to see one day, ya know, travel the states." I was surprised. I'd never imagined this side of Lula. "What? You don't think I got dreams?" I didn't mean to offend her.

"No, it's just, I've never seen this side of you. I like it!"

"Lula, do you have anything to eat? I just realized it's been hours since I've eaten and I'm starving." My stomach was growling. "Oh, and can you point the way to the bathroom?" I was about to pee my pants!

"Down the hall, the door on the right." I followed her instructions and stepped into a bathroom that was truly Lula. Bright neon pink, fluorescent green and a shade of orange I've never seen before. Wow! This would _not_ be a bathroom I could take a relaxing soak in the tub in. I found myself tearing up, thinking about the zen happiness of Carlos' bathroom. I want to go home. I want Carlos. I finally get out of Rangeman and now I just want to go back. Dammit!

When I came out of the bathroom, Lula had pulled out a couple of beers and leftover Pino's pizza. Bless her. We talked more about Lula's past while we ate. I'd never heard such a sad childhood. Her mother herself was a prostitute, Lula was a product of a broken condom. So that she wouldn't be home alone, her mother would bring her tricks back home with her. Lula was abused by a couple of the johns and she started turning tricks when she dropped out of high school. I hugged my dear friend. She'd survived so much in her life and I was humbled by her strength to be happy against the odds. She thanked me for saving her that day on my fire escape. She said she's never had a real friend before me. And I feel like I haven't been much of a friend lately.

"Lula, would you like to come over to Carlos' apartment some time and hang out? I miss being with my friends." She looked at me with huge eyes.

"White girl, just tell me when!"

I was suddenly glad I came here. We needed this time together, but now it was time to rejoin the real world. Carlos was probably going out of his mind with worry. That is if he wasn't mad as hell at me.

"Would you mind if I used your phone?" She handed me a cordless phone and led me to the sofa.

"I'll give ya some privacy. Tell Batman to bring Tank with him." She wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke.

The phone rang twice before I could hear a pissed off Carlos answer the phone. "Yo…" Oh shit, I don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Carlos, it's me." I took a deep breath and tried to continue, but was interrupted.

"Babe, are you ok?" Well, now I feel really guilty, he's obviously worried.

"Carlos, I am so sorry to leave so abruptly. It was selfish of me. I just needed some time to collect my thoughts and regroup. Please forgive me. Can you come get me please?"

RPOV

Thank god she called. She's taking years off my life with all this worry. I'm not a worrier, but this woman makes me do things I never thought I would. "Babe, you're not calling from a secure line, give me a hint as to where you are." She answered immediately, telling me she isn't in duress.

"Bring Tank with you and he'll be a happy man." Ah, Lula's. I had signaled the guys when Steph first called and they were anxiously waiting for news.

"Tank, you're with me, Bobby & Hal follow." We piled into our cars. When I get my hands on that woman… I'm going to make sure she knows she's always feel safe in my building, and to seek one of the core team out or at least wait on seventh for me if _anyone_ threatens or insults her.

We pulled up to Lula's, taking an indirect route making sure we weren't tailed. When we got to her apartment door and knocked, the door flew open and Steph launched herself in my arms. "I'm so sorry Ranger, please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry…" I couldn't believe that she was sobbing.

"Babe… Babe, look at me." She stopped crying and pulled her head from my neck, looking at me with the most gorgeous blue eyes. "Babe, I love you! I could never be mad at you. But next time, for the love of god, please tell me you need an escape and I'll make it happen." I could feel her relax into me. "I'd even like to go with you if you'd let me." She's looking at me curiously, still trying my trick of raising one eyebrow, but failing miserable. When I smiled at her attempt, she returned the gesture. Dios, I love her smile, and I haven't seen it near enough lately. "Babe, why did you stop calling me Carlos?"

"I was so afraid you'd just had enough of my antics. I didn't…" She was biting her bottom lip, looking down at her fingers that were fidgeting with the top button of my shirt. I put my finger to her mouth to hush her.

"I love you. I will never stop loving you. I will never tire of you. Please believe that."

"Take me home, please." Home… music to my ears. I picked her up and started for the door. Hal stood in front of us and looked Steph square in the face, trying to get a read on her.

"You alright?" He was treating her like a second sister, maybe like he's getting a second chance at protecting his loved one.

"Ya, I'm good."

He tilted his head slightly and whispered just loud enough for her and myself to hear, "want me to kick anyone's ass for you?"

She chuckled. "Not just yet, I'll keep that in mind, though." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a wink and then stepped aside for us to leave.

I have been watching them together lately, especially in the gun range. I didn't like him so close to my woman, having to touch her to position her body in the correct shooting stances, but I knew it was platonic, and I was thankful he was so protective of her. Tank was watching our interaction and told me he'd catch a ride home from Lula later. I turned back and nodded at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Freedom

Chapter 7

RPOV

We arrived back at Rangeman in silence. Steph let herself out of the Cayenne before I had a chance to open her door and she was already heading towards the elevator. I caught up just in time to follow her into the elevator. She stood in the corner, arms crossed over her chest, obviously keeping me at bay. Curious as to what she was up to, I decided to quietly observe. When we entered the apt., she put her cash and i.d. in the key tray and rushed through the bedroom into the bathroom where she locked herself in. I removed my gunbelt and boots, setting them in the closet. I stripped down and put on a pair of lounge pants, deciding we were in for the evening and called Ella, requesting dinner and whatever she could come up with for dessert.

I had just about had enough of waiting for her to emerge when I heard sobbing. I stood on the other side of the door, trying to respect her privacy. "Babe, is everything alright?" The sobbing got louder. "Stephanie, open the door." I heard her gasp and then the sobbing continued even louder. I must have said that a little harsher than intended. Deciding I'd had enough, I picked the lock and slowly opened the door. Steph was sitting on the side of the Jacuzzi tub, face in her hands, crying her heart out.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I pulled her hands from her face, trying not to smile at the sight before me, that beautiful face with all her courage, aka mascara, streaming down her cheeks, lipstick smeared. I ran a washcloth under the hot water and wiped her face, hoping it would have a calming effect.

She took a few deep breaths. "Of course, babe, always. Why don't you change your clothes, get comfortable and meet me in the living room. Ella will be up with dinner in an hour." She nodded, still not making eye contact.

Ten minutes later, Steph emerged from the bedroom, hair in a ponytail, wearing a pair of boxers and a tight tank top. I don't know how she thinks I'm supposed to concentrate with her wearing that. She sat down on the opposite end of the sofa as me and hugged a throw pillow to her chest. Taking one more deep breath, probably for courage, she began.

"I have always felt like a failure with men." I took a deep breath to refute her but she beat me to it. "Listen to me, ok? Or I won't be able to get through this. My first marriage was a disaster. Dickie slept with any woman who would have him. From what I found out after the fact, he started cheating on me as soon as we got back from our honeymoon. Did I ever tell you about our super romantic weekend we had in Atlantic City? Him gambling and drinking and hitting on all the cocktail waitresses, me shopping and watching movies in our room?" She shuddered. I can't imagine a man not cherishing this sexy creature. If it had been me, we'd never left the room. "Finding him having sex on our dining room table with that skank, Joyce was the straw the broke this camel's back. I only stayed because I had nowhere to go. No money, no car, no place to stay. Mom said moving in with her would only disgrace her and the family, so I got a job at the lingerie company and my Dad secretly loaned me some money so I could move into my apartment." I just wanted to hold her, to tell her she'd never again have to face the shame of infidelity or the devastation and fear of being homeless. Watching her cross the room and bring over the tissue box, I just wanted to pull her on my lap, but I resisted. After blowing her nose and taking another deep breath, she continued.

"I was broken. I was going through life, but not really living it, I had let him tear me down. " Gathering her thoughts and catching her breath, she continued. "When I started seeing Joe, it was really to keep from being lonely. We watched games together, we ate the same foods, and the physical part of the relationship filled something I was missing. When I met you, for the first time, I felt a spark inside me. Like a car being jump started. You changed my life when you agreed to be my mentor, but soon after, you also became my best friend. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. What I didn't realize until after that one night with you was that Joe and I always had sex. I didn't know the difference between that and making love until you. But then you left. Even though I knew he too had cheated on me, I couldn't go through the shame of the 'burg knowing I was a failure. That's why we kept breaking up. He'd cheat or yell at me about my job…or you, and I'd pull away." Putting her head in her hands, she spoke so quietly, I had to strain to hear her. "Eventually, I didn't care anymore, I'd rather be alone than with the likes of him. It figures that I would be the one to bring out the Morelli men's curse of abuse…"

I stood up, knowing I'd startle her. "Stop!" Steph looked at me with shock and stood up to run. "No! You will not run away from me again! It's my turn to talk." I sat her down on the sofa, the only body parts touching were our hands which I was holding just tight enough to keep her in place as she sat across from me.

"Dickie was a real asshole. A pompous, arrogant, philandering womanizer who would have cheated on anyone he married. He needs to fuck a woman just to prove to himself that he's a man, not realizing that real men don't do that. I'm going to use a phrase you've made famous. It wasn't you. Most of my men, not to mention half the town would kill to be with you, and they wouldn't waste a good thing by stepping out on you. As far as Morelli goes, he was a warm body for you. He was safe because you had a history since childhood, not to mention your mother pushed you towards him every chance she got and she made your life tolerable when you were with him. Everyone approved of you two together because you were both 'burg. But you weren't meant to be or it wouldn't have been so hard. No one should have to try that hard to be together, it should come naturally." I had her attention, but it was hard to tell if she was mad or confused.

"You certainly did not bring out the Morelli curse. Joe did that all on his own. You finally stood up for what you _didn't_ want. You were being true to yourself. He had no right to lay a hand on you." I reached up and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "I promise you that I will NEVER raise a hand to hurt you. I'd sooner die."

"Ranger, you don't understand. I don't deserve you. I'm afraid I'll ruin this too. Like earlier today, I keep messing up. I'm going to drive you crazy and you'll leave or…"

"Babe, I meant what I said at Lula's. I love you with everything I am. I love you because you're passionate about everything you do, you're the most loving person I've ever met, you accept those around you unconditionally until they give you reason not to."

"But…I'm affecting your business, something you've been building for years. Vince said…"

"No, Vince was wrong, he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. You've never negatively affected my business. You would do anything to protect me and my company."

I pulled her onto my lap. "Look me in the eyes and listen. I will not let you leave and I will never leave you. I want you. I want us. Forever. We're both in too deep to turn back now. I'm afraid you're stuck with me. We're a team now." She's smiling. I'll reassure her every day until this sinks in if that's what it takes. "I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I've pulled in the past. I'm sure it hasn't helped to make you feel secure, but I'd like to think my actions over these last couple of years have more than proven my love and devotion to you, even when my words did not."

She responded with silence… I seem to have given her something to think about. I took the opportunity to get a couple of bottles of water out of the kitchen. When I came back, she looked a bit more relaxed and almost relieved.

"You're right. You, more than anyone else in my life have always shown me you were there, no matter what. Always protecting me, sparing no expense to protect me. You always have confidence in me and tell me you're proud of me. I'm sorry I ran today. What Vince said shook me up. I know I'm not just a piece of ass to you. I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. I'm sorry. I have to stop letting what others say influence me so damn much! This is the second time I've almost lost you just because I was so insecure. I promise I won't let it happen again. I don't know why I ran, I felt like the walls were closing in. If I was causing you to lose business... But to have you looking for me, to have you come and get me is the proof I now realize I subconsciously didn't know I needed that you really are in it forever. That you're not going to leave me. I know I'm not making much sense, my words are all jumbled but if anyone can understand what I'm trying to say, it's you. You always could."

"I do understand, and I'll prove my love and devotion to you as much as you need. And babe, Vince is no longer employed here. I have yet to tell him that, but he'll get the message loud and clear when I hand him his ass tomorrow morning on the mats."

"Do you think I could have a go at him first? He almost ruined what we have, I need to stick up for myself."

"I'm not sure I could handle it if he hurt you." She flinched. "I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, but it would be hard to see him hit you. I'm always going to worry about you and your safety."

"Please, let me do this for me." She was tilting her head and blinking those eyelashes so seductively. Who does she think she's dealing with?

"Ok, Babe, we'll do this your way." She obviously knows who she's dealing with. It's official, I'm whipped. "Now, about us. I need a commitment from you that you won't leave when you're scared or frustrated or feeling trapped. Promise me you'll come to me next time you're feeling anxious, and if I'm not here, find Hal or Tank or one of the guys. We'll do our best to ground you."

"I promise."

"Thank you, babe. I need to trust that you'll stay and fight for us and I know your promise is as good as gold."

"I may need space to breathe from time to time, but when I feel the urge to run, I'll talk to you. Or at least ask you to help me escape."

"Thank you. Now, what can we do to help your sanity? I know you've felt like a caged animal these last few weeks."

"I would like to give notice on my apartment." I nodded in approval. "Then I want you to take me out on a lunch date for everyone to see us together." I was fighting to keep my mouth from expressing what my heart was feeling. "At Pino's."

"Pino's?" I almost choked. That's Morelli and the cops' favorite hangout.

"Ya, I want everyone to see us together in my most frequented restaurant. It's my comfort food source and I haven't been able to eat there in so long. Oh, and I want a lot of PDA's."

Huh? "What is a PDA?"

"You know, public displays of affection. Let me show you." She pulled my hands to around her neck and kissed me tenderly, then deeply. Getting lost in the moment, I foolishly agreed to her idea. Shit! This was not going to go well.

"Where did you get this sudden boost in confidence?" Not that I minded, but this sudden change is unexpected.

"I'm taking my life back. My little escape from reality gave me some time to clarify a few things in my mind. You not yelling at me or ridiculing me for my decision to run showed me how much you love and accept me. I love you and will no longer waste time letting the world know."

"How about this, tomorrow morning, after dealing with Vince, we go to your apartment building and give notice and arrange for everything to be disposed of since it can't be salvaged. Then we can go shopping for some new clothes that you get to pick out yourself, and finally, we go to Pino's. But we will have company. I'm not taking you there without a few of the guys." I reached my hand out to shake hers.

"Deal!"

I pulled her into me, leaning back to lay on the couch, pulling her on top of me. And that's when Ella decided to bring dinner in.

"Hello you two, don't let me interrupt. I'll just put dinner in the kitchen." Mama was sure to hear about this. I've been putting off seeing the family, but with Ella's cat that ate the canary look, I doubt I could hold them off much longer.

"Thank you, Ella."

We begrudgingly got up and filled our plates with tamales, black beans, guacamole & chips and fruit salad, grabbed a beer and returned to the living room. I turned on the stereo, putting on some romantic music, hoping to give Steph a hint as to our evening activities. She looked at me when the first song came on, giving me an 'I know what you're up to' look. We talked about my day while we ate. I told her how much I was looking forward to coming back to Rangeman to have lunch with her and re-center myself. I also told her about watching the video footage in the break room with Vince and Cal and how upset myself and the guys had been. I expressed my fear over not knowing where she'd gone and not knowing if she'd been followed. She asked about what Vince had said about losing a big client because I was distracted. I told her in no uncertain terms that losing that client had nothing to do with her. When I went to the client's location, I saw merchandise that I was sure was stolen. Not wanting anything to do with illegal activities, I simply told the owner we would not be taking him on as a client. Something felt off about the owner anyway, like I was being set up. With this Morelli mess and the uncertainty with the TPD, Tank and I both think it's best to hold off on accepting new clients for the time being. Steph looked shocked at all I had told her, but understood. Plus, I told her not taking on new clients would give us a chance to invest more time in the clients we currently have, re-evaluating their needs.

I also took this open dialogue as an opportunity to tell Steph about Morelli having eyes on the street and that he's paying them to call him with 'Steph sightings' and info on what she's doing. She was disgusted to put it mildly. We discussed her idea of officially stepping out as a couple in public and how I was thrilled to do so, but a little leery because of making Morelli's possessive behavior escalate. She said she's willing to take the risk as long as the guys are up to more protection duty. She gave me the sweetest look and told me she wants to get on with our lives… together. Music to my ears. Why I ever waited so long to make her mine, I'll never forgive myself for.

"Babe, can you tell me why the picture on our dresser was laying face down on our bed with lipstick on my face?" Guess she forgot about that, by the look on her face. She was squirming when she answered.

"Don't read too much into it. I kissed you because that's what I would've done if you were here in person. And I turned it over because I couldn't look at your face before I left."

"Babe, I would have searched for you until I found you. You weren't gone long and was surprised you called so soon… why did you call me when you did? What changed your mind?"

"Because, I can't live without you. And after stupidly realizing I hadn't even given you so much as a chance to tell me what you wanted, or why I ran in the first place, I realized how immature and selfish I was being. And I missed you, so much… it hurt."

"I thank God every day that you're in my life Babe, don't ever doubt my love again, ok?" She nodded, a tear leaking out of one of her beautiful blue eyes. Happy tears. "What do you say we go to bed?"

"But, it's only 9:00!"

"That gives me plenty of time to show you over and over how much I love you. How I will never cheat on you, treat you badly or take you for granted. You deserve a life of happiness and I plan on starting tonight by putting a permanent smile on your gorgeous face. Plus you're going to need a couple of hours of sleep before kicking Vince's ass."


	8. Chapter 8

Freedom

Chapter 8

SPOV

The talk I had last night with Carlos cleared up a lot of my insecurities with our relationship and gave me a chance to voice why my behavior has been so fickle. I have a terrible track record with men and have finally realized that Carlos will never hurt me the way Dickie or Joe did. Maybe I really have been subconsciously testing him and for that I feel bad. I have to and will let go of the past and let myself feel blessed for the man by my side. After our talk, I wouldn't intentionally leave him again for anything. And yes, I started calling him Carlos again. Then again, he tortured me, withholding any orgasms until I promised to tell him everything I wanted him to do to me. By the end of the night, I was screaming his name with the mother of all orgasms after releasing some of my inhibitions about talking kinky in bed. The man is truly a sex god, and I'm one lucky girl.

When I woke up to the alarm clock chirping, I wasn't surprised to see Carlos already awake and watching me. I used to think him watching me sleep was so creepy, but now it makes me feel cherished. I am more than anxious to start this day. Mostly because I just want to get it over with, but I won't be sharing that with anyone. I asked Carlos, "are you ready to do this?"

"Babe, are you sure you want to confront Vince yourself? I am anxious to get my hands on him or the guys would happily take a turn for you."

"I know, but I have to start fighting my own battles, you guys rescue me enough the way it is. Plus, his attack was personal and vicious and I need to respond accordingly."

"Let's get ready and head on down. I had Tank call him in for a 'performance evaluation' this morning at 8am. That gives us two hours to change, eat breakfast and warm up."

"Who else is going to be there?" If he kicks my ass, I don't want too big of an audience.

"Tank will escort him to the gym. He'll figure something is off as soon as he sees the two of us. It's circulated around the building what was said and when he'll be arriving and I'm sure most of the guys will trickle in shortly after he arrives."

"What? Why? Who told them?"

"Cal did. I didn't tell you the rest of what Vince said, but when he was done, Cal decked him, knocking him out cold. He tried coming to me about it but I wasn't in. He was furious about the things Vince was saying about you. I told you, Babe, my men love you and will protect you at all costs, even if it's against one of their own. They want to be there today to show you their support of you. You need to know, when Vince transferred here from the Boston office, it was so Tank & I could keep a closer eye on him, we suspected he wasn't as loyal of an employee as we need him to be."

"What else did Vince say?"

"I'm not going to lower myself to his level and tell you verbatim, but in general, as you were turning to leave, Cal had stood up for you and defended you. Vince implied you must be involved with Cal also because of his defensive reaction and said he wanted his turn with you too."

"Why that no good dirty pond scum sucking son of a…" I can only imagine what his exact words were. Shit, and everyone knew what he'd said. I mean, they knew it wasn't true, but damn, this was embarrassing. I was going to make him pay for humiliating and insulting me. Vince is going down!

RPOV

When we got downstairs, I had steph warm up on the stationery bike and then hit the body bag for a little while. She had gloves on, but otherwise just a little pair of bike shorts and a tank top. I wasn't thrilled by her attire, but it would give her better leverage with Vince.

Right on time, Tank brought Vince into the gym. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"I thought I was here for a performance evaluation."

"You are. First, you're going to change into workout clothes. Leave any jewelry in your locker."

When he came back, I asked him to step into the ring. A few at a time, my men started filtering into the gym. They formed a circle around the mats and took a firm, protective stance. Cal and the core team were scattered around the mat along the edge taking the forefront, ready to step in if necessary.

"What the hell is going on here Ranger?"

"You really don't know, do you? Besides the fact that you slandered me, you degraded one of your own yesterday. You made false statements about me and my company and I'm going to let the coworker you insulted get a chance to respond to your insults."

Steph stepped out from behind me, standing right in front of Vince. He slowly looked her over seductively, head to toe and a cocky smile just ached to be wiped off his face.

"You can't be serious, you send in a puta to take care of your men for you now?"

Before I could even respond, Steph rears back and kicks Vince right in the balls with the top of her foot, knocking him to the mats, leaving him to hold himself with both hands. She had gone from pussy cat to 'don't fuck with me' lioness in mere seconds.

"What did you call me?" She practically screamed in his ear from behind him.

"I called you a puta because that's what you are!"

Steph looked back at me and I mouthed the word 'whore' to her.

"You don't know who I am! I am not a whore! You think just because my friends, my coworkers are friends with me, are protective of me, that I'm screwing them?" She had maneuvered around to Vince's front, arms flailing as she spoke to him.

Not expecting it, she punched him with a right hook to the eye while he was still on his knees. She lifted her leg to kick him again, and he grabbed her thigh, twisting her so she was on her belly on the mats. He lunged on top of her, pinning her and being more than twice her weight, he had the advantage. He rubbed his groin against her ass and licked her ear. Most of my men started moving forward, but I motioned them back. This was her fight.

I saw Vince whisper something in her ear and her face turned red with anger. She jerked her head back with great force into his face, hitting him hard in the nose. He sat up, checking for blood and she turned under him and slid out of his grasp.

"Care to share with the guys what you just said to me, Vince?" He paled. Obviously not thinking she'd want to repeat what he'd said.

Vince, not wanting Steph to reveal what he'd said to her, started sparring with her. He made contact with a few of the punches, but for the most part, she ducked or blocked him.

"Well let me tell them what you said. Vince just said what I needed was a 'real man' to fuck me, something I'd never get here at Rangeman, then he offered to happily take me away from here and give me what I _need _until I screamed for mercy."

I was airborne. If it hadn't been for Tank stepping in and turning me from the mats, Vince would be dead right now. I looked back at Steph and she was kicking the shit out of Vince using both her fists and her feet. What she had lacked in her training with Lester was the ability to channel her anger. When the object of your fury is right in front of you, it makes it easier for the training to just 'kick in' so to speak.

Hal had to step in to stop her when Vince stopped fighting back. He got a couple of punches on her before he went down, but they didn't seem to faze her. He was lying in a heap, battered and bloody.

Steph walked over to me and I picked her up in a bear hug. "Proud of you, babe."

Putting her down, I noticed movement from the mats. Vince must have faked being out, and he charged, full force at Steph. I pulled her back in my arms, spun around and drop kicked Vince, now uncounscious.

Steph was beaming, obviously proud that she had fought back and won, and without any assistance from me or the guys up until the last move. She surprised me when she gave Tank an order.

"Tank, escort this piece of scum to the curb!" She looked up at him with her patented killer smile and added, "please?"

He did just as she asked and responded, "Yes, mam, I mean, slugger." He then saluted her.

Steph laughed at Tank's comment and salute and turned, making eye contact with each of the employees that were in attendance when she spoke her gratitude. "Thank you guys for backing me up today. Even though I didn't need you physically, your support here meant a lot to me and I appreciate it more than I can say." She had the whole room glowing with pride in their little spitfire of a coworker. She taught us all an important lesson today. Never underestimate your opponent.

When she turned to walk back to me, she stumbled a bit and I picked her up with ease and carried her up to our apartment. She fully exerted herself and the adrenaline leaving her had left her weak. Bobby, Tank, Hal, Lester and Cal all appeared a few minutes later to check on our little boxer. Not having the energy to shower, she was sitting on the sofa wrapped up in a bath towel over her work out clothes when they walked in.

Bobby went straight to her, "Steph, can I check you out real quick?" She nodded her approval and sloughed off her towel. He gently touched a couple of the bruises and told her she did well dodging most of his jabs, saving herself from injury. She had a big bruise forming on her thigh from where he grabbed her and twisted her on the mats, a couple on her arms, and one on the chest.

Hal sat on the coffee table, opposite the sofa, right in front of her. "You did good." She smiled and looked down. "You proud?"

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Ya, I am. I fought back. I was glad you were all there and thought you'd have to step in and help me, but my training kicked in and I beat him."

"You're stronger. Not just physically, but mentally. You made us all proud today. You made me proud." Hal, who wasn't so good with words around Steph had found just what to say. Steph stood to hug Hal and I saw her quickly swipe a tear from falling.

"Thanks, Hal."

She then went over to Lester and gave him a hug, too. "Thank you, my Yoda. You are a good trainer, I just needed someone I hated to try my moves out on. Guess it was hard with you because you're such a good friend."

"Thanks Steph. Now that you've done the moves in a realistic setting, we can work on form, and it will come more naturally. You did good, girl!" Lester was proud of his student.

We all talked for a few minutes before agreeing to clean up and regroup later at Pino's. We walked them to the door and Cal hung back wanting to talk privately. "Steph, I was outraged by what Vince said yesterday in the break room. I don't think of you that way and I need you to know that I will always be your friend and defend your honor." The large man was looking at her nervously after his little speech until Steph gave him a hug, patting him on the back.

"Thank you, Cal. I know you're a friend and would never think that way about me. I appreciate you clearing it up with me though." He nodded and left.

"Babe, it's 10 o'clock. Let's take a shower, and go give notice on your apartment. We can shower together… and save water."

SPOV

Save water, my ass. He has more money than anyone I know, he just wants me naked. But if that means I get to see him naked, I'm all for it!

If I was sore and tired before our shower, I was energized and feeling good after. He truly is good in the shower...

As promised, we went to my old apartment building and gave my 30-day notice as required by the landlord, even though it would be cleaned out the next day. I never thought it could be so easy, or so liberating. Nothing is scary with Carlos' support. As long as he's by my side literally or in spirit, I feel like I can rule the world.

I would miss my little apartment, but mostly because of a few of the experiences I had there. Carlos rescuing me from the shower rod, all the hot kisses and light groping as he wired me before a distraction, and then finally him cashing in on the 'deal' which was the first time we made love. I wouldn't miss the nasty images of him being shot in front of me, or the FTA's that broke in and sometimes left horrible items behind. Thinking about it, there was nothing to miss. I am no longer the girl that lived in that space. I'm so much more now, and I belong to someone who loves me. I'm anxious to cut some of the ties to my past so I'm not weighted down by them anymore.

I am grateful for Carlos' idea to go shopping, it was just the distraction I needed after the physical morning and the stressful thought of our upcoming lunch. I've been wearing all the clothes Ella had bought, and as usual, she has impeccable taste, but there are some things a girl just needs to pick out for herself. Like negligee, shoes, jeans, and casual/around the apartment wear. I just needed to have some choices too.

We decided to start in Macy's. Their shoe department beckoned me and who am I to refuse the call? I never realized what a shoe man Carlos was until he started picking out FMP's that he wanted to see on me. And when the poor shoe salesman tried putting a pair on me, Carlos growled at him causing the poor guy to drop the shoe and stutter something about needing to check on another customer. I couldn't help but laugh, but at Carlos for his jealousy, not the poor salesman. I have to say, he has pretty good taste. I ended up with a pair of red heels he chose that make my legs look a mile long, and a pair of black leather boots as smooth as butter with 4" heels that end just above my knee. Now I just need a pair of skin tight jeans to wear under them.

If I thought trying shoes on was bad, the clothes department was even worse. I felt like a dress up doll that Carlos was having a bit too much fun with. I had to limit him to four dresses, five jeans and about seven tops that I could try on, besides the yoga pants and tops I knew I would just purchase and wouldn't need to try on. I stepped into the dressing room and left him outside on the 'husband chair'.

"Carlos, could you get this pair of jeans in a size smaller please?" I opened the curtain slightly and handed the pair out. He was back in less than a minute. "Babe, do you need any help in here?" He asked as he stepped through the curtain, into my little space. "No, you're just going to be a distraction." I pulled the smaller pair of jeans out of his hands and tried them on. Looking at myself from all angles in the mirror, I knew these would be perfect under my new boots. I looked back at Carlos and was startled by the look of sheer lust in his now blackened eyes. Oh, boy. I decided to bait him a bit, still feeling some naughtiness from last night. "See something you like?"

"Babe, you know I like what I see. I'm not sure you're going to wear these in public though, the way they hug your curves and accentuate your ass, I'm going to have to kill every man that drools as you walk by."

"No, you're not. You're going to remember that you're the only one I go home to every day. And you're the only one that get's to take these sinful jeans off me… Now, hand me the next pair." I can't stop looking in the mirror.  
"I'm so excited! All the training and hard work you've put me through is really toning me up."

We bought everything I took into the dressing room. I can't say I was surprised. Carlos likes to spoil me, and everything looked nice on me, which was pleasantly surprised. Then of course, I had my own little cheerleader with me to shower me with compliments so I didn't have the chance to be my usual overly critical self. We also bought a few new items for working out in. Apparently after seeing my last training session with Lester, Carlos decided I needed 'more appropriate' workout clothes. Huh!

Our next and last stop is Victoria's Secret. I can honestly say I've never shopped with a man before for lingerie, and it was an experience to behold. I walked around to the various tables and racks, choosing a few bra and panty sets, noticing Carlos also had a few items in his hands also. One set he had was a black bra. The cups had a slit down the middle and a ribbon bow tying the two sides together and the panties that were crotchless with the same ribbon tie to bring the two sides together. They screamed… seductive. When I stepped into the dressing room, I wasn't surprised that Carlos followed me. I decided to really pull the tiger's tail and put a bit of a show on for him, slowly undressing, bending forward provocatively right in front of the seat he was sitting on, giving him a perfect view of my breasts. I could see him shifting slightly. When I pulled my panties and bra off, he gasped. Guess I'd never been this forward with him before, standing buck naked, lights on, in a public dressing room in front of him.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Carlos? I'm trying a bra on."

"What about the panties?"

"Nope, just the bra. I know the panties will fit. Plus, if I ever try them on, it's always over my own panties."

"Then why did you take your panties off?"

"Oops! I guess it's just a habit!" I reached down to pick them back up when he snatched them out of my hand, lifted them to his nose, inhaling my scent and shoved them in his pants pocket. If I didn't know him better, I would be afraid. He looked like a predator and I was his prey.

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing."

I stood in front of him after trying on a pale blue push-up bra with white embroidered flowers, turning in all directions to see how it looked. "So, what do ya think? Is it a keeper?"

"Oh ya, I'm keeping her alright." I spun around to look at him and was pulled onto his lap with me straddling him, my knees on either side of his lap, opening myself wide. He kissed me with pure need. His tongue exploring my mouth, duplicating the motions his cock had just done in the shower. I was losing my ability to think. He pulled away and when I looked down, the bra was gone. Carlos' eyes were roaming down my body, stopping between my spread open legs. The next thing I knew, he was unzipping his cargos, allowing his huge cock to spring free. I was indeed a lucky woman. He lifted me slightly and dropped me, my pussy descending on his cock like a long lost friend. I gasped loudly at the sensation, causing him to stop.

"Babe, you have to be quiet, we can't make any noise, or I'll have to stop." No, no, no, not that! I can be quiet. I nodded at him and started moving my hips back and forth, reveling in the deep penetration. Oh, my god, no one had ever filled me like this before, I just can't get enough of having him inside me. I was trying so hard to be quiet, but even the sound of my panting must have been too much, because I was silenced with his mouth covering mine, his tongue making love to my mouth. How he had such control, I'll never know.

"Carlos… I'm… so… close." I clenched my teeth together, closed my eyes and threw my head back. I was flying. Lost in the feelings and not caring where we were, I let go and came so hard I saw stars floating in front of my eyes. Carlos came right after me, and when I opened my eyes to watch him, I saw him experiencing the same anguish at having to control his volume. But the sight of him losing control, shooting himself into me was humbling, loving, exhilarating.

"Carlos, please, take me home and fuck me hard. I need to scream the next time you enter me. As much fun as this was, I don't want to hold back!"

"Let's get you dressed, babe. But we don't have time to go home just yet. We have a lunch date with Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hal at Pino's. We're stepping out today, and we're doing it big."

"You can say that again. But after lunch, you're mine!"

We made our purchase, me blushing the whole time the cashier rung us up, wondering if she knew what we'd done. We drove straight to Pino's since it was already 12:30. Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun! This morning was a great distraction. I had so much fun, I forgot to be nervous about lunch. But now that we were almost there, the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering feverishly trying to get out.

"Don't worry, babe. He's not there… yet. He will be as soon as word gets out that you're there."

"How do you know? Oooh…let me guess, you've staked the place out. Of course you did, you're always prepared!"

"I like to know what I'm walking into, Babe. Are you ready for the craziness to start?"

"Bring it on, Batman, bring it on!"

"Proud of you, Babe! I'm impressed with your strength and determination."

"Thanks! I just wish I knew what was going to happen." How do I tell him I'm scared shitless?

"It's ok to be scared, but remember, you have five men there protecting you. You're safe. I've got you."

"And that makes all the difference." I leaned back into the seat of the Cayenne, enjoying the scent of the leather, trying to relax when it occurred to me, "Oh shit! Everyone is going to know what we just did. You know it's written all over my face."

"Babe, it wasn't planned, but I don't regret a second of it, do you?"

I couln't help the smile that took over my face. "No, can't say I do. Actually, I'd do it all over again. And maybe it'll show everyone, especially Joe that I'm yours now. He's got to start wrapping his mind around that."

"You're going to have to get used to everyone seeing with the 'just fucked' look, Babe. I plan on you wearing it frequently."

RPOV

I called Tank. The arrangement would be Steph and myself walking in alone, getting a large booth in the back of Pino's. My men were going to pull up a few minutes later and join us. We didn't want it to look too planned out, knowing the 'burg and the cops eating lunch were going to be watching our every move.

We pulled into the parking lot and when I looked over at Steph, she was pale. Can't say I blame her. Morelli was a loose cannon. We stepped in the restaurant and found a table in the back corner open. After looking over the menu, Steph ordered a small cheese pizza, light on the sauce, and an ice water. Following her cue, I changed her order to a large cheese pizza and a second ice water. She smiled at me, happy I didn't order a salad, no doubt.

Tank, Hal, Lester and Cal walked in as the waitress started to walk away. "Mam, can you wait just a moment with that order. Looks like some friends of ours are here. We're going to see if they want to join us."

She looked nervous when she looked at the guys and back at me. "Sure, I'll be back in a few."

Steph decided to take the lead, speaking a little louder than her usual, yelling half across the room. "Hey guys, want to join us for lunch?"

Tank answered back. "Sure." I stood up and Steph followed so Hal could make it into the far seat of the booth, on the other side of her, and we sat back down. Good thing these booths were meant for eight people, because with the size of my men, they just barely held the six of us. I glanced over at Steph and Hal who were in quiet conversation. He was holding her hand and released it as they finished talking. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and it was back to business as usual between the six of us.

Phones had been out since we walked through the door. Some even being so brazen as to take our picture as we leaned into each other, occasionally kissing and enjoying our closeness and newfound openness, the desire between us still thick from our earlier, restrained lovemaking. The 'burg grapevine would be clogged with all the activity today. Steph was right, this was the most effective way of getting the word out.

After adding a few more pizzas to our order, we settled into conversation. I kept my hand around Steph's shoulder with my hand resting right above her breast. We continued to kiss. Nothing too heavy, but definitely loving. We clearly painted the picture of a happy, loving couple and I the possessive boyfriend. Once our food arrived, we all dug in, not wanting to talk too much because of all the ears waiting to catch some gossip. Not wanting to just sit and wait for the inevitable, I decided to start a conversation with the topic being our favorite summer activities as a child. Figuring we could help ease Steph's tension, I knew she would love hearing stories about the guys. It worked; she wasn't even glancing at the door when Morelli walked in. Hal and I had noticed him from the moment he pulled up in the parking lot and we silently signaled the others with a nod. Lester winked back but kept talking to Steph.

I could feel her stiffen when Morelli gruffly stopped at our table. My men had stopped a minute before when the signal was given and we were ready.

"Cupcake, what the hell are you doing here with these criminals?" His hands were fisted at his sides, the veins on his neck protruding. He was mad as hell. This was going to be fun.

"I told you not to call me that, Joe. These are my friends, they're not criminals. Hell, they're frickin' angels when compared to the likes of you!" He stiffened even more, looking around the restaurant, taking stock of who was there.

"I want to see you outside right now, Cup… Stephanie!" He gritted out through clenched teeth. His tone was meant to be intimidating, but Steph must have found it funny as she was slightly shaking with silent laughter. His hands reached out and went back to his side. It must be frustrating not being able to get to what you want. I turned Steph's head so she could look me in the eyes. I winked at her and kissed her lovingly. I felt her relax a bit before she turned back to face Morelli.

Lester decided to speak up. "What so you can physically and sexually assault her again? I don't think so, Morelli. Cop or no cop, she'll never be alone with you again."

There was a collective gasp in the restaurant and then it went deathly quiet. Our voices were louder than usual, and the fervor of what we were saying was felt heavy in the air. Everyone, including the other cops sitting at the counter had clearly heard when Lester said Morelli had physically and sexually assaulted her. Curious glances turned to disappointment and anger, all aimed at one Detective Joe Morelli. Steph's plan to have us be seen as a couple in public was working, but mine and the core team's plan to start unraveling his evil side to the 'burg was working also. Several of the cops stood at attention just in case they were needed.

Morelli's demeanor changed to that of a misunderstood, caring boyfriend. "Come on, Steph, I just want to talk to you. I miss you. We were good together, can't we just talk?" As much as he was trying to switch his tone to caring, it wasn't working so well for him, he just looked strung out.

"Joe, Carlos and I are together. I've been living with him for over a month now. I gave up the lease on my apartment and we're quite happy." She looked at me and baited him further by asking. "Hmmm, happy, do you think that's a good word to describe how we're feeling, hon?" Her voice is so strong with no hint of the fear she was feeling earlier.

"Happy, doesn't quite scratch the surface, Babe. How about fulfilled, loved, or satisfied, and then there's always ecstasy." I kissed her, open mouth with obvious tongue. She gave back as well as she received and I heard a growl come from Morelli.

That did it! Joe slammed his fist on the table and demanded Steph get the hell outside 'if she knew what's good for her'.

"Are you threatening her Morelli? Because you might want to look around, you're being recorded from every possible angle, including from one of my own." Cal lifted his palm sized video cam a bit higher, grinning.

Eddie Costanza had been called earlier by Hal and was ready for our coming out party. He walked up behind Morelli, putting his hand on his shoulders, turning him and walking out the front door. Joe was obviously struggling, trying to turn around. He yelled out, "we're not finished, Cupcake."

Right before he exited the front door, Steph yelled to him, "Yes, we are! I'm in love with Ranger, something I could never say about or to you! And we were never engaged, stop lying to everyone!"

As the door shut, we saw Eddie and Morelli scuffle in the parking lot before he was placed in the back of Eddie's police cruiser. Steph was visibly shaking. The second adrenaline rush of the day taking a toll on her body.

Hal, spoke to Steph, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, that went well. Everyone knows you're together, but Morelli was beyond pissed. Steph, we're going to have to be extra careful. He would have wrung your neck if we weren't here. I didn't like the way he could switch back and forth from furious to friendly, back to furious. It's classic abuser behavior."

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate you being here. It's time I took my life back! Did you see how mad he was? I thought smoke was going to start spewing from his ears." She looked at her lap and back up at us, "In all seriousness guys, I will be careful and I'll be happy to have company when I go out, but I can't let him control my life anymore. For the first time, I'm experiencing true happiness, and I'll be damned if I'm going to hide it one minute longer or let him ruin it for me."

"Proud of you, babe." It was all I could think to say. So damn proud! Most women would have cowered at the conversation she just had with Morelli, but it only seemed to make her more determined to get on with her life.

She gazed up at me with fire in her eyes. "Now, weren't you going to take me somewhere that I could scream?" The guys looked at her oddly, probably figuring she just needed to vent some frustration. If they only knew. I was certainly a lucky bastard!

"Let's go, Babe." We all headed out together, the guys leading the way to the parking lot, making sure it was clear. I am so glad I took voice messaging off of Steph's cell phone. The rumors flying and hundreds of calls she would surely receive would only defeat the progress she was making. I would have Hal listen to them just to make sure there were no threats from Morelli we could use against him. Otherwise, the people that mattered would get a phone call from Steph tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be staying in the building to touch base with her friends and father and maybe squeeze a little work in since she played hooky with the boss today.

We are off to Rangeman for some much needed stress relief. "When we get home, find the red heels in the back of the truck. We can bring the rest up later."

'Oh, boy. I can only imagine what he has planned for those shoes. I should take him shopping more often.'

"Yes you should, Babe."

"Shit! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

I simply nodded. I love it when she blushes so innocently.


	9. Chapter 9

Freedom

Chapter 9

SPOV

I called Connie, Lula and Mary Lou, just to catch up a bit and see how much of an uproar we caused yesterday. I had underestimated the reaction of the 'burg. Most of the women were supportive of me after the news of Joe physically and sexually assaulting me, especially when he didn't refute it. Most of the guys, according to Lenny, Mary Lou's husband, previously thought I was a tease, being engaged to Joe one minute and hopping into Carlos' bed the next. Let's just say they were now enlightened and will think twice before believing rumors. I told Mary Lou to let the rumors do what they will when she offered to set the grapevine straight. I can't address every rumor or I'd be exhausted and defeated. I can only live my life for me and rely on those that truly know me will know the truth. As long as I have Carlos, the guys and my friends, I could survive anything, any assault on my character. I just hope I still have the support of my family.

Hal called me a little while ago and asked if he could join us for lunch in the apartment. I was anxious to hear what the scuttle bug was, at least according to my voicemail. I was offended at first when Carlos said he took the voicemail feature off my phone without consulting me, but knowing how overwhelmed and depressed I felt every time I did something and had to hear judgment and ridicule through my phone messages, I relented. It was a relief, actually. How Hal ended up with the privilege, I'll never know. I imagine it's because he would handle it with the privacy and tact it deserves.

I'm just finishing up getting ready to be presentable. It was fun to lounge around the apartment in Carlo's t-shirt and my panties, but now it was time to be fit to be seen. Pulling on a comfortable pair of black yoga pants and a turquoise short sleeve wrap-around shirt, I headed out to the kitchen to pour drinks and set the table. Ella came in while I was setting up. "How are you feeling today, dear?"

"Good… why do you ask?" Please tell me she wasn't listening to the gossip.

"I'm very observant, dear. And the way the men have turned up the security around here to protect you… ok, you have me, my cousin called and told me the rumors going on around town." She looked sheepishly at me.

"Ella, I appreciate your concern. I'm fine, really. I just have an ex who trapped me in a miserable relationship, abused me and now won't let go." When I turned back from setting the silverware out and saw Ella's jaw wide open, I laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired of it all, I don't mean to sound so nonchalant about it all. The guys are doing a great job protecting me, so I don't have to be so uptight and on guard all the time. We'll have to have coffee soon, and talk."

"That would be nice, Stephanie. I can bring some cookies. Just know that I didn't comment or confirm anything my cousin said. I would never betray your or Carlos' trust."

"I know Ella, and I really appreciate that." I watched as she set out the cornbread and crock pot of turkey chili and scurried out the door. It was nice to have another woman in the building, and I see it's time to let her in on my story.

I heard the ring of the elevator and moments later the apartment door opened to Carlos and Hal who were deep in conversation. "Hi, Babe…"

I wrapped my arms around my delicious hunk of a man. "Hi, hon." After a few moments, I heard Hal clear his throat, breaking our embrace. "Oh… hi, Hal. Are you guys hungry?"

Hal grabbed the first bowl and heaped it full, evidently famished. We sat at the table and discussed my voicemails. He deleted the one's from Connie, Lula and Mary Lou. I informed the three of them today that I don't personally hear them anymore, so if I don't answer my phone, don't leave a message. I gave them our apartment phone number to leave messages at instead. Since they knew Carlos would also check them, I'm sure they'll keep them to a minimum.

The calls from Joe were mostly hang ups. According to the report Hal brought with him, with the messages typed up, right after our confrontation at Pino's, I had a message from Joe starting out with 'You whore…' and Eddie could be heard in the background, grabbing the phone from him. The next message from him was in a forced, sweet tone, 'Cupcake, baby, this has all been a misunderstanding. Please meet with me so we can talk this over. I can't accept no as an answer, sweetness.'

Sweetness… Sweetness… I ran to the bathroom, my stomach turning suddenly.

"Babe, are you ok?" Carlos was behind me while I hovered over the toilet, willing the lunch I'd eaten thus far to stay down.

RPOV

When Steph went running out of the room, I was confused. I took off after her, and when I found her kneeling in front of the commode, my heart broke for her. She was crying and trying to catch her breath. "Babe, are you ok?"

"N-n-n-ooo"

"Babe, you've got to stop crying so we can talk." I was on my knees behind her, rubbing my hands up and down her arms. "Babe, please talk to me." She took a few minutes and was able to compose herself enough to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I… I think I can come back out now."

"Will you tell me and Hal what spurred this on? Or would you like to just tell me?"

"It's ok. Hal can hear this too."

We walked back into the dining area, Hal looking particularly concerned at Steph, asking her "are you alright Steph?"

"Ya. I'm sorry. My stomach turned on me so fast, I had to get to the bathroom. I feel a bit better."

She sat down and pushed the remainder of her chili away and grabbed a couple of crackers and munched on one.

"When I heard what Joe had said, I flashed back to… Anyway, I'm sorry to worry you. It's just that those times that Joe abused me, and the morning after I woke up drugged in bed with him and the night he assaulted me when Lester was looking on, he called me… 'sweetness'. Those were the only times. When you read that voicemail, I could hear him or rather what I call his alter ego say it in my head and I could see flashes of him hitting me, of his hands on me outside the car. Whenever he said that term of endearment it made me brace for what was to come."

No wonder! Steph was tearing up again and I was at her side instantly. "Babe, you are safe here. We don't have to continue this if you don't want to."

"It's ok, I was caught off guard is all. I know he can't get to me here. I still hear the abusive side of him sometimes in my head and in my dreams, and no matter how hard I try to block it out, he won't leave me alone."

I was taken aback at her admission; she'd been hiding it so well. Hal had been nodding at her statement.

"Steph, I remember with my sister when she was in counseling, she was encouraged to talk about her thoughts and feelings. The flashbacks, the nightmares, the fears, everything. Apparently, if you don't process it out loud or in a journal, or have some way of getting it out, it'll just fester and you won't be able to move on." She was looking at Hal thoughtfully, sorting out what he was saying.

"Thanks Hal. I can try. I don't want to burden anyone with the negativity that's lurking in my thoughts. I've been trying to push it down, hoping with time it would go away."

"I know Carlos is here for you, and your friends would be if you asked, but don't forget all the guys that love you here at Rangeman. We'd all gladly take on some of the weight of what you're carrying around. We have all seen our share of ugly in the world and can handle it. I for one will always be available to you, any time, day or night. Take me up on it, please… I don't make offers I don't expect others to cash in on."

Steph got off my lap and walked over to Hal, bending down to give him a big hug. "Thanks Hal. You're a good friend!"

He continued, "I hate to put more on you, but your mother left you over 72 messages since I took over your voice mails. Just since last night, she's left 13. She is fuming, and I'm afraid she's going to start beating the door down if you don't call her."

"I will, I knew the peacefulness of not having her harp on every detail of my life couldn't last forever. I'll give her a call and arrange to go to my parent's house for dinner one night this week."

"No, Babe, tell her that _we_ will be coming to dinner one night this week. Where you go, I go… remember, we're a team. You're not alone in this anymore."

"That goes for me too Steph. If there's anywhere you want to go and are reluctant to ask one of the guys, just let me know, I'll be happy to take you. Even if it's just for coffee."

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Hal got a big smooch on the cheek for his last comment.

I wonder what I'll be getting from her when he leaves.

SPOV

The next morning, I decided to return dear old mom's calls. To say I was less than thrilled was an overstatement. She's put me through hell for most of my life trying to get me to conform to the 'burg way of life. I'm just so sick of not being good enough for her. After experiencing life with Carlos and the guys, people who thought I was not only good enough, but pretty terrific, I can't tolerate her demeaning me anymore.

I was surprised when my grandma answered the phone. She was so excited to hear from me and it was good to catch up with her for a little while. Mom was apparently at the deli and expected back home shortly, so we could shoot the breeze without anybody listening in. Grandma told me something interesting, apparently my dad has been filling her in on how I've been, as long as she promised to keep it to herself. It turns out Carlos and my dad have been in contact regularly and they both know the truth about Joe and I's past, my present and Carlos and I's future. They're both happy for me. Grandma even told me that my dad really likes Carlos and thinks he's 'the one.' Geesh! I've become a soap opera! I started to tell her how happy I was when I heard her gasp, a struggle and shuffling over the phone.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, who do you think you are living in sin with that hoodlum? Where have you been? Bernice Smyth's daughter doesn't run out on her fiancé and live in sin! How could you do this to me?"

"Mom… Mom, will you just be quiet for a moment so I can talk?"

"Young lady, you will not talk to me like…"

"I did and I will. Do you want Carlos and I to come for dinner, or not?"

"Well, of course! Friday night, 6pm. Don't be late." And she hung up. Shit! This was not going to be fun! At least my grandma and dad would be there. Not that my mom will let them get a word in edge wise. I have two days to mentally prepare myself. Not near enough time!

I was so relieved Carlos had volunteered to come and I didn't have to bribe him to do so. I'll have to think of a way to thank him later. For the time being, I'm freaking out! What on earth was I thinking going into the lion's den. We should have met at a restaurant. I have no idea what to wear! She's going to judge me no matter what, 'Stephanie, you look like a floozy tonight,' or 'Stephanie, Mary Ellis' daughter doesn't dress like a tramp.' Shit! There's just no winning.

I finally decided on a long denim pencil skirt that was tight fitting, but covered my legs, with a slit in the back that stopped at me knees. I found a pale pink sweater that didn't show too much cleavage, and decided on a pair of flat sandals. If I was going to be embarrassed by her behavior, at least I could feel confident in what I was wearing.

I stepped out of the bedroom and the sight of Carlos took my breath away. He was wearing designer blue jeans, a white button down shirt with the top two buttons open and a brown leather pair of loafers. GQ Carlos, yummm.

"Babe, you're making me nervous. You're licking your lips like I'm an ice cream cone."

"Carlos, I'd like nothing better than to lick you all over… but I need to get this over with. By the end of tonight I may no longer have a mother. But later, when it's just you and me… I can't wait to wrap my tongue around your…" Before I could even continue, I was kissed with such force I almost fell backwards.

"Later babe, and you're in trouble for baiting me like that." Oh, boy!

I was glad to be heading out. The fresh air after our conversation felt good. I was surprised that Hal and Lester were in the garage waiting for us. "Where are you two going?"

Lester sheepishly spoke up. "With you."

"Oh, no. No, you're not. If I give my mom one more thing to use against me…"

Hal decided to relieve my worry, "We'll be down the street, on 'surveillance,' just in case. No worries Steph, we won't make the evening any harder than it needs to be."

"Alright. I just… shit!... my mom is just…"

"It's ok, babe, they know." Leaning into Carlos' embrace, I was ready to go again.

Our drive over was silent, as usual. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice we were already stopped in front of my parent's house. I looked up and saw my mom standing with her hands on her hips looking impatient. What was I thinking? This was a bad idea. Carlos came around to my side of the turbo and opened the door for me, pulling me to him, giving me one last kiss for encouragement. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, what will the neighbors think?"

I whispered, "Gee, that maybe I get laid and am not an uptight bitch like my mom?" I heard Carlos laugh at my comedy relief and knew that in the end, going home with him, all would be well. His ESP was alive and well as he squeezed my hand.

"Always." Damn ESP.

My grandma was the first to greet us since my mom had stormed back into the house. Dad was watching a Ranger's game and looked up to nod at us. We both went in the kitchen to offer our help and were shooed away. We each carried a part of dinner out to the table. Carlos opened the wine and I took a liberal taste of it from my glass. I could drink the whole damn bottle and still feel tense.

My mom made spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread and a huge salad. We weren't typically salad people, so I was glad she was at least making some effort, knowing Carlos ate healthy. We had a fairly decent conversation about the weather, and Carlos and my Dad's commonality… the army. Grandma tried asking about our living arrangements, but mom rudely changed the subject, instead asking Carlos about his business and without coming out in so many words, asking if it was legal.

I could see Carlos' lip twinge at the line of questioning, obviously enjoying her naivety. After explaining what he did, including security work and protection detail for many government officials, she still didn't seem satisfied. If anything she was acting restless although my dad was more interested than I've ever seen him at the dinner table. He even asked Carlos some questions and Carlos offered him a brief tour of his business if he was interested.

When mom asked me to come to the kitchen to help her with the dessert, I reluctantly agreed, leaving Carlos to talk to my dad. Mom said we were having pineapple upside down cake and I figured the faster we ate the cake, the sooner we could get home. I was afraid that getting me alone was just a chance for her to yell at me some more about what a failure I am as a daughter. When we got to the kitchen though, she had her back turned and ignored me.

"Stephanie, please get the whipped cream from the refrigerator, it's in the back."

I leaned in to reach for it, wondering why it was all the way in the back, behind the milk when I felt a hand cover my mouth and another hand wrap around my neck, strangling me. What the hell? I was pulled up and dreagged backward to the door leading to the back porch and I looked over at my mother for help and saw she had shoved a chair under the kitchen door so no one could come in from the dining room. I looked over my shoulder and realized Joe was the one with the hand wrapped around my throat. I tried screaming, but was hit in the back very hard, taking my breath away. This was not happening. Carlos! Where's your ESP now? I tried biting down on Joe's hand but couldn't get any flesh. Every move I made only made his grip on me tighten to the point of not being able to breathe. Remembering what Lester taught me in training, I stomped on his ankle with the heel of my shoe, and snapped my head back, hitting his nose, figuring it had worked on Vince, it might on Joe. He didn't loosen the hold he had on my neck so I could get away, but the hand over my mouth loosened and I was able to scream… bloody murder.

Only a moment passed by before Carlos kicked in the kitchen door, closing his phone and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Joe's head. Joe changed his hold on my neck and moved it to around my chest, in a hold so tight I couldn't take a breath in.

"Let her go, Morelli."

"You won't shoot a cop. That's assault against a police officer."

"I don't see a police officer here, I see a pathetic excuse for a man that won't accept the truth. I'm not saying it again. Let. Her. Go."

The hand that had been covering my mouth was now yielding a gun to my head and I started to feel faint as his hold on my chest tightened even more. I was feeling the room darken.

"She's coming with me Manoso. And there's nothing you can do about it. Take one step closer and I shoot her…"

I fell to the floor with Joe twitching behind me. I'm lying on the floor, gasping for air. I looked up at Lester who had hit Joe, causing him to drop me. Hal had a murderous look on his face as he kept his gun trained on Joe. Carlos came over and picked me up, carrying me through the house, to the sofa in the living room. I could hear Joe grunting and the impact of someone being hit. I knew Lester and Hal were kicking the shit out of him and I couldn't bring myself to feel one bit bad about it. He deserves it!

"I- I can- I can't…" Why was it so hard to talk?

"Babe, don't try talking, just catch your breath, deep breaths, babe." I was gasping for breath and couldn't find words. It took me a few minutes to get my breathing under control, concentrating on Carlos and mimicking his breaths to do so. I saw Les and Hal appear behind Carlos, their concern hard to mask. I couldn't believe Joe would try to take me in my parent's house. Wait… my mom… where's my mom…

"You!" I pointed at my mother, trying to sit up. "I can't believe, my own mother! You helped him! You barricaded the door and tried to help him take me. Who are you? What kind of a monster of a mother helps someone kidnap…"

RPOV

Hearing Steph scream made my blood run cold. I instantly dialed Hal and hung up after one ring, our pre-arranged signal for them to storm the house. Seeing Morelli with a death grip on Steph had me seeing red. That mother fucker! She was struggling to breathe, only able to get in short gasps. He's suffocating her. When he wouldn't let her go at first, I was tempted to just shoot. That's when he raised his gun to her head threatening me not to come closer. When Lester and Hal came in through the back door, catching him off guard, Lester hit him with the butt of his gun to the base of Morelli's skull. He dropped her, her body falling limply to the floor, as she gasped for air.

Carrying her to the living room, I felt overwhelming relief having her in my arms. Lester and Hal followed after beating the shit out of him, leaving the unconscious Morelli in the kitchen. Steph started to say something, and struggled. What came out of her mouth a moment later made everyone take a step back, staring at Helen Plum. Her own mother had aided Morelli in the attempted kidnapping. He could have killed her if he got her alone. Steph passed out as she tried telling her mother off. Her breathing still coming in short gasps, I picked her up and started for the door. Tank, Binkie and Cal were standing on guard on the front porch. Tank informed me the perimeter was clear. I hopped in the back of one of the Broncos holding Steph, throwing the keys to the turbo to Lester. Tank got in the driver's seat with Hal as the passenger. Words were unnecessary as we returned to Rangeman. Bobby was waiting for us in the garage. He took one look at me and backed up, knowing I was furious! "My office or your apartment?"

"Our apartment. She'll be more comfortable there when she wakes up."

On the way up in the elevator, I briefed Bobby, Tank and Hal on the evening's events. Fury is a word not often used, but it was felt in spades by my men. Vengeance. Another word seldom used, but one Mrs. Plum was going to have to watch her back for.

I got a call from Lester who remained at the scene. Morelli had escaped while we were in the living room. Dammit! They were careless in leaving him unattended. All of us were too focused on Steph and underestimated how long Morelli would be out. I hung up the phone and threw it on the kitchen counter.

I turned to Bobby and motioned for him to stop following, trying to reign my anger from the whole night in. "Let me change her into looser clothes and I'll let you in to examine her." Bobby nodded.

I quickly changed Steph out of the clothes she spent so much time picking out and carefully, as if she would break, slipped one of my t-shirts over her head. I couldn't resist holding her for a few minutes, inhaling her scent, trying to calm myself with her presence. After feeling her wince in her sleep, I looked at her face and saw the large bruise on her neck becoming more prominent, I opened the door to let Bobby in and asked Hal to go grab one of the high resolution cameras we use to collect evidence on cases.

At Bobby's touch, Steph started stirring, then stilled for a moment before kicking and screaming, trying to get away from his touch in her dream. He tried waking her gently. Hal walked in and looked at Bobby like he'd done something to her.

I was at her side immediately "Babe, babe, it's me… I've got you, you're safe… Babe, I need you to wake up." I put my hands on her face and arms, whispering how much I loved her in her ear, she quickly calmed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Carlos?... what's going on?"

"You're in our apartment. You passed out at your parents after we rescued you from Joe. Bobby's here to see if you're alright. Hal is going to take a couple pictures of the bruising you got from Joe's hold on you. You ok?"

"Can you give me a minute? I'm… I'm a bit foggy."

"Sure, babe. Guys, can you give us ten minutes?" Bobby and Hal nodded, Bobby handed me the water to give to Steph and they walked out the door.

"Babe, you're safe." She snuggled into me, her arms going around my neck like I was her lifeline. "Don't go, Carlos, please don't go…"

I held her back slightly to look in her eyes. "I'm here, babe. I'm not going anywhere. Ever." Her grip lessened and she slumped against me, exhausted. We savored the feel of each other for a few moments when Bobby and Hal walked back in.

"Babe, Bobby needs to look you over, alright?" She looked up at him, studying his eyes, and nodded. He was tender with her, something rarely seen from an army medic. He loved her like a sister and would bring her no further discomfort.

"Steph, it looks like your larynx is bruised from being compressed. It's a bit swollen now but shouldn't get any worse. I'll give you some Tylenol and a mild muscle relaxant to help your airway. You'll need to sleep elevated tonight. Your soreness in your chest is caused from what Ranger described as a tight hold Morelli had on you. He bruised a couple of ribs. No breaks, so you're lucky, but you'll be sore." He let what he'd told her sink in before continuing, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. Thanks, Bobby. I appreciate your help. You always take good care of me." She choked out between sobs. It had been an emotionally draining night and we all understood her sentiment.

"Anytime Steph, my pleasure. I'll see you in the morning." He stood up, looked over at me with a look that I understood of frustration over this last attack, and exited the room, joining Tank and Lester. I could hear him discussing her injuries.

Hal tentatively approached Steph, "Steph, do you mind if I take a picture of the bruises? We need the evidence."

"Ya, go ahead."

"Babe, just lay back and I'll position you so the photos aren't revealing." I laid her back against a couple of pillows that were propped up on the headboard and put her hair up and around the top of her head so her neck was visible. I then pulled the t-shirt down enough to reveal her neck. Hal took pictures from a couple of angles. I then pulled the comforter out from under her, pulling it up over her legs, ending just above her belly button and pulled the t-shirt up to just under her breasts, exposing her torso.

"Babe, you doing ok?" She nodded, a single tear drop trickling down her cheek. Hal finished up and started putting the camera back in it's case when Steph stopped him.

"Don't you want the bruise from my back?" Hal and I looked at eachother.

"What bruise? When was your back injured?"

"My mom had me reaching in the frige for some whipped cream when Joe snuck up behind me, covering my mouth and grabbing my throat. When I tried to scream, he hit me on the back so hard it took my breath away. Then his hold tightened more. That's why I couldn't breathe. My back has hurt ever since."

"Roll over, babe. Let's take a look." She rolled over onto her stomach and I lifted her shirt. It was in the middle of her back. Shit! It was dark purple. He had obviously used his fist and punched her very hard right in the middle of her upper back. Hal took a picture and we called Bobby back in. He felt her ribs in the back and determined no breaks. As his hand ran over the bruise, his hand began to shake with the control he had over his anger at her injuries taking over. He got up abruptly and left the room. I could hear Tank and Lester trying to calm him.

Hal sat on the edge of the bed and took Steph's small hand in his large, calloused hand. "Steph, they always say we don't choose our family. But they're wrong. We're a family. You, Ranger, myself, Tank, Bobby and Lester, we're family. The rest of Rangeman is your extended family. We all love you… don't ever forget that. We're all lucky to have each other." I could swear I saw unshed tears well up on this tough guy, but will never know, because after his sentiment, he silently left the apartment.

Tank, Bobby and Lester were in the doorway. Tank spoke for the three of them, "he's right you know. You're part of this family now. I'm afraid you're stuck with us."

They were chipping through her sad exterior.

"Ya, you're the glue that holds this team together. We just wouldn't be right without you." Good ol' Lester.

"Thanks guys. I love you too." Steph whispered as she snuggled into my arms, trying to keep her eyes open. "I'll see you tomorrow?" And before they could even answer, she was asleep. The guys just stood there, taking in the small woman who had made such a positive impact on our lives. When did I lose all the control around here?

"Would you three lug heads leave me alone with my woman?"


	10. Chapter 10

Freedom

Chapter 10

SPOV

I know it's morning because I can see the sunlight filtered through the curtains, but my body was telling me it wasn't time to get up. I'm exhausted and I feel terrible. I could tell from the moment I woke up, even before opening my eyes that Carlos wasn't in bed with me anymore. When I didn't see a note, I decided to get out of bed and investigate. Rolling over wasn't so bad, but when I decided to sit up, oh my god! It took my breath away, and I couldn't help but cry out.

"Steph? Are you decent?"

"Hal? Ya, I'm decent." He entered the bedroom looking a bit sheepish. "Steph, Ranger had to go help Tank on an apprehension that wasn't going so well. He'll be back as soon as he can. I heard you scream, are you alright?"

I was trying so hard not to cry, but couldn't help it. "Hal, the pain is more than I thought. I'm so stiff I can't even sit up by myself. Can you help me get up so I can go to the bathroom?"

Thank god we had gotten so close, or this could've been really embarrassing. "Steph, I'm going to slowly pull you up. The pain the first few days after a rib injury is really intense, but it gets better. You're lucky you don't have a break." Hal carefully pulled me up, being so careful to not hurt me further. I kept my arm wrapped in his and he helped me get to the bathroom. "I think I can take it from here, thank you , Hal."

"I'll be in the living room, holler if you need anything."

I took care of business and stared at myself in the mirror. I had a large purple bruise around my throat in the shape of a hand. What had I done to get to this point. How messed up am I, having one man that wants to do god knows what with me and gets my mother to conspire with him and the other loves me for me, expecting nothing in return. How on earth can I get rid of Joe? I can't reason with him, I can't kill him, there has to be some solution in between and damn if I don't know what it is. I tried to look under my shirt in the mirror, but could only see a little bit since lifting my arms very much hurts like a son-of-a-bitch!

I need to come up with a plan. A good one. Shit, planning is not my strong suit. There has to be something I'm overlooking. I need Carlos.

HPOV

When Steph came out of the bedroom, she just kept mumbling. Something about a plan. She seemed to be in a trance and wouldn't answer me when I asked if she needed anything. I went to the kitchen to get her a plate with a muffin and fruit and when I came back, she was asleep on the sofa. She's the only person I know who could sleep through darn near anything. Deciding to give her some privacy, I let myself out of the apartment, leaving her cell phone right beside her on the coffee table, just in case.

I decided to check with Silvio in the Miami office who, other than Steph was the best at digging up hard to find info on people. He wasn't in, so I left him a message. Next, I tried Hector to see what the word on the street was. He was able to dig up some interesting dirt on Trenton Police Department's Chief Drake. Apparently he had a thing for prostitutes on Stark. Of course, he had someone pick the girls up and bring them to him, but he was consistent with his desires for three of the girls. Every Friday night, one or two of the girls would be brought to the Lamplighter Motel on route 9, always room 101. Several hours later the girls would be dropped back off on Stark Street by the same man who picked them up, each of them well compensated. One of the three girls, Natasha, said on one of her nights when she was alone with the Chief in the hotel room, Morelli busted in on them. They got into it and Morelli told the Chief he had footage of not only of the driver and the girls, but that he had planted a recording device in the room and he had footage of the Chief with all three prostitutes. Bingo! Blackmail.

The rest of what Hector told me was pretty raunchy. Natasha told him that Morelli had stayed in the room that night and after kicking the Chief out, demanding that she service him. It appears that Natasha is the only one of the girls that's brunette, a very curly, long haired brunette. He smacked her around a bit and demanded some pretty kinky shit, calling her Stephanie the entire time. When he was done, he left her in the room, unconscious and unpaid. Another informant of Hector's said Morelli has been buying some illegal drugs, presumably for his own use.

After getting pretty energized about the news I had thus far, I found Lester next and found out the Chief had some pretty big expenses coming out of his account once a month. Deposits for just under those same amounts were being deposited into an account set up on the internet three months ago in Vienna. Morelli thought he picked an untraceable account. Guess he wasn't thinking Rangeman was as good as we are!

Looks like Morelli has the Chief in his back pocket. Ranger and Steph are going to be relieved to hear we've made some progress. What we're going to do with the info is another story.

RPOV

Tank rarely needs help with an FTA, so when he called me in to assist this morning, I knew it was important. Not as important as Steph, but she was safe and sound in our bed and hopefully I would be home before she got up knowing how late she likes to sleep in. I had Hal in the living room listening for any signs of nightmares or her needing help. He offered and I was grateful since she feels so comfortable with him.

When I walked into the apartment and found her asleep on the sofa, I decided to wake her to see how she was feeling and if she needed more meds. It looks like someone brought her breakfast which was still sitting beside her, untouched.

"Babe, I need you to wake up. Babe…" She stirred and started to raise her hands to stretch and winced in pain. That's what I thought. She's horrible about taking drugs, even if they help her feel better. One more thing we have in common.

"Carlos? I'm so glad you're back!"

"I made it back as quick as I could. How are you feeling this morning? I noticed you haven't eaten. Can I get you some pain meds?"

SPOV

I feel so relieved to have Carlos home. "Yes, please, some Advil would be great! I feel like a bull just rammed me."

After Carlos gave me my pain relievers, I asked him to join me on the sofa. "Carlos, we need to talk." He instantly tried to slam down his blank face, but when I squeezed his hand, he looked me in the eyes and just nodded, relaxing his features slightly. Old habits die hard for both of us.

"I don't mean to worry you, but I need to do what Hal said, I need to talk about how I'm feeling. I don't know how to do this so you won't overreact, so promise to listen until I'm done and we'll talk, together. Okay?"

"Go ahead."

"First of all, I love you. With all my heart, I really love you. This has nothing to do directly with you and I. It's just… I'm…" I slowly got up and started pacing. God, please don't fail me now, I need the words. "I'm going crazy! I feel so safe and secure and loved and befriended in this building, but every frickin' time I go anywhere I get attacked! I can't go see the girls at the bonds office! I can't go get takeout food! I can't go swing at the park! I can't go to the police station! I can't even go to my own parent's house without being attacked! I may as well consider this building my own personal home-bound jail sentence. 'You, Stephanie Plum are hereby being sentenced to a life within Rangeman. If you step outside this building, you will be kidnapped, beaten, raped or murdered.' I'm going fucking crazy and I'm mad as hell! I hurt! Ya, my ribs hurt, but I can handle that. Inside though, I'm screaming. What… what did…I do…to deserve…this?" I tried so hard not to cry, but couldn't help it. I knew I was rambling and sobbing but I need to get my thoughts out.

Carlos stood up and came towards me opening his arms to embrace me, but I pushed him away. "Stop! Look at what I'm doing to you! We can't go out on dates, we can't go for walks together, we can't do anything! What… what am I going to do?" I covered my face with my hands and found myself being carried back to the sofa, unable to see Carlos for the tears making my vision blurry.

"Babe, this is temporary. I love you and it hurts me to see you in so much pain. You know I will do anything to bring this to an end, same with the guys. We're all working on digging up irrefutable, substantial dirt to bring Morelli, hell, to bring the whole damn TPD down if we have to! Remember, that's why we haven't called the authorities, at any level, in yet. Morelli is a loose cannon and he keeps giving us more and more to use against him, but I don't think that's all that's going on here. You're the smaller fish in all this. I don't want him suspended or fired or put in jail for a few months. I want him put away for a long time and we're getting there, I can feel it. I guarantee you one thing. I will not stop until you have your freedom and we have our lives back… our new lives, together."

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel better. I'm sorry for losing it. It feels like I can maintain my sanity for so long and then it's just too much and I boil over. Thanks for listening and not getting mad at me."

"Anytime, babe."

We sat on the sofa, cuddling and enjoying the intimacy of each other's presence when Carlos brought me back to reality.

"Babe, we have a date tonight. I was keeping it as a surprise until I confirmed a few details this morning. Why don't I help you get dressed in some comfy clothes and you can relax here for a couple of hours until lunch. I have a meeting that will last an hour or so. After I meet you here for lunch, we can go downstairs and you can work on that stack of searches on your desk while I get some paperwork done. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time this afternoon to get ready for our date."

What? Is he crazy?

"Babe? Say something."

"A date? I- I- can't. He'll follow us, he'll find a way and he'll get to me. He _always_ finds a way."

"Not tonight. I've got a plan and it doesn't include Morelli. You trust me, right?" I nodded. "Then you can be excited, we're going on a real date."

"Carlos?" I hope he knows what he's doing.

"Ya, Babe?"

"I really do love you. I can't lose you, not now." Not ever.

"And you never will. I'm not letting a low-life like Morelli or anyone else for that matter come between us again. You're mine. I'll fight like I've never fought before for you! I hope you have enough in you to do the same."

"I do. I feel stronger just being able to get my frustrations and hurt off my chest. I love living here with you; I just wish I didn't feel like walking out the door could be the end of what we have. I can't lose you either. You're mine. And I'll fight. Really, I'll fight like hell!"

"That's my girl!"

I'm glad that Steph didn't fight me on her resting until after lunch. I'm especially glad that she didn't ask about my meeting. If she knew I was going to her parent's house…

I called Frank Plum before the takedown this morning, hoping it wouldn't be too early. I told him I was coming to their house late morning to discuss last night. He wasn't surprised. I pulled up to their house at 10:30 hoping to speak with Frank in private before I confronted Helen.

Edna Mazur, Steph's grandmother met me on the front porch. "Carlos! How is my Stephanie? Did you have to take her to the hospital? She looked like a grape last night, turning all black and blue."

"Mrs. Mazur, please, take a breath. Stephanie is fine. My company medic looked her over and she'll be just fine."

"Thank you for looking after her the way you do. I can tell you really love her. And she loves you, the way she looks at you, sometimes I think she could eat you alive! Tell me you'll hang Joe up by his balls. I could help you if you want…"

"Edna! Leave Mr. Manoso alone! Carlos, I'm glad you came, would you like to join me in the garage so we can have some privacy?"

I nodded. This was not going to be easy for him to hear. We walked around the house to the detached single car garage in the back.

"Before you start, I want you to know that I had no knowledge prior to what went down here last night. I have moved out of my wife and I's bedroom and I told her if she pulls one more stunt, I'm filing for a divorce."

"I'm sorry it's come to this for you. I always knew Helen pushed Steph hard towards marriage and kids with Morelli, but I never thought she'd go this far."

"How do you want to handle this?"

"I plan on threatening your wife. If Morelli had successfully kidnapped Steph, she could've been taken far from here, raped, murdered, we don't know what that sick bastard's ultimate plan is."

"Do what you need to do."

"Steph will want to see you. It will help her to know her family supports her. I'll arrange lunch for you and Mrs. Mazur at Rangeman one day next week."

"Thank you."

"In the mean time, you're always welcome to call Rangeman to speak with Stephanie." He nodded. I had a feeling he'd be calling soon.

"Now, I'll show you to my wife. I told her we were having guests for lunch as a ruse to keep her in the kitchen, cooking up a storm." If I didn't know better, I'd swear I saw him try to hide a happy smirk from his face. It's time for Helen to get a taste of her own medicine.

I walked through the back door of the house to the kitchen, the same door Morelli tried to drag Steph out of just last night. Frank was going to be on the other side of the kitchen door that leads to the dining room, barricading it so she can't escape. Busily cooking and muttering to herself about how she was going to explain her disappointment of a daughter to their friends made me glad she didn't hear me walk in.

"Helen…" I said in the most deathly tone I usually saved for hardened criminals.

"Carlos… Mr. Manoso… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to set a few things straight with you." By the look on her face, I'm already intimidating her just with my presence. She started backing towards the dining room door and her eyes go wide when she realizes she can't open it for her escape.

"How does it feel to be trapped?" I took off my jacket, showing my gun belt with knife, stun gun, mace, etc. Her eyes widened further. I put my hand to my gun to frighten her further. She gasped and crossed herself.

"What are you going to do…"

Crossing the room gradually, hand still on my hand, I was a foot from her face. "How does it feel to be threatened, not knowing what I'm going to do next."

She fainted. Coward. I sat her in a chair and stood above her, waiting for her to stir. When she did wake up, I leaned into her, placing my hands on the arm rests on either side of her chair. "You Bitch! You set up your own daughter to be kidnapped by someone who has beaten her into submission several times, stalked, threatened, drugged and raped her. Your. Own. Daughter!"

I stood up, cracking my knuckles before placing my hands on my hips. "Stephanie doesn't know I'm here right now. She's recovering from almost being choked to death by the man you want her to marry. I had to order my men to stand down from hurting you. My men will do anything to protect her because they love her as the friend she has always been to them. Mark my words, you do anything, and I mean anything with Morelli to assist him in any kind of contact with Stephanie and I will drop that order opening you up to a world of hurt."

"You wouldn't!"

"It's out of my love and respect for your daughter that you're still sitting here and not being arrested. You will be monitored in every way possible, if I hear one word of your betrayal, you will live to regret it. I will stop at nothing to protect that precious woman who you tried to give to the devil."

I made it to the door and before I walked through it I looked back and added, "And stop gossiping about Stephanie. As of today, she is officially off limits in your conversations."

When I got back in my Turbo, I looked back at the front door and saw Frank salute me. I couldn't help but grin.

FPOV

I can't believe my own wife would aid in the attempted kidnapping of her own daughter! Who is this woman? Certainly not the loving, devoted, upstanding lady I married. The 'burg had literally poisoned her mind. To fit in, to impress people she shouldn't be giving a shit about has become her upmost priority. I couldn't be more ashamed.

Carlos Manoso is the best thing that ever happened to Stephanie. He helps her fly, better than I ever could. He has the resources to protect her from all this, to love her better than I ever could and to give her the unconditional love her own mother never will. I only hope my baby will still talk to me after what happened last night.

When I walked into the kitchen after Carlos left, my wife was sitting at the table, paler than I'd ever seen her. Of course, being on the other side of the door, I could hear everything he said, and I have to say I was impressed. He would have scared the crap out of me if he said those things directly to me and with the looks he surely gave. I got up in my wife's face and told her if she EVER communicated with Morelli again, she would be out on the street leaving her vulnerable for whatever retribution Carlos' men would want to inflict on her. I raised my hand as if to hit her and she flinched. I said 'now you know what Stephanie felt like for months when Morelli had her trapped. And that's who you want raising your grandbabies. You otta be ashamed of yourself, I know I am.' Her look of shock told me she'd never really thought it through. I would never have hit her, it's not in my blood, but my bitch of a wife needs a reality check!

I'm moving out of our bedroom tonight and into Stephanie's old room. Helen needs to know the gravity of her behavior and how it will influence her future.

HPOV

Where the hell is Ranger? I knew he was done with the take down and would want to be kept updated about Morelli. His phone went straight to voicemail and he wasn't answering the intercom when I rang him. It's 1:00!

I'm going upstairs to see what's going on. Just as I reach to press the elevator button, the doors open and out step Ranger and Steph.

"It's about time! Ranger, Steph, I have news. Let me get the men and we'll meet you in conference room B in ten."

RPOV

Steph looked at me wide eyed. The news must be big, Hal looks like he's chomping at the bit, uncharacteristic behavior for him.

Ten minutes later, we joined the core team, Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hal. Cal and Hector who have been brought into this situation more lately were also in attendance. The conference table was crowded.

"Hal, you have the floor."

"Gladly! Lady and gentlemen, we have significant dirt on Morelli! Hector's contacts on the street gave him some intel that we were able to investigate and confirm. First of all, Morelli has been buying illegal drugs. But that's not the best of it. He's blackmailing Chief Drake! The chief apparently has a thing for a petite young woman with brown, curly haired prostitute from Stark street along with two other prostitutes. Morelli found out, and before confronting him, set up a surveillance system in the hotel room to catch him with all three at separate times. He was stupid enough to use the same hotel room on the same day and time each week. After getting a few weeks worth of damming evidence, Morelli confronted the Chief and after kicking him out of the room, finished up the Chief's 'business transaction' for him. Morelli got pretty rough with the Natasha, the curly haired brunette whom he called Stephanie the whole time he was 'with' her."

I saw Steph squirming and realized this was probably hard to hear. "I'm sorry Steph."

"No, don't be. I'm so glad you guys found some evidence that we can use. It's just… is Natasha alright? He took advantage of her and roughed her up because she resembled me, right?" I nodded. "Then we need to nail his ass!"

I couldn't help but be proud of her. Steph inquired, "Hal, you said you have proof?" There's our girl, always the curious one.

"We do. We found the video tapes in Morelli's home office including the last tape where it appears he forced himself on Natasha, calling her Stephanie, before beating her unconscious. We made copies and returned the originals. We've verified monies leaving the Chief's personal bank account and similar amounts entering Morelli's personal bank account, usually within just a few days. He thought he was being thorough putting money into an off shore account, but we're better than him. We also have a couple of photos sent from various gang banger and hookers' cell phones of Morelli buying drugs. Seems Morelli has made a few enemies over the years who are all too eager to help us."

RPOV

I took the meeting over. "Good job Hal. Now, let's make a plan. I would like you all to think of some ideas for how best to, as Steph put it, 'nail Morelli's ass'. I'll send an e-mail with the time of our next meeting. Dismissed."

Steph walked over to me and sat in my lap. "Thank you Carlos. I knew the guys had been looking out for me, but for the first time in a long time, I feel like we might come out on top… without having to break the law."

"How are you feeling about what you just heard?"

"Well, I'm not really surprised. The Joe we're dealing with today is not the same man I've dated the last couple of years, he's changed. The Joe I've dealt with these past few months is an out of control, selfish monster. I'm disappointed to say the least. After all he's done to me, the Chief, Natasha, and I'm sure others, I just want to see him rot in jail.

She surprised me when she slowly stood up, with not too much visible discomfort and said, "I have some work to do at my cubbie. I'll see you in a little while?" I nodded.

Shit was about to hit the fan. Little did she know, her cubbie, the one that's been for Steph only these last couple of years was no longer hers…


	11. Chapter 11

Freedom

Chapter 11

SPOV

I feel as if a bit of weight has been lifted from my shoulders. We finally have some evidence against Joe. I have a feeling there's more to go before this nightmare with Joe is over, but if we continue to take little steps we'll eventually reach our goal of putting his sick psychotic self away for a long time. I have great comfort in knowing if anyone can plan a good take down, it would be my guys. I grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar from the break room and went to my cubicle, but someone else was there. I saw Lester and asked him who was in my spot and why. He said it was a new hire and walked away, suspiciously dodging the rest of my question. Huh? Why would Carlos give away my space? It's been mine, albeit off and on, for years. Trying not to get too miffed until I knew what was going on, I marched into Carlo's office, not bothering to knock. I walked right up to his desk and asked why he reassigned my space when he came around to the other side of the desk and put his hands on my shoulders, turning me around. Behind me, on the other side of his spacious office was another desk, a feminine, pretty desk with a pretty stained glass lamp on it, a phone, desk supplies and a large stack of folders. There was a name plate on the desk, right by the in-box that read 'Stephanie Plum.'

"Carlos!"

"I want you with me, babe. You're my partner in every sense of the word, I _need_ to be near you. When you're out there working at that damn cubicle, I end up pulling up footage of you and watching you work, anyhow. This way, you're right in front of me and we can talk in privacy any time. Plus, we'll need to spend time discussing clients, both before and after meeting with them, so you may as well have your things in front of you when we do. Do you mind?"

"Mind? Mind! You ask me _now_ if I mind? Of course… I don't mind! I love it!" I just love making him sweat.

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure what your reaction was going to be. I'd hoped you'd see the practicality of it, but also share in my desire to be near each other. How about you get settled in and organized, we have an hour before we need to go upstairs to get ready."

He swatted my behind as I walked to my desk. It was a beautiful wooden desk stained a honey color with curvy legs and a striking engraved design around the top's edge. Looking around the rest of the office for changes, I notice in the middle of the office is now a round table with six chairs, so we could have small meetings or planning sessions and be able to spread out. To say I was surprised by Carlo's gesture was an understatement. I was honored that he wanted to share his grand office with me. I wanted the same thing. To be close to him, and for him to share everything with me like this was something I never thought he'd open himself up to. I'm on such an emotional high. Being spoiled like this is something I would never get used to, but would always appreciate with my whole heart. I haven't felt this empowered in months!

It took the whole hour to settle in, unpack my things and arrange them to my liking. Besides the shapely desk, I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful bouquet of peonies, my favorite flower. It is the perfect addition of femininity to the otherwise masculine office. I have a feeling more changes would be made to the building as Carlos embraced having a woman in his space permanently.

The Advil I had taken earlier for my sore ribs had more than worn off and by the time we got to the apartment and I started to undress I was uncomfortable. I was unsure of how much fun I could have this evening with the pain I was in. Reading my mind, as usual, Carlos walked into the dressing room, handing me three more Advil and a bottle of water. It was such a simple, but thoughtful, loving gesture. Attention is in the details and this man doesn't miss a detail in showing his love for me.

"Babe, let's take a shower together. I can help you with some of the hard to reach areas." Thinking he was fooling around, I looked up at him and saw his eyes were as black as night. Oh boy.

"Sure, but no funny business, I have a hot date!" He laughed, he actually had the nerve to laugh at me! I'm serious, we women have to do so much more in the shower than men.

Without having to ask, Carlos helped me out of my clothes and into the shower. Thinking we would just soap up and rinse, I was astonished when Carlos sat on the beechwood bench seat in his spacious shower and picked up my foot to set on his knee. Lathering up my leg and shaving it, he then repeated the same with the other leg. He helped me sit me on the bench and kneeled down on his knees in front of me, producing from the basket in the corner a bottle of shaving cream. I watched intently as he liftedg my legs so my feet were on either side of me and spread my legs as far open as they would go. He looked at me, silently asking for permission. I nodded, knowing I would probably enjoy what he had in mind. He proceeded to lather the shaving cream between my legs, shaving my entire bikini area and mound until I was completely bare. I have never shaved myself bare before. Oh my god! This is such an erotic gesture! I had never spread myself so open wide with another man in full light like I have been doing with Carlos lately, and to have him cherish me like this… No one had ever attempted to treat me with the depth of love he does. Then again, I would've never let anyone come near me with a razor before Carlos. I trusted him unconditionally, the feeling of being treasured so strong, tears are forming in my eyes. Noticing, but not stopping, he rinsed me, taking extra care so there was absolutely no shaving cream and then soaped me up and rinsed again until there was no soap and I mean _no_ soap left between my legs, having a little too much fun doing so, I might add. I watched the whole procedure, mesmerized, in awe of his talents. He stood me up and proceeded to wash and condition my hair, massaging my scalp until I was putty in his hands. By the time he was done I was in such a state I was seeing crossed eyed! He again sat me down on the bench, adjusting the jets in the shower so I wouldn't get sprayed, and began to wash himself.

My hormones are is such uproar that when Carlos leaned back under the shower stream to rinse his hair and the lower half of his body was positioned right in front of me, I couldn't resist touching him anymore. He was clearly as effected as I was from the looks of his impressive erection. I leaned forward, carefully lowering myself to my knees in front of him and took him in, filling my mouth. He wasn't expecting this from me and he jerked, standing up straight and looked down at me. I grabbed his ass cheeks, holding him into me, keeping him from pulling out and he relaxed allowing me my fun. He grabbed onto the shower walls behind me for support as he leaned into me. Every time we're together, I think I can't get more turned on by something we do together. This experience proved me wrong. Having this much power over him, feeling him tremble and moan, I was Wonder Woman! I took my time licking and sucking his entire length. I'm enjoying taking just his head in quick motions, with great suction, then taking all of him, to the back of my throat, excruciatingly slow. My eyes jerked open when I felt his hands go on either side of my head and he used great care to pump himself in and out of my mouth a bit faster. Concentrating on breathing through my nose, I relaxed my throat and let him penetrate my mouth deeper than I'd ever been able to before. I took the control back over and quickened the pace, finishing him off and enjoying the sound of his animalistic roar as he came, deep and pulsating down the back of my throat. I never enjoyed blow jobs before Carlos, so I avoided them all together, but with him, I'm happy to bring him pleasure and I now enjoy giving them.

Carlos carefully lifted me back up to my feet, keeping his hands on my hips so I wouldn't fall as he guided me onto the bathmat outside the shower and dried me off. He led me to the bed and laid me back, rubbing the most luxurious vanilla lotion all over my body, including my freshly shaved private area. Between Carlos and the pain relievers I was feeling no pain… anywhere.

"Babe, if we weren't running late, I would make love to you right here and now. But we don't have time for all that I want to do to your beautiful body. That whole shower was one of the most incredible most intense experiences of my life. Thank you. I like this more exploratory side of you."

"Carlos, I want you to know that I've never shaved there before and I would never let anyone else do that to me in the past, even when they asked, hell, begged me. I trust you with everything, my life, my love, my soul. I know you would never hurt me or do something that I wouldn't like which is why I will do and try anything you want. I am yours."

"Thank you, your trust and openness means the world to me. I will do and try anything you want as well, things I never trusted anyone else to do with or to me. I am yours."

I'm on top of the world. I feel like what I just experienced with Carlos bonded us on a level I didn't know possible. And this is only the beginning of our night together. I'm going out on a date! Now… what to wear?

I'm standing in the closet, debating when Carlos stepped behind me, all dressed and ready in a black Armani suit. Damn him… men have it so easy! "Babe, can I help you choose?"

"Sure, have at Batman! Just make it something I can step into and zip up, I can't lift my hands over my head right now." He gave me a look of duh! and I realized I was preaching to the choir. He's probably injured more ribs than I care to know about.

He loosened my towel, making it fall to my feet and took a short, red dress from his side of the closet. Hmmm, I've never seen this one before, and it is gorgeous! It has little cap sleeves that were sheer, the bodice which is low cut and showed ample cleavage hugged my torso, making my waist look remarkably slim. The skirt also hugs my body until just below my hips where it flares out, with two layers of fabric, one being tight against my legs, the outer layer being sheer and full and flirty. I hope there will be dancing on this date, I can't wait to twirl in this gorgeous dress. I feel pretty.

"That's because you are pretty, babe. Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking…" I cut him off, giving his mouth something better to do… kiss mine.

"Thank you Carlos. You make me feel like a princess, a well cared for, thoroughly loved, princess. Thank you."

Finishing off my outfit, Carlos slipped a pair of red three inch FMP's on my feet and helped me up. We were ready to go. I'm not even nervous. This trust thing is pretty freeing.

Taking the elevator down to the garage, I wasn't even slightly surprised to find Tank, Bobby, Hal, Lester and Hector waiting for us. They had three black Escalades, windows tinted so dark you couldn't see inside, pulled out, freshly washed and ready to go.

Tank got into the middle SUV and Carlos and I joined him, but in the back seat. Bobby and Hal got into the lead SUV and Lester and Hector in the last SUV.

I was dying to know where we were going but decided to just enjoy the night I knew would be unforgettable, unfold before me. I don't like surprises, but only because I was insecure of the motivation of the person doing the surprising. With Carlos, I know his intentions are in my best interest.

We took back roads, winding down streets I've never been on before when we stopped in front of a restaurant on the outskirts of town called 'Celia's.' Carlos turned to me and took my hands in his. "Babe, this is my sister's restaurant. She just opened it five months ago. I helped her a little with the construction when you were with… well, when I thought I'd lost you. It kept me busy. She's been doing very well and has asked me to bring you here repeatedly. We've got the place to ourselves for the night. The guys will be eating too, but in pairs, seated near the front and side entrances so they can keep their eyes on us, but far enough that we'll still have our privacy. Relax and enjoy, my men have our backs. Tonight… well, tonight is about us. I love you, babe."

It's a Friday night. I knew this had to be costing a lot for her to give up a Friday night's revenue. I felt a tear run down my cheek and finding myself unable to reply, just hugged Carlos for all I was worth, pouring every ounce of love I had into our embrace.

"Thank you, Carlos. I love you, too."

After being escorted, or should I say cocooned within a barrier of Merry Men, the guys dispersed and a beautiful woman who shared a resemblance to Carlos approached us. "Stephanie, I am so pleased to finally meet the woman who's held my brother's heart for so many years. Carlos has told me so much about you, I feel like we're already close friends."

"Thank you so much Celia. I hope we get the chance to become friends and maybe hear a few stories about Carlos."

We chatted for a few minutes and the nervousness I didn't realize I had before about meeting Carlos' family had dissipated. Celia was just delightful, and so excited to 'finally' meet me. I can't believe Carlos has told her so much about me. If the rest of his family is as warm and welcoming as his sister, I was going to enjoy meeting them also. Celia gave me a quick tour and I told her how much I loved the vibrant colors she chose for each different room in the house that was converted into a restaurant. It feels so homey and inviting, the lighting intimately low and plants and potted palms scattered throughout made the place feel alive. Carlos explained the décor as being fairly traditionally Cuban, much like what he grew up with. I feel at home.

Eating dinner quickly became a sensual encounter. Instead of ordering from a menu, Celia insisted she would bring out a few dishes she knew we would enjoy. I was excited to try Cuban food like Carlos had grown up on.

We started our meal with a refreshing Mojito. This yummy drink was minty and the perfect opening for the rich menu that was surely to come. My taste buds were awake and left me wanting food and just as that thought entered my mind, Celia's waiter, Alejandro brought us a basket of Croquetas which were little breaded rolls filled with pulled pork mixed with a slightly spicy sauce, Papas Rellanas which Carlos said is a potato ball with shredded beef inside, all served on top of what Alejandro said were fried plantains. They looked like a sliced banana, but were a crispy, melt in my mouth savory surprise… yumm. After our first course we were able to talk more about Carlos' childhood and how he got along with his four siblings growing up and in present day. Not surprisingly, he's not especially close with any of them, except for Celia. He's closed himself off for so long, it naturally extended to his family as well. He said Celia and Ella have been telling his mother, Maria stories about me as well as changes they've witnessed in him and she and the rest of the family are anxious to meet me and get reacquainted with the new and improved Carlos. I'm flattered.

Our main course arrived and looked delectable. It was a platter divided into three sections, each section having a different entree. We dug into Lechon Asado, a traditional Cuban roast pork, Picadillo, a Cuban staple which had raisins, olives, ground beef and other tasty ingredients I never would've thought tasted good together, but did. Finally, I tried the Seafood Paella which Carlos fed me. He said it was his favorite growing up. I had to admit it was my favorite of everything I'd tasted so far, too. Enjoying everything so much, I'm hoping Ella will incorporate a few more Cuban dishes into her repertoire for us.

Needing to burn off a few calories and make room for dessert, Carlos stood and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor which was a floor space opened up by tables that had been pushed to the side. The soft romantic music that had played during our meal had changed to a harder, Cuban beat. "Babe, are you up for this?"

"I'll let you know when it's too much, just take it easy on me."

I'm having the date of a lifetime. If I could freeze time, I would, but I have a feeling this is just the beginning of many wonderful experiences I was going to have on a regular basis with this incredible man who loves to spoil me.

I glanced at the guys every now and then. I could tell they were on high alert. They were watching outside, glancing around the restaurant and occasionally looking our way too. I could see through the window that another team had arrived shortly after us and were patrolling the grounds. I couldn't feel safer.

Carlos is a perfect dance partner. He makes it effortless and sensual. After a few songs, I needed to take a break. Sensing my need, Carlos asked if I was ready for dessert.

And was I glad he did. Dessert was unforgettable. Celia brought it out personally and said it was called Flan de Coco, a traditional flan with caramel sauce on top, but her twist was adding coconut liqueur in the delectable body with toasted coconut sprinkled on top. It's what heaven must taste like. Flan de Coco is my new favorite dessert.

Even Carlos indulged. Then again, feeding each other, I think he'd accept anything I offered him. I think we both moaned. For once, I'd actually like to learn how to make a dish, especially one that could make even Carlos moan with pleasure.

I knew we were winding the evening down and I couldn't bear for it to end.

"Babe, one more dance before we have to go?"

I extended my hand into his. "I'd like nothing more."

It was a slow, romantic song that we danced to with perfection, our bodies molded together, like making love on the dance floor, our bodies were made for each other. When it was done and the restaurant was silent, Carlos stepped back, holding me at arm's length. Our gaze into each other's eyes lasted for the longest time, the world melting away around us before he went down on one knee and with tears in his eyes said, "Stephanie, Babe, I never knew this hardened, dark mercenary could love until I met you. And what I thought was love was just the tip of the iceberg. You have shown such acceptance of me, of my men and compassion for everyone around you, your heart knowing no bounds. If I know what unconditional love is, it is because of you." He pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket. "Babe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Of letting me love you for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh, Carlos! Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" I fell to my knees, and we stayed there, holding each other until we were interrupted by large hands lifting both of us, and we were drawn into the Merry Men's arms, congratulating us. Celia stood off to the side, awaiting her turn, tears streaming down her face. When she finally got to us, she hugged me first. "Welcome to the family, Stephanie. I'm so glad my brother found his soul mate. Thank you, thank you for saving him, for loving him."

"Thank you, Celia. But he saved me too. We're blessed we found each other and not only become each other's best friend, but allowed for our love to surface, not deny ourselves anymore. I love him, more than anything."

"It shows. Congratulations, you two." She hugged us both once more before disappearing back into the kitchen.

RPOV

"Babe, let's go home. We've got some celebrating to do." She blushed, three shades of red at me mentioning celebrating. Like my men didn't know what we'd be doing later anyway.

"Let me check in with the guys first. Why don't you go ask Celia if she could pack us up some flan to go?" Again, with the blushing. I'm going to have to get her past this.

I met with Tank, Lester and Hal by the front door. "Report."

Tank started. "Despite our efforts, we were followed. We were able to chase them off though. They've been persistent, but are gone for now."

"Morelli?" I wanted to know if he was spotted as well.

Hal let me know, "he was one of them. It's been quiet for the last fifteen minutes. Almost too quiet, I think it's best we go back. Now."

I nodded in agreement. "Let's change up the drivers and the formation, just in case. This time, Steph and I will ride in back with Lester and Bobby at the wheel… in the lead SUV. I'll go get Steph."

We arrived back home with no incident. Thankfully. I couldn't stand the thought of Steph's perfect evening being ruined by the likes of Morelli and his lackeys. I didn't plan on telling her about him staking out the restaurant, unless of course she directly asked as I would never lie to her. But I think she'll have better things to think about after our evening together than Morelli.

SPOV

It was a perfect, magical, romantic evening. And I'm engaged! I want to shout if from the rooftop, hire a skywriter, call everyone I know! I'm so excited! Stephanie Manoso. It sounds… perfect! I can't wait…

"Babe, are you ok?" We are on our way back to Rangeman, and Carlos interrupted my thoughts.

"Ya, why do you ask?"

"Because you're shaking. Are your sure you're alright?"

"I'm more than alright! I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin, I'm so excited! I don't know what to do with myself, I have so much pent up energy." I could hear the guys snicker from the front seats and adjust themselves, looking uncomfortable.

Carlos leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I can think of some ways to spend some of that energy, Mrs. Manoso." Mrs. Manoso, I like the sound of that. Looking up into his eyes, sheer lust was staring back at me. This is going to be a fabulous night.

And it was… a fabulous night. Carlos has always been exceptional in bed. Hell, he's pure magic, everywhere he touches. I knew he'd been with other women in his time, but I also knew none of them were around for more than a night or two, him being the one to not allow for anything more. But I don't think about them. They were mere stepping stones to get him to the man he is today. I'm glad for where we both were in our lives when we met, thankful for becoming best friends before lovers and grateful he's mine and that I'll be the only one benefiting from his attentiveness in bed and out for the rest of our lives. I had sex with Carlos that one time, eons ago, but since moving in with him, we'd made love each and every time. Tonight though, tonight was beyond love, beyond making love even. Tonight was the joining of souls. With or without a piece of paper, we are already united for life.


	12. Chapter 12

Freedom

Chapter 12

SPOV

Carlos told the core team we were offline for the rest of the weekend. It was nice to just enjoying each other's company, uninterrupted. We told each other stories of our past, we made love, we watched movies, we made love, we ate wonderful food from Ella, we made love. I am so sore, but it's a 'hurts so good' kind of sore.

Since it's Monday morning and we need to re-engage into the real world, we decided to start the new week by calling our families and friends to announce our engagement. I started with my dad while Carlos called his parents. Dad was genuinely happy and excited for us. He said he'd tell grandma and mom, but he doubted mom would take the news very well. He confided to me that he moved out of their bedroom and into my old room for the time being. He couldn't stand to be near someone capable of hurting their own child like that. She keeps telling him that poor Joseph just was desperate, being so deeply in love with me and all and he just wants to get on with our lives together. She kept telling dad that 'if they just had some time alone to reconnect.' The thought of time alone with Joe is enough to make my skin crawl.

Carlos said his parents were elated at our news, already asking when we'd give them more grandbabies. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, but knew I wasn't ready just yet.

I called MaryLou next. It was hard to tell how she felt, what with the screaming and high pitched squealing and all. She was of course thrilled and couldn't wait to spread it around the 'burg grapevine after I gave her my permission to do so. She made me promise to meet her for coffee but I gave her one condition… I told her it had to be here at Rangeman. My security detail alone would fill the coffee shop and we'd have no privacy.

I called Lula at the same time Carlos called Connie. We knew they'd be together at the bonds office and didn't think either one deserved to hear the news second hand from the other. We are so grateful for Connie bringing us together, and Carlos wanted to personally express his gratitude when he told her about our engagement. Lula went nuts when I told her. She made me promise to let her help with anything we needed. Carlos told me that Connie was so proud of herself for her matchmaking abilities.

Next up were the Merry Men. I couldn't wait to tell them the news. After eating a quick breakfast of oatmeal with fresh blueberries and coffee, we went downstairs to the morning employee meeting. Over the past few weeks with me working at Rangeman full time, I've come to really appreciate the morning meetings. It was a great chance to see the guys whom I really have embraced as my family, my _chosen_ family.

Carlos started the meeting in his usual fashion, with a review of the previous day and an update from the night shift supervisor which last night was Cal. It sounds as if last night was quiet, no break-ins in any of the accounts and no suspicious activity on the monitors.

Tank was up next with the rotations for the week. The men cycled through a couple of partners so they knew each other very well, but they also cycle through what they were assigned to do each day. Surveillances get pretty boring and having to do them all the time makes each team less alert. It they get to mix surveillance up with FTA apprehensions, security detail, installations and of course responding to alarms, it keeps them interested and alert.

Hal took the floor next and informed us all that Vince was strongly encouraged to leave the state. Tank told him he was fired, and after being given his exit papers and belongings from his locker, he was pretty pissed. He would be monitored for a little while until he was deemed to not be a threat to the company what with his dramatic exit and all. Hal made eye contact with each employee in attendance and said that anyone who had a problem with another employee had better speak with one of the core team, and that talking trash behind the anyone's back would not be permitted. He looked at me when he was finished and gave the slightest of smiles and a wink.

We went around the table asking for input into the week, updates, etc. and suddenly, I was next.

"Steph, you have the floor."

"Well, I wanted you all to know that Stephanie Plum won't be working here anymore." I stood up, trying to look sad. "Carlos, I'm really sorry…" I paused for effect. "But you're going to have to change the name plate on my desk… to Stephanie Manoso." I looked at the guys and held up my left hand. The core team who were at the restaurant the night Carlos proposed already knew the news, but the rest of the guys were pleased for us. I was passed around to all the men, even the core team, and enjoyed their positive energy, soaking in the moment.

Lester piped up and asked if there was going to be an engagement party.

"Steph and I haven't talked about the details yet, but we'd like to have an engagement party here at Rangeman sometime in the near future. You can all bring a guest, but they'll have to pass a brief security check." A couple of guys grunted. He looked at them with disapproval. "Anyone who has problems with this policy need not attend." He continued by telling them that no contract workers would be brought in, just to be safe, so several of the guys would have to take turns with monitors and securing the outside of the building.

Carlos and I decided to have an engagement party right away so we could get married soon. We decided to have the party this weekend, Saturday to be precise. It didn't leave us with much time, but with enough money, I'm finding anything is possible. I still don't like using so much of Carlos' money, but he keeps assuring me it's the product of a lifetime of hard work and risking his life and it's about time to spend it on something and someone that brings joy. When he puts it like that, who am I to argue?

The week passed by at such a fast pace, I feel like my head is spinning. Without post-it notes all over the place and a good notebook planner, I don't think I'd know which way is up. It's already Friday and with our party being tomorrow night, Ella and I have been having fun and keeping busy with all the planning. The guest list was the easiest since we were only inviting the Merry Men, our closest friends and of course, family. I called my dad and told him mom wouldn't be invited but we wanted him and grandma to come. He said they wouldn't miss it and certainly wouldn't let mom stop them I feel bad that it might create further problems between the two of them, but in reality, the problems are all my mom's doing.

Wanting Ella to be a guest, we hired a caterer to provide the food. She and I thoroughly enjoyed trying all their samples when they came over Wednesday for a tasting appointment. Ella's like the mom I always hoped mine could be. She accepts and loves me unconditionally and our relationship comes so naturally.

The last detail to be dealt with was my dress. I had a dress picked out, but I've worn it before, and really want something new and special for the occasion. More importantly, I wanted to personally pick it out, not have Ella make the choice. Since we had a successful shopping trip last time, I asked Carlos if he could take me shopping again. He was more than happy to agree.

I'm getting ready to go, just buttoning up my blouse when Carlos calls. "Babe, I'm so sorry, but an emergency has come up. I can't take you shopping. We had a break in with one of our larger clients. Would you like to go out this evening or do you feel comfortable going shopping with Hal and Hector?"

I was disappointed, but understand that duty calls. "No, I can go with the guys. You'll be tired by the time you get home. Let them know I'll be down in ten minutes. Oh, and good luck with the client. I love you."

"Thanks, babe. Love you, too."

When I called down to tell Tank about the change in plans, he told me Hal and Hector were already waiting for me in the garage. I went directly to the garage and smiled when I saw them standing outside the Cayenne. Carlos must have asked them to take it knowing how much I love to ride in it. Like his turbo, it smells like him, so it's comforting. I sat in the back seat and enjoyed the ride as we wove through town, watching for any company behind us.

I was glad we hadn't been tailed and were good to go with my shopping trip. The mall wasn't very crowded, so I received a lot of attention by the store personnel in Macy's, our first stop. I wasn't going for anything too fancy, but wanted something that I could feel sexy and pretty in. Not finding a dress that spoke to me, we went to several stores and tried on too many dresses to count, but none of them felt like 'the one.' I picked one I called my number two dress, but still wanted to keep looking for just a bit longer.

We decided to take a break and have a late lunch in the food court. I was excited, I never get to eat fast food anymore unless one of the guys picked it up and brought it in, which wasn't often. I'm craving a good greasy cheese burger, fries and a soda. Hal and Hector ordered the same and we sat in the corner of the dining area, making up stories about the shoppers we saw. It was fun. Hal picked one couple who were fighting as they ate and he made up a dialogue they were saying. I didn't know how funny he was! He had me laughing so hard I nearly peed my pants. Bellies full and slightly rested from our shopping, we headed back out into the chaos a Friday afternoon at the mall can be. We planned on getting back to Rangeman by 4 o'clock so the Hal could finish his daily reports before going home for the evening and I wanted to make sure to keep that timeline for him.

I knew right when we entered this new boutique that they'd have what I was looking for. Everything I saw was unique and elegant. I picked out four dresses that I instantly loved and went back to the dressing room, Hal and Hector taking their usual stances right outside the entrance to the dressing room after first securing it. The first dress I tried on was nice, but it would need to be altered and I didn't have time. The second dress didn't look good with my pale skin, and the third dress… the third dress was the one. I felt like Cinderella. It's a deep, blood red with beading around the bodice. It was a halter style that showed just enough cleavage without revealing too much, but left my back completely exposed. The hem ended just below my knee and when I twirled, the skirt flared out. The dress is exquisite and I feel sexy in it. I just know Carlos is going to flip when he sees me in it, and I think the new red FMP's he got me a couple of weeks ago would go well with it.

I just finished putting my jeans and shoes back on when I heard loud thuds outside my room. I called out for Hal and didn't get a response. I called out for Hector and knew something was wrong when I didn't get a response from him, either. I looked under the dressing room divider to the left of me and saw both men, out cold on the floor. Oh, shit! Double shit! Now what do I do? Of all the times to leave my gun at home. Hector had been holding my purse for me and of course, I left my cell phone in it. My spidey sense is going off like a rocket and I don't have any way of defending myself. I sat on the bench in the corner and lifted my feet up, hugging my knees and I started praying. When the door slowly opened, I knew I was in big trouble. Vince.

"Hey there Steph, or can I call you babe?" He had an evil look in his eye and my mind started reeling with options on what his intentions might be. "Glad to see me?"

I remembered my panic button in my jeans pocket and pressed it through the denim material, several times in hopes of some back-up.

"What do you think? What do you want Vince? And what the hell did you do to Hal and Hector?"

"I was packing up my apartment the other day when I got a brilliant idea. It occurred to me that there's a certain detective in town that could use some inside Rangeman intel."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, and I did. My only condition to helping him was a night with your fine self before I hand you over. You and I are going to have some fun tonight. It's about time I get to find out why you have all of Ranger's men, including the big man himself, falling at your feet."

I'm speechless. And scared shitless. Vince grabbed me by the arm and jerked me out of the room. Thank god I'm dressed. He was leading me out the back door of the store. I tried to dig my feet in the carpet, but he only pulled harder, jerking me off my feet in the process.

My defense techniques were kicking in as the shock subsided. I reared back and hit him square in the jaw causing blood to ooze out of the corner of his mouth. "Let me go! I need to check on…"

"No, you need to shut up and do what you're told if you know what's good for you. You're not so tough now that you don't have thirty men surrounding you, are you, you little tease?" He looked at me with cold, menacing eyes, pushed me against the brick wall just outside the back door, my head hitting the concrete hard enough to make my vision momentarily went fuzzy. I tried to shake it off as I heard him say, "you try and take me down again and I guarantee the man I have still inside that store will make sure Hal and Hector don't make it out alive." He leaned down and kissed me hard, forcing his tongue in my mouth, the taste of his blood making me want to puke.

I spit in his face and slapped him hard, cutting his lip in the process. He slapped me back. "You bitch! You're going to be a wild one in bed, I just know it. Good thing I'm just the man to tame you."

RPOV

When Steph's panic button went off, it immediately triggers her GPS location and emits the audio from her location like a one way transmitter. When I heard her talk to Vince and then heard him admit to working with Morelli, I knew this was going to go bad, quickly.

I paused the transmission and called the control room, ordering a full response to her location and an ambulance for Hal and Hector.

I could hear them walking and her grunting as he pulled her along. I was proud when I heard a punch connect with flesh, and his grunt of pain. When I heard him threaten Hal and Hector's lives if she didn't comply, I knew she would go along with whatever he wanted, just to protect her friends. I could hear him kiss her and she spat at him. The sound of flesh being slapped had my blood boiling. I was already driving fast but when he said he was just the man to tame her in bed, I floored it, praying to arrive in time before her GPS went out of range. God, if he gets her alone…

Following the GPS dot on the Bronco's navigational system, I saw they were on the move, but I was gaining on them. Vince spotted me and pulled into oncoming traffic. Not paying attention to the delivery truck heading right towards them at full speed, their truck was broadsided, causing the truck to roll and land on its side. Arriving at the same time, several Rangeman trucks screeched to a halt surrounding his truck and we all lept out to find Steph. There was no movement in the cab and for a moment I just stood there, praying I hadn't lost her. Tank came up behind me and pushed me on. "Come on man, she needs you, let's get our girl out of this mess."

The truck was laying on the passenger side, the side windows shattered with glass everywhere and the windshield still in tact. Seeing Steph unconscious, Lester used a special tool to break the windshield's glass without it collapsing in so we could peel it from the frame. Bobby crawled in and felt for a pulse, then reached his hand back giving me the thumbs up sign. He found a pulse, thank god!

Tank yelled in to him, "Bobby, I smell gas. Get a move on."

With one swift motion, Bobby cut the jammed seatbelt off her and quickly extracted her limp body towards us so we could get her to safety. Tank pulled Bobby out, Steph still in his arms, and just as they got to the other side of my Bronco, Vince's truck exploded. As he carried her across the road, a trail of blood followed. She had been impaled by a piece of debris from the truck. Vince, if not dead upon impact, was killed in the explosion.

I laid Steph in the very back of my Bronco so Bobby could work on her. Besides the metal in her side, she had glass fragments on her clothes and in her hair, small cuts on her arms and she was breathing in short, shallow breaths, her heart beat was weak.

"Babe… wake up babe." Why was she still out? Bobby put some smelling salts to her nose and she stirred. "Come on babe, open those gorgeous blue eyes for me… please?"

She still wasn't responding. Shit! "Bobby, call Dr. Albritt. Tell him we're coming in hot." Dr. Albritt was the company doctor from my time with the Rangers. He would handle our special ops cases that needed to be handled below the radar so to speak. He has his own private practice in Princeton now which is only a fifteen minute drive from our location. Between him and Bobby, they would be able to treat Steph.


	13. Chapter 13

Freedom

Chapter 13

_Previously_

_I laid Steph in the very back of my Bronco so Bobby could work on her. Besides the metal in her side, she had glass fragments on her clothes and in her hair, small cuts on her arms and she was breathing in short, shallow breaths, her heart beat was weak._

"_Babe… wake up babe." Why was she still out? Bobby put some smelling salts to her nose and she stirred. "Come on babe, open those gorgeous blue eyes for me… please?"_

_She still wasn't responding. Shit! "Bobby, call Dr. Albritt. Tell him we're coming in hot." Dr. Albritt was the company doctor from my time with the Rangers. He would handle our special ops cases that needed to be handled below the radar so to speak. He has his own private practice in Princeton now which is only a fifteen minute drive from our location. Between him and Bobby, they would be able to treat Steph. _

RPOV

The drive felt painstakingly slow although I knew Tank was driving as fast as safely possible. I stayed in the back of the Bronco with Steph, whispering is Spanish that I was with her, that I loved her, that she was my life, and to hang on. Fuck! She better make it! If we had gotten there even five minutes later, she would have blown up in that truck. If Vince wasn't already dead from that explosion, I would have happily killed him with my bare hands.

Dr. Albritt's clinic is an old mansion remodeled and reconstructed into a clinic with rooms for overnight patients as well as traditional exam rooms, and rooms for traumas, surgery and x-rays. Steph was going in anonymously and the building would be fully protected by Rangeman.

He was waiting for us outside with a gurney and two nurses. Bobby came around and picked her up and out of my arms, careful to not jar the metal in her side that he placed gauze around and taped in place. Steph was rushed inside, directly to the surgery room. She was prepped and after Dr. Albritt, his staff and Bobby scrubbed in, she was in surgery to remove the metal and mend whatever it had damaged going in.

I sat in the waiting room with Lester and Tank, the rest of my men taking posts at every entrance as well as outside on the perimeter of the vast property. We just got word that Hal and Hector were on their way. They were shot with a tranquilizer gun and unconscious until just a while ago. One of Vince's specialties was his ability to take out numerous targets with a tranquilizer gun in rapid succession. It was something we'd used him for during takedowns when we needed to immobilize bodyguards of our target. After a quick briefing with the cops, Hal and Hector were free to go and nothing would keep them from coming to her to make sure she was going to make it and offer their support.

TPOV

I've never seen Ranger so distraught. After much pacing, he eventually sat in the corner of the small waiting area, perfectly still, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped up like I was attacking him and pinned me to the wall.

"What the fuck, man?" I said, caught off guard.

He looked at me like I'd just hit him and started pacing again.

"Ranger, you've got to get it under control. She's going to be alright. Bobby won't let anything happen to her." He didn't see Hal and Hector walk in behind him.

"Do you know that for a fact?" He looked to the ceiling and screamed, and animalistic, injured animal scream. "Aaaaaauuuugh! I can't fucking lose her. She's everything…"

He dropped into the nearest chair, defeated, and spoke so I could barely hear him. "This whole situation is so fucked up! I have been in combat situations, third world countries that I didn't think I'd make it out of, but none of them were so fucked up as this. None of them were ever personal! She just became mine. She's my fiancé…"

Hal, who had just walked in with Hector from the hallway behind Ranger, sat beside him. "Ranger, we are so sorry. Vince snuck into the shop through the back service entrance and tranq'd us both at the same time. He was so fast, by the time I saw Hector grab his neck, I was shot too. We had no reaction time. This is our fault, if you want to take your frustrations out on someone, it should be us. We fucked up and if …"

Ranger jumped up and shook his fist at Hal. "Don't! Don't even fucking say it! She can't die!" I've never seen the always composed and in control Ranger lose it like this.

Bobby appeared from the direction of the surgery room, sweat soaking gown. He took his hat off and walked toward Ranger. "She's ready for you to go back."

"She's ok? What aren't you telling me, Bobby?"

"The piece of metal went clean in, missing her major organs by mere centimeters. She's got the most uncanny luck of anyone I know. She's going to be fine. She's all closed up and we've got her on IV antibiotics to make sure she doesn't get an infection. Go on back man."

Ranger took off running for the back room where Steph was. Thank fuck she was going to be alright or there'd be hell to pay and nothing would get in our way, badge or no badge.

"What weren't you telling him, Brown. What's wrong?"

"She's still unconscious. Of course we had to sedate her for the surgery so she wouldn't feel anything, but in post-op, we couldn't get her to wake up. She has a concussion from hitting her head pretty bad on the asphalt when the truck rolled. We're lucky she used her seat belt. It should be just a matter of time. I've got to go back and check on her. I'll keep you up-to-date."

RPOV

Mio Dios. Today was close. I could've lost her. I'm a trained mercenary for fuck's sake and I've been brought to my knees by this fiery, passionate woman. Sitting at her bedside, holding her small hand, she looks so frail and pale lying in the hospital bed. This is why I never let her in before. I couldn't bear to lose… but that is selfish. This isn't one of my enemy's doing. This is Morelli. I've never let someone in my heart, my soul until her. If she were taken from me, from my life, my heart may as well be ripped out as well. But with great risk comes great reward and if we only had the time we've had so far together, I'm already a far better person for it.

I heard her heart monitor increase slightly, she must be dreaming. "Babe, please… show me those beautiful blues. Please open your eyes for me." I felt her hand twitch in mine. She's trying to get to me. "That's it, babe. Keep fighting. I'm right here, just fight through and come back to me."

Her eyelashes were fluttering, her eyelids must feel very heavy with all the effort she's having to put into it. She went still. Figuring she went back to sleep, I laid my head on her stomach, praying in Spanish for her return to me. Next thing I knew a hand was ever so softly stroking my head and when I looked up, Steph was looking back at me. "Babe?" I couldn't stop the tear that spilled out of my eye.

"Carlos, oh Carlos, it's ok. I'm here. I won't leave you…" Now we both had tears streaming down our face.

"Oh, Babe, I came so close to losing you…"

Dr. Albritt walked in with Bobby. "How's my patient doing? Awake I see. Let's check your vitals." He spent the next twenty minutes checking the incision, her vitals, her pupils, and reflexes, determining she was progressing well. By the time he was done, Steph was back asleep. "Bobby, if you're up for it, I don't see any reason why you can't watch over Ms. Plum at Rangeman for the rest of her recovery." He motioned for me to step out into the hall for a personal discussion while Bobby left to gather supplies he'd need.

"I don't normally release patients in her condition, but I know Brown here will take good care of all of Ms. Plum's needs and has all the equipment necessary for her care. I'd like the bag of antibiotics to empty before she leaves, and I have a couple of prescriptions that will need to be filled for her."

"Thank you Dr. Albritt, I'm in your debt for taking care of Steph for me."

"Nonsense, you've saved my hide more times than I can count. It pleases me to finally start returning the favor. I'll be in town tomorrow to check on her, I trust I won't have a problem getting in your building?"

"Never. I'll tell the front desk to expect you. Brown filled you in on our situation?"

"He did. If you need any help, between the two of us, I'm sure we have enough connections to put this bastard away for life."

"That's the goal. We're close to seeing it happen."

"I'll have the nurse disconnect all her tubes and wires. Then you can change Ms. Plum change into some scrubs I've placed in the bathroom, and you'll be free to go. Brown has care instructions. She needs to be woken every two hours, incision needs to be kept dry until stitches come out in five days and make sure she doesn't overdue. She can resume light work outs, yoga, the treadmill, etc. in a week. Keep her safe, she's a miracle."

"That she is."

I was talking with Tank about leaving when I heard Steph scream, "Carlos!" I bolted back in Steph's room as I saw her struggling to get up. "Hal and Hector, we've got to find…"

"Babe, they're in the waiting room. They're anxious to see you're alright."

"Thank god. Carlos, where are we, I don't recognize this hospital. Why am I here?"

"Let's get you home, Babe. I won't relax until you're safe in my arms, in my building. I'll explain everything to you then."

"Carlos, I… I almost lost you, didn't I... "

"No, Babe, we're meant to be together. Morelli, Vince, no one can get us, we won't let them."

SPOV

I am so tired. Carlos had to do all the work changing my clothes, I'm of course going commando which made the bulge in his pants a bit larger and tighter. I didn't have the heart to laugh at him since it was because of me we couldn't do anything about it.

As he effortlessly carried me to the back door of the clinic, Hal and Hector were waiting for us in a black Escalade they must have brought down from Rangeman. Hal was by my side taking my hand. "Steph…"

"Not now Hal. We'll have time to talk at home. I'm just so tired…"

"It's ok Steph. We'll see you at home."

RPOV

"Babe, are you upset with…" I looked down and she was sleeping. Her body has been put through a great trauma today and she looks exhausted.

The trip home with Tank at the wheel was practically bump free as he did his best to not jar Steph awake. We were greeted by most of my men in the garage upon arrival. Still clutching Steph's sleeping body for dear life, I walked past them slowly, giving them a chance to see for themselves that she was alive, and walked into the elevator. Tank was making a path for us and saw us into the apartment. As the elevator doors were closing, I could hear Brown say there would be an update on her condition at the morning meeting.

She woke up as I sat us down on the sofa.

"Carlos, can we take a shower? I feel so grimy."

"Babe, I can't… I can't let you go, not just yet. Can I just hold you for a while?"

"Carlos, I'm here, I'm fine. Everything is going to be alright."

No, everything is definitely not alright, not yet. Morelli had one of my men working with him and god knows how much intel that asshole actually shared about my company or the building's security. We will have to do a security sweep for any bugs and re-evaluate some things in the morning. But now, now I just need to hold the woman who holds my heart, my soul, my life.

I don't know how long we laid there, entwined in each other with her laying on top of me, connecting as much of our bodies as was physically possible without touching her wound. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. I knew Steph wasn't sleeping, after her little nap on the way home. She was just placating my need for closeness.

Bobby, Hal and Hector all walked in. Bobby came over and knelt in front of Steph. "How are you feeling, slugger?" This was some of the guys' new nickname for her ever since her session on the mats with Vince.

"Fine. Besides a slap on the face, he didn't do anything physically to me, just threatened to." He nodded and stood beside Hal who was looking conflicted. If I had to guess, he wanted to kill someone and hold Steph all at the same time. I understand his dilemma. I knew they would both listen to the feed from her panic button later and get even more enraged with what actually happened.

Both Hal and Hector both physically look like shit. Steph slowly got up, holding her side and walked over to them. She hugged Hector, then caught him off guard by taking his face in her hands, looking him in the eyes and saying, "I don't blame you. Please don't be hard on yourself." Then she kissed his cheek. He blushed. An ex gang-banger blushed at her kiss, go figure.

She then turned to Hal and also taking his face in her hands, told him, "you especially can't take this on. I'm ok, you're ok, I call that a happy ending. Don't blame yourself, got it?" He nodded and she gave him a hug, holding on for a bit.

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard Hal say, "I love you Steph, and I'm glad your home."

I just shook my head at what I was witnessing when she answered back, "Love you too, big guy."

When had my men become such softies? How could I forget… when I brought Steph into our lives. None of us will ever be the same. We all would have lost a part of our hearts if we'd lost her today. This brought her security to an all time priority, I just hope she's willing to pacify my need for additional safety.

When my men left, it was time to shower and eat dinner. I called Ella and asked her to bring a light dinner that Steph's stomach could handle what with the sedative and painkillers she was on, in about an hour. I knew by the time I got Steph into the shower, we'd be there for a while. After brushing her hair over the trash can to make sure all the glass was gone, we showered and I washed all the blood from her body. My need to connect with her, to physically feel she was still with me, and to join our bodies is overwhelming.

After showering and ever so gently making love to my fiancé, I was feeling better and she looked more peaceful. Words were not needed to express our need to connect with each other in the most intimate way.

Ella brought up a homemade chicken noodle soup that was perfect for Steph's system. She ate half a bowl and a few crackers before pushing it away. I carried her to bed and we talked. She had a lot of questions about what happened after Vince got her in the car. Thankfully she didn't remember being hit by the delivery truck. Her first memory was of waking up with me praying in Spanish. I told her about hearing what was transpiring over her panic button's transmitter, the delivery truck and Vince's ultimate fate. She asked about what the truck looked like and I told her it was best she didn't think about that part of it. I told her the part we all had in extracting her from the truck and she seemed touched. I told her she could give her thank you's to the men at tomorrow morning if she felt up to it. I admitted to her the struggle I had in the waiting room while waiting for news of her condition. She choked up when she realized how upset I had gotten and I reassured her that when I said I was hers, I truly meant it. She holds my heart… forever.

We ended the night talking about our engagement party and what we were going to do. We decided to continue as planned with her staying in bed most of the day until the party, so she wouldn't overdue. The worst part of her injury was the stitches, so we would be careful they didn't get pulled. As much as I hate putting her at any risk, I think she needs to connect with the men and Ella and myself will work at keeping her physically healthy.

She sat up suddenly and I knew where her thoughts were headed. I told her Hal had brought the red dress she fell in love with and it's hanging in our closet. I assured her I hadn't seen it yet, so it would still be a surprise. She fell asleep in my arms, and even after taking her to bed and changing her into my t-shirt, I couldn't sleep. I surrendered to my desire to simply hold and watch this incredible creature breathe. I have so much to be thankful for, I just pray we get the chance to grow old together so I can express my love to her.

_Your reviews are greatly appreciated – I've gotten some good ideas from your feedback, so keep 'em coming! _

_Real life has knocked me on my ass this last month, so I'm very sorry I haven't personally responded to all of your kind reviews. They are all valued, no matter how brief. I will personally respond to all reviews in the future._

_Thanks! Lori_


	14. Chapter 14

Freedom

Chapter 14

SPOV

Oh my god! I ache everywhere. What were we thinking continuing with the engagement party tonight? I must have had so much adrenaline running through me yesterday agree to this… or it could have been all the pain relievers Dr. Albritt gave me at the clinic. Either way, today is a much different story. As I attempt to get up from the bed, I must have been groaning which alerted Carlos to me being awake. He came through the doorway quickly and was at my side asking how I was feeling this morning. I took one look at him knowing the pain I was feeling reflected in my eyes and he disappeared, coming back with orange juice and one of my prescription pain relievers.

"Here you go, Babe. Take it easy getting up, your body was jostled around a lot yesterday in the accident and then closing up your wound. It's going to take some time to warm up your muscles and get rid of the soreness you're feeling."

"Thank you. Do you think you could give me a massage to help relieve some of the pain?"

"You bet. Let's get you into the bathroom to take care of business, then come back to bed and I'll rub ya down."

I went to the bathroom, and freshened up before crawling back on the bed, laying on my stomach, careful to not hurt my stitches. Carlos came back to our bedroom and I heard him take in a sharp breath. Guess he didn't think he'd come back in to find me naked on top of the bed. I buried my face in the pillow, a huge smile on my face knowing I'd surprised him, something I'm rarely able to pull off, at least when I'm trying that is.

I heard Carlos rubbing massage oil between his hands to warm it before it touched my skin and as soon as his hands made contact with my body, the electricity had me tingling. His hands are pure magic, turning each set of muscles he works into goo. I know I was moaning and when he asked me to turn over onto my back and I looked up at him, his eyes were black with lust.

"Carlos, please…"

"Please what, querida?" The sides of his lips were turned up ever so slightly and I knew he knew what I want.

"Please, make love to me. I need to feel connected to you, to have you fill me with love."

"Babe, are you sure? I don't want you hurting any worse than you already are."

I stood up and pushed him on the middle of the bed. Looking slightly confused, it registered what I was doing when I pulled his pants off and straddled him. I wanted, no, I needed to feel alive, to feel some power, have some control over something. And what better way to feel that power than riding the man I love for all I'm worth!

Carlos decided to work from the apartment today, probably just to keep an eye on me, and I can't say I mind. I like being close to him. And after our life-affirming love making, I was grateful he didn't leave me alone. Being so intimate with him has caused some self-reflection that I wasn't aware I needed to be making and having him here while I processed it in my head helps keep me centered.

This last 24 hours have been torture. So happy to be alive but so angry about how Hal, Hector and myself were treated yesterday. I know something happened to Joe months ago to turn him into the sick bastard he is today. He was never like this when we were together. Self centered and egotistical, yes, but not a raving madman. All I know is he was on an undercover assignment for a couple of months and only back a short time when I broke it off. Something may have happened on that assignment and my breaking off our relationship was the final straw. But still, willing to let Vince have me for a night before returning me to Joe? Allowing the woman you profess your love for and claim you want to marry and mother your children to be raped? That's sick on a really fucked up level.

Carlos said he wanted to discuss some things in regards to Joe after the engagement party. Apparently he has a plan that will bring this all to a head. I can honestly say I'm a bit scared to hear what said plan is. But that's something to worry about later. For now, I just want to enjoy this special day anticipating the party Ella and I worked so hard to plan. Unfortunately, with the pain relievers in my system now, and having eaten a small breakfast burrito from Ella, I'm finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

RPOV

I'm an incredibly lucky man. The woman I love is safe by my side, and we were able to make love this morning, reaffirming our connection. When I walked into the bedroom to see her lying naked, arms at her side and legs apart, I thanked God for the gift of sparing her life yesterday. I will spend the rest of my life protecting her and loving her. Today is about celebrating our decision to join our lives. I'm trying desperately to get some work done on my laptop here on the sofa next to Steph, but my eyes keep gravitating to her beautiful face, peacefully sleeping. She's got to be exhausted after yesterday and as much as I question if she's physically up for this party tonight, I know she needs a heaping dose of happy as she likes to put it and to be surrounded by the love of her friends and family. I've already talked with Tank this morning, and security has been tightened even more if possible. He and I have a little visit we need to make later this morning, then the rest of the day will be devoted to doting on my fiancé. I've got a few surprises up my sleeve which I'm hoping she'll like.

Needing to meet Tank downstairs, I call Hal to come up and sit with Steph and I leave her a note. As much as I hate leaving her here while she's sleeping, I know it will be better this way. I don't want her worrying about where I'm going.

Tank and I met in his office to go over some paperwork and then we suited up and are heading out to make a social visit. We decided last minute to bring Hector in with us to have someone keep an eye out and scramble any devices that may be surveillancing the house. Morelli isn't going to know what hit him. His punishment has been a long time coming. This is beyond personal. He's still going down for the crimes he's committed, but that will happen in due time. For now, he needs a little lesson on what happens when you fuck with me and my woman.

We pulled up to the local junkyard and switch vehicles. Mike at Mike's Salvage Yard owes me a favor and today I'm collecting by borrowing a nondescript delivery truck. We have jackets that have a plumbing company emblem on the back and ball-caps to match. No one should question our being at Morelli's.

Arriving at Morelli's just a little before 11am, the house is quiet, but we know he's home from the surveillance we've had on him. Hector led our team to the door and pretended to ring the doorbell while picking the lock, to keep up appearances. Letting ourselves in, the house was quiet, but we heard grunting in the basement. Hector activated the scrambling device and we silently descended the basement stairs, guns drawn. Morelli was around the corner, in his make-shift work out area, punching the crap out of a punching bag. I walked up behind him, putting my gun to his temple and told him to turn around. When he did, his eyes noticeably widened and he tried to fight me. I holstered my gun, and while Tank held him back by his arms, I took off my gun belt. This fight is on.

Twenty minutes. I beat the crap out of him while he tried to defend himself for twenty minutes. Besides a couple of shots I let him get on me, Morelli is the declared loser of this match. His eye is swelling shut, lip busted open in several places, nose broken, ribs more than likely bruised if not a few broken, and his private parts non-functioning for a while. That last kick to 'his boys' I got off for Steph. Morelli would be out of commission for a few days. When I was done, I gave Hector the chance to get in a few blows. I've never seen Hector smile during a fight, but today was about more than a beat down for him. He was taken down when protecting Steph whom he loves as a sister and that's not something he knows how to handle.

Today was about punishing Morelli for what he's done to Steph over the last several months. For letting another man, my former employee kidnap and try to rape her. Sooner than later, he's going to get his ultimate punishment, but that one I cannot deliver, at least not today. This one I could and I did.

We left Morelli downstairs, weak and unable to move, but still alive. Hector checked out the house, just to make sure no one else was there that could've seen us and what he found in Morelli's office was beyond disturbing. He had pictures covering an entire wall, all of Stephanie. They were of her doing take downs, a few while doing distractions for me, but most were candids of her just in her everyday life. What disturbed me was he had a few pictures of her naked while she slept in the bed in her old apartment. Knowing Steph would never allow him to do so, I was enraged that he would degrade her privacy like this. We took pictures documenting the wall, careful to not disturb anything as it would be used as evidence against him later, showing his obsession with Steph.

I need to get out of this bastard's house, to get back to my babe. I need to see her, to feel her, to know she's safe.

SPOV

I've been awake for about an hour now and something doesn't feel right. Carlos left me a note that said _'I have some business to take care of, be back shortly, love, Carlos.' _I know something's up and my appointed babysitter, Hal, won't say a word about it. Hal keeps trying to distract me by playing cards or watching tv, but I see through him and I'm pissed.

"Please Hal, something doesn't feel right, I need to talk to Carlos."

"He'll be back any minute now, just trust him and don't worry."

"Ya, famous last words, 'don't worry'. Don't you know that every time someone tells you not to worry, it means you best be worrying your heart out because something isn't right?" I didn't realize I was yelling until Carlos burst through the door and demanded to know what the hell was going on. I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Where were you? I had a bad feeling while you were gone that something bad was happening and Hal wouldn't let me call you!"

"Babe, I'll tell you all about it, but first, let's eat. Tank, Hector and I paid someone a visit this morning and we picked up Pino's pizza on our way back home. Let's eat and then we'll talk, ok?"

"Ok, if you promise me you'll tell me everything. Wait, you brought home Pino's pizza? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I miss their pizza so much, I know what he's going to tell me is bad now, he never brings home pizza.

We ate a nice lunch, with Tank telling us some stories about Carlos and his early days with the Rangers. I know he was just distracting me, but I appreciated knowing a little more about each of them. After lunch, we went to the living room. Carlos and I took the sofa, Tank took the recliner, Hector the ottoman and Hal sat on the coffee table.

"Babe, we paid Morelli a visit today. I don't want to give you too many details, and I don't want to upset you, but I couldn't take it anymore. Watching the torment he was unleashing on you, I'd had enough and I needed to kick his ass."

"Wait, you went to Joe's today? How could you?"

"You're mad that I hurt Morelli?"

"God no, I'm mad that you could've been seen, that you could go to jail for assaulting an officer, that you could… you could…"

RPOV

I made her cry. She's crying and my men are looking at me like I'm a jackass. "What babe, I could what?"

She was barely speaking in a whisper when she said "You could be taken from me."

"Oh, babe, no, no, no one will ever take me from you. We were careful."

Hector spoke up and was rubbing her leg, letting her know he was close. "Bonita, we scramble all electronics in house, we dress as plumbers and go in plumbers truck. We not seen by no one."

"Why?" She wants to know, "why today?"

Tank saved me from this one. "Steph, this man beside you that loves you more than life, has been through hell these last 24 hours. You were kidnapped, would've been raped if we hadn't found you in time, almost killed in a car accident right before our eyes, in surgery, unresponsive for a while. We almost lost you yesterday, multiple times. Ranger was beside himself with worry and anger. Not only did Morelli need to be punished old school style, but we needed to know that tonight of all nights, he wouldn't be capable of trying anything."

"Is he… is he… alive?" She asked between sobs.

"Ya, babe, he's alive. Hurting, but alive."

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright? Did he hurt you?" She sat up quickly looking the three of us over, running her hands down my torso.

"No, babe, we're good." I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Morelli getting in any punches that would actually cause damage. He just isn't that good.

"Steph, we need to tell you about something we found in his office upstairs." I glared at Tank. I don't know if now's the time to do this. "He has an entire wall collaged with pictures of you. He's obsessed with you."

"What kind of pictures?" She asked rather sheepishly.

"Mostly of you while working, shopping, with friends. A few… I'm sorry, honey, but a few were of you naked while you were sleeping in the bed back at your old apartment."

I wasn't expecting her reaction to Tank's words. She jumped up and screamed, "What? That bastard!" She started pacing.

Tank stepped in front of her. "We didn't look at the naked pictures, when we saw what they were, we turned away, respecting your privacy. Ranger was the only one that looked at them."

"Thanks Tank. That's ok. I'm not worried about that so much as that _he's_ looking at me naked! He took them without my permission and now he's doing god knows what with me naked on paper!"

"Guys, let's wrap this up. Steph and I need to talk alone."

I let my men out of the apartment and sat Steph on the kitchen bar, pulling her legs apart and stepping inside them. "Babe, there were four pictures. Besides your naked form, nothing too revealing was visible if you know what I mean."

"I appreciate that, it's just…how many more ways can I feel violated by this man?" She hung her head and lowered her voice and said, "and why does he want to hurt me so badly?"

"He wants to possess you, to own you, to have you all to himself. He sees you as an object. He doesn't even know the real you. Try not to let him get to you."

"Well, he's doing a damn good job of making me feel dirty every chance he gets."

"Babe, you are not dirty. You are the most precious, valuable, untainted, beautiful people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And you're mine."

She smiled and replied, "and you're mine."

"And don't you forget it." She looked up at me and I saw the sparkle return to her gorgeous blue eyes when I gave her one of my full smiles.

"Babe, our party is in four hours. Connie and Lula are coming over in two hours to help you get ready. Do you want to take a nap or watch a movie before they get here?"

"Connie and Lula are coming? You did that for me?"

"Babe, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I want to see you happy, and I thought a little time with the girls who you haven't seen much of lately would help with that. They were really excited when I called. Tank took them both shopping yesterday and they each bought a new dress, shoes and accessories. They can't wait to spend time just the three of you like old times."

"Thank you Carlos! You're the best. I don't deserve you and all you do for me. I hope you know how much everything you do for and give me means. You make me feel cherished and loved. I can't wait to become your wife and show you my love every day."

"Nor can I, babe. But you're wrong about one thing. You do deserve what I can do for you, and so much more. You haven't had an easy life, and I plan on fixing that."

Somehow, the thought of watching a move together didn't appeal to either of us. Instead, just cuddling on the sofa, feeling each other's warm embrace, that was all we needed to pass the time, each of us lost in our own thoughts, no doubt of each other.

_Up next… the engagement party! Sorry, I just thought we'd gone too long without Joe getting a little of what he deserves. And poor Ranger just needed to vent… all over Joe's sorry self!_

_Lori _


	15. Chapter 15

Freedom

Chapter 15

SPOV

Our cuddle fest on the sofa, relishing each other's silent presence was interrupted by the doorbell which startled me. Most of the guys knock, Ella just comes in… oh, oh…. it must be Connie and Lula! I slowly get up, happy that I'm still feeling pretty good and go answer the door while Ranger goes to his office.

Lula burst through the door as soon as I cracked it open. "Whit girl! You're alive! You look like hell, good thing you got me and Connie here to help clean yo ass up. We got some celebratin' to do!"

"Lula, it's so good to see you, girlfriend! Thank you for coming over before the party for some girl time.  
You have no idea how much I miss you both!"

"Steph, are you alright to do this tonight? You went through a lot yesterday. We almost lost you from what Ranger told us on the phone." Connie took me in her arms, more delicately than Lula had.

"I'm doing well. The stitches from where they had to sew me back up are tender and I ache all over, but if I keep on top of the pain with some Advil, I fell pretty good."

Lula was just about jumping up and down she was so excited. "Girl, I got some new nail polish for you in every shade of red they make to match your dress, just like Ranger requested. I can't wait to show you our dresses and shoes. Your man didn't even give us a spendin limit! You are so lucky, white girl."

"Come into our bedroom, let me show you my dress."

Needless to say, the girls loved my dress. When Lula said she bought every shade of red, she wasn't kidding. We found just the right shade to match my dress and we started our manicure/pedicure process. It was so nice to relax with my friends, just like old times around the bonds office. Connie said Vinnie about had a cow when I told him we were closing up early, but when Tank, their chauffer for the evening appeared in the doorway, Vinnie apparently cowered back to his office. I asked Lula how the FTA's were going, and she said Lula was doing the really low priced bonds and Vinnie had hired someone new for the mid-range bonds. Neither of them particularly liked the new guy, Henry, but I think that has more to do with the fact that he isn't me.

Ranger had brought us lemonades before he headed downstairs right after the girls got here and now when I look at the clock I'm surprised to realize it's only an hour until the party. Wow, how time flies! Carlos and I wanted to be downstairs 20 minutes early, so I have only 40 minutes to do makeup, hair and get our dresses on.

"Connie! Lula! We only have 40 minutes! We need to get this show on the road!" I did my makeup first, deciding to just go fairly natural with mascara and lip gloss, the way Carlos likes me. My hair had cooperated pretty well this morning after getting out of the shower and I only had to put some of Mr. Alexander's magic serum on my curls to get them more pronounced and tamed. Lula went next while Connie helped me into my dress. I had undressed and put a new, special lacy black panty and bra set in the walk-in closet, and when I stepped out to have her help me put my dress on, she gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth, concern visible in her eyes.

"Steph, I had no idea. I heard the truck you were in rolled onto it's side, but honey, your bruises…"

Lula came out of the bathroom, hearing the commotion and walked over to me, hugging me so gently, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm ok guys." The bruising is especially bad from where the seat belt was on my chest and across my hips. "It looks worse than it feels if that's any consolation. And the little cuts and scrapes aren't too bad."

We got the dress over my head, straightened out and zipped up in the back. Connie and Lula both stood back and had the most loving smiles on their faces, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm thankful that not much bruising can be seen and what could be seen on my arms, I was just going to live with.

Connie took my hands in hers and said, "You're so beautiful Steph. Even being in a horrible car accident yesterday, you just glow. You're truly happy, aren't you?"

"For the first time in my life, yes, I'm truly happy and madly, deeply in love. I have you to thank for introducing us."

"Rubbish! I have a feeling with the magnetic pull between the two of you, it would have only been a matter of time before you two met and sparks started to fly all on their own. I just speeded up the process a bit is all. Now, let's call that man of yours and tell him you're ready."

While Connie used the intercom to let the monitor room know I was ready, I turned to look in the full length mirror and was pleased. If I do say so myself, I really was hot! And grateful for it. Yesterday could have been so much worse…

I heard Carlos open the front door, and I stood in the kitchen, leaning against the breakfast bar, seductively. He crossed the room to get to me in a flash, taking me in his arms.

"Babe, you look… you look amazing."

"Thank you. Remind me to tell Hall thank you for going back for my dress."

"The dress is beautiful, but it's the woman inside it that makes it come to life. I can't wait until after the party to get you out of it and show you just how much I love you, how much I need you."

It felt like time had stilled as Carlos pulled me in for a toe curling, mind-numbing kiss that left me dazed.

"Carlos, if you keep that up, we're not going to make it to the party."

"Then I guess we should get going."

"Let me go tell the girls we're heading downstairs. I think they just need another couple of minutes."

When we arrived on the basement level, I was shocked to say the least. Carlos pulled me in his arms, my back to his front, his arms wrapped around me, and we took the room in, not wanting to miss a single detail. What once had been storage and a large open area used for such things as paint ball games (when wall panels were set up) to a large scale employee meeting area (when folding chairs were brought in), it was now a romantic wonderland. Where Ella and I had arranged invitations, food, music, etc., Carlos had wanted the control over the setting which I happily agreed to knowing he has impeccable taste.

Glistening gold fabric had been draped around the room, creating soft walls that had lighting on the outside that seemed to make them glow. White fabric created a ceiling, starting at a center point and extending to the walls. Stars hung from the fabric and if I didn't know any better, they seemed to twinkle. Tables and chairs were set up around the edges of the room with the center being dedicated to a dance floor. The sensual beat of the Cuban music Ella and I had chosen played seductively on the speakers that weren't visible. And the room smelled so enticing with the blue hydrangeas, white roses and rose colored gladiolus arrangements in the center of each table. I can't believe it all came together even more perfect than we had planned.

"Babe, why are you crying? Is everything the way you wanted? Did we forget something?" Carlos had me in his arms, the concern in his voice making me twist in his arms to look at his face.

"No, everything is perfect. I'm just so used to being a screw up, and this is so incredible. I can't believe I had a part in all this."

"Babe, you have to believe me when I say you are far from a screw up. Actually, scratch that." Huh?  
"You are a screw up in all the ways I want you to be which are being 'burg, cooking, cleaning, and listening to that damn mother of yours." Oh, I see where he's going… "You are not a screw up in any other way, the ways that count. You are the most loving, accepting, funny, beautiful, intoxicating women I have ever met and you're mine."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I guess with years of hearing what a disappointment I am, it'll take some time to believe it myself."

"I'll remind you daily with my actions and words just how valuable you are, right now, just the way you are. And babe, the room looks exquisite. Ella said she was just along for the ride, and moral support I think she said. You were the one that had the ideas and made the selections. Enjoy the fruits of your labor, babe, you deserve it. This really is incredible."

I went over to the caterer who was staged in the far corner of the room with a buffet line fit for a king, knowing most of the men would go back for seconds, and thirds. Everything Ella and I had tasted and it looks like a few surprises for me as well were displayed on three tiered tables of culinary perfection. I'm drooling just thinking about being able to taste everything.

"Babe, the guests are arriving, let's go to the elevator and greet everyone as they arrive, then we can enjoy the rest of the evening."

Tank had asked Lula to be his date, and they stepped off the elevator first with Woody and Connie behind them. When Connie said she had a hot cowboy she asked to be her date, I didn't have a clue it was Woody, but he's such a gentleman, just perfect for her.

The next elevator trip brought Lester and his date, Cindy, Bobby and his date Melissa and Hal and his date Carolyn. I hope I can remember all these names by the end of the evening. My Dad and Grandma were the next to join us as they entered with my cousin, Eddie on the TPD and his wife. Eddie would be the only person having to do with law enforcement tonight and only because he was family. On some level, I'm sad that my Mom couldn't be here due to her tunnel vision of how my life 'should' be. I think she actually would've been proud of me.

"She would've, babe." Damn ESP! "We'll have lots of pictures… maybe one day you can show them to her."

"Or not" I muttered under my breath, earning me a squeeze from Carlos.

Carlos' family must have driven together, because they came down in the next two elevator loads. His Mother, Father, four sisters and their spouses (except his little sister who is single and came without a date) and his brother and his wife were all present and accounted for. His Abuela was unable to make the car ride, with her health declining. I had a feeling his grandmother and mine would've gotten along fabulously.

Each time the elevator stopped at its destination, we were greeted by more Merry Men. Carlos said Hector, Cal and eight others he had called in from his Boston office were heading up security upstairs. This was a strict, invitation only affair and you not only had to have your invitation with you, but each person was on a checklist with their photo beside their name. I don't think the President is this secure. Carlos would always have two men he trusted implicitly from the Trenton office, just in case, and they would rotate who could be down here so everyone could enjoy each part of the evening. I appreciate the measures everyone is willing to go to, to insure my safety and make sure our evening of celebration wouldn't be threatened in any way.

When it looked like the last of the guests had arrived, Carlos and I went to the center of the dance floor and announced that the food would be served after the first dance and we had gone through the line. He made sure everyone knew food, wine, and dancing were available the whole night. I picked a lot of music that personally meant something to him or I because it was a favorite artist, or the words were particularly poignant. When the music started and I heard the song 'Wind Beneath My Wings', we danced holding each other tight and the room faded away as if we were the only people in the room, hell in the world for that matter. When I tried to find a song that expressed my love of this incredible man, and all he'd done for me, I thought the last verse of the song spoke volumes since he's the first person to ever help me truly fly in every way.

"Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

But all so soon, our dance ended and as I looked up at my gorgeous fiancé, he said, "this is the first day of the rest of our lives, babe. Tonight we celebrate our decision to join our lives, but in reality, that day will just be a date on a piece of paper. I am yours and you are mine in the company of our friends and relatives tonight. I can't wait to move forward in my life with you by my side in every way."

"Oh, Carlos. You always know what to say to make my heart feel fuller than it did just a moment ago, and I didn't think that was possible. I love you. More than I'll be able to show you in our life time, but I'm looking forward to trying."

"I am too, babe, I am too."

My stomach picked this incredible romantic moment to make its self known with a loud growl. "Guess it's time to eat, huh?"

"Come on, babe, show me what you chose for our special night."

I looked over and saw a look of pride on Carlos' face. He actually looked hungry and I could swear I saw him lick his lips at the bounty spread before us. Ella and I chose several of his favorites that he grew up with from his Cuban heritage. A few dishes Ella said were favorites of the Merry Men and I wanted to make sure our adopted family of big, manly Rangers were happily fed tonight. For dessert, I decided to go with an assortment of my favorites. We had cakes, cheesecake, chocolate mousse and of course flan, something my Cuban lover has gotten me hooked on. Absent was the pineapple upside down cake which isn't a favorite anymore… too many bad memories, and my tastes have evolved.

We loaded up our plates and sat at our table. We already had a side salad waiting for us as well as warm rolls and whipped butter. Waiters (whom I'm sure went through a rigid screening process) came and took our drink orders. I stayed with water and when then a woman with a wine cart passed by, I asked for a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. I was surprised when Carlos abstained from drinking. "Want to be fully alert tonight, babe. None of my men will be drinking. No worries, ok?" I nodded, understanding why even though I didn't think it was necessary.

Several couples were dancing while they waited for the line to die down and by the time we were done eating, we had the dance floor to ourselves. Time is going by too quickly. We've already been partying for almost two hours and it felt like just one. If I'm dreaming, and this is heaven, I don't want to wake up. Carlos is the perfect dance partner and I am Cinderella at the ball. My feet didn't even have to think, they just glided across the dance floor with ease, following each step of my perfect dance partner. After several songs, however; I had to stop and clutched my side, bending over, I caught my breath, but the pain was increasing where my stitches were.

"Babe…" I looked up at Carlos and felt a tear escape my eye. No, no, no, this isn't supposed to happen. My perfect, beautiful night…


	16. Chapter 16

Freedom

Chapter 16

_Previously:_

_SPOV_

_Several couples were dancing while they waited for the line to die down and by the time we were done eating, we had the dance floor to ourselves. Time is going by too quickly. We've already been partying for almost two hours and it felt like just one. If I'm dreaming, and this is heaven, I don't want to wake up. Carlos is the perfect dance partner and I am Cinderella at the ball. My feet didn't even have to think, they just glided across the dance floor with ease, following each step of my perfect dance partner. After several songs, however; I had to stop and clutched my side, bending over, I caught my breath, but the pain was increasing where my stitches were._

"_Babe…" I looked up at Carlos and felt a tear escape my eye. No, no, no, this isn't supposed to happen. My perfect, beautiful night…_

I was picked up off my feet and carried to our table, sitting on Carlos' lap as Bobby hurried to my side. I could see Carlos visually turning his men away as they started to approach, trying not to draw attention, ore more like embarrass me any more than I already am.

RPOV

I knew it might be too much. The activities of the day, the big meal, the dancing. And when I saw my love bend over clutching her side in pain, I came undone with worry. Bobby, who I noticed had been keeping an eye on Steph all evening came over immediately and knelt down at our side. "Steph, where does it hurt, honey?"

"My side, where… where the stitches are."

"Let's go to the back where we have some privacy and you can let me take a look, alright?"

Not waiting for Steph to answer, I picked her up and followed Bobby out, noticing the looks of concern on everyone's faces. Tank joined us and I asked him to make an announcement that Steph was fine, just overexerted herself and we'd be back out momentarily. Happy to have a way to help, he left us to do his task. We stepped into a storage room and I sat on a crate with Steph still in my arms.

"Steph, I need to lift your dress to see the stitches, alright?" Again, she nodded. She hasn't spoken a word since the dance floor.

When he lifted the side of her skirt up to her injury and peeled back the wound dressing, her stitches had been pulled slightly and the area looked red. He put the dressing back and put his hand on the wound, and looked up at me, eyes dark with anger.

"Steph, honey, I'm afraid your injury has gotten infected and when the stitches started to pull a little, it just set the pain off. You'll be fine going back out, but let me give you a stronger pain reliever than you've been taking, and we can start an IV antibiotic when everyone leaves. Your forehead feels warm too. When did you feel it coming on?"

"I've been dancing and hugging so many people, I thought it was just exertion. I didn't know…"

I could feel her sobs get stronger as she spoke, "I don't want to ruin the night. It's so perfect."

"You haven't ruined anything. We knew yesterday when we decided to move forward that you'd have to take it easy, and your body is telling you that that time is now, that's all. You haven't ruined anything."

"We can go back out?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you miss watching your friends and family having fun celebrating our future."

She clutched my arms around her tighter and looked up at me, her voice shaky. "You won't leave my side?"

"Nothing could tear me away, babe."

"Can I have another piece of flan?"

I threw my head back and couldn't hold back the laughter. Neither could Bobby apparently.

"Let's get you out to your adoring fans, babe. Bobby will get you your flan, as much as you want."

I carried her back out and the silence that fell on the room caused Steph to bury her face in my neck.

"It's alright, they love you and just want to see that you're going to be fine."

"I'm… I'm just embarrassed."

Sensing her insecurity, my men proceeded to step onto the dance floor, drawing the attention away from Steph, allowing her some privacy. Frank and Edna joined our table since half of its inhabitants were dancing.

"Pumpkin, how's it going?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just pulled my stitches a little and Bobby thinks I have the starts of an infection."

"We're going to go ahead and head out." He put his hand on her arm and looked at me stearnly. "You'll call?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you both for coming. It means so much to both of us to have you here."

"Grandbaby, we wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Mrs. Mazur answered with gusto. She had been on her best behavior tonight and I was proud of her for it, not even grabbing one of my men once. That I could see anyway.

We spent the next half hour or so silently watched the crowd of people that we hold dear in our hearts. I looked down in my arms and Steph was oozing happiness and contentment. If I could freeze this moment, or come back to it in the weeks ahead, I would pay any price. Watching Steph's eyes light up as she watched the action on the dance floor was an experience in and of itself. There are times I think she see's through our physical beings and right into our souls, finding our goodness and reveling in it. If I didn't know before how much she loved my men, watching her this past half hour in my arms showed me the adoration she feels for each and every one of them as she followed them around the dance floor with her eyes.

My family came by and told us their goodbyes, all of them telling how much they enjoyed their enchanting evening in our makeshift wonderland. I promised to bring Steph by one of the family barbeques soon. My mother and father had talked with Celia and know the situation with Steph's safety and security detail. I had expressed to Celia that I didn't want to put any of them in danger as Steph would never forgive herself if something happened to one of them because of her.

Steph must have sensed me watching her for when she tried to lean up to cup my cheek, she winced in pain.

"Babe, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, but I can't watch you endure pain. And since I can't take it on myself for you, I have to do the next best thing and that is to take it away." I picked her up and started making my way towards a group of my men to tell them goodnight. Lula and Connie stopped us on our way over and gave us both a hug and kiss, thanking us for the fun afternoon getting ready as well as the party itself.

"Let's go upstairs and get you in bed and let Bobby do his thing. I have plans for you tomorrow that don't include pain… the good news is we won't even have to leave our bed… except to eat that is… and we have leftovers for that."

Hearing Steph giggle is music to my ears. "I'd like that. I hope there's leftover flan."

"You never disappoint, babe."

"I can walk, you know."

"Ya, but I like carrying you."

We walked up to greet Bobby, Hal, Hector and Lester and their dates. Lester stroked Steph's cheek and told her to feel better, that he'd check on her tomorrow. Hector dropped a kiss on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams, Hal kissed her cheek and looked her in the eyes, silently communicating before winking and squeezing her hand. Bobby came up and put a hand to her forehead and confirmed my feeling of needing to head upstairs. I could feel her getting warmer as well and before her fever rose, she needed to rest. Her fragile little body was crying uncle.

I nodded at Brown and told him, "Give us twenty minutes for me to get her changed and comfortable and we'll meet you in our room."

"Affirmative"

Hector met us on the elevator and helped us into the apartment. When we walked in, I saw Connie and Lula had set up votive candles in sparkling crystal votive candle holders all over the bedroom. Steph noticed their gesture and tears dripped down her face. "Babe, we have a lifetime of romantic nights, and we just had a perfect night downstairs, would you mind if we held off on the candles until tomorrow night? I really just need to hold you tonight."

She sniffled and cupped my face in her delicate hands. "Thank you. You take such good care of me!"

"Let's get changed before Bobby gets up here. I don't want him seeing any more of my woman than absolutely necessary."

I laid Steph on the center of the bed and stripped her down until she laid before me, naked. "Carlos…" I can't take my eyes off of her. "Carlos!"

"You're so beautiful. And you're mine. All mine. Forever."

"And you're mine, all mine, forever. And don't you forget it! I love you Carlos!"

I pulled one of my t-shirts over her head and gently slid it down her body. Her body was feeling warmer by the minute. I quickly changed myself into sweats and a loose t-shirt and grabbed us a couple of bottles of water and Steph some Tylenol.

Hearing a knock on the door followed by a door opening, I knew Bobby was here. What I didn't expect was Tank, Lester, Hal, Hector, and Ella. Ella had a plate of the more simple leftovers from downstairs, a couple slices of bread with pesto spread, grilled chicken, pasta salad and strawberries.

"I hope you don't mind me coming up, I thought with the meds Bobby would give Steph, that maybe some solid food in her tummy would help. It's been several hours since you ate dinner."

"Thank you Ella." I took the plate from her and kissed her on the cheek. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Her smile told me she was glad she could help. Before she walked out the door she turned and told me to give Steph her love and then she was gone.

"So what are the rest of you doing up here?"

Hal spoke up. "We uh…just wanted to see Steph. You know, make sure she's alright and everything."

"Why don't you come in to the bedroom, you can distract her while Bobby puts the IV in."

They bounded into see her, pushing for who got to walk through the doorway first, like kids in a candy store. Steph looked up and immediately turned red with embarrassed. Shit, I should've gone first. I didn't warn her they were here.

I picked her up and asked Tank to pull down the covers before replacing her in the bed and covering her up, propping her up on pillows, setting her upright against the headboard.

"What are you guys doing here?" She finally asked, probably more comfortable being able to keep her modesty. The guys have seen her in a bikini before, but not half naked in such an intimate place as our bed.

Hector moved forward from the wall they had created at the foot of the bed. "We need to see you ok. We love Bonita."

"Thanks guys, I love you too."

Bobby had the IV stand ready and the bag of saline with the antibiotic in it hanging from the hook on top. When he pulled the needle out, Steph started visibly shaking, her eyes as wide as saucers. I went to her side and laid beside her, holding her hand. For as many times as she's been admitted to the hospital, you'd think she wouldn't fear the needles anymore.

Hal started talking to the guys. "Did you hear the joke Cal was telling everyone tonight?" Catching on, they shook their heads no, even though they most likely had. "Well, here goes… A man walks into a bar…"

A minute later, the joke was over, my babe was laughing and Bobby was standing up, done with inserting the IV needle.

Steph snickered, acknowledging the distraction job the guys had just performed on her. "Thank you… you guys are good." She drew her hand up to her mouth, covering her yawn.

"Ok, party's over, we'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure." I walked them to the door and thanked them for coming up and that I'd call them tomorrow when they could come back, giving Steph as long as possible to rest. I took the snack Ella brought up into our bedroom and helped my one armed wonder eat a little bit of food before I gave her another of the prescription pain relievers Bobby had brought up. We talked about what a magical night it had been and I told her what a gift she had given me, explaining that I used to be so closed off, only living to work before I met her and then she turned my world slowly upside down. And now I can't imagine living without her and our life the way it now is. When I visit the offices in Boston, Miami or Atlanta, I see teams working efficiently, but here in Trenton, I see a family working for the greater good… together as a unit. This little dynamo that has now fallen asleep beside me doesn't have a clue as to her power.

After the bag has emptied, I called Bobby up to pull out the IV and he said he'd contacted Dr. Albritt and he'd prescribed an oral antibiotic for her to start in the morning. We'll get her back to full strength in no time.

After Bobby was done, he stood and just watched Steph, again feeling her forehead and bent over to kiss her cheek.

"She's been through a lot, Ranger. Like Dr. Albritt said yesterday, she's a miracle. We need to keep her here at Rangeman for a few days at the least after what she's been through this past 24 hours. Her poor little body has been through so much. You offline?"

"Ya. Tell Tank I'll touch base with him in the morning… late."

"I'll get her prescription filled and drop it off early while you're sleeping so you can give it to her when she wakes up."

We knuckle bumped and he was gone. Too restless to sleep, I laid down with my babe, spooning her body, reflecting back on our night. It was an absolutely perfect night… more than I could've imagined. Steph and Ella did a phenomenal job planning every last detail. I can't wait to get the pictures back and to reminisce with Steph tomorrow. She made me proud with how well she held up. She was truly a vision to behold in her red dress and the FMP's I'd helped her pick out. I'm one lucky man and I'll never forget that. No, one lifetime would definitely not be enough…


	17. Chapter 17

Freedom

Chapter 17

SPOV

If I thought Carlos was overprotective before, it's nothing compared to what he's been like these last three days since our engagement party and four days since getting back home from the car accident and Dr. Albritt's clinic. We've enjoyed our time talking and getting to know each other even better and have exhausted his DVD collection and board games. The incision is healing really well and the stitches holding just fine. Bobby said I could get them out in another three to four days, thank goodness. Showering with my injury is a real pain and Carlos won't leave my side, not just in the shower, but in the entire apartment. It's like he feels guilty or something which is nonsense and is only satisfied when he has me in his focus. I've got cabin fever and even if I can't go outside, I at least need to go downstairs and change my surroundings.

"Morning, babe. How are you feeling this morning? Can I get you anything?"

"Carlos, we need to talk. Can we get some coffee and meet in the living room?"

"Babe?"

"Just trust me, ok?"

I took care of my morning routine and got dressed, planning on going downstairs for the first time since coming home after the accident. I felt good, I look good, maybe I could do this without chickening out or more importantly, hurting his feelings. When I went out to the kitchen, Carlos already had my pain killers out beside a glass of orange juice, an apple cinnamon muffin and a banana. God, I love this man. I took my pills and cup of coffee and headed for the living room, breakfast could wait. Carlos sat opposite of me, looking semi nervous, if that's possible.

"Carlos, I love you, more than anything. But I'm starting to feel claustrophobic. I've enjoyed this quality time with you and don't want you to doubt how much I've enjoyed your pampering while I recover from the accident and you doting on my every need, but…"

"Babe, with everything that's happened these last couple of months, I just want to wrap you in my arms and keep you safe. The day Vince tried to kidnap you I was beside myself. I went from worrying that I wouldn't get to you in time to hoping he wouldn't get you alone and rape you to arriving at the scene of the accident and seeing your lifeless body covered in blood. Then the surgery and you developing an infection… I need to know you're safe."

"But I am safe when I'm in the building. I trust all the men and I need to be around other people. I'm just asking for you to expand the space I can live in until the stitches are out and Dr. Albritt releases me for light work."

"How about we go downstairs after breakfast and you can catch up with some of the guys on duty. You can come to my office with me and camp out on the sofa. Bring your Kindle and you can download some of those stories you like to read on FanFiction."

Yeah! I reached across the sofa and pulled myself onto Carlos' lap. "Thank you. I would like that." I looked up in his eyes and was surprised with the amount of concern reflecting back. "I'm going to be ok. I know you're getting all the evidence on Joe together and digging for more so when we put him away, it will hopefully be for the rest of his life. I know it takes time to dot your I's and cross your T's for something this big, especially because he's law enforcement. I just want you to know how much I appreciate all you've done. It's all because of me that your company has been turned upside down over this."

"Don't ever doubt Stephanie that you are my world and my men and I wouldn't have this any other way. We're going to see you through this. Don't ever doubt how much I love you, and the lengths I would go to, to keep you safe."

"I love you Carlos, more every new day than the last if that's possible."

"Let's have breakfast and go report downstairs."

RPOV

After the incident with Vince, I ordered all the latest upgrades to our fob system that allows each employee access to the different areas within Rangeman. Hal has been entering each fob into the system, selecting each door the specific employee is allowed to enter based on the preferences I'd given him. Myself, the core team and Stephanie all have full access to every door in the building as well as the ability to scramble cameras. Fobs can be deleted immediately rendering them useless or access changed in case trust is ever an issue. The system can only be accessed by myself, Tank as second in command and Hal, our security expert. The elevator can only access the seventh floor with a fob that's programmed to do so, as well as the stairwell to the seventh floor. We'll have a meeting soon to discuss other possibilities for added security within the building.

In addition to beefing up the fob system, additional security measures have been added to our search programs as well as files within Rangeman. Offices will be locked when not in use and individual desks at each cubicle will be required to be locked, with the core team having master keys. I'm trying not to overreact to what happened with Vince, but instead use it as a learning experience.

I know Steph is safe in my building, and with my men. Or at least with the core team and a few others outside that team. I just came so close to losing her and I want to keep her in the bubble of my security. I know it's not realistic, and I know that by caging her I'm hurting her spirit. I agreed to take her downstairs which should help her start feeling a little lest confined.

TPOV

Shit! Ranger is not going to be happy with me when he hears the news I just received from the Boston office. Hearing him in his office, I stepped in to get it over with.

"Ranger, there's a problem in Boston, they need you down there. There's been a serious breach…"

He cleared his throat and looked behind me. Damn, I didn't even know Steph was on the sofa behind me. "Hi there kiddo, how ya feeling today?"

"Good, Tank. Don't let me interrupt. What were you going to say about a breach?"

I turned back to Ranger trying to communicate my apologies. "Charles called from Boston. Three of our largest accounts have all been broken into. The clients are all requesting you or they're going to jump ship. Sorry man, I offered to go up there myself, but Charles highly encouraged me to talk you into it or we will most likely lose the accounts."

Steph had walked over while I spoke and sat next to Ranger on his desk. "You know you need to go, Carlos. Don't worry about me, I'll be safe here with my guys."

"Babe, I can't leave you right now. What if this is a set-up to get me out of town?"

"I promise, I will not leave the building unless absolutely necessary or if there's an emergency. Please, I couldn't stand the thought of you losing big clients because of your desire to babysit me. Go. I'll be alright."

She turns to me. "Wont I tank?"

"You know it, girl. You can invite the girls over one night, maybe your dad and granny, or you can hang with us. We're always looking for some excitement in the evenings."

"See? We'll be just fine for a couple of days without the bossman. And you know what they say about distance making the heart grow fonder." Steph said, doing her best to convince him.

"I'll leave you two alone. We need to go over things later, just give me a call." I got out of there, thankful I didn't cause any trouble.

RPOV

Well, hell. If I don't go then my team will think I don't trust them with Steph or she'll think I don't trust her and will think she's costing me valuable clients. Either way, I can't win.

"Fine. But I'll only commit to two days, three max. And we'll be in constant contact."

Steph sat in my lap and put her arms around my neck with a tight squeeze. "Thank you Carlos. For trusting me."

"I'll have Ella pack quick so I can leave tonight. I want to be fresh for the morning so I can go over surveillance, police reports and Rangeman reports before meeting with the clients." I cupped Steph's face in my hands. "Babe, promise me you'll be careful while I'm gone. And listen to Tank. I trust my men to keep you safe or I wouldn't even consider this." I can't believe she's sitting here batting her eyes innocently at me when I know full well she's going to take advantage of this new found bit of freedom. "And for gods sake, don't overdue."

"Carlos, you have to promise me to be careful as well. What if this is a ploy to get you out in the open, to expose you? Does everyone in Boston know what's been going on with Joe?"

"Charles and the core team do. I'll make sure I have two men with me when I go visit the clients just in case." She nodded her agreement, hopefully satisfied enough not to worry too much.

"Thank you. It's bad enough I'm going stir crazy, I don't want to go crazy with worry too."

"I'm not used to having someone worrying about me, babe. But I have to say it warms my heart."

"I know something else that warms you…" She said while wiggling her little bottom all over my lap.

"Babe…"

Dios, mio, what this woman does to me. I'm starting to plan for Boston in my head already and she's got me so turned on I can't think about anything else but getting her back upstairs for a proper send off. She's such a little vixon!

She yelped and I knew I surprised her when I picked her up and carried upstairs. I can't wait to get her naked and moaning under me and from the sounds she's making, she can't either.

SPOV

Oh, my god! When will I ever learn that yanking Carlos' tail turns him into a sex fiend? What am I saying, I love it when he's a sex fiend! When Carlos puts his mind to something, he doesn't let anything get in his way and after making sure I was completely satisfied and ready for a nap, he left for Boston. I laid there for a little while, planning what I'd like to do to keep me occupied since I can't work and I'm bored to tears with tv and movies. Ah, yes. I know just what will being some fun into this building… but for now, sleep.

I called Mary Lou after my nap and asked if she'd like to come over for dinner tonight, just the two of us. It's been a while since we had uninterrupted time to catch up with each other. I called early enough that she was able to make a casserole for Lenny and the boys and let them have a night to themselves so she could come over. I called Ella and asked her to bring up whatever she was making for the guys tonight and maybe a little dessert too. We could've had leftovers from our engagement party but between Carlos and I and the men that live on site, we'd devoured all that was left. I have to admit I put some serious damage in the desserts and after three days of it, my pants were feeling a little tighter. I can't wait for Dr. Albritt to release me for more activity so I can work out a little.

I spent the afternoon surfing the internet and e-mailing Carlos with my evening's plans and before I knew it, I had a call on the intercom from Tank announcing that Mary Lou was down in the waiting area, just outside the heavily secured bullet proof door on the first floor where people walk in to the reception area. He wanted me to make sure it was her on the surveillance before allowing her up. Good heavens. I pulled up the camera on Carlos' laptop and sure enough, it was her, or someone that had major reconstruction and plastic surgery to look just like her. As if!

When Tank brought her up to the seventh floor, I met her with the apartment door open. Tank asked, "What time do you anticipate needing an escort back downstairs?"

"Oh! I… um… Steph?"

"She'll probably leave around nine o'clock, but I can escort her downstairs when it's time. Thank you, Tank."

"Have a good night, you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Steph, call me before you come down." Tank left the apartment with a wink and a nod.

Mary Lou gave me a tender hug and looked me over "you're looking pretty good, how ya holdin' up?"

"Pretty well! I get my stitches out day after tomorrow and then I can do a little part time work downstairs. I'm going pretty nutso up here. It's bad enough that I can't leave the building, but I need more to keep my mind active, and more people to be around."

"How have you been?" She shrugged. "Mary Lou, this is me you're talking to, what's going on?"

"Do you have some wine or something we can drink while I talk about this?"

"Uh, ya, sure. Is it that bad?"

She scrunched her face and tilted her head. "Well…"

"Ok, Ella already brought up dinner. It's keeping warm in the oven, so why don't I get that out and you can pull a bottle of wine out of the wine frige right there at the end of the bar. The glasses are in the overhead cabinet. Ella made us some spaghetti and meatballs with yummy buttery, cheesy garlic bread. She is such an awesome cook, and you're in for a treat!"

We sat down at the dining room table and ate our dinner, talking about her boys, how things were going with Lenny at work and I told her about my guys. She sees them as big, scary military men and I had fun filling her in on each men's unique attributes. By the end of the conversation, she was wanting to meet each of them to see how the physical body met up with the personalities I described for her. I'm lucky I have such an open minded friend that trusts me and my instincts with people.

We took dessert which was strawberry shortcake into the living room and refilled our wine glasses.

"Ok, spill it. What's going on that you think I'm not going to like."

"Well, it's not so much that you're not going to like what I have to say as much as you aren't going to like who I'm going to talk about."

"Hmmm, you've got me intrigued now…"

"Your mother is an outcast in the 'burg!" She burst out like an explosion.

"What? You're shit'n me!" _My_ mom?

"No, absolutely not. Let me tell you what I've heard so far. I've gotta tell you, the story is the same everywhere, the beauty salon, the PTA, my neighbors and the ladies at church." Oh, this is going to be good…

"I'm only telling you things I know for certain to be true, these are not just rumors or hearsay. I have lots to say, so just hear me out. For starters, your mom and I both go to the same beauty salon, Shear Brilliance. When I was getting my hair cut and styled a couple of days ago, your mother called in trying to schedule an appointment. I overhead Lonnie, their receptionist tell her that every day, every time slot was booked, for like, the next year. Next thing I knew the manager was on the phone and told her they hadn't made a mistake, they were booked solid. They dissed your mom! I almost laughed my ass off! None of the beauticians will see her anymore! I asked Gloria, the gal that's done my hair for years what was going on, trying to act all innocent, and she said they were sick of how your mom treated you. Apparently, every time she's in which was much too often, all she talked about was what a failure you are, how you embarrass her, that you should marry Joe and stop sleeping around, and so much more negativity, that they're just all sick of it and her. "

"Steph… Steph, you've got to breathe." Oh, oh, ya, breathe…

"But… you said… did you… did they…"

"It's ok hon, the 'burg is tired of your moms shit and they're standing up for you."

"What else… you said you talked to friends from the PTA and church too…"

"Ya, well, wait 'til you get a load of this! The women at my scrapbooking group at church have been talking about your mom for the last couple of weeks. Someone has been leaking word of her latest escapades involving you. They knew all about Joe abusing you and assaulting you after pulling you over… _while on duty_! And hitting you at the bonds office. And they knew about your mom assisting in his attempt to kidnap you. Let me tell you, they were none too happy about that one, saying 'how could a mother hand over their own child to a man who has a pattern of abuse, in public no less'. They're saying you could've been seriously hurt if he was successful. Then, well, you can imagine where the talk went from there…"

Mary Lou put her hand on my left leg, which I had crossed over the right, swinging nervously, stilling my movement. "Steph, I'm not trying to upset you, but I thought you should know your mom has been shunned and she's not leaving the house right now out of embarrassment. Mrs. Morelli is having the same problem. What I do want to warn you about is that the two of them are socializing with one another, you know, 'misery loves company.' I'm not saying they're plotting anything, actually, I'm hearing quite the opposite. Mrs. Morelli is ashamed of Joe and your mother is dare I say seeing the error of her ways. I wouldn't trust her quite yet, but I don't see the women of the 'burg changing their behavior towards her until she's proven she's a changed woman, and they see you two together with their own eyes."

"But I didn't think people liked me. I've always avoided those that you're speaking of."

"We're not mindless stepford wives, Steph. We're twenty first century women who don't want to be browbeaten into submission which is what your mom has been doing for, well, for your whole life."

What the hell! Could what she's telling me be true?

"Don't doubt me, hon. I do want to say one more thing, although I could go on all night. The other talk going around is about Ranger."

I jumped up. Shit! "Oh, no they didn't. They can't…" I bumped into Mary Lou who had stepped in front of me.

"Steph, it's good. They're talking about what a reputable company he has, how much good he's doing for the community, hell, how much money he's donated to the local hospital and other charities. They're talking about how he's served his country on very dangerous, life threatening missions sacrificing himself for his country. It's like once your mother's word was put through the mud, everyone's ears were open to the truth."

"This is… this is like too good to be true. I just don't know what to think…"

"I wish I could take you around and you could hear it for yourself. I know you're still dealing with Joe and his psycho intentions to get you back, but when he's been dealt with, promise me we'll go socializing. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

I feel bad, but I couldn't even respond. I just sat, drinking my wine.

"I need to get home. Let's keep in touch though. Call me tomorrow; let me know you're alright after this talk."

"Thank you for coming and keeping me company. I hate to admit it, but you've knocked me on my ass with all the info. about my mom. I hope you know how much I appreciate you letting me know. It's all good, it's just almost too good to be true. Let me slip some shoes on and I'll walk you downstairs."

I called Tank and told him we were heading down. He told me to only go as far as the elevators on first floor and he'd meet us there. He didn't want me walking anywhere near the reception area, with the windows and everything. I did as requested and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hard hug. "I miss you Mary Lou. I hope we can get together more often."

I got back on the elevator and pressed the fifth floor. I walked to the monitor room and found Hal and Les watching the monitors. I walked over to Hal and sat on his lap, my legs crossing over his, and turned to hug him, closing my eyes and melting into his arms. He sat up straighter, obviously on edge, until I said, "I'm alright, I just need someone to hold me. Is that ok?"

"Sure Steph, anytime, whatever you need." He relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. I snuggled closer and sighed, Hal is like a big, bad teddy bear.

Les broke the silence after a while when he asked after clearing his throat, "So, Beautiful, how did your visit go with Mary Lou?"

"I… I don't know. She said the 'burg women have shunned my mom and are supporting me now."

"That sounds great! Why do you look so sad?"

"Thirty years of being treated like an embarrassing failure… I'm having a hard time grasping this new info."

Hal's phone rang and I could hear Tank on the other end asking for his assistance. He gave me a little squeeze and asked if he could walk me upstairs. Not answering, I got up and went to Les' lap, sitting the same way I had on Hal. I looked up at Les, "Can I sit with you for a little bit?"

"I'd like nothing more, Beautiful. My lap is as good as yours." I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso, keeping his arms free for him to still use. He rubbed my arm, making me feel safe and loved.

Hal started walking away and turned around to say, "you're a wonderful person, Steph. It's about time the rest of this town started noticing."

I sat with Les for what must have been an hour or so. I was lost in my thoughts, trying to let everything Mary Lou said, just soak in. I heard Tank walk in and stand there. The guys must have been doing their silent communication trick again. A few minutes later, Tank told me Ranger had been calling the apartment and cell phone and was getting worried, unable to find me. "I told him I'd take you back upstairs so he could call back in twenty minutes. Can I give you a ride upstairs?"

"A ride?"

"Ya, you know, a piggy back ride. Will that be too much for your stitches?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Ok Les, load 'er up!" Les lifted me up and put me on Tank's back. When we got upstairs, he asked where I wanted to go. I asked him to drop me off on the bed. He leaned back so I could stand on the bed and I crawled to the top and rested against the headboard. He asked me if I was going to be ok to stay alone, offering to sleep on the sofa. As much as I appreciated it, I just wanted to talk to Carlos and go to sleep.

"Remember how you offered to hang with me while Carlos is gone?" He raised an eyebrow, making me laugh at how he was channeling his inner Carlos.

"I remember. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I thought we could get a couple of the guys and order some pizza and… I don't know… I'm open to suggestions."

"Let me see who's available and we'll talk tomorrow. Want some company for breakfast in the morning?"

"Na. I'll stop downstairs for lunch though, and eat in the break room."

"Stop in my office for a little while and bring that electronic pad thing-a-majig. You can keep me company while I work on paperwork."

"I'd love to, thank you."

Tank walked over and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night, kiddo. Love ya."

"Love ya too, big guy." I smiled proudly after Tank left. When I first started working here, Tank was nice to me, but it wasn't until this hassle with Joe and I've been around him so much more that he's opened himself up to me. I'm proud of the love we share now, and that he's not embarrassed to express it.

I sat there for a few minutes and Carlos called.

"Hello?"

"Babe? I'm glad I finally reached you. I kept calling earlier but couldn't get a hold of you. Tank said you were in with Hal on monitors and then Lester. He said Hal was thrilled that you sought him out for some comforting and sat on his lap for a while and when he had to take care of night time rounds, and you sat on Les?" He didn't sound mad, but I did feel the need to clarify. I told him I didn't want to go into depth about what Mary Lou had told me as I was still trying to wrap my mind around it, but I let him know the gist of what she said.

"So why did you go to Hal?"

"I would've happily cuddled up to you, but since you're in Boston and I needed to feel someone's warmth and love, I thought of Hal. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, babe. In fact, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to go to him and then Les. I bet it made them feel like a million bucks."

"I was just hoping I wasn't in the way."

"Babe, my men love you dearly and are always looking for a way to help you, comfort you, support you. You gave them more tonight then you took, I guarantee it."

Hmmm… something to think about. I'm not used to accepting people's help and avoid asking for it. Tonight though, I just needed to know I wasn't alone, and I didn't think Hal and subsequently Les would mind. It always makes me feel happy to help someone else, why shouldn't the same be said when the roles are reversed. Never gave that much thought. I'm always trying to prove I'm not a failure. I guess I've always viewed asking for and receiving help as a sign of weakness. I'm so damn tired of trying to prove myself to everyone because my mother never could accept me. That's all going to change now.

"Thank you Carlos. I never thought about giving them something in return. You always know what to say to make me feel better! Just how do you do it, buster?"

"God given talent, babe. Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Ya, I need to go to the bathroom, and check the front door, then I'm ready."

"I'll stay on the line. Take care of business and I'll be here waiting for you."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

I flew off the bed, running to the front door, making sure it's locked. I know it is, but I feel better checking. I quick took care of business and was back to the phone, excited to have Carlos tuck me in. "I'm ready."

"Are you wearing my t-shirt?"

"You know it! And that's all…"

"Babe, you're killing me here… Are you under the covers?"

"Check!"

"Have you turned the light out?"

"Affirmitive!"

"Wiseass…"

"You betcha!"

"Good night, babe. I miss you so much. I wish I could be there to comfort you and hold you as you fall asleep. Call me, anytime during the night if you need to talk. Tank offered to sleep on the sofa and I'm sure Hal would too if you asked."

"I promise to call if I need you. Good night, Carlos. I love you more than anything. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Love you, babe. Good night."

I had a restless night and found it hard to wake up when the alarm went off at nine. I don't know how I'm going to get through this day. What am I saying? I haven't been released for work yet, I can nap all I want today and stay up late with the guys tonight. I decided to do a little research online for a surprise I have in mind for Carlos. He's been working so hard lately, I want to give him a night of fun… I hope he likes what I have up my sleeve.

I called my grandma Mazur after eating a late breakfast and caught up on the latest gossip with her 'circle of hommies' as she calls her friend. After a little too much information, especially on her sex life, I told her I knew about mom and then was quiet, hoping she's take the bait. She did, Grandma told me how hard it's been to keep it from me, but she didn't want to bring mom up in any capacity for fear of hurting me. She then proceeded to tell me a lot of the same information as Mary Lou, but elaborated a bit more from the perspective of the older ladies she hangs around with. Even after last night, hearing from Mary Lou directly, and knowing she'd never lie to me, I still had a hard time digesting that the tables have been turned.

Grandma said mom is having a real hard time with being cut out of the 'burg way of life. Even Harry the butcher at the deli and Mary, the owner of the Tasty Pastry won't wait on her. She has to go to the mega mart, which just isn't done for an old time Trenton native who gets all their gossip from the local shops. I laughed my ass off at that! I was hesitant to ask, but finally did give in and inquired as to how mom was doing emotionally. Grandma said she was stippling so much, she finally gave in and left the bottle out in the open instead of hiding it in the pantry. She's depressed, and she doesn't know what to do with herself. I wasn't too sympathetic, considering she'd put me through hell all my life to conform to the 'burg standard. Grandma said she thinks she just might be coming around to being sympathetic to how she'd treated me all these years, but then countered that by saying 'but I wouldn't hold my breath.'

I ended my conversation with Grandma by agreeing to have lunch with her soon, here at Rangeman. Speaking of lunch, I was getting hungry and decided to head downstairs to the break room and have a sandwich with whoever was there.

When I first entered the break room, no one was there, but Bobby and Hector arrived very shortly after I chose a ham and swiss sandwich on an Ella made roll. They joined me for lunch but were called away within fifteen minutes. There was a big high-end bond that was spotted at a local restaurant and most of the men responded. Hector stayed back at Rangeman, glued to the monitors, assisting the guys with their take down.

Anxious to hear about the exciting afternoon the guys were having, I went to Tank's office, to wait for word on their success and make sure they all came home safely. Knowing it may take a while, I grabbed the blanket on the brown leather loveseat in Tank's office and curled up.


	18. Chapter 18

_To all of you who posted a review on the FanFiction website: I'm sorry for not responding to your reviews, but FanFiction wigged-out and won't let me respond. Ugh! I so greatly appreciate the time you spend reviewing my story. My husband laughs at me - after I post a chapter, I check my cell phone e-mail constantly for reviews and get overly excited when I see one in my in box. So keep the reviews coming, they give me a dose of happy and make me want to write all that much quicker. Thanks, Lori _

Freedom

Chapter 18

TPOV

We had a successful take down but not without sacrifice. Cal took a bullet to the side, missing any vital organs. Lester had been sliced by a knife in the shoulder, fortunately just needing stitches. Damn, I'm getting too old for this shit.

I realized half way through our op that I'd taken the core team away from the building, effectively taking away the men that protect Steph. I'm hoping she kept her wits about her and stayed in the apartment until we got back. I know she wouldn't leave the building without us, but with Steph's luck, an emergency call from a loved one would have her bolting without a second thought to her own safety. Seems unlikely, but with Steph, the unexpected is what we've learned to expect.

The rest of the team stopped off to remove their gear and clean up, and I went on up to the seventh floor to check on Steph. I knocked and not getting an answer, went on in. She must be taking a nap. The lights were out, and heading to the living room, I found it empty. Ranger's office was also vacant and entering the bedroom and peeking in the adjoining bathroom, they too were empty. Shit!

I took the stairs down to the monitor room. "Hector, where the hell is Steph?"

"What you say? She's in the apartment. That's what she say."

"I just came from there, it's empty. Did you see her on the monitors?"

"No, I monitoring clients and listening to your take down."

"Pull up the building, I want eyes on all levels." Hector did as told and after careful examination, Steph was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck!" I went to my office, straight to my desk and put my head in my hands. What was I going to tell Ranger? I took a deep breath and picked up the phone to dial him. Glancing across the room, my eyes landed on a very lumpy blanket on my couch. Looking more closely, there was curly, brown hair coming out of the top of the blanket. Stephanie. Thank goodness. The monitors don't normally pull up mine and Ranger's offices for privacy reasons, no wonder we couldn't locate her.

I walked over to where she laid and picked her up, holding her on my lap. Just a few moments later, Bobby chose that moment to walk in. He was immediately on his knees in front of Steph. "What happened? Is she hurting?"

"No, she must have come in here while we were gone and chose to take a nap while she waited for us. I panicked when I couldn't find her anywhere in the building, thinking we'd lost her. Then I came in here, and found her asleep. I just needed to feel her presence to reassure myself that she's really here and…"

"I understand, man. Hell, we're all on guard trying to keep her safe from that asshole. We all know what will happen if we fuck up. She's not impulsive though, she's smart, she won't just up and leave without us. She knows the stakes just as well as us…no, more so."

"I know that in my head, but I also know she's such a huge piece of all of us, and if we lose her…" Holy, hell, I haven't talked about such mushy crap in years!

"Why don't you wake her up after I leave and ask her to come upstairs. I'll check on her stitches and see if we're still on track to remove them tomorrow."

SPOV

I woke up in arms that I knew weren't Ranger's and got a little panicky until Tank said in his familiar and comforting baritone voice "it's alright, I've got ya." I looked up at Tank's smiling face. We talked for a little while and he explained the events leading up to him holding me so tightly to him. These guys have got to relax a little bit. I mean, I can't blame them for being on edge in regards to my safety, but really.

Tank and I talked and he told me Lester invited us all over to his place tomorrow night since he was injured and knew the pain relievers they gave him in the hospital would leave him feeling groggy. I asked if he and Lula wanted to join me for dinner and a movie tonight. After calling her to find out if she was interested, he nodded their acceptance. Ella seems to like it when I'm not alone, so she was eager to accommodate when I asked her to bring up a little extra food for my company.

And bring up extra, she did. I don't know how much she thought we'd eat, but we enjoyed her food, which I can always taste the TLC in. I can't wait to do this again when Carlos is here, it will be even more fun with the four of us next time. We had a great evening chatting and listening to Tank share stories about Ranger and himself and all the mischief they got into growing up in the service when they weren't 'on duty'. I didn't know they'd known each other as far back as enlisting. No wonder they could do that silent communication thing so well. Maybe Lula and I should try working on that skill. Hmmm… I looked over at Lula, concentrating on sending her a message requesting a Mocha Latte tomorrow morning. She of course looked at me like I was crazy and asked if I was constipated or something. Figures!

Speaking of Lula, it was so good to see her again. I know it's only been a few days, but dammit I need to spend more time with my own gender. Seeing the two of them together, so loving, it made me wonder about their plans for the future. We called it an early night with the exhilarating events of the day. I promised to call Tank in the morning and talk about the day.

Carlos called this morning and said he should be home tomorrow. He found the perpetrator of the break-ins on the three big accounts in Boston. The new security company, Trusted Response, which just opened their offices in Boston had hired a couple of local hoodlums to do a little breaking and entering to make the companies lose trust in the services Rangeman was providing them. Their big mistake was hiring a couple of idiots. Part of the reason Ranger is the best in what he does, is he's observant, he can read people's body language and he thinks outside the box. When he was watching the security feeds from the break-ins, he noted that the perps simple body gestures were the same at each location, so he knew it was the same to guys for each job. When he interviewed the owners of the three companies that were broken into, they admitted that the competition in town had been trying to schmooze them into signing with them. After a little surveillance last night, Carlos and two of the guys from the Boston office, Hank and Chase, found the same two idiots that did the B&E, exiting Trusted Response with the owner of the company. They of course turned them in to the authorities and Carlos was going to spend today visiting with his clients, ensuring them of our high standard for excellence. I'm just glad it's over and he's coming home tomorrow. He told me I would've been helpful to him, with my instincts on reading people. But not knowing if the trip was a trap, he wanted me home where I was safe. I'm so glad his fears were unfounded and the cause of all the trouble was just a little business competition. It sounds like it all worked out in the end. We talked about me going with him in the future when he had these business dealings. I told him I'd be happy to.

I tried to hurry through the breakfast Ella brought me, but oh my god! I swear I have a new favorite food… eggs benedict. When I called her to tell her how much I adored it, she said there's even a healthy version with spinach, tomato, and avocado. I hate to say it, but it sounds just as good and I can't wait to try it.

As soon as I was done putting the dishes in the dishwasher, I ran down to Bobby's office. Laying on the exam table in Bobby's office, I was so glad when Hal walked in and held my hand. Knowing how squeamish I am, Bobby asked Hal to join us and keep me company at the head of the table while he removed the stitches from my side. I can't wait to get them out and be released to work part time again. Hal of course did a great job of distracting me by telling me more about his sister. What he told me caught me off guard though. He said that before she married her abusive husband, they only spoke a few times a year, mostly for holidays and occasions. But when she got married, their communication was slowly severed. Now that she's divorced, they talk every other month or so, but for short spurts as she's still resentful to how overprotective he became when he found out about the abuse. He said their conversations tended to be superficial. He told me the relationship he has with me is better than it had ever been with his real sister, and that he was grateful he and I were able to forge such a close relationship. I didn't know what to say when he said I'd helped to heal some of the demons he's been battling. I wish I knew how I did all these nice things the guys tell me about.

It wasn't until Bobby cleared his throat and I looked up that I noticed he was done and my stitches are out. What a relief to not deal with the bandages anymore when I showered. Wait… now I can take a bath again! Yeah! Bobby said he would call Dr. Albritt and update him on removing the stitches and the healing progress of the wound. He didn't think it would be an issue releasing me back to work part time until the course of antibiotics were done, but he has to wait for the e-mail officially releasing me. If I go to work before it's in writing, and Rangeman's insurance company gets wind of it, we're in trouble.

I decided to take a nap and hang out in the apartment before I go down to Les' apartment to help him get set up for our little party tonight. I went down about 5:00 and enjoyed having some company and being useful. So far, we know that Hal, Tank, Bobby and Hector will be joining us. Cal is on monitors, since he can't be on active duty because he's healing from his gunshot wound. He offered to watch the monitors so the guys could be with me which I thought was really nice of him. I had asked Tank to keep it small and was glad he agreed.

Les actually made dinner himself tonight which shocked me, simply because I didn't know he could cook! He made fajitas, Spanish rice and black beans with cheese on top served with tortilla chips. It was actually quite good. We decided to forgo movies and instead play some poker. As it turns out, I suck at poker since my face is so damn transparent, and it was no longer fun for all of us, so we moved onto Truth or Dare. In this version of the game, instead of a dare, we had to drink a shot of tequila. Well, shit! I either have to bare it all, so to speak, or get hammered. Maybe it's not too late to start working on my blank face and resume playing poker again.

Lester told me, "Steph, since getting together was your idea, why don't you ask the first question. For those of you who haven't played this before, you have to decide quickly if you want to answer the question or take a shot. You're up Steph. What's your question?"

"If Ranger had kept his original stance of not wanting a relationship with me, would any of you have pursued me?"

Hal: "Wow, let's just ease right into this, huh, Steph? Truth. You're better off being my sister."

Tank: "Truth. I need a woman with a little more to love, physically, I mean. I woulda crushed you, honey."

Bobby: "Dare." And Bobby slammed his shot. Interesting that he didn't choose truth…

Hector: "Truth. I got my eye on someone else. Sorry Bonita." I've heard Hector is gay, but was trying to find out with my question. Damn him, I still don't know!

Lester: "Truth. In a heartbeat beautiful, in a heartbeat." I was afraid he'd say that.

Lester's turn was next. I have to say I was a bit nervous about his question. "What is your favorite sexual position and least favorite?"

Hal: "Truth. On top, Is there such thing as least favorite?"

Tank: "Truth. From behind, Don't have a least."

Bobby: "Truth. I'm an old fashioned kind of guy. I like to be in control, so on top. And I've never found a position I don't like."

Hector: "Dare." Can't say I was surprised, Hector is a private man.

Myself: "Dare." I don't think Carlos would want me giving those kind of details… ya, that's why I didn't answer truth.

Tank was next and I could tell he was thinking hard. "Have you ever been in a threesome?"

Bobby: "Truth. No."

Hector: "Truth. No."

Bobby: "Truth. No."

Hal: "Truth. No."

Myself: "Truth. No."

Lester: "Dare." Dumbass, now we know he has.

Hal went next and he had a wicked grin on his face. "Tell us one thing that you are hiding from or previously hid from your girlfriend/boyfriend and intended to hide it forever."

Lester: "Truth. When Cindy asked how many sexual partners I'd had in my life, I told her seven." We all laughed out loud, hysterically at that one, knowing that number was closer to seventy… or more!

Bobby: "Truth. The last girlfriend I had, I just couldn't tell her I'd taken a life. It seemed hypocritical considering I'm a medic who's supposed to only save lives. She didn't want to hear that I was a soldier too. I think she watched too much MASH growing up."

Hector: "Truth. Me abuela asked what tears on cheek mean. I tell her times my heart are broken. I have no boyfriend right now." Yes! Finally, he tells us and from the looks of the rest of the room, I'm the only one that didn't know. That's ok, though…I know now."

Myself: "Truth... No, no, I choose dare."

"No, Steph, once you choose, you can't go back. I asked a question and you said truth, so spill it."

"I wasn't thinking. I can't…" They all just stared at me, waiting.

I downed the shot in front of me, my third of the night, took a deep breath and blurted it out without thinking. "Right before I broke up with Joe, we were at his house and Joe's cousin, Mooch was over watching a hockey game. Mooch's divorce from Shirley was just finalized and Joe said he wanted some company. We drank a few beers, and since he drank too much to drive, Mooch was going to stay in the guest room for the night. I didn't realize how much I'd had to drink because Joe kept switching my beers before I had a chance to finish them. Joe was trying to get me to have sex and I kept saying no. He kept pushing and even though I was resisting, managed to get my clothes off. Before I knew it, he was naked and had me tied to the headboard…" I don't know why I'm telling them this, I should've just quit the game and let it go at that. Dammit, I hate crying in front of the guys, and I'm trying so hard to choke back the sobs, but I feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Steph, I'm so sorry, when I asked that question, I had no idea…" Hal reached across the table and put his hand over mine.

Lester got up and got me a tissue and after handing it to me said, "That's not all, is it Steph…"

"No, it isn't." I took another deep breath and looked down at my empty shot glass as if drawing strength from it. "After Joe tied me up, he opened the bedroom door and there stood Mooch, naked." I heard a several gasps of breath and one growl from the guys but continued without looking at them. "His cousin told Joe he never thought I'd agree to it and Joe admitted I hadn't but after they 'showed me how much fun it could be' to have them both at the same time, I would want it again in the future, they just had to be 'extra convincing with their performance'." Like I'd ever agree to that!

I stood up. "You have to promise to let me tell Ranger this. I don't want him hearing it from you guys. I would've taken this to the grave, you know. Anyhow, I was crying and telling them to stop when they both started putting their hands on me. When Joe put his hand, well…you know…at that forbidden spot… I knew what they both wanted and… well, I just couldn't take any more and I threw up. And I didn't just turn my head and throw up, I threw up on them!" The guys snickered, trying to cut through the awkwardness in the room which felt like a cold fog. "Joe untied me to let me go to the bathroom and clean up, and when I came out, he told me the room smelled like puke and the mood was ruined, that we'd try it again soon. I grabbed my clothes and left. That was the last time I was in his house."

Tank looked at me and opened his arms. I walked over and sat in his lap, accepting his comfort.

The rest of the guys got up to refresh drinks and refill the chips and guacamole. I appreciated them giving me a moment to let me compose myself. "This is the second time today you've held me, big guy. You think Lula will be mad?"

"I think Lula would be mad if she knew you needed comforting and I didn't offer myself to you. She knows how loyal you are not only to Ranger but your friends. I am too." I knew what he was saying. No matter what, neither of us would cross that friendship line. And no matter what, we would remain loyal to each other as friends and coworkers. I love this guy.

We sat back down at the table, me still on Tank's lap and Lester asked if I was able to continue. "Of course! You've got to get my mind off of the past! Let's have some fun!"

Hector, who's turn was next, asked a question that had us all saying "Dare!" He asked if we'd ever kissed someone of the same sex. I have to say, it definitely lightened the mood!

I returned to my seat and the game continued with some of the questions continuing to be of a sexual nature, and some of the questions revolving around things we did as younger adults. It was fun and although I was worried I'd ruined the mood, you'd never know it from how the guys were whooping it up. I'd learned a lot of interesting things about them tonight and had half a notion to ask them all to make a pact to keep what was said in Les' apartment, strictly hush, hush, but I knew they'd never betray my trust and didn't want to offend them by asking.

We'd been at it a couple of hours and I'd already had at least six shots. Being a lightweight, I didn't think I could handle any more, and when Lester's turn came up again and he asked, "What's the best part of being a girl/guy?" and I said 'Dare,' I almost took Tank's gun and shot myself with it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's such an easy question! The best part of being a girl in this building is the love Carlos' men show me without judgement. The best part of being a girl in general would of course be dressing up.

Lester slid me the shot and I looked at it, and trying my hardest not to whine too much, I said, "Lester, no more, I can't take it. Please Lester, you don't want Carlos to get mad when he finds out we…" And just before I finished my sentence Les' apartment door burst open, the doorknob almost lodging itself in the drywall behind and there stood Carlos, looking furious, fierce and downright sexy!

Of course, before he even saw us all standing there, he shouted, "What the hell is going on…"

I ran across the room and launched myself in his arms! "My knight in shining armor! Les was forcing me to down another shot because stupid me said dare when I shoulda said truth, and I've already had too many shots, and I know you don't like it when I drink too much, and you're gonna be mad when you get home tomorrow and I have a hangover. Wait, you're here! My stitches are out, and I'm so horny, and now we can…"

"Babe!"

All the guys were laughing at me! Even Carlos!

"What?"

"Babe, you've had too much to drink, and you were rambling. I think it's time I took you upstairs and sobered you up."

Carlos scooped me up and after thoroughly inhaling his luscious aroma, I barely remember hearing my voice agree with a simple, "Mmhmmm…"

RPOV

Tank called this morning, thinking we were already up and about. I told him Steph was out cold and asked if one of the guys was free to go get 'the cure' for her when she woke up. I asked him what happened to Steph while I was gone. Needing clarification, I told him about the nightmares and tossing and turning she experienced during the night. I knew something was wrong because she hasn't had such a restless night's sleep since the day of the kidnapping and car accident.

I heard Tank breath deeply and finally, he said, "You gotta talk to her, man."

"I'm talking to you! Tell me what happened!"

"You know we were playing Truth or Dare, and even though it was fairly risqué, it was innocent. One of the questions left Steph revealing something that happed the last time she was at Morelli's house."

"Dammit, Tank, tell me!"

"I can't. We promised. Plus, it was pretty bad and it's private. She was embarrassed to tell us but did so because she has a high code of honor. She needs to be the one to tell you. Go easy on her, man. She's one tough woman to have survived all that she's gone through in these last few months, but I think she appears tougher than she really is sometimes."

"Shit! Thanks for the warning, I'll approach it delicately." We disconnected, and I looked down at sleeping beauty in my arms. When is she going to catch a break? I've never known someone that's survived as much as she has, and remain so positive and loving to everyone around her. It makes me wonder what it would take to break her to the point that she loses those qualities. I will do my best to make sure we never find out.

SPOV

"What is all that god forsaken pounding going on? For the love of all that's good in the world, make it go away already!"

"Steph, open your eyes, babe."

"Ugh! Too bright!" I pulled the covers over my head, trying to retreat within myself.

"No, babe, it's time to get up." Carlos pulled the covers off me and just as I was gearing up to tell him off, I smelled it… the cure!

"God bless you!" I sat up and greedily ate the greasy, salty goodness that could only be McDonald's fries and when I drank those first few gulps of Coke… ahhhhh, heaven. I didn't even care that I was completely naked in front of him, my modesty not as important as my desire for the salty treat.

"Thank you Carlos! I'm so sorry you came home to a drunken fiancé. And I couldn't welcome you home properly because I passed out. I hope you're not mad at me!"

"Babe, of course not. I'm glad you had some personal time with Mary Lou, Lula & Tank, and then the guys. It helped me concentrate on getting the job done and back home to you, knowing you weren't going crazy with boredom."

"But when you walked in last night, you were so angry! And then I passed out and that's all I remember before waking up just now."

"I wasn't angry. I was livid! I heard what you said to Les when I was in the hallway, and my mind betrayed me, thinking the worst.

"But you know I'd never betray your trust, never cheat on you. I couldn't do that to you Carlos, you have to believe me."

"I do, babe. It's actually one of the traits I love most about you. Your fierce loyalty. I know you would never betray my secrets, my business, our vow of monogamy and soon our wedding vows. I thought about it this morning while I watched you sleep. I've never been so happy in all my life and I'm afraid of losing you in any sense of the word."

"I understand. I guess I keep waiting for the proverbial 'other shoe to drop,' too. I don't exactly have the best track record with men. We just need to reassure and love each other, no matter what the outside world throws us!"

"Tank said you had a rough moment last night, something about the last time you were at Joes. You know I'm here for you, right?"

"He told you?"

"No. I called him this morning to ask him what happened last night after I witnessed you being plagued with nightmares."

"Oh. Any chance I could get some coffee, take a shower and we could talk at lunch?"

"I can make that work. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll make you a latte. First though, can I see your wound?"

I got out of bed slowly so my head wouldn't feel like it was going to explode and walked over to Carlos standing before him, still naked. His sharp intake of breath let me know I was affecting him in a very good way. By the time his eyes made it to my side, he was sitting on the bed in front of me, his fingers gingerly tracing the incision. He kissed all around and finally where the stitches used to be. He seemed pleased with the light colored scar. Dr. Albritt said he could give me an ointment to help reduce the color of it until it was nearly invisible. Carlo's hands went around my waist and down to my hips.

"Babe, if you don't get in that shower right now, I will not be responsible for my actions." I looked into his eyes and what reflected back at me were pools of desire. I ran to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, enjoying the warm water and intoxicating smell of Carlos' Bulgari shower gel. Who am I fooling? Ella buys it just as much for me as she does Carlos' use. There's just something so sensual about smelling like my sexy Cuban.

When I stepped into the living room, Carlos was sitting there with a latte for me and a bottle of water for him. He's so damn disciplined.

I sat down opposite of him on the sofa, legs crossed in front of me. "I need to make this clear first. I was not _trying_ to keep something from you. I trust you implicitly. When I first came here with you a couple of months ago, we were so preoccupied with my safety and collecting evidence against Joe that I subconsciously put it on the back burner… until last night. What I'm about to tell you is so terribly embarrassing."

"Take your time. No judgments, babe."

It took me a little longer than last night to tell Carlos what happened, but I gave him more details and told him how I'd felt about it all. I could tell he was raring to go beat on something, or a certain someone, but he had patiently waited and like promised, let me take my time telling him without interruptions.

"Babe, they were going to rape you." It was a statement, not a question, and it was spoken with a cold, angry voice.

"I know. And Joe knew I wasn't into any butt stuff and he didn't care! I knew by how he was touching me and the oil he brought out that they were going to take me at the same time."

"What were your dreams about last night?"

"Them touching me… me feeling helpless. I'm so glad you woke me up when you did or they would've…" I don't know how, but I'd managed to keep my emotions in check until this moment, and it all flooded in on me. Carlos sat and held me, rocking back and forth. I heard his phone ring, and I heard the apartment phone ring, but he was giving me his full attention, ignoring the outside world.

I wasn't surprised a few minutes later with Tank knocked on the door and came in. It's so unlike Carlos to ignore calls, and as much as I appreciated it, I can see where it would raise concern. Tank stood before us and looked at me. "You told him?"

"Ya."

"Everything ok?" He asked, looking at Carlos, raising an eyebrow.

"We're good. Was there something you needed?"

"You have a meeting in half an hour, just wanted to make sure if you were going to take it or if you need me to step in."

"You should go. I'll collect myself up here and stop down to say hi to the guys in a bit. Please… for me? We can finish talking tonight." I pleaded with him, more with my eyes than anything. I didn't want to keep him from his business, and he knew that.

"I'll be there. Give me five."

We held each other and kissed for another few minutes before Carlos went to the bedroom as the love of my life and stepped out, bad ass business owner. His transformation as impressive at Batman himself.

RPOV

I needed to be at that meeting. The owner of a local jewelry store that just moved into town is finishing construction and needs a security firm that knows the area. It was an easy account to sign and would be profitable for Rangeman. Although we weren't trying to obtain new clients, this account was too simple to pass up. I believe in compensating my employees well for their commitment to Rangeman and accounts like this helped make that happen.

I called Ella to have dinner delivered shortly, before I gathered Steph from her visit with Hal in the monitor room. It's funny to walk in and watch them converse while not taking their eyes off the monitors. Hal was talking when I walked in. "Thanks again Steph for giving me a break. With Binkie calling in sick, we're a bit short staffed."

"Anytime, Hal. I like to be needed, so don't hesitate to call me any time."

"Ready to go, babe? Ella should be upstairs any minute."

"Yes! I'm starving!" She bent over to give Hal a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Hal! See you tomorrow!"

Ella outdid herself again. She made her signature lasagna alfredo, a dish I even pollute the temple for. Steph was killing me with the moans she was making. The things she makes me want to do to her with just a simple moan…

"Steph, you've had some time to think, is there anything else you'd like to talk about from earlier?"

"No. It helped to get it out and tell you about it. Are there any questions you have?"

"One, but not about Joe. A few weeks ago we talked about giving each other all of ourselves. I know you've let me pleasure you in that 'forbidden area' once during sex, but I wondered if you'd ever want…" How can I ask this without turning her off?

"Anal sex?" I nodded. She hit the nail on the head.

"I would like to try it, actually. I've heard and read that it can be over-the-top good, I've just never even considered it a possibility before. Dickie and Joe always pressured me to do it, Dickie going so far as to try to trick me the only time he talked me into trying doggy style. I never trusted either of them enough to give them all of me. That's just a whole other level of trust, you know?"

"Babe, I would never do anything to hurt you or break your trust. I would like for us both to have firsts with each other and would be honored if you'd explore this with me."

"What if I had said no?"

"Then I would have dropped it and never brought it up again. I respect you too much to pressure you into doing something you're not comfortable with."

"Well then, let me make this perfectly clear for you. I give you all of me. I trust you without reservation and know you'd never do anything to hurt me. Take me, Carlos." Dios mio! How I love this woman. To be given her trust is such a gift.

"Babe…"

"Don't babe me. I said take me, Carlos, and I mean now…" Before she could even finish that sentence, I had covered her mouth with my own, consuming her like a starved animal. I picked her up, cupping her ass with my hands, pressing her hot womanhood into my ever growing groin. If I could freeze this moment, remembering this fervent need to be inside her, to possess her, for her to possess me, our passion a burning fire rising from between us.

I laid this woman who holds my heart in the middle of our bed and started peeling her clothes off, kissing each inch of skin that I'm exposing. Seeing her in nothing but her Rangeman panties and bra, her official undergarments when she needs courage, only spurred on my passion. I removed her panties with my teeth, watching Steph's expression go from hot and bothered to desperate. "Something I can help you with there, babe?"

"Fuck me! Please, Carlos, fuck me!"

Understanding Steph's need to join our bodies, I happily complied, crawling up the bed, resting my weight on my forearms to keep from crushing her. Slowly, to torture her and drive her insane with need, I inched my way inside her, taking my sweet time. Her hips were bucking, trying to push me further inside her hot channel. I pulled out. "Something wrong?"

"Carlos!"

"Babe…"

"Carlos, so help me, if you don't fuck me hard right this minute, I think my head will start spinning around!"

I pounded into my woman's sexy body mercilessly, focusing on the tremendous sensations overtaking all my senses. Trying with all my will to make this moment last a little longer. Steph had already climaxed, but I didn't relent, pounding into her as another orgasm took her higher and higher.

"Carlos… I'm going to… I've got to… oh shit, I can't…"

Three more hard thrusts, I came, roaring her name.

"Steph? Steph, baby…"

I killed her. It was so good, I killed her. Not really, but I did give her a _la petit moir_, or little death. I always thought it was a myth, that an orgasm could be so powerful that a woman could pass out. I'd never seen someone experience such a response to pleasure. To say I'm honored is an understatement.

"Babe, wake up, honey… I need to see your gorgeous eyes…" Stroking her face tenderly, she stretched her body beside me, driving me crazy as her breasts lifted to my face.

SPOV

"Carlos… What happened?"

"It's alright Querida, my wild little lover. Your orgasm was so strong, you passed out for a few moments."

"Holy shit!" I sat up straight, excited. "Are you serious? I've heard of that, but never thought I was capable… I mean, I know you're a tremendous lover…"

"And you're a tremendous lover as well, my love. Everything we do together keeps getting better, making love included. I've heard of it too, but never thought I'd witnessed such a flattering response to lovemaking. Thank you, babe."

"No, I'm the one that should be thanking you. I can't wait to try for that again…" He's laughing at me! What does he think this was a onetime wonder or something?

"You never disappoint, babe. I have a feeling we will never get bored together… in anything we do."

Last night was beyond memorable. I looked in the mirror this morning and realized everyone who sees me today will know what we did well into the morning. I'm glowing like a frickin' light bulb! And I have hickies in very visible places. I can't say I could care less though. Carlos can light me up any time he wants. I'm a goner.

As much as I'd love to enjoy each other's company today, I have a super secret meeting with Tank at 11 o'clock this morning. Carlos has a meeting outside the building, so he should be none the wiser, which is all part of the plan. Although Tank has been in on my plans for the super secret surprise gift for Carlos, it is finally time to let the rest of the core team in on the plans.


	19. Chapter 19

Freedom

Chapter 19

_Previously…_

_As much as I'd love to enjoy each other's company today, I have a super secret meeting with Tank at 11 o'clock this morning. Carlos has a meeting outside the building, so he should be none the wiser. Although Tank has been in on my plans for the super secret surprise gift for Carlos, it is finally time to let the rest of the core team in on the plans._

SPOV

"It's good to see all of you this morning. As you all know, Carlos is at a client meeting with Tank and in his absence, he has graciously allowed me to conduct this morning's meeting. As Tank has informed you, we have a mission we're leaving for this afternoon at 1pm. Here is a list of what you'll need to pack." I looked up at the confused faces of Bobby, Lester, Hal, Hector, Woody and Ram. "I know you're used to getting a file with detailed information about your missions, but this one is special." I looked each man in the eye as I looked around the table. "This mission is called 'Carlos' Birthday Surprise' and I'm the one planning it… with help from Tank. I will give you more information as we progress into the day, but I need to know you're all open to anything I have planned. Carlo's birthday is tomorrow and I want to make this a special weekend. Of course with the whole Joe issue, it makes being out and about a little tricky, but knowing you guys, I think you're up for the challenge. Please pack as instructed, both personally and your professional essentials and meet in the garage at 1300 hours."

"Steph, did you just use military time?"

"Why yes I did, Les, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Not me. Is the meeting over? I can't wait to get this show on the road!"

"Yes, you're all dismissed. I don't think I need to ask you all to keep this hush, hush from anyone not in the room. Cal and Junior will be staying behind to help run the office. They both had personal reasons to stay behind. Also, Marko, Carlos' brother from the Miami office and two members of the core team from Miami will be here shortly after we leave. They'll help keep the office running smoothly while we're gone."

Hal spoke up "Damn, Steph! You're really going all out for this."

"Well, Tank and I have been planning this for a few weeks now and have tried to keep in mind any problems that might arise and we both thought Carlos would feel more comfortable relaxing if he knew we weren't just deserting Rangeman. Marko wanted to come into town to visit family anyhow, so it seemed ideal that he could pinch hit for us."

With that said, we all left the meeting, each attending to our own duties for the morning. I had to quick pack and hide the luggage in the back of the Escalade we were taking to the airport. Ella already offered to pack for Carlos, which made my life a little easier.

I met Carlos in our apartment for lunch and just before it was just about time to leave, and our meal was finished, I approached the subject of the weekend delicately. "You trust me, right Carlos?"

"Of course, babe. Why do you even have to ask?"

"Do you trust me enough to do something I want and not ask questions?"

He sat there looking at me, obviously thinking over his response carefully. "Yes, why?"

"I have something planned for us this weekend and I need you to trust me, to allow me to have my fun, knowing this isn't something I'm taking lightly, but have put a lot of thought and planning into. It means a lot to me that you go along with me on this."

"Does this have something to do with your behind the door conversations with Tank?"

Winking at him, I stood up to clear the table and before he had a chance to say anything else, I grabbed my purse and asked him to meet me in the garage in ten minutes telling him over my shoulder that everything else was taken care of.

The guys were already in the garage waiting for me when I came down, no doubt anxious to find out where we were going. "Carlos will be down in a few minutes, so let me quickly tell you the details. As you all know, Carlos and I are big hockey fans and one of his favorite teams, the Boston Bruins are playing tomorrow night at the Boston Garden arena against the Tampa Bay Lightning which we all know is a big time rivalry against his other favorite team, the Miami Heat. Anyhow, since this is the NHL playoffs, I got us a suite to watch the game. We fly in tonight, go out to dinner, then you guys have some time to yourselves while Carlos and I stay at the hotel. Tomorrow, Saturday, we let him help decide what to do before the game although I think he's going to want to be low key. We come home Sunday mid-day. What do you think?"

Lester picked me up and spun me around. "What do we think? That you're the coolest fiancé ever! My cousin is so damn lucky and we're all glad to be invited!"

Tank came up and put his arm around me. "I've been helping with the execution of this mission. We're registered under alias' at the hotel, the suite belongs to one of our clients, all we have to do is enjoy ourselves and provide back up and protection duty for our little Bomber here. Are we all in?"

Hands were joined together in the middle of our circle and the men all shouted 'Hooah' right when Carlos stepped off the elevator. We quickly dispersed and the men went to their vehicles. We were taking two Escalades to the airport. I took Carlos' hand and pulled him to the Escalade Tank was driving, pushing Carlos to sit in the front seat beside Tank. I sat in the back between Lester and Hal. Carlos was being a good sport, but I could see his jaw was stiff and he was fighting the urge to ask where we were going.

When we arrived at the airport, and everyone had their luggage loaded and were climbing the stairs to the Rangeman private jet, Carlos grabbed my hand and asked "Babe, where are we going?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see. Trust me. I know you, and you'll enjoy this."

I heard a faint _shit! _come from him and he followed me up the stairs. He knew I had him there. We had a nice flight, everyone catching up on their personal lives, and before I knew it our short flight was over and we were landing. Carlos took a look out the window and asked, "Boston?"

"Yes. I'll tell you more at the hotel." He raised an eyebrow to me and shot a look to Tank who simply looked at him for a moment and nodded. Their ESP is remarkable, as I saw Carlos visibly relax some and exited the plane behind me.

We had two Rangeman Boston SUV's waiting for us at the airport for us to use during our stay. A detail not missed by Carlos. "I know what you need in order to relax. Charles and Chase brought them from your Boston garage." He nodded as he squeezed my hand, knowingly.

Tank again drove the SUV we were in followed by Bobby who picked up the follow truck. It didn't take long for us to wind through the quaint streets of Boston before we arrived at our hotel, the Ritz-Carlton Boston Common, a hotel Tank said Carlos had always wanted to stay at. We managed to reserve half the Club Level, Carlos and I staying in the Deluxe Suite and the guys each bunking two to a room except for Hector who stayed in his own room. I heard through Bobby that Hector has a 'friend' who he might be seeing while he's here in town, and that probably is why he really wanted a room to himself. I'm happy for him, he seems lonely.

As Tank checked us all in and handed out room keys, Carlos and I made our way up to our suite. "We have about an hour until dinner. You don't mind if I lay down for a bit, do you?" I batted my eyelashes at my sexy fiancé and started stripping my clothes off, dropping them on the floor, making a trail into the bedroom.

A strong set of cuban arms picked me up and threw me onto the the middle of the bed. I giggled as I bounced several times from the impact of the toss. "I've been a good sport so far, babe. It's time for some answers." He had my arms pinned above my head as his teeth began nipping through my bra to my taught nipples.

"This is so not fair."

"Spill it, babe…"

"Alright, alright, but not with you on top of me like this." He slid off me and before he knew what I was doing, he was on his back and I was straddling him. "Hmmm, I think I like this position a little better…"

I knew I was trying his patience, especially the way I was spread on top of him, my skimpy thong not leaving much for the imagination as I ground myself into him. "We're celebrating your birthday. Tonight it's simply dinner and we're coming back here so the guys can go out and enjoy a night on the town. And we get to enjoy each other… alone. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want, then we'll go out to dinner at a restaurant I hear you like and then we go see the Boston Bruins vs. the Tampa Bay Lightning NHL playoff game."

Waiting for a response, my fiancé decided to pull his blank face routine with me as he lifted me off him and got off the bed, leaving me alone in the room. I ran after him, thinking I'd made him mad. I was shocked at what I saw next. Carlos was sitting in on the edge of the loveseat in the front room, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. "Carlos, I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you like you always surprise me. I didn't mean to…"

When he looked up at me, there were tears in his eyes. Oh shit. What have I done. I stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do next. He started talking in such a low voice, I almost didn't register that he was speaking to me. "No one has ever done something so thoughtful like this for me before." What? "No one has ever put so much effort into my birthday, into doing something special like this for me… surprising me… why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know by now you big lug, that I love you more than anything and want to show you in any way possible how much you mean to me? It's no different than what you do for me all the time."

"Thank you, babe. I can't wait to see all your hard work play out." We spent the next half hour holding each other, making out and enjoying the intimacy this day and this surprise has brought. I knew Carlos would be uncomfortable with a surprise, but didn't realize I'd catch him so off guard.

Before we knew it, it was time to get dressed for dinner. Tank made reservations for us at the Union Oyster House. After hearing the waiter explain the house special, we all eagerly ordered the Shore Dinner with clam chowder, mussels and oysters, lobster, corn, potatoes and Indian pudding. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. And apparently the guys thought I had too by the looks they were giving me. Guess I was moaning a bit more than usual. "No worries, babe. As long as you moan louder than that under me tonight…" Carlos whispered in my ear and I'm afraid my cheeks might be sporting a shade similar to the lobster I just enjoyed.

After dinner, we went directly back to the hotel and told the guys to have a good time. Even though this was a fun trip for us all, I knew they were still on guard and ever watchful for my safety. To thank them for coming and allowing me to take their weekend, I thought going out without worrying about my safety was the least I could do. Plus, I couldn't wait for some alone time with my fiancé.

I was barely in the room before Carlos was unzipping the back of my black, skin tight dress. I stepped out of it as it pooled at me feet and turned to look at my future husband. "I don't know what I want to do tomorrow, babe. But tonight… tonight I'm going to ravish you, make you beg me for mercy. You've tortured me today with thoughts about what you were up to this weekend, and now it's my turn to make you squirm." Oh, boy.

"I can't tell you how much all this effort into my birthday means to me. Like I said before, no one, family or friend, has ever done such a grand gesture for me. You mean the world to me, babe."

Carlos ordered room service, requesting my favorite wine, Red Sangria and a fruit, cheese and bread basket. Guess someone thought we'd need fuel. And did we ever. I know I've told Mary Lou and Lula this before, but I truly didn't know what love was until I met Carlos. I didn't know I could have the depth of feelings for someone so deep that I would rather die than live without them. I thrive when I am in Carlos' presence and absolutely fly whenever he's touching me, sexually or not.

Tonight's decision to stay in and let the guys go out was the perfect decision for us. I didn't think it possible, but every time we have time cut out just to focus on each other, we become more as one and tonight did not disappoint.

Our first day has gone by like a blur. I can't believe how much fun Boston is, especially when being escorted around by such sexy men. I felt like a movie star. Carlos and I had an amazing night making love in the bed, the love seat in the front room, against the wall, in the Jacuzzi tub, in front of the full length mirror in the changing room. Oh. My. God. I don't think he'll ever forget this birthday, I sure as hell know I won't. And I'm sporting enough hickies on my body to remind me of the magic we made together, for weeks to come.

Much to my surprise, Carlos decided to hang out at our hotel for most of the day on, just enjoying each other's company. We even made it down to the pool and ended up having a picnic with the guys poolside after playing a game of pool volleyball. I haven't felt this relaxed in a while. It's been nice to have a change of surroundings and enjoy some uninterrupted down time with my favorite guys.

After taking a short nap, we decided to meet before dinner in our suite since it's the largest and has a big living room with two loveseats, two wingback chairs, and a window seat that spans the room. The guys strolled in, each looking ready for a fun night out. I'm so used to them all wearing their standard Rangeman black attire that it always catches me off guard when I see them in civilian clothes. Each of them wearing perfectly fitted jeans and shirts that were button down, henley, or polos, pulled across their muscles, of course. We were going to cause a stir in Boston, I can just feel it coming. Carlos stepped out of the closet wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that were tight in the butt and loose fitting on the legs. Damn! His navy blue button down shirt had the top two buttons open, just giving a hint of sexiness. I chose to wear a pair of tight dark hip hugging jeans, my long brown boots that Carlos helped me pick out over a month ago, and a white button down top that I tucked in the back and tied the front together in a knot, allowing a little skin to show. I wore my hair down long and worked some magic into the curls, making them look more defined than usual. All conversation stopped when I walked into the room.

"Damn, beautiful! We're gonna have to beat them away with a stick tonight!" You'd think I'd be used to their catcalls and whistles of appreciation after all the distractions I'd dressed for, but I'm not and probably won't ever be.

"Santos!" One thing that will never change is Carlos' irritation with his men's eyes roaming my body.

"Sorry cuz, but hell, it's gonna be hard to watch the game with…"

"Thank you Les. Maybe I should go change?" I asked with mock modesty.

"Not on your life, babe. You look stunning. Now, let's go before I decide to stay in and keep you all to myself."

I couldn't help but smile at the attention I was getting. I was just trying to make myself feel good, but the reactions I got had me floating on cloud nine. Since we were all dressed and ready for a game and a casual, relaxed evening, we decided to have a simple dinner at a local steakhouse. Dinner conversation for some reason gravitated towards me as the guys decided to razz me about my career as a bounty hunter before I started working at Rangeman. I was being a good sport about it, but some of the stories were a little embarrassing. "Most of it really wasn't my fault, guys."

Hal took pity on me. "We know Steph, but what we admire so much about you is every time you had a car blow up or you got kidnapped or blew up a funeral home, you got up, brushed yourself off and went back to work. Most women would've been at the button factory after the first car blew up. Hell, most men would've run for the hills after being kidnapped, but not you."

"Thanks guys. I just didn't know any better, I guess. I knew what I wanted and I wasn't about to let anyone try to stop me."

"Proud of you, babe." Carlos pulled me closer to him and I snuggled into his side as the conversation turned to the upcoming hockey game and the Bruins' hockey year, bringing them to this stage in the NHL playoffs. I admit, I zoned off and closed my eyes, just enjoying the closeness and love of the men surrounding me.

"Babe, it's time to go to the game." I opened my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just absorbing this perfect moment."

"I know what you mean, babe."

At the arena, we quickly found our way to the suite which was right above the center line. Perfect. Even Carlos smiled when he saw the location. And we were facing the team's benches, which will be fun. I love watching the coach's pitch fits when they don't agree with the ref's calls. The company whom we were using their suite, treated us to quite a spread of snacks. We had chips with chile con queso and guacamole, empanadas, taquitos, a veggie platter and a tub of ice filled with several different kinds of beer.

"Ooooh, I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"Babe, you just ate an eight ounce steak with all the fixings."

"I know, but I love junk food at a game. I usually get a pretzel, or nachos, or something… it's the atmosphere. You can't just drink beer and not pig out on junk food."

"Only you, babe… You're just so irresistible. Is there anything you won't eat at a game?"

"Cotton candy. I hate cotton candy. Everything else is fair game."

"Bossman! Some seats we've got here! The game's about ready to start, where do you and Steph want to sit?" Woody was practically bouncing, anxious to find his own seat.

"We'll stay up in here where we have a little more privacy, you guys can take the luxury seats in front of us."

As we all got situated and the lights dimmed, it was a humbling experience to hear the national anthem with my ex-military men surrounding me. I couldn't help but get choked up at how proud I was of each and every man I knew that had put their lives on the line for our country's freedom, much less the thousands of men who are still doing it to this day.

When the lights came back on, the crowd went wild as the starting line was announced for the Bruins. I felt goose bumps in anticipation. Part of the reason I love hockey is it's such a high paced sport. Unfortunately, the guys aren't all that sexy to watch since they're so padded and their uniforms so baggy. The fans are so passionate, especially at a playoff game, the energy high, the volume of the music and cheering making my body practically vibrate.

Carlos and I were always within touching distance of each other as we sat together. I could tell he was enjoying the game immensely, even though he was still alert to our surroundings.

By the end of the second period, the Bruins were up by three points and they didn't look like they were backing down any time soon. The second intermission had me laughing until my sides hurt. They had six men dressed in sumo wrestler fat suits try to play hockey and score against each other. The thing is, these guys must not have been good skaters, because they would fall over, and when they did, they laid there like turtles on the ice, flailing. Needless to say, none of them ever scored a goal. I didn't have a chance to take a potty break and by the time the 3rd period started, my bladder decided it had to visit the restroom. Hector and Les were my appointed escorts and walked me to the nearest women's room, standing on each side of the doorway as I went in.

After taking care of business and washing my hands, I turned around and bumped into an old high school classmate, Missy. We didn't exactly get along in school, so I made quick pleasantries with her, told her to enjoy the game and turned to walk away when she grabbed my elbow. Pushing me into the handicapped stall, my head hit the cement wall behind me. "You took him from me, you bitch! And now you're going to help me get him back."

"What are you talking about, Missy? Have you lost your mind?" You have got to be fucking kidding me! Here? Now? I officially have the worst luck in the world!

"I always loved him. He was supposed to meet me the day before he left for the Navy. He went to the Tasty Pastry to get us a dessert for our date, and he never showed. I made us a picnic, had our first time together all planned out and you ruined it! You seduced him and made him turn his back on me. The next day he was gone. I heard some guys at school talking about what he wrote about you in a public restroom… it was about that night. My night!"

"Joe? You're mad at me about Joe? He forced himself on me that night at the Tasty Pastry. I didn't take him from you."

"That's not what he told me. He came to me a few days ago and told me he wanted me all along. He's wants to give he and I a try, but I had to help him get you alone to set you straight first. So he could tell you to leave him alone."

"Missy, you've got to believe me. I'm engaged to another man. I don't have any feelings for Joe. I want nothing to do with him. He's all yours."

"He won't move on until I bring him to you. He needs to tell you about us before we can be together."

"This is insane. He's just using you…" She slapped me. Missy, psycho girl from hell, just slapped me.

"Shut up and do as I tell you. You're going to go back to the suite you're in and tell those thugs whatever you need to, to go off by yourself for a few minutes. You're going to meet me outside the East entrance and if you don't, Joe has a man in a suite across from yours that will take out your man. He is the one in the navy shirt, is he not?" Crap! Think fast, Steph.

"Think about this Missy. You don't know who you're dealing with…"

"No, you don't know who you're dealing with! Do what you need to do, you have ten minutes."

I stepped outside the stall and out the restroom. Hal asked if I was okay and I simply nodded, not sure what to do. I know I should alert the men, but how do I do that without risking their safety? I made it back to the suite quickly, plowing through the crowd in the concourse and I knew I only had a few minutes.

"Ranger, I need a few bucks to go get something to eat." I held my hand out, impatiently.

"Babe, let Hal get you something."

"No!" I felt bad, the startled look on his face almost too much for me to continue. "Just give me a few dollars so I can go get some _cotton candy_." I reach for his wallet, pull out a ten dollar bill and turned back to him and in my most bitchy tone told him, "I'm going alone! Stop smothering me _Ranger_!" I leaned in to kiss him and feeling pulled in half whispered, "I love you…more than anything."

RPOV

What the hell? She wants to go alone for candy? She knows how dangerous going off alone is. How badly could she need…cotton candy. Shit! Reading her signal about cotton candy, and her using Ranger instead of Carlos instantly has me on alert. When she leaned in and told me she loved me, I winked at her. Someone had gotten to her. Having caused a scene in front of my men who are now watching our every move, I nodded for Hector and Les to follow close behind after she exited the suite.

Hal approached me and said Steph looked peculiar as she left the restroom and her cheek looked a bit red. "I asked her if everything was alright and she said she was fine, but what she said and the expression on her face didn't line up."

"Someone got to her in that restroom and the only way she'd leave here by herself is if one of us were threatened. Let's get out of here where we're sitting targets and find out what the hell is going on."

JPOV

This is just too fucking easy. When one of my old informants who works at Logan International Airport spotted the Rangeman jet, I had him follow Cupcake and that gang of losers she's always hanging out with to their hotel. As soon as I found out where they were, I hightailed it up to Boston and did some of my own surveillance. I had just the patsy to help me with my plan to finally get Steph alone. I ran into an old highshool classmate, Missy last week at Pino's. She offered what was obviously a mock congratulations to me on my engagement to Stephanie, and when I told her the engagement was off, she was hanging all over me. I dismissed her since I was picking up a pizza and heading home where Joyce Burnhart and I were hooking up. Joyce is always open to fulfill my desires and she didn't need any priming or coercing to get her ready for action.

I called Missy when I heard from my old informant and it wasn't too hard to convince her to go with me once I explained to her that I had always wanted her but Stephanie had ruined our chances. She was eager to help me with my plan, or at least the one I told her I had. Once we arrived in Boston and were tailing Stephanie and Manoso's crew, I laid it on just thick enough that she was practically begging me to take her right there in the SUV I borrowed from impound. I told her my plan to get Stephanie away from those men that were smothering her so I could tell her once and for all that we were done. Of course the stupid cunt went for my plan, hook line and sinker. Missy isn't hard on the eyes, but she's no Cupcake. Manipulating someone like Missy isn't too hard as long as you dangle the right incentive in front of them. I of course haven't fucked her yet, telling her I had to get rid of Stephanie first. What a loser, a desperate, pathetic woman who I can get to do anything I want. She'll be a great lay, letting me do anything I want of her. Hell, she'll do anything to me that I want. She's so desperate for me to get in her pants, she won't be able to refuse when I tell her Cupcake will join us just once as a good bye fuck before I get rid of her. Of course Missy doesn't know that she's going to take one step too many off the Lower Trenton Bridge, which is just a rock bed below this time of year, once I have Cupcake back at home where she belongs, her usefulness of course no longer needed.

There they are. I've been watching Missy standing outside the East entrance for the last five minutes, doubting how convincing she was. I can't fucking believe it when I see my Cupcake walk out the doors, looking as sexy as ever. My dick is twitching in anticipation. Missy must have been pretty fucking convincing to have Cupcake follow her outside so easily. I can't believe how fucking simple this is. I don't even have a man on the inside, making the whole threat to Manoso up! Stephanie is so naive and as I watch them approach, I know that in just a few more yards, she will be all mine.

RPOV

What a turn of events. My own birthday, and that fucking asshole thinks he can just swoop in and steal Steph right out from under me. Egotistical, maniacal, self-serving bastard that he is will not get away with it. Steph knew to alert me that something was wrong, signaling me to follow her. That's my girl. I have to assume someone was watching us for her to not be able to tell me what was happening.

Hector and Les are my two best men at following undetected and not losing a target. I trust them both to protect her until we can take out the threat. Following from a distance, I see Steph meet some woman I don't recognize outside one of the entrances. She walks slightly in front of her and I see the woman point to a truck. Low and behold, I see Morelli in the driver's seat, grinning from ear to ear. What he doesn't see is Hector who had run up ahead, circling around the SUV the bastard was sitting in. Tank, Hal and Bobby ran ahead to one of our vehicles. Trying to keep my distance and not be spotted, I find myself profoundly proud of my men who now have Morelli surrounded. Hector has his gun to Morelli's temple. Unfortunately, the woman Steph was with decided to cause a scene, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Rape! He's trying to rape me!" just as Les tried to separate her away from Steph.

Bobby and Hal jumped out of the SUV that they and Tank had ran for and went in for the grab, pulling Steph into our vehicle. I could hear Morelli screaming, "You're mine Cupcake! You'll always be mine!" I know she heard him by the expression on her face.

The Boston Garden security pulled up, detaining Hector and Les after Morelli showed them his badge. Woody held back to wait for them to be released while the rest of us took Steph back to the hotel. When I jumped in the SUV, I looked in the back to see Steph staring out the window, shaking.

We got back to the hotel in record time since the game had not yet ended. Steph flew out of the truck when we arrived, shaking off my advances to hold her hand. She walked into the hotel like a zombie, eyes lost to the world. About an hour after we arrived at the hotel, Hector, Les and Woody had joined us again, telling us they had been detained by the Boston Garden security. With the security credentials they were carrying, they were able to make up a story about how they were trying to help the poor woman and in her fear, she was confused. Morelli, unscathed as usual, told them he and Missy were there to watch the game. Stephanie was still sitting in the corner of the room on a wing back chair, legs pulled up under her, staring blankly at a flower arrangement on the side table. Figuring she'd had enough time to stew, I decided to approach.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" I knelt down in front of her, reaching to cup her cheek so she'd face me. She flinched and jumped up, fleeing the room. I picked her up and carried her to the room my men were in, holding her to me, her back to my front, my arms crossed in front of her.

"Let me go!" She's clawing at me to release her.

"No!"

"Dammit, Carlos, I ruined everything, now let me go!"

I spinned her in my arms, holding her firmly in place. "Babe, what did she say to you to convince you to follow her?"

She dropped her head and in a low tone, answered, "she said there was a shooter in the suite across from ours and if I didn't do as she said, the shooter would take you out. She knew what you were wearing."

"I figured as much." She looked up at me, confusion written across her face. "Babe, you did what you had to do to protect me. To protect the guys. You gave me distinct clues to let me know you were in trouble so we could assist you. You did everything perfectly. I don't understand why you're beating yourself up."

"Because we were having a perfect night and because of _my_ ex, it was cut off. Because even though I planned for everything, I didn't plan on _him_ being here and mostly, because _you_ could've been shot tonight because of me." She was crying be the last part of that admission and really, that was the biggest fear we both had… losing each other.

"Babe, I've had a perfect weekend, and a great time at the game. The Bruins won by the way. They scored again while you were in the ladies room and were up by four when this whole thing happened so we really didn't miss anything. We just had a little excitement to finish out the night."

"I _need_ this to be over. I _need_ Joe locked up. I _need_ my life back!" She was practically screaming.

"We're there, babe. Let's try to get a statement from the woman that was helping him and see if we can get her to turn on him. If we can't, no worries, we've already got all we need to put him away for life. We've already turned over copies of statements, evidence, and surveillance of everything we've collected on Morelli over these last couple of months to the attorney just this week and upon final review, we'll contact Internal Affairs and the FBI. Morelli is on his way down, babe. He won't be able to get to you anymore. By this time next weekend, charges will have been pressed and I doubt any judge will allow for bail with the amount of felonies he's committed and the flight risk he presents."

"Thank you! Oh god, I need my freedom back… so bad" I was getting sympathy glances from my men as they watched my spitfire of a woman crumble and weep in my arms, desperate for the freedom she so rightfully deserves from this nightmare.

"It's pretty late, why don't we call it a night and we'll regroup for breakfast in the morning. I'll call ahead for room service, why don't we all meet back here at nine." The guys nodded in acceptance and quietly let themselves out.

I drew Steph a bubble bath and lit a few candles in the bathroom as an effort to calm her, while I checked in with Trenton, apprising them of the evening's events. When I stepped back in the bathroom twenty minutes later, I couldn't help but stand there in the doorway and appreciate the beauty in front of me. Sure, some of the bubbles had disappeared from her body, revealing her sultry curves. More than that, though, I'm stricken with her inner beauty which, when her guard is down and she is relaxed, makes her positively glow.

"Babe, are you ready to come out?" I knew she wasn't sleeping, but didn't want to touch her and startle her from deep thoughts. She nodded and stood up, pulling the plug in the tub. I wrapped a plush towel around her and carried her to the bench at the end of our bed, taking my time to dry her off.

"Carlos, would you… I mean, could we…"

"What? Anything you want Babe, you just need to ask."

"I know it's been a long day and a stressful night, but would you please make love to me?" The innocence in her eyes at this most intimate of questions has me melting.

"Babe, you have been driving me crazy all night, you are so sexy and your confidence so alluring. And watching my own men's envy of the incredible woman on my arm, much less every other man around us has me in quite the state. If we do this, I don't know how much control I'll have. I need you, Steph. So bad… don't ever forget it."

"I need you too. Please…" She stood and dropped the towel. "And I don't care if you lose control. Actually, I'd rather you did."

Dios!


	20. Chapter 20

Freedom

Chapter 20

SPOV

Our trip back home was uneventful which I have to say I'm glad about. I asked Carlos this morning why he didn't tell me about getting all the documentation we have on Joe to our attorney, finding it odd that he would keep something so big from me. He said this is just a preliminary step, one that would make sure we were protected from any retribution, and he specifically wanted to make sure I was kept safe from any kind of prosecution. Additionally, he said he was unsure of how much time the attorney's would be reviewing our information, and knowing how anxious and impatient I tend to get, he was trying to keep me from fretting about it. I couldn't say I disagreed. He has me pegged.

I was glad that Marko would be staying a few extra days, catching up with the guys in the Trenton office and visiting with Carlos. It will be nice to get to know his brother and hopefully hear some stories about their childhood.

I was coming upstairs with Les arm in arm, after getting some shooting practice done at the gun range. Having a successful session, I was pretty pumped and couldn't wait to share my results with Carlos, knowing how proud he'll be. I saw Tank talking to someone as we went to the break room, but didn't think much of it.

TPOV

"Holy shit! Since when does Carlos allow Santos to bring his dates into the building? She is smokin' hot! Damn!" Carlos better not hear his brother talking about Steph like that, or his ass will be on the mats before he knows what happened.

"That's not Santos' date. That's your future sister-in-law. And around here, she gets treated with the highest of respect, so you better watch what you say."

"You're shittin' me! That's the Bombshell Bountyhunter?"

"One in the same."

"If I were FTA, I'd follow her anywhere, she'd just have to point the way." I could see his eyes checking her out top to bottom.

"I'm warning you man."

"How the hell did my brother snag such a hot woman? She likes the high life? Getting spoiled with…"

"Watch your words Marko or they be your last." Hector, no doubt hearing Marko's comments on the monitors has Marko shoved up against the wall, a knife to his throat.

"Shit! Ranger, we have a situation in the break room. Bring Steph." I called Ranger and Steph in, hoping they could diffuse this situation fast. Hector is fiercely protective of Steph, but if anyone can talk him down, it'll be her.

Seconds later, Steph comes running in behind Ranger. "Hector!"

"Report!" Ranger is pissed!

"Marko say things about Bonita he should not."

Steph approached Hector and Marko, feeling maybe a bit of familial protectiveness told her to step back. Ignoring him, she put his hand on the arm that held the knife "Hector, give me the knife, please. I'm sure Marko didn't mean anything by whatever he said."

"Marko say Bonita is smokin' hot and he looked too long at her body like he want to have Bonita for himself." Hector tightened his hold on Marko's throat as Ranger threw his brother a murderous gaze. No one looks at his woman like a piece of meat. Marko is a bit of a ladies' man, much like his cousin and like Santos he has a good heart and wouldn't want to embarrass Steph.

"It's alright Hector, no harm, no foul. Let him go." He loosened his hold, and we all stood back shocked when she took the knife from his hands. No one touches Hector, much less his knife. She retracted the blade back into the handle and handed it back to Hector.

"Nice to meet you Marko, I'm Stephanie. But you can call me Steph." She extended her hand to him which he accepted and kissed the back side of.

"I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding, I mean you no disrespect. My brother said you were beautiful, but you have such a presence about you. You have a radiant beauty that is such a rarity. My brother is a lucky man. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I couldn't help but smack the back of his head at his stupidity. Steph of course was beet red by this point, but handling the attention like a trooper. I wish I could say the same for Ranger. "Well brother, thank you for taking my place for a couple of days. Shame I'm going to have to meet you on the mats later."

"Ya, ya, ya. Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was fabulous! We ate well, laughed well, relaxed well, even had a bit of an adventure." He pulled Steph closer to him at the last part of what he said. I'm glad she's not so worked up about what happened anymore. She knows the end is in sight. Hell, we can all taste it.

SPOV

Well, shit. It's embarrassing when you hear your future brother-in-law is checking me out and making comments behind my back. I really don't think he meant to be offensive though, his mouth just leans a little more toward Les, who's quite outspoken as opposed to Carlos who holds his observations to himself. I think we're going to get along just fine. I have to admit to having foot-in-mouth-itis once or twice myself. I may have to play some kind of prank on my future brother-in-law, or take him to the mats myself. Hmmmm… that's not a bad idea. Bet he doesn't know the guys have been training me. It might be fun to see the shock on his face. I'll have to talk to Carlos and see if he'd be willing to let me have a go at his dear brother.

I found out what time Carlos arranged to meet Marko in the gym and convinced my fiancé to let me gave a go with his brother. The last time I did this was with Vince and unlike Vince, I didn't intend to hurt Marko. Not too bad anyhow.

I dressed to kill in the skimpy workout clothes I had tried to distract Les with weeks ago. I figure I can use any advantage I can get, and a little distraction goes a long way. I should've known that most of my guys would be in the gym although I didn't expect all of them. Carlos and Tank were in the ring, sparring, just enough to loosen up. When Marko entered the gym and had warmed up, he entered the ring. Carlos who had stepped out to get a drink of water went to the sidelines. I stepped out from behind a couple of the guys and saw Marko's expression go from cocky to grim as I stepped into the ring.

"Hey future brother. Thought you might like to see just how smokin' hot I really am. Those were your words, right?"

"Steph, I don't want to hurt you." I couldn't help but grin slightly at his words although I was trying my hardest to use my blank face.

"Just bring it, Marko. You're not going to break me."

We sparred for a good fifteen minutes, and I was getting fed up. "You fight like a pansy, Marko! Who taught you how to fight, your abuela?"

"Don't go there princess."

"Then let's do this."

I stretched my arms over my head, stretching my body, showing my assets and just when I saw his concentration falter, I swiftly gave him a roundhouse to the jaw with my right foot. He fell to his knees and gripped his jaw. "You gonna actually fight now? Or are we going to keep dancing?"

Marko stood and offered his hand to me. "You made your point, princess. Now let my brother step in."

Son of a bitch! Oh, no he didn't. I don't know if Marko noticed, but the guys took a step back. They know I don't like to be dismissed. I've worked so hard training over these last couple of months and now's my time to show everyone here and now what I can do. I extended my hand out to him and with my left foot, I kicked him in the nuts and gave him a right hook to the jaw. He fell flat on his back, cupping his groin, groaning in pain.

Bobby was at his side, laughing at him as he tried to ask if he was okay. "She's smokin' hot alright, and she kicked your ass!"

I was getting high fives and hugs all around. I stepped back into the ring and told Marko I would be happy to spar with him fair and square and next time, "maybe you should actually try to fight back, unless of course that was fighting and that's the best you can do."

I turned to walk out of the ring knowing I'd hit him where it hurts and he would try to strike back. I don't underestimate my opponent anymore, and I was expecting him to do just that. So when out of the corner of my eye I saw Marko step up and reach for me, I let him pull me in from behind and wrap his arms around me before I head butted his forehead with the back of my head, swept his arms up and away from around me, turned and jumped, kicking him in the gut with both feet, causing him to take several huge steps back and bounce back from the sides of the ring. I put my arm out as he bounced back towards me and caught him across the shoulders, clothes-lining him.

"Babe! I have never seen someone kick my brother's ass so hard! Not even me! I am so damn proud of you!" I am Wonder Woman! Carlos has lifted me above him, my arms high in the air as I celebrated. Just when I thought I would get to high five my guys, I realized Carlos had thrown me over his shoulder and was running with me up the stairs to our apartment.

We barely made it through the door before I was pinned to the wall, my workout shorts and panties pushed down and off my legs, my small sports bra pulled over my head and my hands pinned above my head. Carlos' hands were rough and needy on my now naked body. I was turned on beyond belief and watching him unzip his pants, his massive erection entered my body in one hard stroke, my body being pummeled with an aggressive need to mate. This wasn't making love, this wasn't sex, this was fucking and boy oh boy it was fucking excellent!

I couldn't walk for the rest of the day, not that I had the opportunity to give it much effort. Somehow I convinced Carlos to stay with me in our apartment so we could finish celebrating his birthday. Me showing him all the love I could pour into each kiss, each caress, each gaze and definitely each time we joined together as one. Carlos had called Tank and told him we were offline the rest of the day and I know we'll get a lot of razzing about it, but damn, the benefits certainly outweigh the teasing we'll get.

JPOV

That little bitch! She must have tipped them off somehow. I should have known better than to trust someone like Missy, an airheaded blonde slut to get the job done. I pulled out of the Boston Garden lot that night livid as hell! I couldn't even get all the way to Trenton before I knew Missy had to go. We pulled into a seedy motel just off the interstate and just like I thought, she did anything and everything I asked of her. Multiple times. I love a woman who will take it up the ass, and Missy didn't disappoint, begging me to pound her harder and faster, eager to please me in every way. I haven't had this much fun with a woman since that hooker Captain Drake introduced me to that looked like my Cupcake.

I could've gone all night, picturing Cupcake's face as I pumped my cock in Missy's hot little mouth. Cupcake would never suck my cock, no matter how much I begged. The deeper I pumped, Missy started gagging and pulled away. I smacked her across the face, causing her to fall back against the radiator. When she started crying , I lost it. Her function is to please me, not disobey! Not cry like Cupcake did when I disciplined her. Not be an ungrateful bitch! She tried crawling away and I pushed her to her hands and knees. I don't know why she's struggling, but it didn't matter, I just shoved her down and fucked her harder.

God how I love this dominant position that Cupcake would never let me get her into. There's no more begging, no more trying to convince her anymore. Once we're reunited, there won't be anything that's off limits. When Missy started screaming, she left me with no choice but to shove her face into the pillows until she stopped struggling. As much as I'd like to keep her around for a while to see just how far she'd let me take this little tryst, I can't risk her telling the cops what I did to try to get to my Cupcake. _Somehow_, the oven gas was left on in the little kitchenette in our motel room and when a match was _accidentally_ lit, the explosion was inevitable. It would take quite a while before the body would be identified, if ever, considering she was wearing no jewelry, and left no purse or identifying evidence. Score one for Morelli. No one gets the better of me!

I headed straight for Trenton knowing I had to put the mother of all missions together to get to my Cupcake. I already had a location set up that Stephanie should be at with me right now if it wasn't for those thugs that won't let her out of their sight. Our reunion will be the fulfillment of both our dreams. I have been more than patient waiting to reclaim what is mine. I close my eyes and I can picture her wet and aching for me, so desperate to join, she's begging me to take her in any way I desire.

Our reunion will be sweet and no one will find us where I'm taking her to re-start our future together. After I undo all the damage Manoso has done. Manoso has ruined my future for the last fucking time! A buddy of mine in the Navy owes me since I saved his life, twice. I never thought I'd be cashing in this favor, but it's time. He'll know just the right guys to help me with the ultimate plan to finally get Cupcake in my bed where she belongs.

My timeframe has to be kicked up. I have a nagging feeling that if I don't act quickly, I will lose her forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Freedom

Chapter 21

RPOV

Tank will be back at Rangeman in twenty minutes with our guests to go over the Morelli case. Our attorney, Mike Benzel, along with myself, Stephanie and Tank will be briefing FBI Special Agent Tony Dirks and Henry Shepard, the New Jersey State Police Internal Affairs Lead Investigator . All three have met at a private location and are being picked up and brought to our location in a vehicle with dark tinted windows. We don't want to tip our hand.

I had a hard time waking Steph up this morning. She seems fatigued easily these last couple of days and I'm worried that her infection could be back or something else new could be going on. I called Bobby while she was in the shower and gave him a heads up. Since she doesn't have a fever, he didn't think there was anything to worry about, but said we should both keep our eye on her.

Steph and I are finishing breakfast and we're both pretty amped with anticipation of what this meeting means. I know she's nervous about not only what she'll have to reveal and elaborate on, but also the men she'll have to do it in front of. I know she trusts my men implicitly, but to go over intimate details is hard no matter what, and throw in a couple of federal agents, I don't blame her for being nervous. I was proud to watch her emerge from our dressing room with her Rangmen uniform on. I know it gives her strength.

"I can't believe this is about to be over." Steph says as she picks her veggie with cheese omelet.

"Remember babe, there will be a trial, and you are going to be thrust in the spot light. The 'burg is going to have a field day with this. Are you ready?" She walked over to me and cupped her hands on my face and kissed me tenderly.

"I'm ready. I want my independence back. I want to run errands and go out to eat with my friends, to go out on a date with just you, not all the guys too. I want my freedom from Joe and his need to possess me. Oh, I'm ready, alright."

"Why don't you finish breakfast and we'll go down together."

"It's a really good omelet, but my tummy is upset, I just don't feel really well. I'm chocking it up to the nerves."

"Are you sure, babe?" It's so unlike her to pass on a meal, I hope nerves are all it is.

"Yep. Let's get it over with."

"I know this is going to be hard on you, reliving all that Joe has done, but it puts us one step closer. I'm so proud of you for the courage you've shown these past few months… so proud." As much as I like having Steph in my arms, holding her and trying to give her some of my own strength, we really must go downstairs.

"Let's go, babe. They should be here any minute."

We met in conference room B as it would be the most comfortable for our long day. We use this conference room, with its high back leather chairs, large cherry wood conference table and drinking station when we meet with clients. I sat at the head of the table with Steph to my right and Tank to my left. I asked for Lester, Bobby, and Hal to sit in on the meeting as well since they'd all directly been with Steph during one or more of the episodes documented. They sat on the same side of the table as Steph and our guests lined the opposing side of the table.

SPOV

If I never have to sit in on another debriefing again, it will be too soon. Talk about tedious! We went over every encounter I've had with Joe starting with the moment I broke up with him and ending with the incident at Boston Gardens. We talked about his threat at my car bombing when the guys rescued me the day I came to live here at Rangeman.

As mortified as I was, we started the chain of events with me telling them about the night Joe and Mooch almost raped me. All three guests shifted uncomfortably. Of course, my guys just seemed angered all over again, clenching their fists, sitting stiff backed to maintain their composure. I told them about his refusal to accept my breaking up with Joe, the physical assaults, his constantly following me and keeping tabs on my location, and finally leading up to the day my car blew up and I accepted the protection of Ranger and his men.

We dissected the pictures and evidence from the day we discovered my apartment had been trashed including a picture of the mirror Joe wrote on when he threated to discipline me. Each time Ranger handed out a hard copy of the pictorial evidence, it was also displayed on the drop-down projection screen at the far end of the room, hence the reason no one sat at the other end of the table.

Tank seemed especially embarrassed at the recounting of the assault at the bonds office, maybe because he's twice my size and Joe still got to me. He knows I don't blame him though. Tank would never allow anyone to hurt me if he could help it. We were still figuring out Joe's behavior at that point.

The really embarrassing part of today was the video feeds of the night Joe pulled me over and patted me down. My testimonial of what Joe said was documented on paper and was read after viewing the video. The upset stomach I had in the apartment was getting stronger. I excused myself and went to the restroom in Carlos' office, silently praying the day would speed by.

My dad had submitted his written account of the night Joe tried to abduct me from their house. What shocked me the most and had me spewing my water across the table was when Tank read my mother's testimonial. It sounds like she was actually truthful about her part in the attempted abduction. I wasn't ready to hear the details about her and Joe's planning sessions though. As happy as I am that she was truthful, it was deeply disturbing the lengths she would go through to get he and I back together. Her testimony was indifferent. I suppose deep down, I was hoping to hear some remorse. I'm beyond being disappointed at this point.

Hal read his testimony of the day he and Hector took me shopping and they were shot with tranquilizer darts, leading to my kidnapping. Vince and I's conversation, what he did to me and what he planned to do to me were heard through my panic button. My injuries were also documented. I hadn't seen the photos from the accident before this moment and I honestly wasn't prepared for what I saw. One of the guys took a picture from their cell phones while I was still strapped in the truck. I looked dead. There was another photo of Carlos carrying me to the waiting SUV and another of him holding me while Bobby tried caring for my injuries. The look of panic, sorrow, fear and love were so transparent in Carlos' eyes, it shook me to the core how close we came to losing each other. I couldn't help but run for the restroom, throwing up what little breakfast I had. After sitting behind me on the floor, holding my hair back while I was sick, Carlos let me fall back into him, putting his arms around my waist while I gathered myself. I managed to regain my wits and magically a toothbrush and toothpaste were put into my hands by Hal. I looked up to see Hal, Tank, Lester and Bobby looking concerned. I reassured them all that I was going to be just fine, that I was completely overwhelmed with not only what happened and how bad I looked, but the looks of fear on all their faces. "I almost lost you all that day… it was too close."

Carlos told me "babe, that's what made me fall apart that day. We came so close to losing each other. I don't know what I would've done…"

"I love you, Carlos, more than anything. And I love you guys too. Let's just move on from here and appreciate the relationship we have with each other. I can't ever lose any of you." How did I get so lucky to have this life? I can do anything with these men by my side, always having my back.

"Steph, before we go back, let me take a vial of blood to send to the lab I use. You've been looking pale and having a hard time eating for the last couple of days. Even though it's probably just stress, I'd like to be sure. You could have some anemia going on that we need to start treating. I don't think there's any residual infection going on, but I'd feel better if we aired on the safe side." Bobby was pleading with me with those big brown puppy dog eyes that he knows always melts my resolve. Looking up at Carlos, I could see the silent 'please, for me, babe?' in his eyes."

"Oh, alright, but can we do it here? I don't want anyone else to see."

"You bet. Then I'll drop it by the lab myself as soon as we're done. We should have the results back tomorrow, the next day at the latest."

Ella had delivered lunch while we were gone and while the men all had delicious looking hearty sandwiches, I'm pleased to be sipping on chicken noodle soup which my tummy appreciates. Unfortunately, however; it didn't take too long until we were back looking at the evidence in front of us.

I was really concerned when Carlos read the summary of the night we were at Boston Gardens. I had written down exactly what Missy said to me and the threat she made to Carlos. Les filled them in on Joe's stupid excuse for why he was supposedly there to begin with. What had me concerned was the FBI's subsequent inability to reach Missy. Henry interviewed her coworkers at the library where she works, as well as her neighbors and no one has seen her since Saturday morning. That was over a week ago. I have my suspicions about what happened to her, I just hope I'm wrong.

Hal submitted a written record of the messages on my phone from Joe over these couple of months and I have to say, when I look back at everything that's happened, I'm speechless. It took over an hour and a half just to listen to his messages. They ranged from sweet and loving to psychotic maniac. I could visualize the transformations each time they were made and it make me shiver in fear of what he's capable of. To realize that I'm on the receiving end of his anger is too much. What happened to the Joe that I loved as my friend?

I asked for a break and without even waiting for a response, excused myself and left the conference room heading upstairs to the apartment. I curled up on the bed, trying to close my eyes to everything I kept replaying in my mind. I kept having flashbacks of these last few months, trying desperately to turn them off.

The only thing I could think of was to try replacing the horrible memories with much more pleasant ones from all the positive encounters I've had in the same couple of months. I have to say the night of my engagements was my fondest memory of all. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy as I felt the beautiful red dress I wore at the engagement party twirl around my legs, Carlos holding me in his arms and the look of happiness on all the guests' faces while we glided around the dance floor, our bodies effortlessly fitting perfectly with one another.

RPOV

How is it that I can never tire of watching my gorgeous fiancé sleep? After Steph left the conference room, we all felt it was time to call it quits for the day and I ran up the stairs to check on my babe. I expected to hear her crying when I walked in the apartment and am pleasantly surprised that she's asleep, finding some relief from all the pain she just relived at the hands of someone she once loved and trusted as a friend. Stripping off my utility belt and boots, I decide holding her is even better than standing here in the doorway to our bedroom, watching her sleep.

We should only need another couple of hours tomorrow before everything is turned over to the authorities. We decided to meet mid-morning so we could be finished by lunch. I already called Ella to have a special lunch delivered to the penthouse for Steph and I to celebrate. This is a long time coming, what with all the collecting of evidence and finding new. When word got out on the street that Morelli was being investigated, we received all kinds of complaints that we investigated. Surprisingly, most of them turned out to be legitimate.

All in all, I'm confident Morelli will be spending a lifetime behind bars and I couldn't be happier. Now, to wake up sleeping beauty and spend some quality time together, curled up on the sofa in each other's arms.

"Babe… babe, it's time to wake up." I peppered her face with kisses, convincing her to open her eyes, knowing by her breathing that she woke up while I was watching her.

"Mmmmm" She tried to turn over, facing away from me.

"Come on babe, don't make me play dirty with you." Still not getting much of a response, I decide to bring out the big guns. Slowly sliding my hand up her shirt, I start tickling, in that special spot that always gets her going."

"Ok, ok, I'm up! No need to be cruel about it!" She's smiling, so I know she's not made, but Dios, when she just wakes up and is stretching and so innocent, I could take her right now.

"Don't even think about it, mister! I'm starving! And I want to hear what happened after I left."

"I'll go call Ella and tell her you're ready for dinner. Why don't you freshen up, get comfy and I'll meet you in the living room."

"God, I love you… now, when you say get comfy, how comfy do you mean? Will the guys be coming up? Or can I get by with just your t-shirt and panties."

"You can be naked for all I care. Actually, I'd prefer that. You know where my t-shirts are, or you can wear my robe. Whatever you decide, you won't have it on for long anyway."

"I can't wait…" She gave me a quick peck on the lips and disappeared into the bathroom, after putting a little extra swing in her step. She's going to kill me one of these days. How can every damn thing she does turn me on? Is it possible to die from a permanent hard on?

JPOV

I called in a favor from an old friend Walter James, a man I served with in the Navy. I was pleasantly surprised when he said he's currently on leave for three months from active duty as a Navy Seal. He chose to stay with the government whereas I chose local law enforcement… I've never regretted that decision, after all, there are a lot of perks to the control I hold over the town of Trenton. Walter has a couple of fellow SEAL's that have access to the equipment and transportation we'll need to pull this rescue off once and for all. He's meeting me at my house tonight to hash out the plan as well as where we're taking my future wife. This has been too long in the making and our reunion will prove to be worth the wait.

"Walter, glad you could make it on such short notice."

"You saved my life Joe, and I told you I'd owe you one day. How have you been?"

We caught up over a couple of beers while we waited for pizza from Pino's to be delivered. I told him about some of my more glorious moments as a detective with the TPD and he told me about a few missions, minus the particulars such as names and locations since they're classified. When the pizza arrived, we started hashing out our plan at the dining room table.

"So what does this chick mean to you, that you're willing to risk everything to get her?"

"She's my fiancé. I've loved her since I took her virginity when she was sixteen, the day before I first shipped out with the Navy. You remember me talking about her…"

"Shit! She's the one you used to call, sweetie-pie, no, it was … ah hell, it was something about dessert."

"Cupcake, she's my cupcake."

"So if she's your fiancé, what's she doin' living with Ranger Manoso?"

"He's brainwashed her. He's got her held captive in that fortress of his and every time she leaves, she has at least three or more armed men of his escorting her. I've tried, believe me, but there's no getting past him. He'll stop at nothing to keep her hostage."

"So if I agree to do this, what do you have planned for her?"

"To make her mine again. I need to get her away from Trenton, away from Manoso, and remind her why she loves me."

"Ok, man, I trust you. I have to say, I'm intriqued, I've heard about Ranger Manoso. He's got a reputation as being the best… at everything. He's Special Forces, black ops. I normally wouldn't want to piss him off on a good day, but to kidnap the woman he's staked a claim on? I must have lost my fucking mind to agree to this. I'm assuming you have some diversions planned to lure him out of the building?"

"All set up. As soon as you said you were available and had men and transportation at the ready, I called in a couple of other favors around town. Manoso's monitors will be going crazy with activity, pulling most if not all of him men from Rangeman. By the time they realize they've left Cupcake alone and helpless, it'll be too late."

"Why do I get the impression this is more than about Stephanie? You're getting a twisted sense of pleasure out of messing with Manoso, am I right?"

"I'll admit, I don't mind getting one over on Manoso, he's a smug bastard who has everyone wrapped around his little finger. Plus this is Army versus Navy. Most of his men served with him, the ones that aren't criminals or gang bangers. So, ya, I'll get a lot of pleasure in beating him, once and for all."

"Just so you know, we're free and clear after this one. My men and I are high tailing it out of town as soon as we drop her off at your location. We're not sticking around for the fallout. This will be quite the feat if we pull it off, too bad I won't be able to brag about it."

"I hear ya. And yes, we'll be free and clear." We shook on it. Calling in this favor is perfect, I'm too smart for my own good sometimes.

"I'll have the transportation finalized tomorrow morning. What time do you want us at Rangeman?"

"2200 hours. They'll all be out of the building by that time."

"And we're still taking her to Laurence Harbor over on the coast?"

"Ya, the North end is practically abandoned, there's no one there, especially that time of night. I'll be watching for you."

"Where are you taking her after that?"

"It's in your best interest if I don't tell you. Let's just say I have someone in my back pocket who's sister is away at her second home in Arizona for a few months. I've already made a couple modifications to the basement so no one will see us during the day. We'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted.

"Sounds like you've thought everything through. You have my secure line. I'll see you tomorrow night at the drop off."

I'm almost there, Cupcake. We'll get out happy ever after, just like I always talked about.


	22. Chapter 22

Freedom

Chapter 22

RPOV

I stepped off the elevator, onto five, energized and ready for business and who should step in my path, but Tank. He looks me over top to bottom and lifting one side of his eyebrow asks why I didn't come down until noon. I glared at him to back off and told him I convinced Steph to take the morning off with me and that it was none of his business what we were doing. He didn't need to know we'd made love all night and were dead to the world until almost noon although from the smirk he's sporting, it seems he already knows. What can I say, Steph's glow is wearing off on me. I left my babe in bed to rest a little while longer. After all, Morelli is getting arrested tomorrow and we're going to need all the positive energy we can get once the shit hits the fan.

I spent the day getting my affairs in order both personally and at Rangeman. I have a feeling I may need to wisk my lovely fiancé off on a private getaway to escape the mayhem that we all know will happen in the press. I can't wait to get back upstairs and cuddle on the couch with Steph and watch a movie. Hell, I'd watch paint dry to have a few more moments of peace and quiet just the two of us.

When I got upstairs at just after eight o'clock, I was glad Steph had waited to have dinner with me. She had spent quite a bit of time putting our engagement party pictures into a photo album from the looks of how it turned out. She wouldn't admit it, but she was not only exhausted from the last couple of days of recalling her worst memories with Morelli, she was embarrassed in front of the guys. We had just sat down to dinner when my phone started going nuts. I grabbed a plate of food and continued eating it down on my way to the control room. I have a feeling I'm going to need all the sustenance I can get to deal with whatever clusterfuck was unraveling. Tank was rubbing the top of his head in frustration when I walked up behind him, looking at the monitors that were our lifeline to our clients.

"I sent Les, Cal and Brett to Hayes sporting goods about twenty minutes ago. There's a robbery in progress. Bobby, Hector and Chase are suiting up and heading across town to a vandalism call at the Southwest Greens golf course." He started tapping the large monitor in the middle of the monitor wall. "What's got me worried is this. There's a gang that just pulled up outside our newest client, French's Jewelers." We watched for a few minutes while they slowly drove around the building. They parked out back where they couldn't see our hidden camera surveying the rear exit. Two of them got out, peering in the window which is protected by bars. They went to the trunk of their car and pulled out a battering ram.

"Shit! Tank, you're with me on this one. Who else do we have? "

"Binkie, and a couple contract workers. We need to leave Hal here. I'll get on the com and see who else is available. Let's go suit up."

I called upstairs to my Babe while we got our gear on. I could tell she was concerned and wanted to offer to go along. "We could really use your help on monitors with Hal." Her voice got really excited as she agreed, obviously happy that she could help in some way.

"Love you Carlos, be safe." And she was off and running. Any way to help, and she's like a dog with a bone, not even waiting for me to profess my love in return. This is turning out to be a horrendous night, and technically, at 9:10, it's too early for this kind of shit! The only comfort I have about it all is Steph is safe inside my building, and Hal will keep an eye on her for me.

SPOV

Talking to Hal, it sounds like the first crew headed out an hour ago, the second team 30 minutes ago and Carlos & Tank just drove out of here. That's a lot of crazy for just an hours' worth of time. And it's not even a full moon! Hal and I decided to divide monitors so we could be more vigilant in our watch. I've always liked monitor duty as long as one of my guys was here with me so we could talk, otherwise, it's as boring as hell. Tonight, there was no margin for error, so we didn't talk at all. Oh, my god! "Hal! Look at this!" We traded places so none of the monitors were unchecked.

"Good catch, Steph!" Hal pulled his phone out and got on the phone. "Les, are you guys about done over there? We have a situation and we're out of men." Hal put his phone on speaker so I could hear what Les was saying.

"We just wrapped up and were about to head in. Tell me what you've got."

"Over on Fifth and Broadway, a car ran a red light and right in the store front of Ken's Custom Wheels. From the sounds of the police scanner, they're busting up some big bar scuffle and probably won't be able to respond right away. Can you secure the scene until they arrive?"

"We're on it."

A few minutes after Hal got off the phone, he picked up the line to call Carlos and shot me a look of panic. "Steph the phones are down." Trying to think of what we could do to get them back up, I looked at the monitors and noticed several had gone down.

"Shit! Hal, half the monitors are all snowy. What the hell is going on here?"

Hal reached over and took my hands in his, much larger, calloused hands. "Steph, I don't want you to panic, but I'm going to put you on lock down. This is too much of a coincidence, all the guys getting called away at the same time, the phones, the monitors. I want you secured up on seventh for now, just in case this is what I think it is."

"You think… you think this is because of me? That's ludicrous! Who'd want to..." Oh shit! "You think It's Joe." I'm astonished. Surely he wouldn't go to these lengths to get to me. "If that's the case, then what the fuck is he going to do to me if does manage to get in here?"

"I don't know, darlin', and I sure as hell don't want to find out. I think you'll be safer upstairs, though. Ranger has security measures in your apartment that we don't have down here. I'll take you up, but promise me you won't leave unless I or someone from the core team comes to get you."

"I promise. I'll call Carlos from my cell phone once we get upstairs."

I'm trying really hard here not to go into full blown panic mode, but if this is Joe's doing… I don't even want to go there. We got to the apartment door and Hal gave me a big hug, making me promise to stay inside, no matter what, and be safe.

I went straight for the refrigerator, opening a bottle of water and sitting down with the chocolate cake Ella brought up earlier. I tried calling Carlos, but kept getting a 'no signal' message, so I did the next best thing, pulling out a notepad and pen from the organizer by the phone. Now might be the time to write a letter to Carlos, just in case, god forbid, something happens…

HPOV

I tried calling Ranger, then Tank, then Bobby. 'No signal' the message kept saying on my cell phone. We're screwed. I got on the intercom to Luis and Ella's apartment, asking Luis to come downstairs, immediately. Getting on the building-wide intercom, I asked for any employee in the building to respond to the control room. I have a really bad feeling about all this.

Luis and Ella came down immediately, and Mike, one of our contract workers who was in the shooting range came in right after them, looking out of breath. Mike has been trustworthy so far since he was hired part time almost six months ago, and I have no choice but to trust him. I filled them all in with the night's activities and my suspicions. Luis and Mike ran down the hall to get outfitted with protective gear and weapons while Ella asked me how Steph coping. I told her I thought she was putting on a brave face but had to be terrified.

The lights went out in the building and I reached out to put a flashlight in Ella's hand after flipping it on. "Ella, you'll be safer if you went back to your apartment."

"I'll do nothing of the sort. That girl upstairs is a daughter to me, and anything I can do to help protect her, you bet your last dollar, I will. I'm going to find Luis and get a weapon myself. I'll be right back."

"Ella, ask them to grab walkie-talkies as well, one for all of us, and my gear."

Ella took off down the hall and disappeared into the darkness. This building has never been so dark, so quiet, and so ominous.

Moments after re-grouping, and all of us looking ready for battle, there was a thunderous noise outside and a loud crash from the stairwell.

"We don't know if that came from above or below since the building's monitors are all down. Luis and Ella, take the stairs up to seventh and check on Steph. Mike, take the stairs down to the garage. Shoot to disable, kill if necessary. Signal on the walkie talkies if you need help. Luis, one tone to identify yourself, followed by three short tones if you need assistance. Mike, use two tones to identify yourself, same signal. I'm going to the old comm room to locate a CB radio, and will try to signal the outside. Everyone clear?" All three answered to the affirmative, in unison.

I had made it down one flight of stairs, to the third floor and into the old comm room which we now use for electrical equipment parts and storage. After several minutes of searching, I found the CB radio, disassembled in a box on an upper shelf. Shit! Now what? And right on cue, as if the gods were tormenting me, I heard shots ring out from the stairwell.

EPOV

Oh my! We shot him! Well, Luis shot him technically, but I was right there. I've never been so close to the action before. A man came running from downstairs and when Luis yelled at him to stop and he wouldn't, Luis opened fire, just like Clint Eastwood, or that handsome man from Die Hard. Oh my goodness, I feel like my heart is pounding right out of my chest. I held the gun on the man sprawled out on the stairs in front of us while Luis went to check for a pulse. Before I knew what was happening, the man had Luis by the throat, and threw him against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over at me and when he took a step in my direction, I had no choice. I shot him. Once. Twice. I lost count. I kept shooting until there were no more bullets. I just wanted to stop him. Seeing blood pool from beneath where he lay, I made it over to Luis on shaky legs. His pulse was strong, but he wouldn't wake up. Please, dear God in heaven, please take care of my dear husband until this mess is over and we can call for help.

I heard more steps, this time from up above us and from between the handrails on the roof level, I saw a man look down at me. He started shooting down the gap, and I went back to Luis, sitting against the wall and pulling him up to me, gun pointed at the stairs. Remembering what Hal told us to do, I signaled him on the walkie talkie to help us.

HPOV

Fuck! Putting the CB box back up on the shelf, Luis signaled me for help and I bolt for the stairwell. My heart stopped as I approached on the fifth floor landing. Ella was cradling Luis on the floor. Rounding the corner, just a couple yards away is a dead intruder, bleeding out.

As if everything were happening at the same moment, the sound of the roof door opening and a helicopter idling broke me out of my stupor. Holy shit! I ran to the four flights of stairs to the roof only to see Steph, out cold in a fireman's carry, getting on the helicopter. I screamed for the guy who had her to stop while I pulled my gun out to shoot him. Not having a clear shot with Steph in the way, the man who has her turns to fire on me, hesitates and pulls his goggles and head gear off. I would know this man from anywhere. Tom Emery, Navy Seal. What the hell? He lowered his gun, salutes me with a smirk and off they went. I couldn't risk shooting at the helicopter and somehow hurting Steph. I dropped to my knees in defeat. They have Stephanie and it's all my fault.

SPOV

I am having a hard time concentrating on this letter what with all the noise outside. Wait… what is that loud noise? It sounds like a loud engine. I took my candle and headed into the bedroom where the noise was the loudest and looked out the window. I couldn't see what it was, but it was coming from the roof. I turned to walk back out to the kitchen when I heard a loud crash behind me. A man dressed head to toe in black swung in on a rope, landing on the floor a few feet from me. Before I even register what to do, I felt the familiar sizzle and my last thought before everything faded to black was from that photo… the look of fear on Carlos' face as he's carrying me to safety in the car accident that almost took my life… I know he'll feel that fear again when he gets home…

RPOV

This nightmare of a night is over and all I want to do is hold my beautiful fiancé. After calling Les' team and Bobby's team, they reported all was well and were heading back. We discovered we are all having a hard time getting a hold of Hal at Rangeman and after that realization, I floored it.

The garage door fob wouldn't work and the entire building was dark. Something is very wrong. Using my manual key to open the front door, I take the stairs, heading for the comm room and hear voices a couple of floors up. I continue upstairs and see Ella sobbing, and praying quietly over Luis. "Ella, what the hell happened?"

"Men came into the building. Cut power… I killed him… Luis won't wake up… Need help…" She was sobbing and trying hard, but not making a lot of sense. Hal came bolting down the stairs, almost running past me.

"Hal!" He looked at me, looking like he was going to break down.

"Ranger! They got her! I don't know how, but they got her! I know the man who had her! We've got to find out where they went!"

"Whoa! Slow down." Hal bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to take a deep breath. When he stood up, his face was drained of all color.

"There were three of them. Ella killed this one. There was a pilot and a man who made the extraction. They somehow penetrated your apartment and got Steph. She was out cold. I made it to the roof just as he stepped on the helicopter and it lifted off. Before it did though, he turned with her still over his shoulder and aimed at me. He knew me. He lowered his gun, took off his head gear and saluted me as the helicopter lifted off. I couldn't risk shooting and hurting Steph, I didn't have a clear shot."

"All of you left the building on emergencies. The phone lines were cut. The power went out. She was here with me and I sent her to the apartment where I thought she'd be safer. She's gone." Not even caring about my response, Hal hung his head and walked off.

"Fuck!" My worst nightmare!


	23. Chapter 24

Freedom

Chapter 23

RPOV

It's been two hours since Steph was taken and we haven't made much progress yet in getting her back. The man Hal saw on the helicopter, Tom Emery that had Steph over his back is, or was a Navy SEAL as far as he knew. They had apparently lost contact after Hal started at Rangeman. He said he was an upstanding guy. Hal, also being a Navy SEAL recognized him from his time in the service as they had been friends and at one point, roommates. This would hopefully work in our favor.

Our cell service returned when the helicopter took off, so they obviously had standard government issued scrambling technology aboard.

The phone service was repaired by Hector. The cables had been cut, but he was able to splice the wires back together to get us back up. He scheduled a permanent repair for tomorrow.

Power had been cut out at the street, and the power company came right out and had it repaired in an hour.

I'm still struggling to wrap my mind around the fact that Stephanie is gone, taken from my own fucking building! I know it's Joe that has her. I feel it in my bones, even if he wasn't there for the actual kidnapping. The good news is, he wants her for his own, so I doubt her life is in danger unless she's defending herself. The bad news is, he could damage her in ways that would be hard to come back from. She would never give herself to him and if he tries to rape her, she'll fight with all she has. Fuck! Time is of the essence.

Hal burst into my office which we were using as make shift command central for this rescue operation. Even though the conference room would've been larger, I needed to be around Steph's space, to feel closer to her, or somehow channel her natural luck for deciphering clues.

"The helicopter was from Fort Nix and it returned a half hour ago. I called someone I know that is still based there. The man that took it tonight falsified the records and gave an ID that now doesn't check out, but at the time looked legit, so that's a dead end. They're seeing if there's any facial shots on their surveillance system, but it's doubtful as he wore a cap. I was able to get contact info for Tom Emery though. I tried the two numbers they have for him, and both went to voicemail. Needless to say, I didn't leave a message. What do you want me to do?" Hal was talking so fast, I could barely make out what he was saying. His adrenaline was still considerably high.

"Call him back, leave a short message to simply call you back and give him your cell number. Then ask Hector to start tracing all calls to your cell, your apartment phone and here at Rangeman. We don't know who he's working for, If he calls, we go pick him up and get him to tell us where they took Steph." It's a long shot, but it's worth pursuing.

I called FBI Agent Tony Dirks and Henry Shepard, NJ State Police, Internal Affairs an hour ago. They are up to speed on all of Morelli's shit and might prove to be useful. They should be here soon to help in any way they can. We aren't going public yet or issuing an APB on Morelli, as it could make him hide deeper or run further. Following his somewhat predictable behavior, he hasn't taken her far. He can no longer show his face in New Jersey or the surrounding states as his face is too easily recognized, I'd make sure of it. He knows he needs to take her far away for them not to be found. Our window to find them is slowly closing, I can feel it.

My men have been coming in and out of the office, looking at me to see the slightest change in mood and therefore news on Steph. Tank has had limited success in finding which direction the helicopter went. Hector put out word of a reward on the streets, telling his gang affiliate to keep it under wraps. With a few calls coming in so far, he's been able to track a dark helicopter, no lights, flying low, obviously avoiding radars, heading north east, towards the shore.

Lester walked into our office and went straight to Steph's desk, putting his arms on the desk in front of him and resting his head on them. They've gotten pretty close over these past few months and he's showing the outward expression of how we're all feeling inside, helpless and frustrated.

Tank and Hector were all at the round meeting table between our two desks, making calls when Les' phone rang. After several minutes of listening, he hung up and updated us on the news from the call. Bobby, who went in to the hospital with Luis and Ella said Luis has a moderate concussion and a large goose-egg on the back of his head from where he hit the wall. They're keeping him overnight to monitor brain swelling and with luck he'll be back here by morning. He's alert and begging to be released to return here and help find Steph. Bobby asked for a private room so Ella, who went into shock, could rest comfortably in a bed beside Luis. They risked their own safety to help protect Steph and I'll be eternally grateful.

Just as I was about to call Steph's parents, Agent Dirks walked into our office. "Ranger, we have Tom Emery in custody. One of my coworkers, Agent Samuels was staking out his house, and he just arrived home. Funny thing is, he didn't put up a fight. Hopefully that's a good sign of his willingness to cooperate."

"Thank you Tony. Do you have that list we talked about of Tom's Seal buddies?"

"It will be faxed here to your office. I expect it any minute."

Agent Samuels arrived with Tom Emery no more than 30 minutes after he was apprehended. We had him set up in a holding cell, to help intimidate a confession out of him. Audio and video monitoring were both on and recording. We all sat attentively and watched, praying for some lead that would prove valuable.

Hal, who stood outside the door, waiting to go in was calm, but anyone who knew him well could see the beast waiting to be unleashed. Steph was taken on his watch. They'd grown to be closer than any siblings I know, and he's being torn apart with the uncertainty of the situation. He took a deep breath and stormed in the cell door slamming open before shutting loudly.

HPOV

"Tom, I'm going to cut to the chase. You took something that doesn't belong to you and I want her returned."

"What's she to you?"

"She's my sister."

"Do you forget I know you? I know you don't have a sister!"

"I do now. We're very close and I'll stop at nothing to make sure she's returned, unharmed. Now, what's your part in all this? The FBI and New Jersey State Police are already involved. NCIS has also been contacted within the past hour and will be here shortly. You were a part of stealing government property and kidnapping a civilian! Come clean and you'll make life easier."

"I won't answer your questions until you tell me what she is to you."

"Dammit, she's everything! She accepts me and everyone around her unconditionally. She's a woman that captures your heart with her spirit, her tenacity, her ability to come back from adversity. And shit, man, I don't want her to lose that. She's better than blood, she's my chosen family. And you just handed her over to the devil!"

"The man who she's with in this building… is she here, with him, willingly?" He asked, giving me the most intense look.

"What? Fuck, yes! She begged us to help keep her safe from her ex. She's been here for months, not only willingly, but happy. They're engaged for christs sake!" I don't know what where the hell he's going with this. He studied me for a minute, his eyes finding the answer he was looking for.

"I got a call from Walter James. He said it was a field exercise. He said the woman was Navy and chosen to help with the exercise because of her size. She'd be easy to climb up the side of the building with. When I saw you on the roof and how desperate you were to stop us, I knew we'd won. I was surprised to see you, but nonetheless, it didn't tip me off. The practice extraction was a success. I had no idea it was a real kidnapping until we dropped her off and it was too late."

"Where did you take her?"

"North end of Laurence Harbor."

I looked up at the camera and nodded, letting the guys know I trusted what he was telling me. "What tipped you off that it wasn't an exercise?"

"Walter, who was the only one of us who went to the briefing for this op also piloted the chopper. He carried her off and put her in the back of a waiting SUV. I couldn't see who was driving. He was handed something by the driver of the truck and injected her with it before they took off."

"Fuck! So you didn't call or alert the authorities?"

"I knew you saw me. I also knew you'd find me."

"I've got to know, the last you saw of her, was she injured in any way?"

"Hey! I'm a Seal! And I'm one of the best at extractions. Of course she wasn't injured. Not a scratch on her. I stunned her to get her to come with me, but I didn't lay a hand on her."

"Thank you for leveling with me. You'll be kept in this holding cell until this is over. You will be left alone. Like I said, Steph is engaged to my boss who owns this building, and he'll make sure you're taken care of until he finds out you've steered us wrong or held out on us. If you have, only god will be able to help you from the retaliation you're going to face with the men who work here. You sure there's nothing else you want to share?"

"No… "

"Why the hell did you want to know if she was here willingly?"

"Seeing how upset you were on the roof, I thought originally it was because of the training exercise. I got one over on you. After I saw Walter talking to the guy in the truck and then inject her with something, I asked him who she was. He said something about her being held captive here. Said some guy was abusing her and we were helping her to safety. He said the guy we delivered her to, he never used his name, bragged about having a real private place to take her to but needed to keep her sedated until they got there and he could explain what was going on. Come to think of it, he also said something about having someone in his pocket that has a family member wintering in another state. I hope some of this helps. I can see now that you only have love and concern for her. I'll do anything to help you get her back. I really am sorry man."

I walked out of the room and right before the door shut, Tom hollered out, "Wait!"

"Remember something else?"

"I… Well… This is hard to tell you and it may not be important, but you need to know. You have to promise not to beat the crap out of me. I had nothing to do with it, I swear!"

"Just tell me!"

"After we landed, after Walter carried Stephanie to the SUV, he stripped her down. She was only wearing her bra and panties. He even took her hair tie out. He was instructed to do so in case she was wearing a tracker."

That was it! I lunged at him, catching him off guard and decked him. Tank stepped in and pulled me off him just as I pulled back to swing at him again. "You stood by and did nothing as a woman is stripped, practically naked, drugged and driven off." Good thing Tank removed me from the cell before I did something else I'd regret. I could hear Tank's fist make contact with flesh, and I grinned as I walked away.

SPOV

My body feels like I've got lead coursing through my veins, not blood. Any effort to move is such a struggle. Not that it matters much, I can't exactly go anywhere if I wanted to since my hands are cuffed behind me and my legs are cuffed together and attached to the foot board of the bed I'm in. I know it's a bed because of the soft surface I'm lying on, and it creaks like a metal bed frame when I move. But other than that, I can't tell where I am. The room is dark and it smells a bit musky. I can't see any windows or lights shining in through the edges of curtains. A basement maybe? Or an attic? It's cold and I feel chilled. I'm starting to feel a tingling sensation throughout my body. Or maybe that's fear. All I know for sure is I want to go home. As much as I hate being confined to Rangeman, I would do anything right now to be back there, in my own bed, in Carlos' arms.

I hear the door open and steps coming towards me but it's so dark, even squinting, I can't see a thing. A flashlight goes on and shines right in my eyes as my arms are yanked upward. He makes no noise as I feel a pinch and something sinking into my arm and quickly my eyelids are too heavy to keep open. I try to see who's doing this to me, but I can't seem to stay awake. Carlos… where are you…

RPOV

I feel my Babe pulling me. The connection we have is so strong. I know she's hanging on, but by how much, I don't know.

Lester and Binkie took off for Laurence Harbor. It is doubtful that anything can link us to her, but it's worth a try. And it gives them something to do. Hector together with Agent Dirks is working with the surrounding cities and their traffic cameras to track the path the SUV took. I called Hector for an update.

"We lost him. He took back roads, stayed away from the main thoroughfare cameras. We know he started going north, north east." When the hell did Morelli develop some iota of intelligence?

Agent Dirks appeared in our office, and slumped down on the sofa, defeated. "Ranger, I know you want to find her tonight, but it's not going to happen. You've got to get a few hours of sleep so you're productive later. Steph would want you to take care of yourself, so you can be there for her when we get her back. And we will get her back. I have a team flying in from DC right now that will help us in any way in locating and assisting with her rescue. You've got the law on your side. And assuming this is Morelli, this stunt just nailed his coffin shut. He's going away for life, most likely, with all we have on him and the missing body of Missy, we're looking at the death penalty." That is if they get to him first. If I or my team is first on scene, we're acting as self appointed judge, jury, and executioner, delivering our own sentence, our own death penalty.

I nodded to appease him, but I have no plans for sleep. I'll rest when Steph is back home and safe.

SPOV

I now know I'm in a basement. I woke up a little while ago and was pleasantly surprised to find myself uncuffed and wrapped in a blanket. I still didn't have anything on besides my underwear, but I wasn't cold anymore. I got off the bed and about fell over, feeling very dizzy and somewhat nauseous. The drugs that man gave me, still in my system. The basement is unfinished. The walls have studs, but no insulation or drywall. The floor is concrete and the ceiling the same as the walls. There's one window on the far side of the room, but it's up high, close to the ceiling and I'd barely be able to squeeze through it, even if I could get it open. I hear the door at the top of the stairs open and I run behind the stairs, jumping back in the bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around me.

"Good morning, Cupcake."

"Joe? You did this to me? What do you want?"

"I want you to come to your senses. Manoso has been brainwashing you and now that I've got you back, I'm willing to forgive your indiscretions. I don't appreciate you whoring yourself out to Manoso and his men, but I'm willing to put that behind us and start our future."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to leave Carlos for you! I love him. I'm engaged to marry him!"

Uh, oh, wrong thing to say. Joe launched himself at me, jumped on the bed and straddled my hips, his left hand wrapped around my throat while his right hand slapped me, hard, across the face.

"You ungrateful bitch! I risked everything! I walked away from my life, my career so we could start over, and this is the gratitude I get? This is going to take more time than I thought. He really has done a number on you."

Joe got off me and as he unwrapped his fingers from around my throat. I gasped for air and flinched as he came close to me again, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bed. He led me to a toilet in the opposite corner of the room and set me on it. I did my business and washed my hands in the dingy porcelain utility sink off to the side of the toilet. I would've cared about him watching me if I didn't have to go so bad.

I walked on my own back to the bed and didn't put up a fight when he picked me up and sat me against the headboard, cuffing my hands behind me to the headboard rails. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I don't feel good. I really don't know how I'm going to get out of this one.

"Can I at least have something to eat?"

"No. I'm going to give you some time to think about what we had together, how good we were, how much in love until he came along. When you can give me three reasons why you love me and three reasons why you don't belong with that thug, I'll get you something to eat, not a moment before."

"But Joe…"

"Save it! We've got a lot of ground to cover, Cupcake. It's just you and I now. You know what they say, 'today is the first day of the rest of your life.' You need to spend this time thinking about what I've said, what I've done to help you get away from him. Remember, no sleeping, if you want to eat. And we all know how much you like to eat."

The bastard actually had the nerve to laugh at me while he turned and walked back up the stairs. Now what am I supposed to do? Do I remain true to my feelings, my integrity, or do I use reverse psychology and tell him what he wants to hear? A crystal ball would come in real handy right about now.


	24. Chapter 25

Freedom

Chapter 24

RPOV

It's been 33 fucking hours since Steph was taken! That son-of-a-bitch had better be ready for the wrath I'm about to reign down on him. My men and the authorities, FBI Agent Tony Dirks, his partner, Agent David Samuels and Henry Shepard, NJ State Police, Internal Affairs are all gathered around the conference table in conference room B as we all review the intel gathered thus far. What it all amounts to is a load of shit! We're no closer to locating her now, over a day later than we were after Hal's interrogation of Tom. I am sick with worry over what could be happening to my babe and helpless as to where to turn next. I need to detach myself from this emotionally, transform myself into Ranger, mercenary and special ops leader. Fuck! Easier said than done.

SPOV

I've been here a day, that is if the damn drugs that asshole has given me hasn't knocked me out for longer than that. I can only tell because of the light I could see coming in from the window is gone and has been for a long time. Joe came down a few hours ago and when I asked him again for water, or food, or something, he insisted I tell him why I love him. I tried… I tried really hard to lie to him, but when I opened my mouth, all I could do was cry. Gut wrenching sobs took over my body and I couldn't do it. I'm pathetic! I need more time to come to terms with betraying Carlos. I know he'll understand, self-preservation and all that. I'm being put in a horrible position. And truth be told, if I give in too quickly, won't that just seem insincere and he'll see right through it? And even if I were able to tell him what he wanted to hear and he did believe me, wouldn't he just move me? I heard him mutter something about needing to make arrangements to be here longer than he thought as he was going upstairs earlier. So does that mean we're not far from Trenton? If I can hold out a little while longer, it gives Carlos and the guys that much more time to find me. Right? Ah, hell. I've been thinking this through so much, I'm confusing myself! What I wouldn't give for something to eat, even twigs and bark would be better than nothing.

"Stephanie… wake up." Huh? Carlos? My eyes still closed, I smiled, turning over in the bed. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a very happy looking Italian lying next to me that didn't look a thing like Carlos. Joe. Shit! It wasn't a dream.

"Looks like someone remembered one of the things they love about me…" Oh shit! He thinks the smile I had was for him. Hmmm… maybe this could work in my favor.

"Ya, well, I had good dreams last night." That wasn't entirely a lie. I did have good dreams… of Carlos. But he didn't need to know that.

"It's been a while, Cupcake, why don't I give you a little reminder of what you've been missing." He said, moving his body against mine, kissing me. Oh, god, I'm going to vomit!

I pulled back "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like our next time to be special, not me chained to a bed after not showering or brushing my teeth for days." Oh, please, please take the bait on this.

"I agree, you need to wash his scent off you. I'll bring down some supplies and give you a little time to freshen up. I've got a lot of new things in mind for you, Cupcake. You aren't going to withhold anything from me anymore now that we've found each other again. I know you still have two more things to tell me, but they can wait until after you've had some crackers and apple juice so we can get that stomach of yours to quiet down. I'll be right back." Oh, thank god he didn't push the sex thing. It's one thing to lie about why I love him…not. It's another thing entirely to be unfaithful to Carlos. I can't… I won't let that happen.

True enough, Joe followed through on the crackers and juice. I tried to eat it slowly, but I'm so hungry, it was hard. My stomach settled down after getting some food on it, so I was grateful for that. Joe took my blanket away and stared at my body while I ate, insisting I tell him two more reasons why I love him. I told him I loved how manly he is doing his job and how much of a family man he will be. He seemed to not only buy it, but eat it up. Guess I'm a better actress than I thought.

Joe went over to the stairs and pulled out a washcloth, a bar of soap, toothbrush and toothpaste and ten minutes to freshen up and use the facilities, chaperone free. When Joe came back downstairs, he caught me off guard, sneaking up behind me. I felt the now familiar feeling of a needle entering my arm and started to slump in his arms. "I have to go take care of some business, Cupcake. You be a good girl and get some rest. We have time to make up for when I get back home." I was vaguely aware of his hands on my body, rubbing his hands up my sides, cupping my breasts before darkness took over.

BPOV

I just got a message on my cell phone from the lab where I sent the vial of blood I took from Bomber a couple of days ago. I forgot all about it, what with the excitement around here.

Stephanie has now been gone 54 hours. Tank and Hal took off this morning about an hour ago on a lead they thought would turn into something. We're all waiting anxiously on any word from them as we all pursue our own leads and hunches. Rangeman has never been in such a frenzied state before.

I called the lab back and requested they fax the results of the blood panel I ordered. Expecting to find she was anemic, I wasn't too surprised to see it confirmed, but the other result staring me in the face from the fax just sent over has me in a full blown panic and I don't do panic.

I called down to the monitor room. "Location on Ranger!"

"He's in his office."

I took the stairs up to Ranger and Stephanie's office, not surprised to see him talking with several people including Eddie Gazarra, Steph's cousin and a detective with the TPD.

"Ranger, I need to talk with you."

"Bobby, it will need to wait, we're in the middle of something here."

"No! It really can't wait. Can I speak with you in private?" Eddie looked at me like I was an alien, what with how I just talked to Ranger. Tank, Hal and Agent Dirks simply stared at me.

Ranger addressed Eddie, "Can you give us a moment, please? There's a conference room next door you can wait in, I'll come get you when we're done."

When Eddie left the room, Ranger walked right up to me, got up in my face and told me, "This had better be good Bobby, that was our first strong lead yet!"

"I just got the results back from Stephanie's blood work that I drew several days ago."

"And…"

"It confirms my suspicion. She's anemic."

He interrupted before I could continue. "That's why you had to interrupt our train of thought? Eddie was about to tell us where Joe could be hiding Steph."

"No, that's not all. You may want to sit down for this."

"I don't think…"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Sit down."

"Fuck Bobby, you're pushing it!"

Ranger sat at the table beside Tank and I sat on the other side of him. "The blood panel I ordered tested for a whole array of possible reasons for what was going on with her. Let me be the first to congratulate you. You're going to be a father."

I have never seen Ranger look so pale. Even after being shot and losing blood, that still couldn't compare to what he looks like now.

"Ranger, did you hear me?"

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. And by the numbers, she's probably in her eighth week." A huge grin appeared my friend's face before it quickly disappeared and he tried to cover it with his blank face, but worry took over.

"This ups the stakes so much more… she doesn't know she needs to protect our baby…"

"It's probably for the best, actually."

"How the fuck can you say that?" Tank found his voice and butted in.

"Imagine you're Morelli. You just rescued the woman you love from a man you despise. He won't raise your child. We all know he's trying to convince her to love him again, to see reason. And we all know how stubborn Bomber is. If he lays a hand on her and she lowers her hands to protect her belly where her child with you is growing, he's going to lose it! He'll make sure she loses the baby and in a bad way."

Lester, looking confused asked, "How do you mean?"

"I hate to say this, but a few well placed punches, or kicks. He could even resort to an old fashioned method women used to do before abortion was legal by going up the vagina and piercing the placenta with a sharp object. I'm not saying he's going to, I'm just saying he's messed up in the head and will stop at nothing to make her his property. She was already feeling tired and a bit ill before he took her. If it gets much worse, and he suspects and gets her a test to confirm… let's just say it's of the utmost importance to find her, ASAP. She's not showing yet, so that's a definite plus."

We all looked at Ranger who just sat there looking as evil as I've ever seen him. Witnessing what Ranger is capable when serving his country in battle or on a mission is one thing. Seeing him seething over what Stephanie could be up against and the retaliation he wants to inflict is a whole other level of malevolence. He excused himself, went to his office next door and slammed the door. We all heard a primal, inhuman, roar that could wake the dead, followed by a loud crash and a few thuds.

Moments later, Ranger walked back in, the knuckles on his right hand red, face clenched tight, jaw muscles twitching. He was containing his rage.

Tank went to the conference room Eddie was sent to and walked back in with him. Eddie looked at Ranger, then the rest of us before continuing.

"Eddie, sorry for the interruption, please, continue." Let's get on with this fucked up situation.

"You asked me for Chief Drake's personnel file, and even though it took some doing, I brought a copy with me today. If anyone asks, you didn't get it from me."

RPOV

When Bobby told me Steph and I were going to have a baby, I was thrilled. Then scared out of my mind. Not knowing what she's endured so far, I pray she hasn't lost the baby already. Most importantly though, I pray she's alright. Hearing the possible ways that Morelli could make sure she didn't carry my child to term, I lost it. Stephanie will be devastated if she found out she was pregnant and lost our child, especially at Morelli's hands. If I don't find some release for the frustration that's been building over the last couple of days, I'm going to explode!

When Det. Gazarra returned to the conference room, we got back down to business. He gave us Chief Drake's personnel file and I instantly searched for information on his family. He has three sisters, one in Colorado, one in Washington, and one right here in New Jersey. Bingo! I instantly texted the rest of the core team to respond to the conference room. Our first real lead after chasing so many false one's over the last two days.

After everyone reported to the conference room, I handed Lester my laptop. "Do a search on Erminna Drake. She's Chief Drake's youngest sister." We all waited tentatively as the results were pulled up.

"Looks like she's a retired middle school teacher. She has a humble two bedroom house in Elizabeth, NJ and a condo in Florida that she only pays utilities on in the winter."

"That's got to be it! I want a full response on this one. Contract workers can stay behind, core team, Dirks & Samuels and three others of your choosing, Tank. Get geared up! Helicopter lifts off in fifteen." Finally! The fucking missing puzzle piece and not a moment too soon!

SPOV

The next time I woke up, Joe was laying next to me, his hand gliding over my breasts, then down my body until it was stroking my thigh. I shuddered in disgust when I felt his hand rubbing the promised land. I'm feeling sick to my stomach from all the damn drugs he was giving me and now this. I looked away from him, feeling the tears welling up.

"Cupcake, this is one area we never had a problem. Unless you count you only liking missionary. I can't to feel you surrounding me, just like old times."

"I don't feel good, Joe. You keep drugging me, and I've hardly eaten anything. I can't…"

"Oh, I think you can and you will. You don't have to do any of the work, just roll over and get on your knees. I promise you'll like it this way." Little did he know I love it that way, but would never let him get me in that position when we were together.

"No, Joe! I'm not having sex with you!" I wasn't prepared for what came next. Joe wrapped his hand around my neck and lifted me so I was on my knees. He slapped me across the face, hard. My cheek felt like it was burning.

"DO NOT TELL ME NO!" He turned me around and forced me on my knees. "You'll do what you're told or I'll drug you again and we'll try it that way!" I couldn't help but cry. What did I do to deserve this? Do I do as he say or do I fight and get raped. This cannot be happening.

I heard Joe's cell phone ringing and jumped at the interruption. He answered it gruffly. Guess he didn't like someone interrupting his plans to get off against my will. I listened to his half of the conversation, trying to figure out what was going on but he hardly spoke.

"What?"

"Fuck!"

"Thanks, man."

He ends the phone call and after kicking the bed frame and pacing for a few moments, he stands over me, looking at me with a fury that tells me this is the Joe I never knew when we were together. He looked even further gone than the Joe that beat me when I ended our relationship. "Our location has been compromised!" He re-cuffed me to the head board and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Carlos! He's on his way. I knew it! I have to stall Joe to give the guys more time to get here. Oh, thank god. Come on Steph, you can do this.

When Joe came back downstairs, I was ready for him. "Joe, I don't feel so good, I think I'm going to throw up." It's the only thing I could come up with, knowing how much he hated being around me the last time I vomited.

"I'll give you five minutes to take care of business, then I'll give you a bag just in case. We are leaving, sick or not." It would have to do.

Looking at his watch a dozen times, Joe impatiently announced it was time to go. As we started up the stairs with me in the lead, I turned suddenly and shoved with all my might, catching Joe off guard. I watched Joe tumble down and lay at the bottom in a heap. I bolted up the last few steps and tried to open the door, but it was locked. The fucker put a padlock on the inside of the door. Shit! Now what? I quietly descended the steps to retrieve the keys from his still unmoving body.

Just as I peeled the keys from his grasp, Joe opened his eyes and backhanded me. "I should've known you'd betray me if given the chance." He shoved me off him, hard, sending me flying across the room, hitting my back and head against the metal pillar in the middle of the room. "I don't want to get rough with you Stephanie!"

"Then don't!" I stood, ready to fight him as he came my way. I was trying to use the self-defense training Lester taught me, but I'm so weak, it's hard to stand up, much less find strength.

"Don't talk back to me! I will not tolerate my wife being disobedient! I will break that sassy spirit of yours!" Smack, his fist punch landed on my right cheekbone with enough force to send me back to the ground. "I'll get him out of your mind, given enough time." Oofh! He kicked me in the gut, making me double over in pain. "You're mine now, Cupcake. I'll work hard on getting that through your pretty little head once we get to Montana. I've got a cabin I paid cash for and put in a name untraceable to me. We'll have lots of privacy and time to get reacquainted… properly this time. Manoso and his goons will never find you!" I sat up in shock over his plans and he punched my left temple causing the room to spin around me. "I don't want to have to keep repeating these lessons with you, Cupcake! I don't know why you keep making me discipline you!"

He turned to ascend the stairs and I was confused. I thought it was of the utmost importance for us to leave right then. "I'll be right back, I have to get something. Don't move!" Like I could if I tried after he beat the shit out of me.

I must have passed out briefly. When I awoke, my arms were tied together in front of me. When I looked up at Joe, he was once again injecting me with something. For god's sake! How much more of this can I take? "We're trying a something different this time, Cupcake. Let's see how you like it." I could feel it working immediately, it felt nothing like the other shots he'd given me before. With the others, I would simply fall into the darkness. With this shot, a painful burning sensation started with the tips of my fingers and toes, and it was slowly crawling up my body. It felt like someone was dipping me into lava. My limbs were burning and by the time it got to my torso, I was crying uncontrollably, but I couldn't move. After several minutes, I laid there, unable to move, yet fully awake and aware of Joe looking down at me, quite proud of himself. Fuck… I'm paralyzed!

Every time I think he's pushed the threshold of insanity to its limit, he pushes even harder.


	25. Chapter 26

Freedom

Chapter 25

_Thank you a hundred times over for all of you who have reviewed my story. Your support has meant so much to me! These last couple of chapters have been a challenge to write (for this first time writer). It's one thing to imagine something, it's a whole other beast to put it on paper, trying to paint a scene, put dialogue to it and have it make sense and hopefully be entertaining. Please keep reviewing, your encouragement is priceless ( and oh, so appreciated)! Lori _

RPOV

The agents from NCIS offered use of the same type of helicopter that was used in Steph's kidnapping. It was a SH-60B LAMPS III helicopter that was typically used on rescue missions and is large enough to hold the team I've assembled. We would be dropped off two miles from the house at a nearby park and drive in from there. I have a client that owns a fleet of Hummers for his business and he's arranged the use of four of them for us.

We pull up a couple houses down from the small house just as a full size silver SUV is pulling out of the garage. Morelli. Tank floored it, jerking the Hummer into high speed, stopping on the driveway, right behind the silver SUV causing it to stop or hit us. We boxed him in. Tank hadn't even stopped the Hummer before I had jumped out, punched out the driver's window, taking Morelli off guard and pulled him from the driver's seat. Quickly scanning the interior, there was no sign of Steph. I pulled him out roughly, through the window, the adrenaline coursing through my body.

"Where's Stephanie?" When he started laughing in my face, I lost it. I pummeled him, punching him repeatedly in his kidney, his chest and finally his face. Only aware of not knocking him out, I'm not conscious of the damage I'm inflicting. As much as I want to kill the son-of-a-bitch, I don't want to kill him… yet. Agent Dirks pulled Morelli from my grasp as Tank pulled me off him.

Agent Dirks pulled his gun on me when I lunged to attack again. "Let me at him!" I pulled my own gun on Dirks.

"Don't do this Ranger. You don't want to go to prison for interfering in a federal case. You leave this bastard to me! Believe me, he's going down. There's nothing you can do that will be any worse than what happens to an ex-cop in general lock-down in a federal prison. Find Stephanie."

"One more time, Morelli, where is she? What have you done to Stephanie?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Everyone, fan out, start searching! He was obviously tipped, so be careful of any booby traps."

One by one, each of my men ran returned to the front yard after searching the house, each unable to find her. I ripped open the back doors to the SUV, searching the floor boards, and finally opened the back hatch. There was a large army green duffel with other items thrown on top, luggage and a cooler. Out of curiosity, I threw the items of the duffel and lost my breath when I unzipped it. Curly brown hair… unzipping it further, Steph was in a fetal position, hands tied in front of her, bruised on her face, chest and belly. She's facing my direction, eyes closed, not moving. I carefully pulled the bag out, laying it on the grass, unzipped it all the way and carefully pushed it off her and her out of it at the same time. She was naked, and with Bobby and Tank surrounding her, we shielded her as Hal went to grab a blanket from our gear.

I covered her and lifting her to my chest, she was limp, lifeless. Bobby felt for a pulse and looked at me shaking his head. We were too late. I was overwhelmed with emotion. In one moment, I went from hopeful and desperate to devastated. I've lost the only woman I've ever loved, and the child we created together in that love.

I cried, openly wept and for once in my life, could care less who saw me. My body had never felt less my own as my emotions took over. I cradled her body to mine, as if trying to absorb her into me.

Hal and my men raced over to Morelli and tackled him, consequences be damned. Morelli, hands cuffed behind his back was pummeled him to the ground by Hal who got there first. The rest of the men circled them, ready to jump in and take their shot at vindicating Stephanie. Giving him a few minutes to vent, Dirks once again pulled his gun out and jerked Morelli back up and hauled him over to an empty Hummer, getting into the back seat with him. Morelli looked like shit, needing to lean on Dirks just to move. His face was bloodied and swollen, one of his eyes already swollen shut from the beating I'd given him.

My men started mulling about, trying to deal with their anger in their own way when I felt dampness on my chest. I looked down and saw my babe looking up at me, her eyes flooded with tears that were pouring down her cheeks, but her body still limp and lifeless.

"Bobby! She's alive! She's looking at me and crying." I laid her on the lawn as everyone surrounded us.

"Babe, I thought I lost you! Babe, are you alright? Why aren't you moving?" Thank god she has the most expressive blue eyes. I could read that something was definitely not right and she is scared.

Bobby checked over every part of her body, trying to find the cause of what was going on. He stopped when he saw several bruises on her arms. Counting seven needle pricks, he stormed off, and went to the Hummer Morelli was in. He yelled through the window, "What the hell did you give her?"

Morelli smiled at him, remaining silent. Hal and Lester started searching the SUV, tearing it apart looking for where he was storing the drugs he'd used.

Lester brought over the cooler which had a bag of drug vials in it as well as a box of syringes. Bobby looked the vials over and slumped back on his heels. "Shit! He gave her Vecuronium. It's a paralytic. They use it in prolonged surgeries sometimes when they need the patient to be 100% immobile for an extended amount of time. It's not used much since it also greatly reduces the heart rate which would explain why her pulse is undetectable. She won't be able to move for hours from when it was administered. I'm shocked she can move her eyelids."

"That's my girl." I couldn't help but give her what she calls my 1000 watt smile. I'm so damned proud of her tenacity!

"Babe, can you blink?" She blinked once, weakly. "Good job! We're going to communicate with you blinking, ok? Blink once for yes and twice for no. Understand?" She blinked once slowly.

"I need to ask you some questions before we transport you. Can you feel _any_ pain?" She blinked twice.

"You have a lot of bruising on your face and torso, did Morelli do this?" She blinked once.

"Is this damage from him hitting you?" She blinked once.

"Did he… did he touch you?" She closed her eyes. After a few moments, her eyes were flooded again when they reopened. She blinked once.

"I know this is hard, babe, but did he rape you?" Without hesitation, she blinked twice. Her eyes seemed proud of this fact. I hate to think of how much of a fight she had to put up.

"Babe, I need to tell you something. Bobby gave me some news that I'm very happy about and I hope you are too. Remember that vial of blood he took from you that day of the interrogation?" She blinked once.

"Babe, you're pregnant. We made a baby together." Tears that seconds before had only threatened to spill were now streaming from her eyes in earnest.

"Babe, are you happy about this?" She blinked once.

"There's a reason I'm telling you now. We need you to fight, to hang on, but I have to ask. I noticed bruising on your stomach, did he hit you there?" She blinked twice.

"Did he kick you?" She blinked once. Shit! I looked away from her and noticed my men barely controlling their rage, knowing that's all it would take to make her miscarry.

It's a good thing Morelli had already been secured in one of the Hummers with the contract workers, hands on their guns, surrounding it. Lucky for him or he'd be dead right now. Agent Dirks had arranged for a transport to pick Morelli up. He would be housed at the Metropolitan Correctional Center in New York City which is an administrative facility that houses pre-trial and holdover inmates. It's close to FBI headquarters, so Dirks and Samuels will be able to keep a close eye on him once they return home. The transport arrived just as we were getting up to leave. It looked like an armored vehicle you see making money transactions, and I'm grateful there's no way he can escape. Hector, Binkie and three of the contract workers will be following the transport just to make sure it arrives at its destination with no incident.

Her eyes were dancing in what I guessed was fear. "Are you scared?" She blinked once. "Don't worry babe. Morelli is in custody, he'll never see the light of day again. We've got you. We need to get you to the hospital. I'm going to carry you, I won't let you leave my side, you're safe now, babe." I turned her head so she could see the guys surrounding us. "None of us will let anything happen to you." They were all giving Steph smiles, tampering down their rage to give her comfort in the moment. I turned her head back to face me and stood, tucking her into my chest, cradling her.

Bobby came up to me and said, "Careful, Ranger. We don't know the extent of her injuries and since she can't respond to pain…"

I shot him a stearn look. "Just a little while ago I pulled the curled up, lifeless body of my fiancé out of a duffel bag. A duffel bag for crying out loud! And you pronounced her dead. Then I find out she's alive. I'm going to hold her like the precious gift she is to me. Don't lecture me about being careful!"

"Sorry, man. It's just… we all thought we lost her. We still could. I'll feel better once we're at the hospital."

Everyone wanted to ride in the same Hummer as us, but in the end, it was Steph and I in the far back where I could stretch out with her, Tank driving, and Lester, Bobby and Hal riding as passengers. We've practically become inseparable in these last few months in our efforts to keep her safe.

"Ranger, since you've got some privacy back there, can you check for bleeding?" I looked at him, questioning his thought process and then realized he was worried about the kick to the abdomen. I looked at my babe and asked if she minded me looking. She answered back in the affirmative. When I did, I was relieved there was no bleeding or sign of blood having been there.

"Looks good, no blood, past or present." Bobby exhaled. Since finding out she was pregnant, he's been a man on a mission to protect her and the baby, maybe feeling guilty for not pressing for the results before now. Not that it would have made a difference.

"Babe, you're so pale. Did he take care of you?" She blinked twice.

"Did he feed you?" She blinked twice.

Bobby reached over from the back seat and started pressing on her skin in a few different areas. He looked at me with concern. "She's extremely dehydrated." I knew what the look was for. It's more than just her now, and the dehydration was not good for the baby, even as young as it is, it's further depleting Steph, causing her body more stress.

"Bobby, she's hardly breathing, her breaths are so shallow I can't even see her chest moving. I've been watching her closely in case she wanted to communicate and suddenly her eyes rolled back and she closed her eye lids."

"She's been fighting for each breath since he gave her that damn drug. She's tired and getting weaker by the minute. We need to get her some oxygen. Patients who receive this drug are put on ventilators as their lungs can't breathe on their own. The fact that she's still breathing at all is a testament to her strength and will, but she won't be able to hold on much longer. Keep her awake. If she falls asleep, she could get too relaxed to breathe. We need her to concentrate on taking in as deep a breath as she can take."

"Babe, Stephanie, sweetie, you need to wake up." Realizing she couldn't feel me gently squeezing her hand, I whistled loudly and her eyelids snapped open. "Stay awake for me, babe. We're almost to the helicopter."

Hearing our conversation, Tank floored it and we arrived back at the helicopter in no time. Hal took Steph from my arms as I buckled in and when he handed her back, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. They gerry-rigged some harnesses together to secure her to my body just in case we hit some turbulence. Bobby secured an oxygen mask attached to a small portable oxygen tank the helicopter had in their medic kit.

"Deep breaths, babe. Deep breaths. We'll be at the hospital soon and you won't have to work so hard to breathe. Just concentrate on me and you and our baby." I'm such a tactile person, it's so hard not to comfort her with touching, so in a low voice, I told her some dreams I have for our future. Her eyes had a twinkle to them, so I know she was focusing on what I'm saying.

We opted to return to Trenton, Tank was making arrangements at the hospital, putting Steph in a private room, secluded from other patients, under an alias. He also arranged for a private waiting area just down the hall for our friends, family, and most of Rangeman whom I'm sure are going to show up, offering their support. He also called Lula, asking her to pass along the brief info he told her to Mary Lou and Connie. Not that Steph would want to see everyone, but just being nearby would be a comfort to them all, no doubt. I'll call her Dad once I know more.

RPOV

When we arrived at the hospital, we were told it would be a couple of hours before there was any progress made on the paralysis. Bobby came back into Steph's room after conferring with the doctors. They'd never seen Vecuronium used as a weapon, a way to disable a person. They kept saying she was a medical miracle to still be alive for this long without medical support. Steph is hooked up to a ventilator to assist her in breathing so she can sleep when she feels like it. They also inserted an IV to help hydrate her. She will be able to eat as soon as the medication has totally worn off. They can't give her a feeding tube since her system is in the state it is.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the obstetrician on call hooked my babe up to a fetal monitor, and I was so relieved to hear the sound of the baby's heart beat fill the room. She was just far enough along to pick up the heart beat and it offered us all great hope. It was weak, like Steph's, but it was there. As soon as Steph heard the baby's heart beat, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and faded off to sleep. I don't know how she hung on as long as she did. I will never doubt her strength again.

Bobby walked into the room after getting some sandwiches for he and I, Hal, Tank and Lester who were all in the room. Looks like they're all here for the long haul. The anesthesiologist we'd been conferring with on Vecuronium walked in looking a bit apprehensive of the five of us, dressed in black, armed to the teeth. "I'm a… I'm afraid I have some bad news. Ms. Plum should be able to regain some feeling in a few hours. The bad news is, when she does, it will be quite painful."

"Can't you give her something?" Bobby asked, standing in a defensive manner.

"Her body has already been compromised enough what with the street grade sedatives she'd been given over the last few days combined with the Vecuronium. I consulted with my colleagues and we agreed it would be safer for Ms. Plum and the baby to not have any pain meds that could react badly and cause more side effects. Anything safe to give her would be too weak to touch the pain. She's going to need you by her side to cope with the pain."

"Can you tell me what it feels like?" Bobby is asking questions faster than I can get them out.

"You know the pins and needles feeling you get when your hand or foot falls asleep and begins to waken? From what we know, it's like that, but about twenty or so times worse. The natural reaction for her will be to hold her breath to deal with the pain. We'll have to pull the ventilator at that point or she'll only end up choking on it as she fights for control. Once the ventilator tube comes out, she needs to concentrate on deep breathing and not holding her breath. That will only cause further stress on her body and deprive them both of more oxygen. It's imperative that she breathe as deeply as possible. We'll put in an oxygen tube in her nose to help insure her intake is as enriched as possible."

"How long will it take, from when she first starts noticing the pain until it's out of her system?"

"It's hard to say. Normally, patients have heavy duty narcotic pain meds so the pain is never felt. We don't have a good handle on time frames. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more to help. At this point it's a waiting game."

I had to ask, "will massaging or rubbing the painful body parts help?"

"It may. Look to her for your cues. Just be sure to not rub any of the areas where she has bruises. We don't know the damage yet and don't want to make any injuries worse than they already are."

I walked the doctor to the door and closed it quietly behind him. Turning to my men, I wasn't surprised to see the pain and frustration in their expressions. "I know there's nothing you wouldn't do to keep Stephanie from experiencing any more pain than she has already. Just being here by her side will mean a lot to her… and me."

Tank came up and put his arm around my shoulder. "If it wasn't for that little woman there, we wouldn't be the family we are today. You're right there isn't a thing any of us wouldn't do to take the pain and heartache for her. She's been through more than any one person should have to endure." We all looked over at the bed and smiled at how peaceful she looked for now.

With that sappy admission from my right hand man that rarely says that much in an entire conversation, much less at one time, we all sat down and ate. Soon enough we'd start a mission that would surely rip our hearts out.

JPOV

That fucking Manoso! I can't believe he found us so quickly. There was a major breakdown in my plan! I got a call from one of my best informants, whom I promised to help keep out of jail if the need arises with his drug dealing business. He said a helicopter had been sitting on top of Rangeman for the longest time and from his vantage point a few blocks away on the roof of his apartment building, he could see a bunch of men, including Manoso and someone with FBI on the back of his jacket load the helicopter. He said they were heading north-east which is our direction from Rangeman. We had to assume they were headed our direction. If Stephanie hadn't tried to escape, we'd be long gone already.

Now I'm sitting in the back of a truck with some fed, waiting to be transported to New York. I'm as good as fucked! When Manoso's men came up to the truck screaming about what I'd given my Cupcake, I could only laugh at their desperation, and I only laughed harder in satisfaction after they ran back to the truck they'd pulled me from. I couldn't believe what happened next… the fed slugged me, he fucking slugged me! It's illegal to manhandle a person in custody. He told me to wipe the smirk off my face, that Stephanie is pregnant with Manoso's child and that they were going to live a happy life together now that I was permanently out of the picture. Son of a bitch! He'd won! Manoso somehow managed to not only get the girl, but get rid of me. The bastard!

The only salvation I have is thinking I had somehow taken something of great value away from Manoso just as he had taken Stephanie away from me. I hope they lose that fucking baby! I hope the beating I gave her, not to mention the kick with my boot to her stomach had made her lose that devil's spawn.

I would've liked the chance to reprogram her, to make her forget all about him and the rest of his men, forget all about her old life. I have a feeling where I'm going, that those thoughts will fuel my fantasies on my lonely nights, at least until I get out of this mess.


	26. Chapter 27

Freedom

Chapter 26

RPOV

I laid next to my babe, watching her face intently, waiting for her eyes to open. And when they did, I could tell she was happy to see me. What I wouldn't do to see that lovely smile to go along with those gorgeous blue eyes. She looks so tired. I can't imagine what's going on in her mind.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She blinked twice. The little minx!

"I don't think I knew what love even meant until I met you. And now that you're mine, I can't live without you. If I had lost you today… I'm not strong enough. I'd never survive."

"Now do you know how much I love you?" She blinked once and tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Would you let me take you away on a relaxing trip when all this is over?" She blinked once. Good girl.

All of a sudden her heart monitor went through the roof. Her eyes looked panicked.

"Babe, breathe. Does it hurt?" She blinked once, tears pouring down her face. Seems the only things she can control are her eyelids and tear ducts.

"Upper body?" She blinked twice. I looked down and saw her toes wiggling. "Bobby, Tank, can you massage her feet?" Without hesitating, the jumped up to help relieve the pain.

"Does that help, babe?" She blinked once. "It's helping guys, keep it up, gently."

We went through this process repeatedly, first with her limbs and eventually her torso which we couldn't help with since that's where most of her injuries were sustained. After two and a half long hours, she regained most feeling. Watching Steph be tortured with agonizing pain, we had all had enough. If we didn't release our version of venom, our hatred, coursing through our bodies soon, we'll all blow.

"Shit! Words cannot describe what it's like watching someone endure that kind of pain!" Lester said, slumping back in his chair. "Especially someone in her condition, I don't know how you're doing it, cuz. If it were the woman I loved lying there, in agony…"

Steph had fallen asleep a few moments ago. She's had brief spells of relief where she was able to rest, but this last episode lasted 48 minutes. They're going to have to hang an extra bag on her IV just to replace the tears she's spilt.

"The only thing getting me through this is the fact that she's alive, she's safe, and she's with me now. Nothing else matters. She came out the other side of this damn drug and I'll be making sure, if it's the last thing I do, that Morelli is tortured in prison and made to feel the same pain he's inflicted on her."

Bobby was next to share his frustration. "What an utterly helpless feeling. I've seen guys twice her size, trained for combat that haven't endured pain of that magnitude with that much grace. She's one tough cookie!"

Tank just came back in from telling the nurse's station that Steph had fallen asleep. They wanted to know when the pain in her torso subsided as it would probably be the last of it. "Speaking of cookies, the doc is going to stop in shortly and wants to do some tests to see all feeling has returned. She should be able to have a protein snack soon. Hal just got back from checking in on Rangeman and has been chomping at the bit to see her. Do you mind if I send him in?"

"No, not at all. Go grab him and update the other's while you're at it."

Hal stepped in the room a few minutes after Tank left. He came right over to the side of the bed I wasn't occupying. "Tank told us it's been hell. I can't believe we didn't hear any screaming."

"She's been through so much, she really dug deep and went inward with it. I can only imagine how she'll be in childbirth after going through this."

The doctor entered and Hal stepped aside so he could have better access to his patient. "How long has she been sleeping?"

I looked at my watch. "22 minutes."

"I hate to wake her, but I need her to respond verbally to my stimuli. Has she talked much?"

"No. She whimpered a lot, but with everything she's gone through in the last two days, she's trying to cope. That and she absolutely hates hospitals."

"I should be able to clear her to leave by morning, maybe sooner. Being in comfortable, safe surroundings will be best for both her and the baby to reduce their stress. Bobby, you said you'd be there to monitor and the baby over the next several days?"

"You can count on it!"

Before I could stop him, and without warning, the doctor reached out and grabbed Steph's arm to wake her. She immediately went into panic mode and tried to fight him off, even before she could fully open her eyes. "Oh, my!" He said, shocked at her reaction.

"She's been held against her will and assaulted, for over two days, you can't just grab her!" The doctor looked mortified at what he'd done.

"Babe, it's ok, I've got you… wake up, babe… that's it, open your eyes. It's me touching you now, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you." She looked into my eyes, the panic subsiding.

"Carlos… don't leave me… please."

"I'm not going anywhere, babe. The doctor needs to do an exam though to see how you're progressing. Just hold onto my hand, and know I'm right here."

Doctor Howard took his time making sure all extremities were responding to stimulation, treating her tenderly. "I'm going to touch your face now, Ms. Plum." She gasped several times as he tried to determine if there were any fractures. "I need to press on your tummy to see how tender you are." He put light pressure on her belly and she instantly started crying, turned over on her side, away from him and pulled me down to her to bring me to her level, holding onto me for dear life.

"I can't watch you hurt her. What more do you need to do?" I'm trying hard to remain composed and remind myself he's here to help, not hurt, but watching her react so strongly…

"Ms. Plum your bruising looks worse than the actual injuries. I don't feel any breaks, but it will take time for the swelling to go down. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Carlos, take me home."

"Ms. Plum, I'm afraid I can't release you until…"

With her hands still clutching my shirt, holding me to her body, she started begging me. "Please, please, don't make me stay here. Please take me home. I hurt all over, I need our bed, I need you lying beside me. Please Carlos…" She's hardly spoken since arriving, I can't bear to deny her this request.

"Draw up the discharge papers. We're leaving. She's been through too much to force her to stay. Bobby can take care of any needs she has."

"Mr. Manoso…"

"NO! We're leaving. You have ten minutes. Bobby, do we have clothes for her?"

"Ya, right here. Ella brought some comfortable clothes for her to go home in. She forgot shoes though."

"Won't be a problem. I planned on carrying her anyway. Babe, you have to let go now so I can get you changed." She wouldn't let go, still holding me down with a death grip. "Guys, can you give us some privacy? Bobby, can you stay and help me get her dressed?"

I had to literally pry her fingers off me and Steph looked terrified when I no longer had her in my arms. These last several months have been too fucking much! If he's succeeded in breaking her spirit, so help me…

As soon as she was dressed and I had her cradled in my arms, she immediately fell asleep although her grip on me never loosened. We walked down the hall, towards the waiting room. Everyone came up to us wanting to see for their own eyes that she was indeed alright. I quietly told them we were going home and would be in contact. I could tell several of my men wanted to come up and touch or kiss her as was their usual custom, but didn't want to startle or wake her.

We made it home without incident. The core team, Ella, Luis and Lula all met in our apartment. Steph still hadn't eaten and it's been well over two days. As much as it pained me to disturb her restful sleep, I took her to our room and gently woke my sleeping beauty. Bruises or not, swollen face and hair a mess, she was the most gorgeous woman to me. She tried to stretch and winced in pain. "Babe, we need to get you to eat something, and take some pain pills."

"I can't! It'll hurt the baby!"

"No, babe. Bobby has some Tylenol for you which is perfectly safe for both of you. The guys, Ella, Luis and Lula are in the living room, do you mind if I take you out there? They're all pretty worried about you."

She nodded. She still isn't speaking. I don't know if it's residual pain she's enduring or the memories of the last few days.

I carried her out to the living room, and sat down on the sofa with her still on my lap. Everyone had found a seat, even bringing in chairs from the dining room which was less intimidating. Ella came up and put her hand gently on Steph's arm. "Stephanie, can I get you something light to start with, maybe some crackers?"

We were all startled by her response, "NO! No crackers!" She turned her head and buried it in my neck.

"Babe, you have to eat something."

"Joe gave me crackers the first morning he had me." She mumbled in my neck.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. I can make you anything, you name it. If we don't have it, I'm sure one of these men would love to go get it." Ella was on her knees at Steph's side, stroking her arm.

"Babe, is that all you had? You haven't eaten since that morning? That was two and a half days ago."

"That's all he'd let me have, and I had to tell him things just to get that. If I wanted more, I would've had to… well, you know… and I would never do that, so I chose not to eat. Can I have a peanut butter and honey sandwich?"

Bobby spoke up, "that would be perfect, Bomber. You need to eat protein rich foods these next few days. Ella makes a killer shake, too, you'll have to talk her into one. Her peanut butter fudge is the bomb!"

Steph smiled and snuggled back into me, falling asleep again.

"Don't worry too much Ranger. She hasn't eaten in days, and is weak. Get some food in that belly and she'll be back to normal in no time."

"I don't know, she's awfully quiet, uncharacteristically so, even with all that's happened. I think these last few months have all caught up and hit her hard. I just hope she bounces back." I look down at the beauty in my arms and held her a little tighter.

Stephanie hasn't been eating much since getting home from the hospital last night. Even the peanut butter and honey sandwich she requested made her feel sick. We were at a loss as to whether it was morning sickness, the residual drugs in her system or stress. Either way, she's fading. She fell asleep after her attempt to eat last night and slept through the night. We slept on an air mattress in the living room since the new window wasn't put in the bedroom until today. We've spent all of today on the sofa watching tv and movies. From the blank expression on her face, I don't think Steph actually watched anything as much as she just stared off into space. When I picked her up to take her to bed in our room, she panicked.

"What is it, babe?"

"Wi…win…window." Shit! No wonder.

"Babe, I'm here. I won't leave you. You are safe."

"I thought I was that night too." Fuck, Manoso, how are you going to fix this?

"Would you like to sleep out on the air mattress again tonight?" She nodded shyly. "No problem, babe, anything to help you feel safe. I want you to know, we are installing a new monitoring system on the roof tomorrow as well as the perimeter of the building, not just the entrance. And the glass we replaced in the bedroom is bullet proof. No one can break in. I'm trying to make you as safe as possible. I know you're scared, but I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We slept fairly well on the air mattress, although I had to wake Steph from several nightmares. I'm determined to get back to our bed soon where she'll be more comfortable. I have to remind myself the terror Steph has experienced these last few days, from the kidnapping on.

Sitting down for breakfast, she just pushed her eggs around on the plate and only nibbled on her toast. She's barely spoke since returning home, and even then, it's only been to answer my questions. This morning I noticed she was tired just walking in from the living room. She's not eating enough and is fading right before my eyes. Time to pull out the big guns. I excused myself from the kitchen. "I'll be right back, just need to make a phone call from my office." She didn't even look up. If I could just figure out what's going on in that mind of hers. I've asked many times if she wants to talk, but she just shrugs her shoulders.

I checked e-mails and saw Charles from the Boston office was coming down to help offer us some relief. He'll be able to step into my role for a while and I'm grateful for some much needed time with my babe without worrying about work. I called Tank. My core team has been antsy trying to get up here to see her and I've put them off. "Call the core team, tell whomever wants to go that we're leaving at 11 this morning for Point Pleasant to the safe house we have there. Have Ella pack some of Steph's favorites. We'll be spending the night." He asked if everything was alright. "No. I thought a change of scenery might just do the trick though."

I packed our bag and had it in my arm when I went to pick up Steph off the sofa. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking down at the overnight bag, once she was in my arms.

I almost told her to just trust me and make it a surprise, but figured she needed some control and knowing where I was taking her would alleviate any worry. "The beach. I thought you could use an outing." When her eyes widened in what I translated as fear, I added, "Core team is going too. They've been worried about you and wanted to get away as well. It's been one hell of a week." She nodded and snuggled into me.

We took two vehicles in case Steph and I decided to stay longer. With Morelli no longer posing a threat, we didn't have to have a large security detail with us anymore. Steph and I drove in my Porsche 911 Turbo that I know makes her feel good. The way she melted into the seat and promptly fell asleep once we hit the road told me I'd made the right choice.

Reflecting on our past several months as I drove, I realized our lives had become so gradually more intense. It's was no wonder Steph didn't feel safe anymore. Just a day before she was kidnapped, I thought she might snap, and now this. I know she can get through it. She's so buried in circumstances, it will just take a little time to chip off all the scum that has accumulated on her beautiful spirit before she's once again soaring.

We arrived at the beach in just under two hours. I waited for the guys to unload everything before taking Steph into the house. I cautiously woke her, so as not to startle her. She looked around at the house, at the guys and finally, out the huge picturesque window in the main room where we were standing. She wiggled out of my arms and walked to the sliding glass door, putting her hands on it and opened it slowly. Inhaling deeply, she turned and gave me a smile. Yes! She walked back over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing softly. "I love you, babe. Just name it, I'll do anything to get you back." I whispered in her ear, hoping she'd catch the double entendre.

Tank made quick work of making a fire in the fireplace, Bobby heated up some hot chocolate (no doubt he was spiking ours and making Steph's extra chocolaty). Lester took the luggage upstairs to the appropriate rooms while Hector checked the house for any security breaches. Hal found some blankets and wrapped one around Steph before picking her up and setting her on his lap, cuddling up on the big sectional sofa that we can all fit comfortably on. There's a big screen tv above the fireplace and a cabinet of movies in the corner, but Stephanie looked quite content just staring out the large windows on either side of the fireplace which the sofa faced.

Ella packed enough food to last us a week, and the way we've all been working without much thought to our own health, it probably won't take us long to go through the supplies. Lester listed some options for lunch and Steph's eyes lit up when he offered grilled cheese and tomato soup. Anything she wants to eat, any of us will happily make or get for her.

Having done a good job eating half her lunch, when my babe fell asleep I decided to put her to bed and go for a run. I made sure the guys were going to stay close by in case she woke up and was unsure of her surroundings. I needed to release some of this pent up energy I haven't had the chance to release since being by Steph's side non-stop.

Sometimes I think the beach is as healing for me as it is forher. It felt great to open it up and just run for all I was worth on the vacant beach. No cares, no worries, no obstacles in my way. Just me and the sand. I looked at my watch and realized as I had the house in my sights that I'd ran for two hours. It felt great, energizing in fact. I hope to bring Steph outside later and even though the water will be cool, let her walk barefoot, her toes sinking in the sand. It's hard to believe something so simple can be so therapeutic.

The house was eerily quiet when I walked in. I shed my shoes and sprinted upstairs. I laughed out loud at what I saw in our room. Steph and I were staying in the master bedroom which was fairly large and had a nice size sitting area with a window seat overlooking the beach. Tank and Lester were sitting on opposite ends of the window seat, legs stretched out in front of them, Hector, Bobby and Hal were all sitting on the floor against the wall. They were all talking lowly, something we were used to, being on so many missions together. Stephanie was still in a deep asleep in our bed. I pulled the ottoman over and sat down with them.

Tank spoke for them, "Sorry man. I know you just said to keep an ear out for her, but we needed to be close. She's talked in her sleep a few times, and we just wanted to be close in case she needed us." Ya, in case she needed them… more like they need her. It's ok, I know exactly how they feel. After all that's happened, being in her presence is calming, healing really. I was hoping a couple of days at the beach would have Steph feeling a bit of that, not realizing it would have the opposite effect as well.


	27. Chapter 28

Freedom

Chapter 27

SPOV

I appreciate all that Carlos is doing for me. The fact that he rescued me when he did is testament to his unwavering determination. I know that he'll always do his best to keep me safe, and that's really saying a lot since he's the best at what he does for the military. But just like the other night, things will happen that are out of his control. I know Carlos is worried about me and truth be told, I'm worried too. I was instantly happy to hear we had created a new life together. Then, having time to think about it, I got scared. I can't even keep myself safe, much less a baby. I know he told me Joe is in a federal prison, but what if he escapes, what if he hires someone to get me, what if… I've spent the last few months looking over my shoulder, protected by a security detail that would rival most celebrities. My life has not been my own for so long that I don't even know who I am right now.

I'm doing my best to look within and find myself. This visit to the beach house is doing a lot to help my self-reflection. I'm lying on the sofa, the guys off to heat dinner and bring in some more fire wood. I'm mesmerized by the ocean, the way the tide comes in bringing fresh water from the sea while water that had just washed up on the shore is carried back out. What a meaningful analogy for my life. The days that turned into weeks, then months that have polluted my life, making me feel dirty, are much like the water on the shore that is heading back out to sea while fresh water comes in, washing away and smoothing the rough sandy surface of the beach, making it look fresh.

Entranced by the waves, I had to get closer and before I knew it, I was walking away from the house towards the beach. The sound of the waves crashing down, the smell of the salt in the air, the seagulls flying above, I'm in heaven. Looking to the horizon, I can see forever… there's no obstacles, no barriers. I found myself at the water's edge, walking into the water.

LPOV

I offered Beautiful a choice of three different dinners. She chose the chicken vegetable lasagna with white sauce that Ella had packed for us. Ella left us a note saying she only packed foods that she thought Steph's stomach could handle. Tank and Ranger were carrying in fire wood and Bobby, Hal and I were making a salad and garlic bread and setting the table. Hal started pouring drinks, us choosing iced tea. "Beautiful, what do you want to drink?" She's just in the next room and must have fallen asleep. "Hal, can you go wake Steph up and tell her dinner's almost ready and take her drink order?"

A minute later, he came back in the kitchen, "She's not on the couch. I asked Ranger to look in their room and bathroom."

Ranger ran in, "She's not here and the patio door is unlatched. I have a feeling I know where she is, but will one of you follow in case I need help?"

RPOV

I ran out the back door and down the steps to the beach and I could see my babe up ahead, walking into the water. I heard the guys behind me gasp as we all sprinted towards the water. Shit!

"Babe!" She couldn't hear me with the breaking waves hitting the water. What is she thinking? It's October and the water is so cold! She couldn't be trying to…

She walked out until the water came to her knees, stopped and threw her head back. I got to the water's edge and put my arms out to stop my men from running in after her, wanting to see what she would do next. We stood there, watching, waiting. She had her eyes shut and extended her arms out from her sides and slowly began spinning as if she were offering herself to the gods. She was beautiful, carefree, relaxed. Facing the horizon, she opened her eyes she walked out to her waist and started splashing, laughing and enjoying herself. I handed Tank my gun, slipped off my boots and couldn't help but walk out to join her. She stiffened when she felt me at her back, then turned to look at me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't tell you where I was going. I didn't even realize until I was already here, something just moved me."

"Babe, I am so glad to see you smiling and laughing. This is what I was hoping coming to the beach would bring you."

"I feel so much lighter! I'm surrounded by the love of my life, some of my best friends in the world, and the ocean, all my favorite things! Thank you!" She jumped up into my arms, putting her legs around my waist and hugged me tight. She was shivering.

"Babe, you're freezing, let's get you back inside and in a hot shower."

Bobby came over with a blanket and wrapped her up. Tank took her from me and carried her into the house. As much as I didn't want to let her go, I understand their need to provide for her as well. By the time we got back to the house, large shudders were coursing through her body. Tank ran up the stairs with her, setting her on our bed and left the room, giving us some privacy.

I turned on the tub, making the water very warm, but not too hot. I quickly stripped myself down, and did the same to her while I carried her in the bathroom, and stepped in the tub with her, sitting her in between my legs in my lap, her back to my chest. She sighed as the quivering in her body subsided.

"Thank you."

"For what, babe?"

"For rescuing me, for loving me, for bringing me here, for being you." I've never loved her more than in this moment. Fighting for her life and coming out the other side of a potentially devastating experience that she's endured for months, loving me and our child. If I doubted it before, I know now that she'll make it.

"I love you, babe. I'm the luckiest man in the world. And I already love this baby we've made because it's part of you." I couldn't help but rest my hands on her belly as we talked, gently rubbing circles over our child.

"I would like to hear the heart beat again, do you think Bobby brought the fetal doppler?"

"I bet he did, let's get washed up and go downstairs. I'm sure they're all anxious to see you." Her stomach picked that perfect opportunity to be heard. "And get you fed. I bet baby's hungry too."

"For the first time in days, I'm feeling hungry... let's hurry." We got washed up and dressed in record time. She picked my t-shirt and a pair of my sweats to put on although the sweats she had to roll up at the waist. I have to say, it's so sexy to see a woman in her man's clothes.

We ate dinner first, figuring the chatter from her stomach would make hearing the baby difficult. As soon as we were done, Steph looked at Bobby and gave her ESP transmitting a try. He caught on, although she was transparent to us all and he grabbed his medic bag. Steph excused herself and when we had finished cleaning up dishes and walked into the main room, we found Steph already lying on the sofa, shirt up, pants rolled down slightly, ready for the fetal Doppler. She was anxious, excited, and it was good to see. After a couple minutes of listening, I could see the excitement turn into worry. She looked up at me and grabbed my hand, squeezing hard. A few moments later the fast paced sound of our baby's heart filled the room and we collectively breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Steph, I'm new at this. We'll have to practice more often and I'll be able to find it quicker."

We ended the night playing Monopoly although Steph opted out and chose to watch. She fell asleep soon after we started and I gave my properties and money to the 'Free Parking' space, wishing the guys good luck and good night. I carried my precious bundle to our bed and laid there for what felt like hours and watched her, simply appreciating the fading of her bruises, the effortless rising of her chest with each breath, the glow our baby has put on her face, and the happy upturn of her lips. All things most people would take for granted.

RPOV

It's been a month since those three days we spent at the beach house and a great deal in our lives has changed.

Morelli's trial date has been set for the first week in December which is just two weeks away. The burg was on fire when we got back. They all knew he was arrested, but the details weren't released. The FBI's CSI team finished evaluating the evidence from the hotel fire where Joe was reportedly seen with Missy, and when confronted with it, he admitted in the heat of anger to killing her because she would only come between he and Stephanie. Steph was pretty torn up with his confession, blaming herself for Missy's death. She realizes now that nothing Morelli did was any fault of her own, and she's worked hard at releasing the demons that he created in her life. With all the evidence already collected in New Jersey together with Missy's murder occurring in New York, Morelli committed crimes in multiple states so his trial will stay in New York where he's still in the same maximum security prison he was originally sent to a month ago. It took some doing, but because of the nature of his crimes, the position he held with the TPD and the blackmailing with the Chief of police here, the trial will be a closed courtroom. It probably didn't hurt that I also pulled a couple strings to encourage them to make it a closed trial. No media, and no spectators or gossip-mongers. To say that Stephanie was relieved is an understatement. And to sweeten the deal, Morelli is in solitary confinement until the trial is over and isn't allowed any communication with the outside. It has to be tearing him up that he has no control, no voice, no power. And I couldn't be happier about it. It's about time the tables were turned. Agent Dirks will be attending the trial and filling us in with its progress. Stephanie will have to testify, but with the nature of the crimes he committed against her and the fragility of her health, she should be able to do it via tele-conference or video tape. That will be determined closer to the trial. The doctor already said the stress of seeing Morelli would put undue risk to the baby and Steph.

Stephanie isn't showing yet, but her morning sickness has gotten much worse. She's in her 14th week and should only have a couple more weeks of feeling this way. She has a handful of foods she's able to tolerate, so our menu is pretty predictable right now. Can't say that bugs me too much since baby seems to prefer healthy foods. We're on our way to the doctor's office right now to see our baby for the first time on ultrasound. Bobby is going with us since he's been so involved with her care to date and will be up until the delivery. Tank, Lester, Hal and Hector also wanted to go, but when I mentioned it to Steph, she seemed upset.

"Babe, why don't you want the guys to go?"

"Because, I've had months of not being able to go anywhere with just my husband. I'd feel like I have a security detail. Can't this be just the two of us? I know Bobby wants to go and has a few questions, but I was hoping he could drive separately. I'm trying really hard to not be scared all the time, and that needs to start by being able to go out with you, un-chaperoned. The doctor said they'll make us a video. Maybe the guys could come up later and watch?"

"I agree babe. While me may never have normal lives, or a typical family, we do need to do some things on our own. Can I take you out to lunch after?"

"Oooh, I would love that! Can we go to Rosinnis? I love their pasta and I think I could keep it down today."

"Your wish is my command, babe."

SPOV

The ultrasound appointment was great! I saw our baby for the first time, and it was on one of those new 3D machines. We had the ultrasound teck print out so many pictures, I think they're going to charge extra for the appointment. I'm not real big on surprises lately, so Carlos and I decided we wanted to know the sex of the baby before it was born. I was pretty disappointed when we were told it was too early to determine. When the ultrasound tech was moving the wand around on the same spot on my belly for several moments, I asked her if something was wrong and she giggled. "I'm not at liberty to say, but your doctor will have some news for you in a few minutes." I'm hoping it's good since she's smiling so big, and blushing after looking at Carlos and if I'm not mistaken, her eyes drifted down to his crotch. Strange woman.

When I was cleaned up, our obstetrician, Dr. Ellis did an exam and I swear if she wasn't a female doctor, Carlos would have come unglued. He was pretty uncomfortable the way it was with a woman looking at my private parts. Something to tease him about later. Guess he doesn't have any fantasies with me and another woman. I sat up and pulled my gown back down to hear the news from the ultrasound.

"Stephanie, you're right at the beginning timeframe for beginning to determine the gender. Do you want to know?"

"Oh, yes! Please, if you can, but not if it's a guess."

"When my ultrasound tech handed me these pictures and she was blushing, I didn't have time to ask what happened. I can see from these pictures on top what had her so worked up. Looks like your baby was cooperating in it's position for us today, and he's quite well endowed for a baby of his age, so it was an easy call."

Carlos spoke up, but in a quiet, apprehensive voice after clearing his throat. "He? Did you say, he?"

"Yes, congratulations, you're having a boy!"

Carlos scooped me up and was practically jumping up and down. "Babe, we're having a boy… a son… thank you! Thank you!"

I couldn't have been happier myself. I can't wait to have a little mini-Ranger running around with him and all his uncles. Rangeman won't know what hit it.

"How does everything else look?"

"Just the way it should. The placenta is just fine, and amniotic fluid measuring according to how many weeks you are. All in all, you look perfectly healthy. I saw however on your chart from the numbers Mr. Brown gave me and where you're weighing today, you've actually lost weight. Are you able to keep food down fairly well?"

"No, in fact there's only a few dishes I seem to be able to handle. Pasta and rice if the sauces are bland, chicken, bread, cereal and fruit. Bobby told me to eat crackers at night and when I first wake up and that seems to help some, but even smells can trigger me go get sick. And I miss my desserts."

"Try some bread pudding or rice pudding if those items work for you. Stay away from acidic and spicy foods for another few weeks and you should be past this stage. Also, try drinking some ginger ale."

"Thanks Dr. Ellis. When should we schedule the next appointment?"

"Usually every month through your second trimester, but with the morning sickness, the trial coming up and your stress level, let's make it every two weeks for now, and have Mr. Brown keep me apprised of any changes or questions. He and I already spoke before your appointment with the questions he had, so you two could have some privacy. See you in a couple of weeks."

Carlos helped me get dressed. I had opted for a long denim pencil skirt since it was cold outside, a red scoop turtleneck and scarf set and suede boots. I was excited to be going on a date with my husband.

Rossinni's was busy as usual with its lunch time crowd, but Carlos had called ahead and reserved us a table in the corner away from too many prying eyes. I noticed a black SUV following us in the side mirror of the Turbo and was going to say something to Carlos, but thought better of it. I don't know if he wanted us to have some protection or the guys took it upon themselves, but it was kinda nice to know they were there, just in case. This was our first restaurant experience in all these months since the nightmare with Joe began and I didn't want it ruined by someone from the burg.

We both ordered fettuccini with grilled chicken in a lemon butter sauce, getting the same entrée for a change. Carlos ordered a side salad and I opted to wait for my entrée, hoping it would taste and settle with my stomach.

"How do you want to tell the guys?" We're both lost in our own thoughts, and I was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know. I don't think either one of us are going to be able to contain our excitement. Any thoughts?"

"How about this…" I whispered my idea into Carlos' ear and the grin he was sporting looked just as pleased as I had hoped.

"I like being on this side of your schemes for once, babe."

I laughed out loud, causing people to look our way. This first meal out together was already fun, and getting better. "I'll go to the little girl's room and make the call. Be right back."

Forty five minutes later, we'd enjoyed a wonderful lunch and Lula had pulled up out back just like I asked her to. She put her hand out to hand me the keys, then moved her hand to Carlos instead. "Can I trust you with my baby?" Carlos just raised his eyebrow at her. "What am I saying, of course I can trust you. Its white girl here that blows everything up."

"Hey! It's been a long time!"

"Only because you haven't been driving in a long time. I love you white girl, but you have the worst luck with cars, and they don't make these Firebirds anymore. Plus, I just got it detailed!"

"Thank you Lula! Tank is in the SUV in front of the restaurant, just give us fifteen minutes, then go tell him we took your car and will be back at Rangeman by eight o'clock. Tell him to have all the guys in the garage waiting for us, and that everything's alright, that we have a surprise for them."

"No problem, white girl. Maybe I'll get a little Tankie action while we wait for ya."

"Too much information, Lula!" Geesh, I mean, I know she has a sex life with Tank, but I don't want to hear about it. The visual alone is too much.

We got in the car and headed out for the mall. There's a party supply store that I haven't been to in forever and I know they'll have what I'm looking for.

As we walked through the main entrance, I stopped and needed to take a moment. "Babe, are you feeling alright?"

"Ya, it's just… the last time I was here…"

"You were kidnapped by Vince." He turned me and enclosed me in his arms, warming my body with his.

"I almost died that day. I've had so many close calls, and you're still here, you've stuck by me."

"Always will, babe. Afraid you're stuck with me for life. I love you too much."

"I love you too. I'm so happy to be going in with you, just us. Will you come back when I start showing so I can buy some maternity clothes?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to see your belly grow big with our child, our son. I'm going to enjoy going through this with you."

"I'm ready, let's go in. Just… stay by my side, ok?"

We walked through the mall, just your average couple shopping on a Friday night. It felt so normal, so surreal. We walked into Party City and found what we were looking for right away. And it only took us twenty minutes. We still had time for an ice cream in the food court before going back. Of course mister health-nut ordered a sorbet… geesh!

We pulled up to the gate at Rangeman and one of the guys opened the gate for us. We parked behind a couple of the SUV's and as planned Carlos came around to my side of the car, my door still shut. He asked everyone to gather around and he opened the trunk door at the same time I stepped out of my door. I had a banner that said "It's A Boy" draped across me like a beauty contestant, and as Carlos opened the back door, he pulled out a huge bouquet of blue balloons.

The guys erupted in cheers! I found myself lifted off my feet, being passed around to all the men for hugs, kisses and congratulations. I couldn't be happier and looking over at Carlos, neither could he.


	28. Chapter 29

Freedom

Chapter 28

SPOV

We're celebrating Thanksgiving next week and so far we still don't have plans. My Dad called and invited us to their house and I declined. I don't want to have to _endure_ the holiday, I want to enjoy it and be able to feel thankful. Carlos' family also invited us, but after discussing it, we decided instead of tolerating the chaos of the Manoso's, we'd both prefer to have a small, intimate holiday with our chosen family. That is, if they're available.

I woke up this morning and for the first time in a long time, didn't feel any queasiness. I called Ella and asked if she could do me a favor and make me one of her killer omelets. It has avocado, tomato, spinach and swiss cheese and a little cup of poppy seed dressing to dip each bite in. I haven't had it in months, and baby and I are craving it big time. She of course was thrilled to help satisfy one of my cravings and got it up to me in no time flat. Since Carlos had to leave for an early meeting and I had an hour before the regular core-team morning meeting, I sat at the table with my delectable omelet and savored every last bite of it, washing it down with some orange juice. I got dressed slowly and spent a little extra time with my hair and was pleased that I looked good and have kept my breakfast down so far. When I got off the elevator on five, I made my usual morning rounds, greeting the guys and sat with Hector who was on monitors.

"So Hector, I heard you had a date a couple of nights ago…" He didn't take his eyes off the monitors, but I could see his lips twitching as he fought the smile that was trying to take over. His response was a simple nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I like him. It was a good date."

"Let me know when your break is and we'll go for a walk and catch up, sound good?"

"Si, Bonita, sounds good."

I left Hector to his work and made my way back to the conference room. Bobby was already there waiting on the rest of us to arrive. He stood and came over to pull my chair out. Such a gentleman.

"How are you feeling this morning, Steph?"

"Incredible. Ella made me a giant omelet that I've craved for the last month, and I actually kept it down! I don't feel the slightest bit queasy! I'm praying this morning, or more like all day sickness is finally past. I think I deserve a break."

"I couldn't agree more. You've been through hell and back, a couple of times. Don't go overboard today even though you feel good. Gradually build up to the foods you like. You need to gain a little weight, but what you've been eating has been nutritionally sound."

Carlos, Tank and Lester walked in while we were talking.

"What shouldn't she go overboard with?" Carlos asked, concerned.

"Steph ate a good breakfast this morning that she hasn't able to eat in a while and she's not only kept it down, but feels great. I just don't want her to eat too many rich foods before she's ready."

Carlos came over and stood me up, pulling me into his arms. "I hope you're done with the sickness part, Babe. It's so hard watching you go through that on top of everything else you've had to undergo."

I blushed at the attention I was getting and was lost in thoughts of all of my favorite foods that I haven't eaten in a while and the next thing I knew, Carlos was clearing his throat and everyone was looking at me. Oops. I'm afraid I zoned out for the whole meeting, hope it wasn't a long one.

"Babe, I told the guys there was something you wanted to ask them."

"Oh! Yes, there is. Carlos and I decided we wanted to stay home, here at Rangeman for Thanksgiving this year. We just want an intimate, chaos free day and wondered if you, you know, our chosen family would like to join us. Ella will be with her family for the day, but I think we can make a pretty decent meal."

Tank was the first to speak up. "I for one would love to join you if I can invite Lula too? She has nowhere else to go. We could bring the wine and a pie."

"Yes! That would be great!"

Bobby was next. "Count me in. And I make a mean candied yam. Let me know if there's anything else I can bring."

"I'll bring the stuffing. And cranberries, can't forget the cranberries. You don't mind the kind from the can, right?" Lester asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No Les, that would be great. Can you bring some olives too?"

"You betcha, Beautiful!"

"Hal? Do you have plans this year?"

"My family has invited me to come home and I had thought about asking for a few days off to go see them, but to be honest with you, after all that's happened lately, I would rather be here. I just feel guilty though and don't know what I'll tell my family."

I walked over and sat on Hal's lap, giving him a hug. "Just tell them the truth, that you're needed here and you have a seat at your other family's table." I got a simple hug and a kiss on the top of my head in response to my comment.

"We're inviting Hector too, just so you all know." I looked around the table and saw all of their smiles. Hector, although not a member of the core team has become one of us.

I worked for four hours since I'm now only working part time and met up with Hector on his lunch break. For such a calm, cool guy, he was visibly excited for the invite even though someone who didn't know him like I do wouldn't notice. He offered to bring a Torte de Elote, a Mexican corn pudding type of soufflé. Sounds yummy to me. We chatted a bit about his date with Shaun and I was surprised to find out that Shaun is an attorney. He works as a public defender and Hector met him when Shaun was defending a kid Hector has been mentoring from his old neighborhood. You know what they say about opposites attracting. Since they'd only had one date, I didn't ask Hector if he wanted to invite Shaun to our Thanksgiving day and he didn't ask either.

I went up to our apartment right after our talk. I'm so tired. I grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the kitchen wall to drink it, sliding down the wall and sat on the floor. I closed my eyes, savoring the quiet of the moment. I woke up to Carlos walking in the front door. I sat up, stretching as he came around the corner.

"Any reason you're on the floor?"

"I was so tired. I got an adrenaline rush from my exciting new development this morning and this was as far as I made it when I came up at lunch time."

"Did you at least eat lunch?"

"No, but I'm starving now."

"Would you like to go out for dinner or stay in?"

RPOV

Her expression when I asked if she wanted to go out or stay in was priceless. The fact that her mouth was still open and words weren't coming out was simply entertaining.

"Why don't you go change clothes and we'll go out." I led her into our bedroom and pulled out a pretty blue dress. "This is perfect. You've got twenty minutes to get ready."

"I… how…" She was coming around, what I was saying sinking in.

"It will be alright Babe."

"If something happens, it's more than just us now. The baby…"

"Nothing is going to happen. We're just going out for a dinner like we used to. It's time we reclaimed our lives, babe and our life as a couple, don't you think?"

"Ya, but…"

"No buts. We deserve this, you deserve this. The shopping trip went great the other day and this will too. Let's go find some normal, shall we?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes wet from tears.

"I'm game. Let's go find some normal." She slipped her Rangeman clothes on and before I could stop her, had the dress on. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want. Just make sure baby won't fight it later… I have plans for you later."

"Ooh, Mr. Manoso, you keep talking like that and I may decide to stay in."

"Not going to happen, babe." What am I saying? We both know I'd do anything she wants, and if she wants me for dinner, who am I to deny her?

"Carlos?" I walked into the bathroom to see what she needed and about laughed out loud. Steph was brushing her teeth, doing the pee-pee dance.

"Babe." She spit into the sink and rinsed out her mouth.

"What? I didn't know I had to go until I ran the water." Our relationship has progressed to the point where she sat down to go to the bathroom without thinking anything of it. We know each other inside and out and this kind of inhibition is touching.

"Can we go to Shorty's and invite anyone who wants to go from Rangeman? I feel like some pizza, pool and darts. I'd love a beer, but that will have to wait a few months."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I know that when they're with us now, it's because we're kicking back together, they're not on the clock keeping my ass out of trouble. We all know when they're watching my ass they're not much fun."

"Babe, nobody better be watching that sexy ass but me!"

"You know what I mean." She playfully smacked my shoulder.

I put out a Rangeman wide text inviting anyone off the clock to join us at Shortys. When we pulled up to the restaurant fifteen minutes later and walked inside, I was overwhelmed at how many of my men were here. We packed the place. Steph was wiping tears from her eyes after pausing in the doorway to take in the scene. Shorty himself walked over to us and told me he was on his way to put up a 'private party' sign on the front door so we had the restaurant to ourselves. I told him to start making pizzas and just keep them coming, dinner is on me tonight.

I took a seat at a booth in the far corner of the room so I could watch the activity for a few minutes. Steph was playing pool with Tank and quite surprisingly was holding her own. Who knew? She's a woman of many talents and she had quite a crowd standing around offering their support. It's a good thing I'm not threatened with the attention she's getting. She needs this kind of love, support and fun. Especially the fun.

SPOV

It's Thanksgiving and even though I'm spending it with my guys, I'm still nervous! Ella is a goddess who offered to brine and season the turkey for us and brought it to the oven in our apartment before she left for the Manoso clan's feast. She also made us homemade rolls and two pies, pecan and blueberry. God, how I love that woman! I'm making mashed potatoes. Carlos will make the gravy once the turkey is done and we're making a fruit salad together to go with the meal. We're having a feast and I'm crossing my fingers that it all turns out alright.

"Carlos!" Oops, guess I yelled that a touch too loud, he came bolting down the hallway from his office.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Everything is fine, I just don't know what to do when they're here. How will I entertain them? What will we do?" He's laughing at me! He's actually bent over laughing at me! "Hey! That's not nice! This is my first time having people over to our place for a holiday and I want it to go well."

"Babe, I'm sorry to laugh at you, you're so adorable when you're stressed out, I can't help it."

"Well, mister smarty pants, what are we going to do?"

"Babe, there's this new American past time called football that a lot of us guys like to watch…"

"Smartass!"

"Why don't we put the game on while you and Lula chat and we can play some cards later. Remember, we're all pretty laid back. Just relax and enjoy yourself today. There's nothing to get stressed out about, it'll all just flow, trust me."

"Oh, hell, I'll try."

RPOV

Our Thanksgiving meal went off without a hitch. We ate early afternoon so we have the rest of the day to hang out. Steph's potatoes were the best I've ever had, so creamy and dense. I don't know if she believed me when I told her so, but they really were. I heard Ella giving her some tips yesterday, but she executed them perfectly, as she did the pie and turkey. For someone who can't cook, she sure fooled me. As with everything, when she puts her mind to it, she excels.

We settled in to watch the game after our meal, all of us full and quite satisfied. Steph managed to eat quite a bit of her plate and pushed it away before it came back to bite her. Tank and Lula washed the dishes after she put the food into the containers and in the frige. When she joined me in the living room and curled up on my lap, she fell asleep instantly. Even through yelling at some unfair calls by the refs and some pretty shitty plays, she slept like a baby. Needing to use the restroom, I placed her in Hal's lap and she instantly startled awake, her arms covering her belly. Hal rubbed her back, telling her she was safe, that he had her and loved her. She loosened her hold on our baby and went right back to sleep. She knew what he said was true, that it was true for all of them. That's why the people in this room were here… unconditional love and support, no questions asked, just as Steph has treated us from the beginning.


	29. Chapter 30

Freedom

Chapter 29

SPOV

Joe's trial started today. I can't believe we're already a week into December, it seems like only yesterday that we were celebrating Thanksgiving. The event I've been dreading the most since Joe was put behind bars has arrived. The press has been relentless trying to get an interview from me. Even though they don't have access inside the courtroom, that hasn't seemed to stop them from camping out in the parking lot not only at the courthouse but Rangeman too. Carlos hired extra contract workers to stand guard outside Rangeman to secure the perimeter. Bleeding money yet again but this time it's to protect our child as well and I can't resent him a moment for that.

I talked Carlos into taking me to the safe house in Point Pleasant the day after Thanksgiving and we stayed there until the end of the weekend. We had three days by ourselves and it was heaven, pure uninterrupted, sex filled, food-craving satisfying, walking along the beach heaven. I spent the Monday after in bed recuperating from all the physical activity. I don't think I stopped smiling for days after. Until I remembered the trial. So like Joe, to suck the life out of everything and take away my happy. But I won't let him this time. He's behind bars and I'm here, victoriously happy to be alive and well despite his efforts to break me. I have to testify at the trial, but I'm allowed to do it via skype so the courtroom, and everyone in it can see me, but I can see the judge. I'm relieved that I won't be able to see Joe. It's bad enough I still see him in my dreams occasionally.

I'm fourteen weeks along now and have just barely started showing. I had lost so much weight before getting pregnant and in my first trimester that my very flat stomach has no choice but to allow my little bump to show. It's cute if I do say so myself. And it's driving Carlos insane. He prefers me naked as often as possible and stares at my stomach like it's going to grow right before his eyes. I don't even have to ask him if he's excited, he shows me every day, in every possible, loving way.

We were working out yesterday in the gym, both of us on treadmills, me walking, him running when the rest of my guys walked in to start their workouts before their shift. Carlos helped me off my treadmill and called the guys over. I swear if I didn't love him so much I would've kneed him for what he did next. He lifted my shirt over my belly, pulled my shorts down to below my belly, showing my baby bump. The guys were all sporting huge grins as they one by one took turns rubbing the baby. If this baby is loved half as much as I am by these men, it will be one lucky child. In the days since, when the guys see me and give hugs, they also rub my belly. I feel like Budda.

Our attorney promised to call us when court was in recess for the day and update us on how the trial was progressing. I decided to avoid the circus and stay in. I had Ella make a book run and get me some parenting books so I could at least make good use of my time. I'm fascinated by the changes about to take place in my body and completely freaked out when one of the pregnancy books said we would have to abstain from sex for six weeks after giving birth. Holy shit that's a long time!

LPOV

I was working the monitors today when a call came in for Stephanie… from her mother. Shit! This day is going to be hard enough without that bitch adding to it. I called up to Ranger and asked if he wanted me to put the call through to Steph. He said she needs to make her own decisions. I called Steph and told her her mother was on line 2 and she sighed before thanking me. I feel bad for her and can only hope her mother has truly turned a new leaf and isn't going to berate her for anything.

SPOV

When Lester told me my mother was on the phone, my heart sank. It's been so nice not having to deal with her drama. I took a deep breath for courage before answering, "hello, mother."

"Stephanie. It's been a while since we've spoken. How are you?" This is so not the mother I'm used to.

"I'm well, and you?"

"I've been better. The news of your engagement was a bit hard to explain to the women in the burg, you know, going outside our kind when you had a perfectly good man in Joseph. I've been listening to the news and reading the paper. You've destroyed his career and put him behind bars. He's a good man, Stephanie." I'm seething. How dare she try to tell me the good man that no good, raping, murdering, abusive son-of-a-bitch is!

"And now I hear that you're shopping for baby items. Do you have something you'd like to say to me young lady"

"Why yes, mom, I do! My _Cuban_ fiancé and I are expecting. Please tell daddy he's finally getting the boy he always wanted."

"What? How can you do this to me?"

"Mom…" I tried to interrupt her. When that didn't work, I yelled it into the phone. "Mom, this is my life to live as I see fit and as I see it, I'll be a much happier woman than you ever were, and a much better mother too, because I won't judge or condemn my children for the choices and mistakes they make. And don't ever defend Joe again! He murdered a woman, assaulted me, raped me, almost killed me and my baby, and you still think I'd be better off with him! Do not call here again, your calls will not be answered or returned by me! Goodbye!"

How can she? I just told her she's going to be a grandmother and she acts like I just shamed her in front of her precious burg. This child will never be something to bring shame to anyone! I knew her silence was too good to be true. I thought maybe she was working on getting better, but apparently, she's just been stewing. I didn't need this today.

I heard a knock on the door and was relieved to see Lester standing there with a questioning look on his face. "Are you alright?" I walked towards him and when he opened his arms, I snaked my own around his waist.

"Why does she have to be such a bitch? Why can't she for just once in my life be happy for me?"

"Steph, your heart is racing. You need to calm down. What did she say?" Lester picked me up and headed for the elevator.

"She was cold. She wanted me to confirm the rumors she heard about me being pregnant. I told her I was, with a boy. She still calls Carlos an outsider and said yet again that I should've stayed with Joe, that he's a better man. Can you believe it?"

"Ya, unfortunately, she has blinders on. She sees what she wants to, not what's right in front of her. Like you for example, she never saw the incredible daughter she had all along, she just kept trying to form you into a clone of herself." I shuddered, trying to imagine myself as my mother. Yikes!

We arrived on the fifth floor and Lester carried me into Carlos' office, setting me on the sofa. Carlos came over to me immediately. "It didn't go well with your mother?" He asked.

"No, quite the opposite actually. I told her to never call me again, that her call wouldn't be answered or returned by me. I would greatly appreciate your men knowing that. It's not worth risking mine or the baby's health talking to her. I thought she'd changed, that maybe, just maybe, she read about Joe in the paper and was sorry for how she pushed us together all those years. But she's not sorry, she kept harping on how I should be with him to this day. She'll never understand what he put me through, that he almost caused me to lose our baby…" I couldn't hold on anymore. Crying, I put my arms around the only person that has ever unconditionally accepted and loved me and sought comfort.

RPOV

I knew I should have shipped that woman off to a third world country when I had the chance. I too had hoped Mrs. Plum would come around in these last few months. After I get more details of their conversation, I will call Frank and let him know what transpired and pass along Steph's wishes to not have any further contact with her mother.

I sat and held my precious woman until her cries subsided and she fell asleep. I carried Steph back upstairs to our apartment, past many employees who'd stuck their heads out of the cubicles and offices to see that she her. She would have time for a short nap before our meeting. I changed her out of her work clothes and into my t-shirt, hoping to give her some comfort. I would work just down the hall in my home office until it was time to head down.

Rangeman's trial attorney, Gordon Duprie is the only one authorized to receive debriefings after each day. Gordon is being debriefed by Agent Dirks who is in the courtroom as the FBI representative and head of security for Morelli. He's scheduled to call tonight at 1800 hours. The core team, Steph and I are meeting in the conference room and then as a surprise to Steph, Ella is bringing down one of her favorite meals which we'll all enjoy together. We know this is going to be a trying time for her and we're trying to give her as much happy as possible.

"Steph, babe, wake up." I went into our room to get Stephanie before our meeting.

"Is it time already?" She asked, stretching.

"Ya, babe, it's time. Let's get you changed and go down." She stood and stretched causing my t-shirt she was wearing to reveal her sexy panties.

"What, you don't think they'll like seeing me in my panties and your t-shirt?"

"No, I don't think they'll mind in the least bit, it's me who will mind removing the images you're giving them."

"Give me a minute? Plus, now that I'm vertical, mother nature is calling." I'm amazed that she has to pee as much as she does, the baby not even being large enough to press on her bladder yet.

We walked into the conference room minutes later and heard Gordon was already on the phone shooting the breeze with Tank. Tank told him we were all present and accounted for. I sat at the head of the table with Steph to my left.

"Gordon, it's Ranger. Report."

"The evidence Agent Dirks collected at Rangeman was presented today. According to Agent Dirks, the video evidence alone had the jury gasping. Dirks said Morelli derived visible pleasure from not only their reactions, but from the actual evidence itself, especially the date he pulled Ms. Plum over for the false traffic infraction. His hands were moving actively under the table by the time that video was over if you know what I mean."

Stephanie looked over at me, paling at this news. She took a deep breath in and nodded to me that she was alright. I held her right hand a bit tighter and noticed Tank who was sitting on her other side grabbed her left hand, holding it for support.

Gordon spoke for another half hour on his observations and those of Agent Dirks. He said Morelli shrunk in his chair and looked guilty as hell when the evidence of him blackmailing Capt. Drake came to light. Tomorrow they are expected to finish detailing the evidence against Morelli including the Missy's death, Steph's kidnapping and attempted murder of not only her but our baby.

"Ms. Plum, your testimony will be needed either Thursday or Friday. I may only be able to give you notice the day before. Please be ready."

"Yes, sir."

"Ms. Plum, I have to tell you again that you have my sympathies and deep admiration."

"For what?" Steph seemed surprised to be addressed directly by the attorney so personally.

"When the evidence was read before the jury and video played before the courtroom, it hit me as I was able to see it from the standpoint of a spectator. You went through hell at the hands of that man. You survived a kind of torture that is unfathomable. I admire your tenacity, your strength and your courage. Hang in there, this will be over before you know it."

"Thank you, Gordon, I appreciate your kind words."

"You're quite welcome Ms. Plum, take care. Ranger, we'll talk more tomorrow."

After Gordon hung up, we reviewed the conversation. The jury seemed more than sympathetic towards Stephanie, a woman whom they hadn't even met and that would surely work in our favor. I called up to Ella and told her we were ready for dinner.

"Can I have a few minutes to myself? I just need to stretch." Stephanie asked as she left the room. She looked near tears and we all looked at each other, feeling helpless for what we should do. I opened the laptop and pulled up the monitors one by one. Steph, my babe was in the stairwell, sitting on the stairs, head in her hands, crying.

"Shit!" I turned the computer around to show my men and we all sighed. Ella came in and put the meals around the table, asking where Steph was. I showed her the monitor and she slapped the back of my head.

"Why are you letting that poor girl sit there alone, so sad?"

"She asked for a moment to herself."

"Men!" She left the rest of our dinner on the cart and went to the stairwell. We all gathered around the monitors and watched as she pulled Steph to her feet and hugged her. I could see Steph's body heaving as she cried in my aunt's arms. If only her own mother would offer some kind of nurturing. She pulled her back, handed her a handkerchief and before we knew it, she had my babe laughing. Steph came back into the conference room moments later, her mood lighter. She ate a small dinner, but I think that was just so she could have an extra big piece of chocolate cake.

Lester has the day off tomorrow and offered to take Steph out of the building for an outing. After debating where to go, they decided on the Philadelphia Zoo. It was out of Trenton, and all the prying eyes of the media, and curiosity seekers in the burg, but not too far away in case something should happen. Bobby switched shifts with Hector so he could go too which I'm glad I didn't have to suggest but would have preferred. They decided to leave early enough that they could be there when the doors opened and still make it home by dinner.

Getting ready for bed, I thought Steph would want to go right to sleep, to get rid of the memories of the day. I was however mistaken and found myself feeling forever appreciative of the pregnancy hormones I seem to on the receiving end of. My babe's appetite for sex is not only stronger since she's been feeling better, but her desire to fulfill my fantasies and help me dream up a few new ones has my mind reeling. All traces of her bad day behind her, she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but her sexy red shoes from our engagement party and a smile, I hope she'll have enough energy to walk around the zoo tomorrow. It's going to be a long night… and I'm going to make sure she enjoys making some new memories in those shoes.


	30. Chapter 31

Freedom

Chapter 30

SPOV

I love the zoo! And Lester is just the person to take me. Oh my gosh he's a riot! It's a good thing I don't care as much about what other think, because watching that man imitate that many animals and even get a few of them riled up was a real hoot! Bobby frustrated the crap out me though. He kept insisting that I drink water and damn if I don't now know where every bloomin' restroom is at the Philadelphia zoo! We had a great time though, the three of us. I didn't realize how badly I missed being amongst other people doing regular activities. Going to the beach with just Carlos was great, but this time of year, no one is there and we had to stay indoors most of the time and at Shorty's it was all Rangemen. So besides shopping for twenty minutes at the mall with Carlos to find 'it's a boy' stuff, this was my first big outing in public. By the time we left though, I was ready to be away from the crowds. We hit great weather today; it was in the fifties and even though we had to bundle up a bit, all of the animals were out and highly visible. I remember going to the zoo as a child in the summer and all the animals would be in the far corner of their habitats or hiding under the trees trying to find shade to stay cool. I've never been to the zoo in December. It's great. My favorite animal, the zebra was right up by the fence so close I could actually pet it. We took so many pictures with our camera phones it's unreal. It feels like we've walked several miles and by the time we got in the car to head home I felt like I would pass out, but that's just when my second wind appeared. So instead of quiet time which all the guys seems to expect from me in their cars when I sleep, we sang to the songs on the radio. Lester completely brought out the goofball in me today. Bobby had fun too, and laughed right alongside of us, but I know he took his self-appointed duty of protector and medic seriously. At first I was put out by it, but then I realized I was able to have more fun because I didn't have to worry about my surroundings. When we reached the city limits of Trenton, I closed my eyes, trying to not think about the negative I associate with the town.

LPOV

Stephanie is the whole package. Sexy as hell, beautiful without realizing just how much, fun as all get out and so easy to be around! I've said it a hundred times before, and I'll say it again. Damn, my cousin is one lucky man! I haven't been to the zoo since the last field trip in elementary school and we had more fun today as adults than I had back then. That's saying a lot since I was always getting in trouble for hamming it up too much on field trips.

Singing to the radio on the way home, I had no idea what a great voice Steph had. We should have karaoke night at Rangeman. Now that would be something! Steph got pretty quiet as we pulled into Trenton and when I looked back at her, she had closed her eyes tightly, no doubt trying to not be reminded of all that's happened in this good ol' city of ours.

We pulled into Rangeman and I went around to Steph's car door. She was out like a light, slumped over against the side of the door. I caught her as she started to fall towards the opening and unbuckled her, picking her up and out of the SUV we took. I cradled her in my arms and she just snuggled closer. I hadn't even gotten to the elevator before Ranger burst through the basement stairwell door.

"What happened?" He asked, quietly, but deathly serious.

"Cool your jets, cuz, she just fell asleep after we drove into Trenton. I wore her out and she fell asleep hard." I whispered, trying to let her get some much needed sleep.

"Did she do well?"

"Ya, didn't you get all the pictures I texted you? Make sure to print out the great one of her petting the zebra. It turned out fucking fantastic if I do say so myself. I didn't know it was her favorite animal. Want me to carry her upstairs?"

"Sure. I'll get the doors." Bobby rode up in the elevator with us telling Ranger all about Stephanie's day from a stuck-in-the-mud medic's point of view. He told her he kept her well hydrated and that she'd eaten some of a turkey leg, but that was all he could get in her. He reiterated what I said about her having a fabulous, carefree time and how much good it did for her. And us.

I sat Steph on the sofa once Ranger let us in the apartment and she struggled with the loss of human connection. Ranger sat next to her and pulled her up into his arms, and she settled right back to a peaceful slumber. Ranger asked me to call Ella and have dinner delivered in an hour so Steph could take a nap. I wonder if he takes naps with her or just enjoys the view. I know if it were me, I'd be enjoying the view.

RPOV

Gordon has called in every day with updates on the trial and yesterday I wasn't surprised to get a phone call from him warning Steph that she'd have to testify via skype today, Friday. I didn't have the heart to tell her last night after she woke up from her exhausting zoo adventure. She was so excited to tell me all the details, and I didn't want to interfere with her sleep by causing her worry. I broke the news over breakfast and I have to say she took it well, wanting to get it over with. The judge wanted her as the first witness of the day at 0900 hours. She got dressed in a feminine but conservative blue blouse and yoga pants since she'd only be seen from the waist up. Her makeup is simply lipgloss and her hair was its usual crazy curls that I love to run my fingers through. She looks devine, her natural beauty and glow of the pregnancy suiting her.

Steph sat at the head of the conference table and myself, the core team and Hector sat along the sides of the table. We all had a perfect view of the large monitor on the wall at the opposite end of the table. The feed of Steph had a plain background as the only thing behind her was the tan wall of the room.

Gordon Duprie, Rangeman's trial attorney would be in the courtroom as usual, and the court sent a bailiff to take Steph's oathe to tell the truth and make sure everything in our end was copasetic, that she wasn't being forced or coerced in any way with what she was saying.

Promptly at 0900, the feed was live and court was in session. Our attorney, Gordon, called Stephanie Plum to the stand and the judge had the bailiff on our end swear Steph in. She was cool and collected so far, not seeming the least bit nervous as she took her seat.

Gordon asked her a few questions about how she felt surrounding certain events already submitted into evidence via affidavit or video. She did a great job of expressing her emotions at the time of each event as Gordon listed each one. After quite some time recalling all the horrible memories, she was asked to recount her abduction and being held against her will for two days. She got through it like a trooper, giving every small detail she could remember, some we didn't even know about. We were all feeling quite tense, imagining all she went through at Morelli's hand. By the time she spoke of being paralyzed and the subsequent pain she endured while her muscles regained their feeling, she broke down. She was unable to keep her emotions at bay when the memories came flooding back, overwhelming her. The judge interrupted the questioning and told the jury the reason for Stephanie being on skype was due to her pregnancy and that the court had granted the obstetricians recommendation that she prevent further stress on her and the fetus. He then told her to let him know if she needed a few moments and that's when all hell broke loose in the courtroom.

"She's pregnant? That fucking bitch! She's MINE! I didn't have a chance to get her pregnant! HOW DARE HE!" Morelli could be heard in the background going nuts screaming at the top of his lungs. I could hear chair legs on the floor and the judge was livid. He kept pounding his gavel ordering order in the court. Morelli just raised his voice further. "I should've killed her when I had the chance! You're supposed to have _my_ babies! YOU'RE MINE CUPCAKE, DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" We could hear Morelli's attorney try to quiet him and the judge order the bailiff to take Morelli into custody. He wasn't cooperating and punches could be heard in the background. The camera jerked and Morelli's face came into view. "YOU'RE MINE YOU WHORE! MINE!"

We were all in such a state of shock over what was happening but I never took my eyes off of Steph as she tried to process the scene. When Morelli continued to scream that she was his, Steph fainted, slumped over in the chair. The bailiff started towards her and stepped back when we all approached her, anger no doubt clouding our features. I picked her up and laid her on the table. Steph woke back up with the change of position and looked scared as Bobby applied the blood pressure cuff to test her blood pressure.

"It's through the roof. We've got to bring it down, quickly." Steph looked up at him and was gasping, hyperventilating.

"Babe, breathe with me, look me in the eye, you need to stay with me. Copy my breathing, you can do it." She grabbed my hand and tried, but it wasn't working. Her eyes were still wide and she was shaking her head in frustration. I nodded at Bobby and he gave her a mild sedative to calm her. Within seconds she was out and it was then that I looked up to see the bailiff had been holding the camera on her. He wanted the judge to see the effects of Morelli's rant. I looked up at the monitor and saw the judge standing behind his bench, his hands in front of him on his desk, leaning in to get a better view of his skype feed.

"Bailiff! Is she alright?" The judge demanded. The bailiff looked at me dumbfounded and I could barely contain my rage.

I answered the judge, looking right into the camera before the bailiff could. "No, she's not alright! Her blood pressure was dangerously high. We had to sedate her to bring it down before she had a stroke! There's no way she can testify again, even via skype if that bastard is going to be in the courtroom!" And with that I picked her up and carried her upstairs, the rest of my team paving a path through a sea of Rangeman employees who turned out to offer Steph their support. They looked on with confusion and concern as we passed and took several steps back when they saw our rage. Tank stayed back to fill them in since they weren't privy to what had just happened behind closed doors. Bobby, Lester and Hal accompanied us upstairs.

"Son of a bitch! I would kill that bastard if he wasn't already in custody!" I am so fucking mad right now I think I'd piss fire. Looking around the apartment, Lester looked how I feel and Hal was staring out the window, hands in fists at his sides. Bobby was knelt down by Steph who is in our bed, taking her pulse.

"It's come down to nearly normal, but we can't have another episode like that. Her heart nor the baby's can handle it." He looked at me, his anger in check. "How could he get away with that? He was supposedly shackled!"

Hal sat down next to Steph, "Except for how it affected Steph," he started while stroking her arm, "this might work in our favor. He just royally fucked himself!"

Tank walked into the apartment with Ella. Ella stood in the doorway and asked if there was anything she could do. I asked her to bring us up some lunch when she was ready, that the guys would all be up here for the next hour or so and Steph and I were offline for the rest of the day.

My babe started stirring when Tank bent over to kiss her cheek and she struggled physically against him just as his lips met her skin. Just before her fist made contact with his chest, he pulled her up to him in a gentle hug, whispering in her ear, "It's me Steph, you're ok. You're safe inside Rangeman. We're all here with you, girl." She sat up and hugged him with all she had. It was a touching moment between friends.

We ate lunch with stories from the day at the zoo as entertainment as we tried to take Steph's mind off of what happened earlier. I knew she caught on to what we were doing, but she played along and was relaxed. After my men left, Steph and I spent the afternoon watching movies and napping. Bobby came up every couple of hours at first to take Steph's blood pressure. She's holding her own but her obstetrician recommended bed rest for the next couple of days.

SPOV

Carlos and I, and occasionally Lester, Tank, Bobby, Hal, or Hector spent the weekend watching movies on pay-per-view, playing cards, and eating Ella's wonderful food. We spent Sunday afternoon surfing the internet for baby furniture and the bedding to go with it. Carlos is going to remodel his home office and turn it into the nursery. We found a theme called 'Wings' by Lambs & Ivy on that we both instantly loved. It's all boy without being too babyish so he can grow into it, and the colors are patriotic which will go with the light blue walls we want. I personally liked that it reminded me of a story Carlos told me about his childhood and how much he loved playing with his toy airplanes and later on, his model airplanes, even having them hang from the ceiling in his room. Carlos liked the motif because it reminded him of me and how much I always wanted to fly. We won't actually decorate until I'm further along, but just ordering items makes it all so real. As I rub my little baby bump, I can't help but get excited about our growing family.

We had to wait through the weekend until court was back in session today, Monday, before we heard the news on Morelli's stunt from Friday morning. He was of course sent back to jail immediately after being sedated. The noises we heard in the background while on skype was him assaulting two guards and the court reporter who Gordon said are all pressing charges. The court reporter is still in the hospital since he mowed the poor woman over to get to the camera.

RPOV

Gordon rested our case with Steph not having to testify further. Thankfully, the defense chose not to question our only witness called to date, Stephanie. She wouldn't have to see that courtroom or judge again. Morelli wasn't in the courtroom when his defense rested their case as well. It was a surprise at first, but considering the insurmountable and irrefutable evidence against him compounded by his verbal admission as he lost it in the courtroom, it would have been fighting a losing battle. The judge sent the jury into deliberations telling them to weigh Morelli's case based on the evidence submitted and the testimony from Steph, not the outburst they witnessed in the courtroom. I was glad they got to see a piece of what he's capable of and the anger seething below the surface. He would still be accountable for the charges around the assaults in the court room, but that would be handled in due time.

Feeling a bit cooped up, we decided to go for a walk to a local park a few blocks away, sneaking out the back. I was trying to get Steph's mind off of the inevitable and kill some time, knowing we wouldn't receive a call for hours. We had just sat on a park bench when my cell phone rang. "Babe, it's Gordon."

"Well, get answer it already!" I can't imagine this being the verdict already, they only just sent the jury in a little over an hour ago.

"Gordon…" I put him on speaker so Steph could hear.

"Ranger, the jury just came back. He's guilty on all counts. The charges against him carry a minimum sentence of 132 years. There's no way he'll ever be eligible for parole, so looks like someone will never again see the light of day."

"Please tell me you're not joking." Steph said, trying hard not to jump up and down.

"No, Ms. Plum, this is one thing I would never joke about. You are safe. Mr. Morelli will never again be able to hurt you or anyone else. We have to wait for his sentencing hearing before it's all completely over, and until then, he remains in solitary so he has no contact with the outside world."

"Thank you, Gordon! Thank you so very much!" My babe screamed as she jumped into my arms. I dropped the phone as I kissed her senseless and then held her high in the air, her arms outstretched above her in a victory pose.


	31. Chapter 32

Freedom

Chapter 31

Previously:

"_Ranger, the jury just came back. He's guilty on all counts. The charges against him carry a minimum sentence of 132 years. There's no way he'll ever be eligible for parole, so looks like someone will never again see the light of day."_

"_Please tell me you're not joking." Steph said, trying hard not to jump up and down._

"_No, Ms. Plum, this is one thing I would never joke about. You are safe. Mr. Morelli will never again be able to hurt you or anyone else. We have to wait for his sentencing hearing before it's all completely over, and until then, he remains in solitary so he has no contact with the outside world."_

"_Thank you, Gordon! Thank you so very much!" My babe screamed as she jumped into my arms. I dropped the phone as I kissed her senseless and then held her high in the air, her arms outstretched above her in a victory pose._

JPOV

That fucking whore! I can't believe she go the best of me! I have been in this hell hole for three fucking months now… three months! My shitty poor excuse for a lawyer sold me out and stopped fighting after I expressed myself in the courtroom a month ago. I don't know what the big fucking deal was, I had to talk to her, she _had_ to know how mad I was! She needs to be disciplined for what she's done and that bastard she's carrying needs to be abolished. But now it's too late. I had my sentencing hearing today. It was my first day out of solitary confinement since the last time I was in court. I was sentenced to 154 years in prison! 154 years! Holy shit! No possibility of parole! And get this, after coming back from court, I was released into the general population. General population! Fuck that! They'd eat me alive if these fucking prisoners find out or recognize me! At least my hair had grown out and I have a beard to hide behind. I demanded to see the warden, trying to explain that I was a cop for chrissake and the moron of a guard laughed in my face telling me to enjoy my stay.

RPOV

Steph and I are getting ready for a party tonight. I've reserved my sister's restaurant again and invited all of Rangeman, Connie, Lula, Mary Lou & Lenny, her family and my family. It's a freakin' great day for a celebration! Morelli is going to rot in jail like the scum he is. Gordon, without the judge's knowledge, made an audio recording of Morelli's sentencing for Steph. He thought she might need the closure and I couldn't have agreed more. In yesterday's morning meeting, without giving Steph a heads up, I had him call in and before he told us anything, he played the fifteen minute judgement. By the time the judge gave the 154 year sentence without the possibility of parole, Steph was out of her seat jumping up and down. We speculate that he wouldn't ever be a free man again, but now we know for a fact.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, I'm so relieved! I've got my life back! Thank you Jesus!" My core team who was present were laughing their asses off at her jubilation. She ran to the door, swung it open and yelled out for the whole floor to hear, "I'm free! Joe's going to rot in hell!" By the time everyone had given her congratulation hugs and kisses, she was a worn out, happy woman.

"Babe…"

"Don't babe me! You're just as happy as I am, you just aren't capable of jumping up and down over it! But Carlos, don't you see what this means? FREEDOM!" She leaned her head back and screamed. "I finally have my freedom. Freedom from Joe, freedom from my mother, freedom from every fucking person who ever said I wasn't good enough, that I'd never be anything more than a burg wife and mother! I'm free from all of that. Thank you! Thank you so damn much for everything you've done to make this day so freaking fantastically real! I owe so many people for who I am today, right this very happy over the top moment! We need a party! We need to throw a big frickin' party and invite everyone we love to celebrate! Oh, my god, I can't breathe!"

And she couldn't. She was talking so fast, trying to contain her excitement had her breathing so hard she laid right down in the middle of the floor, in front of everyone and laughed. She simply laughed, releasing all the tension, the negativity she'd been bottling up over the past few months.

I looked around the room and have never seen such a sight. There must be thirty of my men here. Big, tough men that put the fear of god in most. And every single one of them is sporting a goofy grin. It's a sight to behold. This petite woman is the glue that holds our building together, these men together. She makes them want to be better people, better men. She's even made quite a few of them seek out loving relationships of their own. A party… sound like a great idea!

I scooped up my woman who now has caught her breath and whispered in her ear. "Babe, let's go upstairs and start celebrating."

"Why batman… I thought you'd never ask." My men were clearing their throats, some even blushing at what they know we are about to do. I'm the envy of them all and I'll say it for the millionth time, I'm one lucky man!

I have taken so much personal time these last few months. I never thought I'd break away from being the man that lived to work. And now I'm the man who works to live and maintain my company. It's been a long time coming. Tank has been happy to pick up the slack reassuring me that I've had a few too many years of working eighty hour weeks, that I deserve some happy. I couldn't agree more.

Stephanie and I spent the rest of the morning making slow, sweet love. Ella brought a special lunch up around one o'clock and while we ate her delicious grilled chicken Caesar salad, we asked her join us for lunch and help plan our party. We shot a few ideas on the theme back and forth and all eyes were on Steph when she burted out, "let's get married!"

"Babe, we're already engaged. Sorry, I kinda beat you to the punch!"

"No, silly, I mean, let's get married… at the party. Unless it's too soon…"

"I love it!" Ella yelled, excitedly. "I have a dreamy dress that would work perfectly for a casual wedding, and you're only showing a little, so it would still fit, I'm sure."

"Carlos… what do you think?"

SPOV

"Get married? Tomorrow? I don't know… I mean, it's so soon, and I'm not sure…" What? He looks so serious! What the hell… "I'm not sure I can wait that long! If you want to get married, I want to do it now, this minute. Tomorrow night is perfect! I can't wait to make you my wife!" Now that's more like it…my man was yanking my chain.

"Ella, can I come up and try on the dress? Then I'll start calling everyone. Wait… who do we want to invite? Where do we go?"

Carlos offered to make a couple of calls and I went upstairs with Ella. The dress she had was breathtaking. It was a champagne colored, silk empire waist dress with spaghetti straps that ended just above my knee. It was slit in front and parted minimally at the waist and about a foot apart at the seem to show a form fitting skirt of the same color underneath but in a stetchy material. She had a scarf that matched that could be worn over my shoulders in case it got cold. And the best part… it fits! Thank god. After seeing it, I would've been crushed if it didn't. She zipped it back into the garment bag it came in and took it downstairs to the apartment. We walked into the living room as Carlos wrapped up his phone call.

"That was Celia. She would be happy to close down her restaurant tomorrow night and host our party. If that sounds good to you, I'll call her back and ask her to make it extra romantic without telling her why."

"I love it! Oh my god, I can't believe we're doing this! By tomorrow night I'm going to be your wife."

"Stephanie Manoso, I like the sound of it, babe. Let's start calling our families. My mother alone will send the Manoso family grapevine into a tizzy. Why don't you call your dad, Mary Lou, Connie and Lula. I'll go send tell the core team and send an e-mail out to the rest of Rangeman. They'll be pulling straws to see who has to work. Ella, after I confirm with Celia, will you call her and speak with her about menu? We want some of both of our favorites and whatever else she comes up with."

"What about a cake? We have to have wedding cake! It's even better than birthday cake!"

"Why don't you leave that to me. I know just the person."

"Thank you Ella, you're the best!"

"After my calls, I'm taking a nap. I know there's a lot to do, but I'm exhausted. It's been a tremendously long, but oh so happy day!" I took the cordless phone and curled up on the end of the sofa.

Carlos came over to me and gave me a little kiss on my nose. "Love you, babe."

"I love you too Carlos!"

I'm getting married today. _I__'__m_ getting _married_. Wow. Everyone is able to make our party. Carlos and I haven't let on to anyone that today is the big day. They all think we're celebrating my new found freedom. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! I have been downright giddy ever since the phone call from Gordon, so no one suspects a thing. Suckers! It will be fun this way. I love a good surprise, there's no time for my mother to try and sneak in her two cents worth, and no gifts. Don't get me wrong, I love receiving gifts, but since this whole thing started, what I want and value more than anything is time with those I love and care about the most.

Carlos and I decided to be fashionably late to the event. Celia is starting the evening with drinks and appetizers, and everyone would remain seated at the seats at their tables and Carlos and I would be in the center of the room. His cousin, Edwardo is a priest and was happy to join our lives in marriage. I panicked last night about our wedding bands and Carlos got this sheepish look on his face and went to his safe. When he came back, he had the most gorgeous matching bands. Good thing I liked the idea of wearing my wedding band and engagement ring separately… guess we both have good taste. I told him how much I loved them.

We got ready separately and when we met in the kitchen right before we were to leave, my fiancé is a sight to behold! He's wearing a black tux with tails, a white shirt with black tie and the hankie in his pocket matches my dress. Holy shit! He's incredible, he's gorgeous, and he's mine!

Carlos' mouth was hanging open as his eyes scanned my body. "Babe… you look amazing. I can't believe you're about to permanently become mine." I walked into his arms and breathed in his essence, taking one last long draw from the feeling of contentment that he gives me before we leave to take the next step in our lives.

The drive over in the Turbo, my favorite car, went by much too quickly and before we knew it we were here. As we stood on the front steps of the restaurant hand in hand, we looked into each other's eyes and silently communicated our joy, huge grins breaking out on both our faces.

Walking into the restaurant is like walking into a mystical, magical wonderland. There are lights tastefully draped on ornamental trees and around the room, highlighting the beautiful colors in each room. Festive Cuban music was playing, people were talking, laughing, drinking, and my favorite part, eating. I was never a girl to have a dream wedding in mind, but right here, right now in my life, this is perfection.

We went around to all the tables, mingling with our guests, receiving so much love and affection it was almost overwhelming. When we saw Edwardo stand in the middle of the middle of the room to greet us, Carlos and I went over to him. He pulled a bible out front under his suit coat and motioned to Celia to turn off the music. All conversation stopped and everyone's eyes were turned to us.

Carlos addressed our guests. "Thank you all for coming to our special night. This party started out as a celebration of Stephanie's freedom from the nightmare she's endured over these last eight plus months. But instead of just celebrating her freedom from the past, we decided to proceed with celebrating our future. As man and wife."

We joined hands and turned to face Edwardo. "We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored tradition of uniting a man and a woman in marriage. Carlos and Stephanie have chosen tonight to witness before us their love for each other. I remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith each in the other; in a world where faith often falls short of expectations, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect trust and faith.

Marriage takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and to grow together even when this is not always easy to do. It will take faith – to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment – to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together. Carlos, your vows to Stephanie…"

When Carlos turned and looked at me, the love I saw in his eyes more than took my breath away. His voice, steady and sure, confidently said, "Today, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. I pledge myself to be faithful to you and give myself wholly to you. I promise to love, cherish and protect you all the days of my life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

With as much courage as I could muster, I choked down the tears of happiness and said "I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what unconditional love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. I look forward to a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

"Carlos, Stephanie, do you have your rings?" Carlos nodded and took them out of his shirt pocket.

"I, Carlos, give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, faithfulness and love, for the rest of my life. "

"I, Stephanie, give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, faithfulness and love, for the rest of my life."

Edwardo put a hand on each of our shoulders and said, "Carlos and Stephanie, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years ahead of you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future."

"May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God."

Edwardo joined our right hands and said, "Now that Carlos and Stephanie have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen."

Carlos pulled me in his arms and started kissing me. Edwardo said, "wait just a minute, I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Carlos shot him a look of frustration. "Alright already, you may kiss…" He was too slow, we were back at it and before it got too hot and heavy, I was pulled away from my husband by Lester.

"Congratulations Mrs. Manoso. Welcome to the family." Lester leaned me back and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I laughed as he stood me back up as I could hear Carlos growling behind us.

Carlos pulled me from Lester's arms and said, "I don't share." I knew he was being light hearted, but at the same time, very serious.

Mary Lou, Connie and Lula were next to give their congratulations. Lula shrieked in my ear, "Girl, you got some explaining to do!" I didn't even give them a response before I was lifted and passed along to several of my guys who were impatiently awaiting their turn.

The music was cranked back up and dinner brought out and the party started! Celia's served dinner buffet style so we could all choose what we wanted and she truly outdid herself. I'm happy that she had extra staff on hand so she could enjoy the party too. She came over and pointed out each dish. I can't even remember the names of all the dishes that were pointed out to me, especially since most of them were Cuban, but they all look fabulous. I simply handed my plate to Carlos and said "You know what I like and you know what baby will let me eat, can you please choose my dinner?"

"I'd be happy to, Mrs. Manoso, my beautiful, radiant wife." My heart fluttered with his words… Mrs. Manoso.

"Thank you, my Cuban sex god husband!"

"Mmmm, husband, I like the sound of that, babe."

"My Dad and Grandma are trying to get my attention, I'll be right back."

"Be quick so your food won't get cold. I'll meet you at our table. Would you like sparkling white grape juice to drink?"

"That would be great. I'm soooo thirsty!"

"I'll get you some water too. You need to be hydrated so I can show everyone what a terrific dancer you are later." I winked at him and headed over to show my wedding band to Dad and Grandma. My Dad took me in his arms, lifting me off my feet in a tight hug.

"You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, Pumpkin. And pregnancy suits you, you're simply glowing."

"Thank you, Dad. I'm so glad you're both here! Did you like our surprise?"

"Grandbaby, you're like me, keep 'em guessing! I love a good surprise wedding. Where are you going on your honeymoon. Mmmm, I'd love to get that handsome package of alone for a getaway."

"Grandma! That's my husband you're talking about! No touching, and that goes for the rest of the guys too."

"Oh, you're no fun!"

"We haven't discussed honeymoon yet, this was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Let us know if you're going out of town, pumpkin. You better go eat, I see your husband already sitting at your table."

"Love you guys! I'll call soon and we'll do lunch. Oh, Dad, do me a favor and don't tell your wife that I'm married now. It will be all over the burg and I want her to hear it from the grapevine."

"You're evil, grandbaby. I love it!" I kissed them both hugs and kisses in case they snuck out early and went to find my husband.

I was intercepted by a waiter who stepped in front of my path. He grabbed my arm and started leading me out of the room. Shoving a recorder in front of me, he said "I'm Art Walker from channel 7 news. I'd like to heat what you have to say about Joseph Morelli."

"Carlos!" I screamed. All I could hear were forks being dropped and chairs scooting on the floor as _all_ of Rangeman responded to my scream. Next thing I know, the reporter jerks and falls behind me, bringing me down with him. I look up and my grandma is smiling smugly.

"A purse does it every time. Especially when you pack a little heat in it for weight!" She had hit him over the head with her purse. I wish I could have seen that!

Tank and Cal had Art picked up and cuffed instantly, getting him out of the room. Carlos and Bobby were at my side. "Did he hurt you? How are you feeling?..." Bobby started drilling me with questions.

"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed. He's a reporter who was trying to get info on Joe's case from me. He only had me a second before I screamed. I fell on top of him, so I'm fine."

Carlos helped me up and rubbed his hands down my arms, his eyes scanning my body for proof that I was indeed alright. His hands rubbing my belly in the most protective, endearing way.

"I am so hungry, can we just eat and forget all about that jerk?"

"I want you by my side for the rest of the night, babe."

"Good, cause there's no other place I'd rather be!"

RPOV

The rest of our dinner went off without a hitch. Stephanie moaned through dinner which did nothing to help the state I was already in. My men kept a close eye on us and on our surroundings so we could relax again. Celia hadn't recognized the reporter, so we deduced one of her regulars tipped him for some quick cash and traded places. No harm was done, but the police picked him up, Tank filling them in on what transpired. We would give our statement tomorrow.

We spent the rest of the night dancing with each other. Grateful that my men didn't try to cut in, we enjoyed the intimacy of our new roles as husband and wife. Stephanie of course danced with her father and I my mother. My mother kept gushing about how glad she was that I finally found happiness and love. She thinks Stephanie has changed me for the better… I couldn't agree more.


End file.
